Solitude
by ijuska
Summary: Ellen is a young married woman who has problems in her marriage. She doesn t know how to deal with them, she feels lonely in her home and doesn t know how to go on. She needs a real friend to rely on. The Cullen family will become a real support when she needs them... perhaps even more...
1. Chapter 1

_I had a dream about this story today and I felt I needed to write it on the paper, added a few things and we will see the result :-)..perhaps a nice story :-))))_

_First chapter is now finished... there is no Carlisle in this chapter, but don´t worry, he will appear :-)_

_It takes place few years after Breaking dawn part II._

_It is my first attempt for a story including Vampires, so please be nice to me :-)))))_

I don´t own anything from Twilight, I just play with the characters a bit, I think they won´t be completely OOC, I plan to stick to their original personalities as much as possible...

* * *

Chapter 1

Ellen POV

Friday, the day I feared pretty much. End of the work days. The day when my husband usually comes home earlier and I worry so much recently….

I d rather have Monday…

My name is Ellen, I just turned 28, I work as the elementary school teacher. Right now I teach and take care of a class of 8 years old girls and boys. I have been married for six years and have a beautiful four-year old baby girl. Well, but the word marriage means not what it used to mean some years ago.

My husband Derek is a vice president of a company dealing with investments in estate. He and his partner decided to start business few years ago, first it went fine, we had always enough money, he was always giving me the amount he regarded as sufficient and plus I had the money from my job to pay for our child´s needs.

We married right after I finished college, I wanted to wait a bit but Derek, who was five years older, didn´t consider it necessary and so he easily persuaded me to do it right after school. But people change, and so did I and most importantly he did. He changed so much that it made my life uneasy.

Ten months after the wedding our beautiful daughter Emily Patricia was born. I always wanted to give my child this name and my husband was not against. We preferred to call her Patty and she was a very lovely child. We really enjoyed the first year of our baby and seemed a really happy family.

But then the situation changed when Derek got the offer to start his own business with his best friend Peter. Then I started to see him less and less and was pretty much lonely. But my baby girl was always by my side and so I could never complain. She made me happy by everything new she learnt and I loved her with my whole heart and concentrated just on her and be a good mother to her.

Derek was coming back to us every Friday. He was busy during the week by various meetings, negotiations, business diner and claimed that he didn´t want to come home late at night and leave early mornings so we agreed that he would spend the weekends with us. First it seemed okay but then I was becoming sad that we couldn´t spend more time together. Seattle wasn´t so far from Forks but still…..I felt so much lonely, we moved here few months after the wedding and our daughter was born here but I didn´t have many friends.

I wasn´t pretty sociable person and did not like the parties and family sessions as people usually do. Yes, we were invited to these parties, but when my husband was at home, we wanted to spend some time together… and during the week I didn´t want to go alone. As I have said, I preferred small meetings just with some closest friends. I just wasn´t able to meet a close friend in this town and it made things worse for me.

First years of our marriage went pretty normal, we were looking forward to each other and enjoyed the two free days. But then the situation changed. Derek was busy also in the weekend and often spent the free days working. He had no more time neither for our kid nor for us. Some weekends he didn´t appear at all and reacted nervous when I asked what was going on. He always had an important business to do.

I wanted to talk to him about our problems that but he just waved the hand and claimed that he was busy to take care of us and provide us with money. But it was no longer true. He gave me each week a certain amount of money for the household. I never was a person to spend money on unnecessary things but we always had it tight. I tried to talk to him about that but he never wanted to listen. He thought that what we have is enough. After few attempts I gave up.

I could slowly notice the change in him. He used to be nice companion, talkative, cheerful man I spent nice time with, he always listened, always talked, but now? He left me alone with our child, almost didn´t call and he started to be rude to us some time. It was coming slowly, the change in his behavior. I m surprised that I haven´t noticed earlier but perhaps I didn´t want to see it. I always apologised him for being busy with work or whatever.

It began one weekend in August during the holidays. Patricia and I were happy at home waiting for Derek to arrive home. As soon as he arrived, I could sense that something was wrong. I don´t exactly know what happened. Perhaps Patty was making some noise while I was preparing the diner. I tried to help her to clean up while Derek appeared in the hall and began shouting at me. I didn´t say anything because I didn´t want to argue with him and that made him go on furiously. We ate diner silently listening to our child and then our girl went to bed.

When she fell asleep, I closed the door to her room and was glad to sit to my book in the evening. Derek was still, seemed to be thinking. I wanted to ask what is going on but suddenly my cell phone rang. I stood up and went to accept the call: "Hi John?.. OK..Tomorrow we will have common classes…yes, no problem…I agree…..take care and greet Annie from me…"

Derek looked at her as she smiled and listened to what the person was saying and suddenly he felt jealous.

Ellen finished the talk and smiled at her husband too: „ It was John, my colleague from school, he teaches one year older children….and he wants to have a lecture tomorrow also for my class…."

She considered it as a normal statement but her husband reacted different: „ You smiled at him like a sunshine…" He looked at her angry but she defended herself: „ Come on, he is just my colleague….."

He suddenly said: „ Who knows if you don´t cheat on me…while I am away…"

She looked at him: „ How can you say something like that?... I thought you know me…"

She wanted to come closer to him but suddenly he slapped her: „ You are the same as every other woman….Each one cheats….it is the nature of you all women….I earn hard money and you enjoy and look around for some sexy men"

And left the room with anger in his voice.

She held the face and couldn´t understand what happened. It was the first time he ever hit her. He never did it before. He left the house and she was alone in the living room. In the morning he left again for work even though they could have the whole Sunday together. But he decided differently. This time she really cried, she didn´t know what happened between them. She didn´t feel any kind of love from him, something changed him.

She believed that Derek knows that she would never cheat on him. It just is not her nature. Yet, he never hit her, never before….she felt kind of humiliated suddenly. They even didn´t have time to talk, he just left as if his wife and child meant nothing to him.

She hoped that when he comes next time, she will be alright again. She thought that he might have just overracted…pehaps he is too busy. She didn´t want to believe that a man she loved so much could change. They were always one, they understood each other but now it seemed that something happened and Ellen had no idea what it was.

Derek didn´t call, he didn´t apologise, not even by text message. She was sad but knew that she cannot say a word to anyone.

Nobody would trust her. Derek was known as a successful business man and people always greeted him and always asked why he has to leave his family alone. Sometimes the questions were kind of private and Ellen didn´t feel comfortable about them.

This was also one of the reasons why she didn´t like it a lot in Forks. It was pretty small town and she grew up in Seattle and wished to come back one day. But Derek thought that country air was better for their child and she agreed to move out there.

But she wasn´t happy there and yet when Derek behaved weird, she felt no pleasure in her life except her daughter.

Patricia was just turning 4, going into pre-school and she became a real companion to her mother. They spent hours and hours playing, talking, telling stories and she was the one bright point that Ellen had it her life. She was a smart girl but Ellen didn´t want her to know that something is wrong between her parents. Ellen still hoped that it was just one episode and her nice husband will be back again.

Two days later Ellen was going back from work just to the class to get her daughter. She walked along the road.

On the way there she needed to buy some supplies for dinner. Patty wished to have a pizza and she didn´t want to disappoint her.

When she came out of the shop, she stood on the pavement and suddenly heard the noise of the fast arriving car.

It arrived in front of the shop and a nice guy came out of the car. Ellen couldn´t stop staring, he was pretty tall, seemed younger to her, perhaps he could be eighteen or so, definitely not over twenty. He had short, a bit of bronze hair and beautiful golden eyes.

She couldn´t help but she watched as he passed her and headed to the shop. She moved the look back and wanted to continue on the way to bring her daughter. Suddenly she heard her cell phone ringing.

She was a bit messy and always forgot where she left the cell phone. It was silently playing a „happy birthday" melody, and she couldn't find it in her bags. One bag was full of school stuff to grade and the other one was with the food supplies.

While she searched in her purse, her one bag slipped of her shoulder and it almost fell on the ground. She got worried because she had also eggs in it and shouted angrily at herself in her mind. Being messy and always forgetting to put her cell phone to the same place has already brought her troubles a few times and now she will have a real mess in her bag.

All these thoughts went through her head when she saw the handsome young man giving her the bag without letting it fall down. She looked at him with an astonished look: „Wow….thanks a lot…." He smiled sincerely: „ No problem miss…. You re welcome."

His sincere attitude made her smile too: „well, actually, you saved my daughter´s dinner. She wanted to have a pizza for dinner…" He laughed: „ You could still order one…."

Ellen laughed: „ Yes, that is true, but I prefer home-made food for small kids…. I´m Ellen…" She introduced and offered him her hand.

He seemed so nice to her. He shook her hand and smiled: „ My name is Edward, Edward Cullen… My family has just moved in here again after few years….We kinda travelled across Europe" She held his hand and stared.

He was so cold to touch, but she didn´t care afterwards. He was so warm to talk to. He laughed: " You have a very nice melody..."

Ellen agreed: " Yes, my daughter loves to play with my Iphone... the kids are so smart nowadays..."

He smiled: " I would like to meet this smart princess...someday..." She laughed and looked at her watch: " I apologise, I must go now, I need to pick her from the class...It was nice to meet you Edward..."

He waved to her and turned back to his car:

" Take care, Ellen..."


	2. Chapter 2

Again, I don´t own anything...

enjoy the reading... :-)

* * *

Chapter 2

Edward watched Ellen leaving and couldn´t help himself to smile.

He didn´t know why, she seemed familiar to him despite he knew that they had never met before.

They haven´t been here for almost ten years, she must be new here.

He looked in her mind and she was worried about her daughter´s dinner. He couldn´t help it but she reminded him of his own mum.

Something was shining out of her for miles. He could sense it from her, he didn´t know why but he could.

It was interesting to him, he drove back to their home and saw his beautiful wife Bella sitting on the stairs waiting for him.

He got out and headed to her. She looked at him and kissed him passionately: „ I can feel some sort of….human….out of you?"

She watched him and he laughed out loud: „ Oh, come on, sweetie…"

She stared: „ Edward? What has happened?"

Edward was still laughing and hugged her: „ Well… I talked to one person in the town. She must be new here….I have never seen her…"

Bella was still a bit shocked: „ A girl?..."

He nodded: „ Yes, a girl…or better a woman….. probably a married woman…."

Bella sighed and he continued: „ She might be around 25 or so, perhaps more…."

Bella wondered: „How did you get to her?"

He still smiled: „ I saved her bag….full of supplies for dinner…"

„Oh, Edward, the knight…."

He smirked: „ Believe it or not, when I was talking to her, I had to think about my own mother, this woman has some mother instincts in her and I can feel it…. I don´t know why, but it seemed so natural to talk to her…."

Bella looked at him: „ You ….read her mind?"

He laughed again: „ Yes, and all she was thinking about was her only child…don´t worry..I am just yours…"

SHe relieved: „ That is nice…perhaps I could meet her too…."

He agreed: „ I am sure you would like her too. Indeed, I do and we spoke maximum of five minutes…."

Bella hugged him: „ And now I also have some news, Nessie called, they are in Paris right now with Jacob and they enjoy some romantic time…"

He kissed her: „ That is nice…."

Then he pulled back and asked: „ How is dad?"

Bella just shrugged: „ Same, still the same, he feels sad… still closed in his study..Who wouldn´t be after what he has gone through?"

Edward felt sad, few days ago they went hunting together and Carlisle seemed to be better but now here he fell into some sort of sadness again. It has been for few months since Esme filed for divorce.

She found her mate and wanted to be together with him.

Carlisle didn´t want to stand in their happiness and therefore signed the papers immediately.

But inside him it was boiling and he felt incredible loneliness. After so many years he felt empty inside.

He got used to be around somebody he loved and now….. he was at the beginning. His sons and daughters tried to respect his wish for privacy.

Meanwhile Ellen came home with Patricia and she called: „ Mummy, I am hungryyy….."

Ellen smiled at her: „Go wash your hands and I will prepare you some snack, alright?"

Patty agreed and left. Ellen picked everything out and headed to the kitchen for a toast.

Then Patty wanted to play with dolls so they spent the afternoon together.

In the evening she fell asleep while watching the bed time story and Ellen brought her back to her bed.

She kissed her good night and closed the door silently.

She came back to the living room to check her cell phone.

In two days, on Thursday, the school should have a performance for the parents and she should arrange a babysitter for Patricia.

She felt sorry that she would have to call to the agency again but it was necessary.

She couldn´t miss their kids´ performance. She turned on her laptop and logged on the usual place where she spent every evening.

She was also an administrator to this chat room.

Theres he met the people who were feeling lonely, they didn´t have anyone to talk to and here they had the chance to talk about their troubles. Every night she met few people, talked and felt a bit better.

She was glad that they had the internet connection otherwise she thought she would get crazy every evening.

Sometimes the talks were pretty interesting. Luckily no one from Forks appeared.

That was good because nobody from this town will ever know what she feels. It is always better talk to people you will most probably never meet again.

At the same moment Carlisle was sitting at the table with his laptop open and was glad that they moved back here.

He still had memories of his wife and their common times here but it was a change and he was grateful that Jasper suggested this step.

He needed it. He knew that he couldn´t do anything. Finding a soul mate is important and he couldn´t prevent it.

He just felt lonely. He didn´t know whether he would find a mate again and this thought made him feel sorry.

He opened the news he wanted to read but by mistake he opened a chat page.

Normally he would close it down but he felt that it might be interesting to talk to someone, even a stranger.

He was asked for a nickname, it seemed amusing to him, he thought a bit and then wrote down: „LonesomeOldMan34"

He had never done this thing before.

He felt sudden urge to do something like that, perhaps he might talk to somebody about something interesting and forgets his own problems.

And when the person is invisible to him, that is even better.

He still felt a bit weird about this all chat but at least something interesting. He felt like he needs to click on the „Lonely hearts chatroom".

On the screen he could see a window with talks of the chatters.

He looked how many people were online and he could see various names.

He wrote to everyone: „ Hi all…."

Then he received few replies, but the most he was surprised by one message by a female named „LonelyLullaby28"

She wrote down: „ Hi, welcome among us, lonely people…..I hope you will feel better with us here at least for some moments…"

He had to smile, the sentence was so sincere that it surprised him, he didn´t know why it attracted him so much. Perhaps because it was all new to him….

Ellen wrote a welcome message to a new person. SHe had never seen him in this room before. As his nickname said he must have been lonely.

She opened the window for a private chat and wrote him a welcoming message.

She waited for the reply and he really did: „ Hi, lullaby? Nice to meet you…."

LL28: „ Nice to meet you too…..

LOM34: Thanks for the warm welcome, I have never been to a chat room before…

LL28: Well, welcome to the chat room again, I come here daily….as an administrator… I love it here….

LOM34: I see, people must feel here really good if you welcome them so friendly, it surprised me, I must admitt… I have been through terrible time recently and found this page by wrong clicking…..

LL28: Well, I hope you ll like our company here, people usually change, but…. I am here amost every night….

LOM34: How come?...

LL28: I need company to forget my own troubles….

LOM34: Same here….sometimes I wish I could talk about it with my relatives, but it is too hard to speak,….

LL28: Exactly…if my husband knew I spend time here, he would disconnect me…. He changed so much…

LOM34: I am just recovering from a quick and sudden divorce….I…."

He wanted to continue but suddenly someone knocked on the door. Edward opened and said: „ Dad, we are all here, we should discuss something…" Carlisle stood up and closed the laptop, he didn´t want anyone to know what he has been doing.

Edward could read mind but now he was busy with the family meeting to notice anything more.

Ellen was sitting in the armchair not understanding what happened.

They were talking and he suddenly disappeared, without a word. Perhaps his connection fell down or he had to leave…

It would be polite to say at least something but some people just don´t do that.

She couldn´t understand why she was didn´t even know him.

Suddenly she heard her daughter crying and ran upstairs.

Patty had some nightmare and wanted her mother to be close to her. Ellen laid down to her and fell asleep immediately.

When the Cullen meeting was over, Carlisle headed back into his room.

He knew that it was too late. At 1 AM everybody is asleep and nobody stays for chat.

He began to search through the web for a job for himself.

He hoped that some hospital would need a doctor, perhaps only part time.

The money wasn´t an issue for him.

He hoped that the new job would also help him to escape reality.

Next evening he logged around 9 PM and saw his new „online friend" among the list of the people.

He clicked on her name and was glad when she replied.

They began talking about various things but none of them wanted to talk about their private problems.

THey were both circling around but none of them began.

Carlisle liked the talks with her, she could look at things positively even though she must have had problems at home.

She said last night something about her husband.

He might be bad to her.

Suddenly he felt sorry, he lost his wife, she wanted another man.

But this woman was still in an unhealthy relationship.

He could feel that she had some fear, but she didn´t want to say more.

She avoided the topic and always began talking about something else.

But despite it all he felt so nice when he was writing with her.

She could bring some sort of peace into her heart, perhaps it was just a feeling becuase he felt lonely.

Now there was somebody else outside the family, who listened, and could support him by saying anything comforting.

Even though she had no idea what happened to him.

All the time he was comforting for everyone but now he also needed to hear something nice from someone.

He wasn´t sure… he never felt this before.

He knew that he couldn´t say anything about these evening talks to his children.

They all have their mates and wouldn´t understand.

He was sure, it is just a matter of time before Alice or Edward find out, but now he had his little secret.

Since they arrived here, he has spent most of the time closed in his study so nobody was surprised that every evening he headed there as usually.

On Thursday morning girls were having breakfast and Ellen said: „ Pat, sweetie, tonight you will have Veronica here…."

Patty became sad: „ Why?...You have to work tonight?"

Ellen agreed: „ Yes,mum has to be at work tonight….Veronice will be playing with you and tomorrow …"

Patty jumped at her with hands around the neck: „ You will buy me a nice cream…."

Ellen kissed her on the top of her head and smiled: „ Of course , I will…..if you aren´t naughty to Veronica…..we will buy a chocolate ice cream…."

Patty laughed and screamed: „And tomorrow daddy will be here…"

Ellen became sad but didn´t want her daughter to see it and so she smiled: „ Yes, darling, he will arrive…"


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the next chapter, I hope you´ll enjoy it :-)

A/N I don´t own anything :-)))

* * *

Chapter 3.

Ellen went with Patricia to her pre-school and when she was walking into her own class to her kids she couldn´t think of anything but her husband. Since their „accident" he didn´t call, he didn´t ask about his daughter, nothing. She expected he would apologise but nothing happened.

This was something new to Ellen. She was used to his daily calls even for few minutes. Suddenly she wasn´t sure what to think. She feared of him, she hoped that was just an exception and it won´t happen again. She was really worried of Friday night. What will he say? Where is their marriage heading now? She tried to defend him, he might be really busy, stressed out. Everything is possible, but why doesn´t he say a word? She would try to help him, she would support him… Her head was a mess right now.

When she came into her class she knew that she has to support the kids. They are having a performance for their parents tonight and she must encourage them to do their best.

Afternoon they had the last rehearsals and then all of them waited for their parents to come and sit to watch their performance.

Everything was a huge success. The show was open also to public so local people from surrounding areas could come to see the children performing. Afterwards, the parents were coming to Ellen and thanked her for the hard work with the kids. Ellen was delighted that everything ran so smoothly. She was already looking forward to going home to Patricia. She missed her already, it was a very long day. The teachers just need to clean up the stuff a bit and then all would go home too. John came to greet hero with his wife Annie. He hugged Ellen and thanked for the help. She was really glad that other colleagues liked it too.

She was searching for something in her box and suddenly she heard a familiar voice: „ Ellen? Still missing something?" She looked up and saw Edward standing in front of her together with a very cute but very pale woman. She smiled nervously because he really surprised her: „ Oh, Edward….hi… yes, I thought I had here something, but I might have left it in my classroom." Edward could see that she was kind of confused. The situation was a bit embarrassing for her and that made him giggle. She knew he was right, she forgot her book somewhere. She stood up and noticed a very young woman next to Edward. She greeted her and Edward added: „ Ellen, this is my wife Bella…..Bella, this is the lady I told you about….." Bella smiled and was glad to finally meet her.

Yes, Edward was right, she was really very nice and seemed so friendly. Ellen asked: „ Did you watch the play or are you just passing by?" Edward replied: „ We were just hanging out and heard about this performance and stopped by. We wanted to get our dad out. He needed some fresh air." He added and Bella nudged him with her elbow slightly but Edward continued: „We have seen almost everything…great job, we liked the performace, didn't we, darling?" Bella nodded and smiled at him. Ellen watched them and they seemed to her as a very nice couple, so young and already married.

She remembered about her and Derek. They were also happy during the college years and after the wedding. She felt a small tear in the eye but managed to hide it. She had no idea that both Bella and Edward could see it. Edward turned around and looked at the man coming closer: „ Dad, let me introduce you the beautiful Ellen Williams…" Ellen looked up and saw a very handsome young blond man. He smiled and shook her hand: „ Nice to meet you, my name is Carlisle Cullen…" She could feel his cold touch but she couldn´t help it. This man was really handsome. He didn´t seem so old to be Edward´s father but whatever. It is their issue.

She yawned and apologised: „ I am sorry, it´s been a long day…. I wish I were at home already…" she added when she looked at her watch.

Edward immediately offered: „ Would you like to drive with us home? It would be safer and faster than walking through the whole town…"

Ellen smiled: „ That would be so kind of you…if it doesn´t bother you….. you said you were hanging out…."

Bella immediately replied: „ No, not at all….Come with us…" They all headed to their car. She was fascinated by the jeep that looked really so luxurious. She sat back together with Carlisle who was looking so silent and nervous at her. He seemed to be tired too or at least she thought so. She was glad that she joined them. She didn´t like night walks during the whole town.

Edward asked about the address and then drove. In the moment of silence he decided to read her mind. He noticed the change in her mood. Suddenly from a nice smiling woman he could see feel her nervousness. He could hear one single word: „ my husband, my husband….what is going to happen…..tomorrow…." He couldn´t get it and couldn´t ask for details so he remained silent.

Carlisle was watching the woman sitting next to him and noticed that she was looking out all the time. He wasn´t mind reader as his son but he could see that she must have been unhappy. The way she behaved, the sad looks when she thought that nobody watches. She had no idea who she is travelling with. However, she seemed really nice and sincere. He felt sorry that in few minutes they arrived in front of her house and Edward went to open her door. He waved to her with smile and she got out with the help of Edward´s hand.

Ellen began thanking them so much and Bella replied: „ It is really ok, we are not in a hurry, it was no problem for us…..good night, Ellen… it was really so nice to meet you…." Edward closed the door behind, waved to her and then returned to his seat.

She waved them as they disappeared and the street was silent again. She headed home fast, and as she opened the door, she could feel that something is different. She had bad feeling when she was silently unlocking the door. She entered and stared. Veronica was gone and her husband Derek was sitting on the sofa watching her with a frown face. He arrived earlier than she had expected.

She could see that he had a glass with alcohol in his hand. He sipped a little bit and it shocked her. The man she used the know didn´t like drinking. He never ordered any alcohol before. She never saw him even with a glass of beer. He just didn´t do it. He always said that alcohol was for the weak ones.

Slowly she took off her coat and greeted him: „ Hi….I apologise, my students had a school performance, I needed to arrange Veronica to watch for Patty…." He nodded: „ I noticed…" and continued with a look deep into his glass: „you know… I wanted to apologise, for the whole week I regretted our argument from last week….."

She hoped that he is in better mood and dared to come closer: „ I know, I was hoping you would call but it is over now…you are with us…." He held hand by stopping her: „ And I idiot wanted to come here….to apologise….and when I enter here, you are gone…our kid is watched by some idiotic teenager and….. you...you are brought home by some man….You cannot mean it serious, can you?"

He stood up and she was looking into his furious eyes. He drank the rest of the glass at once and she tried to defend herself: „ PLease, it was just a friend from Forks. He was visiting the performance and he went together with his wife." He shouted at her: „ Don´t lie, I saw you holding his hand…" She looked at him: „ Derek, he was just kind and…" She wanted to say something but suddenly he hit her strongly and she fell with her head on the kitchen desk: „ and you are a cheating bitch….and I fool trusted you and wanted to apologise…." She looked at him, she knew she did nothing wrong but this mistrust was a lot to her. SHe stood up and raised her voice: „ How dare you to touch me? I am your wife and I have never cheated on you….They just took me home…" Her reaction surprised him and he felt he needed to make it clear among them: „ You won´t make a fool of me… People will laugh at me soon right? My wife is having an affair with a teenager? He didn´t seem over twenty.." She wanted to say something but he hit her again. This time she fell on the floor crying: „ Please, believe me, I did nothing…." He raised his finger and pointed at her: „ Yes, you are my wife and you will obey me. You won´t cheat on me with every sexy teenager in this town. I warn you…. This was the last time…" She stared and he continued: „ I am leaving for Europe for few weeks, you´re gonna regret it if you don´t obey what I´m saying." He turned around and closed the door shouting: „ Stupid bitch….I am going to teach you how to behave to your husband…" She heard it and noticed him getting on his Audi A6 and leaving the house just with the girls alone.

Meanwhile Bella asked: „ Carlisle, do you want to go home or shall we drive somewhere?" Edward added: „ Yes, dad, we could go to some club to have fun…" He waved the hands to defend: „ I think I have enough for tonight…..could we go home, please? I need to reply to some emails." Edward nodded and drove direction home.

Edward looked in the mirror to see his dad and asked: „ What do you think about Ellen? Isn´t she cute?" Bella replied first: „ She is nice, she seems so loving and I can feel the mother instincts out of her. It is obvious that she loves kids above everything."

Carlisle was thinking about her. The incredible sadness coming out of her made him sad. She must have gone through something really hard. He didn´t have a chance to talk to her privately but he felt sorry for her. She didn´t let it be visible but there was something bad happening to her. He suddenly felt a tension to hold her in his arms but immediately refused such thought. She was so different from his ex-wife. She had her hair colored blond and shiny blue eyes. She left her hair flowing to the shoulders and at one moment he felt the wish to caress her. But then he again rejected the thought. He couldn´t understand what was going on. He might just feel sorry for her, nothing more. He didn´t want to try luck in another relationship, not at all with some human.

The appearance of Bella in the family brought him a different view of humans but still he didn´t want to try his luck among them. It brought just many difficulties. He noticed that both Bella and Edward waited for his reply and he pretended to be thinking: „ Well, she seems nice…. It is visible that she likes your good manners, Edward…" He laughed: „ yes, I have noticed….." Then he added: „ She seems so distant… sometimes she was so deep in her thoughts…" Edward replied: „ It is interesting that you noticed, because the same I read in her mind. She has troubles with her husband. I don´t know more, but she is afraid of him. Do you know him?" Carlisle shrugged: „ I don´t know, his surname doesn´t sound familiar to me…. They must have moved recently, I never heard of her husband while I was working in hospital….. " Edward remained silent and turned to the road heading to their house. Suddenly Carlisle felt sad for some reason. He didn´t know what happened, he had the feeling of incredible sadness. Maybe he regretted of what happened with his ex-wife. Maybe. Maybe not.

He turned right and said aloud: „ Edward…!"


	4. Chapter 4

So, I spent yesterday night writing, I couldn´t sleep, I still had to think about the plot. My best friend has read through it and she loved it... I hope you will too.. :-))))

Right now I began writing the 5th chapter, so it should be ready by tomorrow night, I suppose :-))))

It would be nice to receive some review... you would make my day beautiful :-))))

Again, I don´t own anything from Twilight, just Ellen, Patricia and this plot...

Enjoy and have a nice weekend... :-)

* * *

CH.4.

Edward turned around and wished to ask what happened but noticed the little thing that Carlisle held in his hand.

It was Ellen´s cell phone. Bella replied: „ It must be Ellen´s…Edward you must turn around…"

Edward turned the car immediately and drove back quickly: „ Fasten your seatbelts"

In few minutes he was arriving back to her home but he didn´t like what he could hear with his special hearing.

His wife looked at him shocked and silently added: „ Guys, you were right…she is in a big trouble…."

Edward turned off the lights and they could see the man shouting : " Stupid bitch…I´m going to teach you how to behave…." He hit the door strong and got in the car. In few moments he was gone. The three Cullens were looking at each other to what they have just witnessed.

Bella as the only woman immediately got out of the car and ran to the door. She had to be careful and run in a human speed. When she was coming closer, she could hear Edward coming closer to her and holding her tight: " Bella…stop…" Suddenly she felt the smell of the blood and stayed back with her husband while Carlisle went first and slowly knocked on the door.

Ellen was sitting on the floor, still unbelieving of what happened. She cried silently, worried about her daughter. She didn´t know whether the noise didn´t wake up Patricia. Then she heard moves and silent sounds on the door.

She didn´t know who could be coming that late. She heard Derek leaving so it couldn´t be him.

She shouted with her trembling voice: " Go away please….. "

Edward replied softly: " Ellen, it´s us…." She stared and tried to get up but at the moment Carlisle opened the door and they all entered. She was just wiping the blood remains from the nose and he kneeled down to her: " Ellen, I am a doctor… I can check you….."

She waved the hand: " It is nothing….really, I´ll be fine….." He looked at her and touched her hand.

He took her napkin and began cleaning the face. While doing that he checked with his sight if she is alright.

She must have hit her head because she had a bruise getting bigger. But otherwise she seemed to be fine.

Edward came closer next to his dad and asked: " What happened?"

Bella handed her the mobile: " You left this in our car, that´s why we came back in case you need it…"

Ellen just smiled gratefully: " thank you ...for everything...you´ve been so kind to me….." Edward replied: " You´re welcome, dear….."

Then he was silent for a brief moment thinking.

To Ellen he seemed thinking, but he was trying to look into her mind.

She was feeling embarrassed and he could sense the fear coming out of her.

Carlisle noticed this emotion too and asked: " would you like to come to our house? You could rest easily without fear…."

She watched them and couldn´t believe her own eyes.

People she barely knew, were offering her some form of help. A tear fell down and Edward knew that he was right.

She wasn´t used to receiving help from someone. He thought that such a nice person must have many friends, but Ellen wasn´t the case. Ellen noticed that they were all waiting for her reply and managed to stand up: " Thank you very much for you offer, but you have already done for me so much, I cannot bother you anymore…You have all been so nice"

Bella dared to come closer to her: " Ellen, you don´t bother us, don´t say that…."

Edward agreed: " We regard you as a friend to us…. And friends help each other…"

She looked at them all expecting her answer and she didn´t have the will to refuse them. They seemed to be so sincere.

Before she could say anything, a small child appeared in the living room still sleepy with a doll in her hands: " Mum? What is going on here? Who are these people?" She pointed at the Cullens.

Ellen took her daughter in her arms: " Patty, these people are our friends, here are Edward, Bella, and Carlisle.." She pointed at each one and they smiled.

Bella waved to her: " Hi, Patty, we are glad to know you, we have already heard a lot about you, will you come with us to our home for a visit?"

Patricia looked at her: " For a visit? Now?..."

Carlisle dared to come closer and caressed her hand: " Yes, your mummy is very tired and needs to sleep now…. "

Little girl looked at him and she really liked his blond hair, he seemed nice and she asked him: " May Amy also go with us?"

Edward looked kinda confused but Carlisle seemed to understand: " You mean your little friend here?" and touched her baby doll.

Patty nodded and he laughed: "of course she may go…she wil be more than welcome…."

She felt incredibly tired and couldn´t hold the eye lids open.

Ellen wanted to lay her down on the couch but Bella asked: " May I?" Ellen agreed and gave her little sleeping treasure into Bella´s arms.

Patricia just moved closer to her chest and Ellen said: " Please, give me few minutes, I will just take few things…"

Carlisle tried to comfort her: "Take your time….no need to hurry…." She turned around and left the room.

Ellen went to her bedroom and took out a bag and began giving some clothing of her and the little one.

She was surprised, she never had a friend to help her like this and now completely unknown people offer her some sort of help. She couldn´t believe it. They seemed so nice. She just felt sorry that they had to witness their argument with her husband.

Luckily Patricia didn´t wake up by Derek´s shouting. By remembering his name she had tears in her eyes again.

She tried to wipe them but it wasn´t so easy. She hoped that nobody would hear that, but she didn´t have any idea about the hearing abilities of her friends. T

hey looked at each other but they couldn´t say anything that they heard everything.

Ten minutes later Ellen came down with a small bag with clothing and some necessary things.

Edward took her bag and when she closed down the house and sat down into their car, she gave her the sleeping princess: " She is so beautiful…"

Ellen just sadly smiled. Bella sat down next to her and let the men in the front seats.

She got used to Ellen´s presence, she had no problem with her being a human. It hasn´t been for so long since she was changed.

Few minutes later they arrived into Cullen residence. Carlisle took over her child so she could get out of the car and carried her upstairs.

The door opened and Ellen could see a small young woman, probably at the age of Bella saying: " the room is ready…"

Edward commented: " I texted my sister…..Ellen, this is Alice…..Alice, this is a friend of ours, Ellen…"

Alice smiled and let them all enter the house. She led them into one of the guest rooms and talked: " So here you will both sleep…there is a big double bed, so don´t worry, you will have enough space…." Ellen couldn´t belive it, she treated them so nicely even though they have just met.

Then she left and let Carlisle lay the little sweetheart down on the bed.

She thanked but he just softly touched her shoulder: " Don't worry, Ellen, it is fine, really….. "

She sat down on the bed and still couldn´t believe it. Edward brought her the bag and left the room.

Carlisle remained the last and tried to comfort her: " Ellen, try to have a good night sleep, you might have some headache, but don´t worry, it will be alright…" She wished him a good night too and he closed the door with a smile.

Ellen changed clothes and laid next to her daughter. She was caressing face and watched as she was hugging her baby doll friend.

She realized that the change of the environment really did her good. She weeped softly not to wake the child but slowly everything was coming back.

She wanted to sleep but she coudln´t. Instead she had a terrible headache. When she couldn´t hold on, she went to the adjoining bathroom to drink a bit of water. She hoped it would help.

She was almost falling asleep when she heard soft knocks on the door. She raised the head and could see Bella´s brown long hair and smile on her face: " Can´t you sleep?" Ellen replied: " you cannot either?" Bella waved the hand: "I am a night owl, I go usually very late…..you in pain?"

Ellen just nodded: " Yeah, I tried to drink some water but I think my head is a mess right now…."

Bella entered the room and gave her something into the palm: " Carlisle sends these to you, take them…..you´ll sleep better…." Ellen thanked and drank them with the glass of water that Bella gave her. After thanking her, she laid back on the bed and in few minutes she fell asleep.

Ellen woke up and couldn´t first remind where she was. What happened? Where is she?

And where is her daughter? She didn´t remind that she would have allowed her anything.

She looked at the watch on the small table next to the big bed and panicked. It was almost 11 am, she was supposed to be at work and Patricia at school.

That is going to be a big problem. Hopefully, she won´t be fired….

She must phone to work immediately. And find Patricia too.

Before she could do anything, somebody knocked on the door and Alice came in with some breakfast on the plate: " I prepared you some breakfast, I hope you´ll like it… I am not a very good cook."

Ellen wondered at her, nobody has prepared her some food for so long. She tasted one of the pancakes and they were really yummy.

Ellen asked: " Alice, right? I am in a big trouble….." She was surprised: " Why?"

Ellen put her hand on the knee: " I missed work today…."

Alice waved the hand: " Don´t worry, dear….Carlisle phoned there as your doctor and he requested a day off for you because of a head injury…"

Ellen stared: " Wow….. I can´t believe it…."

She wanted to add something but Alice continued: " And Patricia is at school, Edward and Bella drove her there in the morning. We couldn´t allow the child miss the time with her school friends, right? "

Ellen wondered: " I must be dreaming, you really took care of everything…"

Alice hugged her: " Come on, we wanted to make sure you sleep properly… the bruise doesn´t look good…."

She wanted to say something but they were both disturbed by knocking on the door: " Good morning?... How did you sleep?"

Alice stood up, took away Ellen´s empty plate and let her dad enter the room.

Ellen tried to smile: " Yes, very well…much better than I would have expected….."

He sat down next to her: " I am glad the pills helped you to sleep…" She nodded: " Thank you for them…."

He checked her head again, especially the bruise which grew really a lot.

He commented: " You are lucky to have the fringe, nothing is visible through it…."

She smiled sadly: " Really, thank you for everything…. I still cannot believe it, you barely know me and you invite us to your house, do so much for us…. I can´t recall anyone every doing something like this for me…."

He softly touched her hand: " You really don´t need to thank us….. As we have told you, you are a friend of this family and friends help each other…"

She wanted to protest: " But still…. You couldn´t …."

He stopped her by putting his finger on her lips: " As I said…. We wanted to help you….it really doesn´t bother us…."

She was surprised by the gesture but stayed silent.

He continued: " Your child is really lovely.

She woke up and helped me with her breakfast, she talked all the time. She is really so friendly…."

Ellen just watched and he added: " Edward and Bella really like her, they took care of our little niece when she was here on holidays, so they enjoy Patricia´s company and so do I. She is really an amazing princess…."

Ellen wanted to ask about his children but didn´t want to intrude in his privacy.

He and his kids have already done so much for her and Patty. She couldn´t understand, she felt so calm in his company.

She knew him just for one single day but she felt she could trust this man. He stood up and asked: " Would you like to see the house and surroundings?"

She replied immediately: " I would love to, I just need few minutes for shower and changing my clothes…" He laughed: " Of course…take your time…I will be downstairs."

With these words he silently closed the door and left down the stairs.

He headed for his book and didn´t notice that Alice was watching him again. This couldn´t escape Jasper´s notice.

He already knew his wife and realized that there must have been some sort of vision again.

Alice didn´t seem to be concerned so he thought that it must be something very positive.

And definitely connected to Carlisle.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hi to all readers :-)_

_As I promised, here is another chapter, _

_I would like to thank to those who read or alerted this story... I really appreciate it :-) and promise not to disappoint you :-) _

_I have already started on ch. 6._

_So have a nice day/evening ... and enjoy..._

_A/N: I don´t own anything except for this plot and the Williams family._

* * *

Ch. 5.

Ellen dressed in some comfortable clothes, she realized that she felt much better than yesterday. It wasn´t even 24 hours since the argument with her husband but she felt so comfortable. The Cullens could create the impression of protection and friendship. This was all pretty much new for Ellen. She didn´t know this at all. She had some friends from chat room but no real one from Forks. Up to now. She was so grateful to this family. After many years she had real friends who seemed to care about her and little Patricia.

After shower and dressing up she left the room silently. She looked around and could see how great this house really is. Everything was so simple furnitured but the interior was designed by somebody who really knew how to make the place a real home. She remembered the stairs from the previous evening and headed to them.

On the sofa she could see three new people who were watching her coming closer. She tried to smile, Alice was incredibly fast, she held her arm and lead her to the rest of the family. She pointed at her husband Jasper and introduced him to Ellen. Then she named Rosalie and Emmett as other couple and also siblings to Alice and Jasper. Then Carlisle stood up: "They are all my adopted children…."

Ellen was amazed: " Wow, you raised… six kids?" He smiled back: " No, just five….Bella is Edward´s wife….she is not adopted….." She looked around: " you are really such a big family…it is so nice that you all live together…" Alice commented: " Well, we are all going for college in few weeks, now we have some free time to spend with our dad before the term starts again." Carlisle smiled at his daughter and looked back at Ellen. He couldn´t help it, he almost stared at her for few moments. Jasper watched him and tried to save the situation by his question: "What is your major, Ellen?"

She replied: " I studied general education for the small kids, elementary school education"

Edward appeared around the corner, he seemed as if he just came out of the bed and mentioned: " And she is so good at it, the kids love her. Am I right, dad?"

Carlisle smiled: " Absolutely…. You did an amazing job with them yesterday night…." She felt sad when he mentioned the evening and he realized it.

He came closer and asked: " Ellen, let´s go for the promised walk, shall we?" She nodded and he opened her the front door. She was grateful because she wasn´t sure she could bear the looks of them anymore. They were all watching her and she had no idea what to think. Bella and Edward were away first, then Edward appeared later. She didn´t know how to behave exactly. Everything was so new and she had no idea what to say.

She was surprised that they had nothing against a stranger staying in their house. Her eyes began to fill again with tears. She hoped she would be able to stop them. She had no idea that Carlisle could feel the upcoming tears. He didn´t like to see such a beautiful woman crying. But he knew that everything is so fresh and she will need more time to deal with everything.

Bella joined Edward on the seat and they all remained silent and waited until Carlisle and Ellen left farther from the house and Jasper suddenly exclaimed: " Come on, Alice, out with it….. What did you see…?" She defended herself: " me? Why do you think I saw something?"

He smiled: " Because you did, I know you…. Come on, tell us….Carlisle can´t hear us now…"

She laughed: " You are all so curious…"

Bella joined them: " Aliiiice….we´re thrilled to know…"

Alice refused: " Sorry, guys, it is none of your business….. "

Everyone looked at her with disappointment and she smirked: " I can just tell you that Bella, you are not the first and last human who joined this family in the last decade…."

Everyone stared….. It was a huge shock for everyone….

However, none of them had anything against her. They knew that their dad is too good to remain lonely. He had been alone for many years and none of them wished this again for him. Just, it seemed pretty fast. They didn´t even have time to meet this woman better and Alice comes with such vision. They just didn´t think that he would find somebody so soon after the divorce.

Alice calmed them down with smile: "Come on, show won´t move in tomorrow….. give them some time…..she has a lot to deal with….I think she is not ready for love now…."

Carlisle offered his arm to Ellen in a gentleman way and she was surprised but moved her hand around his elbow. She hasn´t touch any man like this for so long. They were walking silently around the house and he was showing her their home. He talked mostly in monologue but he seemed to understand her. She had such sad look in her eyes that he felt really sorry for her. He was sure that she wouldn´t like to be pitied but he couldn´t help it.

He hated when somebody was treating his wife like that and the most he wanted to take the man and rip his legs away. The whole idea of hurting this woman made him crazy. But he knew that he cannot do anything but to be her friend and support her.

While thinking about this all he realized that since he met this woman, he had no time to think about his ex-wife. He just didn´t want to, now he had something or someone to focus on and this was more important than his complaining on his bad luck in love field.

They headed deeper in the woods and suddenly Ellen asked: " You said, you work as a doctor, what is your specialization?" It took him out of his own thoughts and he replied: " I am a surgeon but I found out that Forks has a lack of pediatricians so I will be opening my own practice for young patients. Dr. Smith, the most popular one here, has retired and I thought this could be a chance for me." She smiled: " Well, Patty is also one of her patients…" Carlisle smirked: " Interesting, then we have a chance to meet more..." Ellen noticed his look and added: "No way, doctor, my daughter is not a very regular patient….she is not sick very often…." He chuckled: " That´s alright, I was just teasing…"

He continued: " I will have to do some night shifts at the local hospital at kids´ emergency room…" She wondered: " Wow, you will be pretty busy man…" He nodded: " Yes, my house is going to be empty in few weeks when kids leave for school and I need to keep myself somehow occupied."

Ellen noticed his sadness, he seemed so young but she adored his nature. He definitely worked hard, brought up five adopted kids, and yet had time to spend with an unknown woman and her child.

She looked at her watch and he asked: " Lunch time? May I take you out to eat?" She stared at him:

"I need to pick up my child from class….it is Friday, they end up earlier than usually."

He replied immediately: " I know, Bella said that they will bring her as they go shopping so I think they are just on the way now…"

Ellen gasped: " Your family is incredible, you are so good to us, we don´t deserve it….."

He stopped her: " Ellen, you don´t deserve what your husband did to you last night…. That is the only thing you don´t deserve… I don´t know if you noticed but I tried to bring up my children to being caring to other people. They don´t like injustice done to women, and children who cannot defend themselves... please do not take it bad from us….we just wanna help….you´re not alone in this…."

She wanted to say something but she lacked the words. Instead the tears fell immediately and he hugged her suddenly. This reaction surprised him too but he knew this was the right thing. She needed to feel his support. He felt so complete while holding her in his arms. She was silently crying and letting the tears fall. She didn´t feel embarrassed anymore, he persuaded her that the whole family is there for both girls and she desperately wanted to believe him.

He was thinking about their walk and had to admit that she was really an easy and nice person to be with. She wasn´t selfish and he liked to talk to her. He didn´t know many things about her but her presence made him feel so calm and satisfied. He didn´t want to think about this because it seemed inappropriate to think of her other than a friend.

After few moments she stopped crying and he smiled at her: " Are you ready for the lunch?" and she agreed:" Thanks…"


	6. Chapter 6

_So, yesterday I couldn´t sleep again and continued in the chapter..._

_I hope you like children talks, I took inspiration from my little girl, who loves Disney princess stuff..._

_again, enjoy the day, it looks finally like spring in the heart of Europe, so another reason to be happy :-)_

_have nice time and take care..._

_PS. Italics are meant for flashbacks but I am sure you know that... just to remind :-)_

_and again, as usually, I don´t own anything...except from the plot and the Williams family..._

* * *

Ch6.

Carlisle opened the door of the garage and invited Ellen in his car. She sat down in the leather seat of his Mercedes and wondered. He must be really incredibly rich. He and his kids own such luxurious cars. She felt like a princess in it and she enjoyed the time. He was silent and so she had the possibility to think about their common walk. She felt like she could get used to his presence. He makes her feel so comfortable. He seems to understand and he wants her to get better.

She was looking forward to her little daughter. She already missed her. She must also thank to Bella and her husband for taking care of Patricia. It shocked her that she went with them. She didn´t trust much to new people. But Edward seemed caring to her and probably Patricia had the same opinion.

Carlisle stopped in Port Angeles at a very nice restaurant. She had never been there. Derek hasn´t invited her to eat out for many years. He was just too busy to think of something like that.

The waitress led them to the table and they were looking into the dining cards. Ellen smiled: " Thank you for taking me here, I haven´t been out in restaurant for many years…" He just nodded: " I like it here, it is really comfortable…."

She replied: " That´s true…. It is so noble here…I think I am not properly dressed for such occasion…" He shook his head: " I don´t think so, you are perfectly dressed…" She looked down: "It´s kind of you… but you should know I don´t have a very high regard of myself…Really, my level of self esteem is very low…." He looked up to her: " How can such a beautiful woman have such low belief in herself?"

She looked back into his eyes: "I don´t know, first I am no way beautiful, and then... the thing with myself…. It´s just…complicated….I have been making myself remorses for the whole time since….he did it for the first time…"

She couldn´t miss the worried look in his eyes: " So he already did it?" She drank a bit of water and said: " Yes, once….a week ago…."

He finally began understanding why Edward was talking about her fear about the husband, now it made sense… but he felt sorry for her: " Ellen, look… we are here for you…if you wish to leave him for some time, we´ll be glad to help…. Whatever you need…lawyers, money, shelter….Nothing is the problem, we´ll be here to help you ….."

She stared at him: " Wow, it is so generous of you, but I have to solve this by myself. I need to talk to my husband…."

Carlisle felt he cannot persuade her to do it,he knew that she has to make the decision.

He watched the waitress bringing the plates and Ellen began eating.

She was really hungry and enjoyed his company. He seemed so nice to her and he certainly knew how to treat a woman. Bad she hadn´t met him few years before. Then she denied such thought. What am I thinking? A man helps me and I am thinking about him differently than a friend? I should be ashamed. She looked back to her plate and he noticed that. At that moment he felt sorry he didn´t have Edwards ability of mind reading.

At the moment he thought about his son, his cell phone began beeping. He accepted the call and then watched Ellen: "I have got good news, Edward and Bella took your daughter out of class and they are coming here to us… We will have time to finish the meal and they will wait outside. "

He could see the sudden smile in her face. She was certainly looking forward to see her sunshine. He reminded of little Patty as she was talking to him in the morning.

FLASHBACK -

_"Patty, would you like some pancakes? Your mummy needs to have some sleep." He took Patty and sat her on the kitchen counter next to him. He began preparing the meal and she was talking: " Mum fell down on her head?" He replied: "Yes, sweetie…" _

_She asked: " How do you know?" He smiled: " I am a doctor… I take care of people…" She said: " You take care of mum? How?" she seemed really cute to him: " Your mum fell on her head. She forgot her phone in our car and we brought it to her. She showed me what happened and I looked at her head. She has a big bruise, her head hurts…" Patty replied: " I also had a bruise when I fell down with a chair…." He raised his eyebrow: " You did?.." She nodded: " Mum said I shouldn´t do it….but I liked to swing and it suddenly fell on the carpet…." And he finished: " And your head hurt…." _

_She smiled and he continued: " Therefore you need to obey your mum, she is right, she knows what she says and why she does it." Ellen just shrugged: " I liked it…." Carlisle added: " Well, when my kids were younger, they also had to obey to what I said, all kids have to listen to their parents….. if they don´t, they can get hurt as you did…" She agreed and changed the topic: " When will mum wake up?" _

_Carlisle caressed her hair: " I don´t know, sweetie, we need to let her sleep as much as possible, you are a big girl, already…." _

_At that moment Bella appeared and greeted Carlisle and Patricia so warmly. She could see that they understood each other so naturally. The girl was doing everything he said and replying so easily even though they just met the previous night. _

_Bella asked: " Patty, while your mum is still sleeping, would you like me to take you to school?" Patricia laughed and nodded. Carlisle put her down on the floor and sent her to sit down on the chair to the table: _

_" First, young lady, eat those…and then we will get ready.." Carlisle asked: " Do we have the child car seat?" Edward came in too, greeted them and added: _

_" Yes, we still have one remaining of our niece, it was for all age groups, remember?" His dad seemed satisfied with this answer and kissed Patty on the top her head: " Have a nice day at school, sweetie…". He waved to Edward and Bella and went to his study. On the way there he checked on Ellen who was sleeping. _

They finished the meal immediately, Carlisle ate just a little bit, he claimed he wasn´t hungry but was delighted to see that Ellen liked it a lot. At least she enjoyed this. His mobile beeped signaling that they are already outside. He paid for the bill and they left the restaurant.

Patricia was just out of the car with Bella laughing at something and Ellen ran to her daughter happily. She hugged her and kissed. Then she turned around to Bella and Edward and thanked them again. They just smiled and hugged her both too.

Carlisle watched the scene and had to resist the wish to join the big hugging too. He laughed: " Can somebody hugg me too?" Patricia ran to him and he lifted her up and hugged her. Ellen came closer and did the same as her daughter. It was a very touchy moment for all of them.

They all travelled home then and Ellen expressed her wish to come back home in the evening. She knew that this all was too nice to be true but she had to go to her daily routine. She couldn´t hide anymore. The family did so much to her, they helped to overcome the first shock. She noticed them being surprised and also a little bit sad from her decision.

Bella replied first: "Will you call us?" Ellen smiled and Edward commented: " Will you give us your phone number?" She said it aloud and he wrote it down into his cell phone. Ellen didn´t know that all of them had perfect memory.

She packed the things and Edward drove them back to their home in the early evening. He took Patty out of the car seat, kissed her on the forehead and then hugged Ellen: " Look, we are here for you...you can call anyone of us...if you need...anything..." She smiled: " Thank you, Edward, you are really wonderful man... your wife must be the luckiest woman on earth." He laughed: " I hope she knows it..." Then hugged her again and she turned and went to open the front door.

She had to clean up the house from the terrible mess that her husband made on the previous night. Then she turned on the PC after few days and was thrilled to enter her favorite chatroom. She looked up and noticed a message from the Lonesomeoldman34, he was online again immediately writing as he saw her name: " Sorry for the last time, my connection broke down… " She replied: " Don´t worry, I wasn´t here few days home either… I was visiting a few friends." She was glad that he was there again, last time they had a pretty nice talk. She enjoyed it even now. He was talking about the nature around him and his trip to the woods but again, none of them started with the problems that were inside their heads.

Carlisle had no idea that it is Ellen actually on the other side. However, he liked to talk to this woman every day. He spent whole evenings in his study chatting and his mood was improving dramatically. His kids couldn´t miss the change that was slowly visible in his mood. He was no longer in depression but looked into the future with hope. Edward could see that he was no longer thinking about his ex-wife. He liked this change.

They knew that meeting Ellen had a first impact on this change. He desperately wanted to help her no matter what and yet, the time spent with his laptop replying to someone. This was also something new to them. Only Alice knew, but she didn´t want anybody to know. Not even Jasper. She had already said enough.

Life was coming back to normal again. Carlisle opened his private practice plus every weekend he spent every night at the kids ER in the local hospital. His kids returned back to school and he had no wish to remain alone in the house. It would just bring painful memories.

Since meeting Ellen, he no longer thought about his ex-wife. She was now happy, he got over her because he repeated himself that she is happy now. And he really had no time for being depressed. His life was now full of work, he spent every evening chatting in the lonely hearts chat room with his "lullaby..." and yet, there was Ellen as a very good friend. He really cared for her and Patty. Just felt sorry for them. Especially for the small girl got him really a lot. She accepted him from the first moment.

The Cullens kept in touch with her. Edward and Bella phoned her every few days from Harvard, always asking questions about the little one. They really loved her and Patricia was delighted to hear about her favorite aunt and uncle. She chose to call them like that and they liked that. They often skyped from their laptops so Ellen could see them perfectly.

Sometimes she had a phone call also from Alice. This girl was always so nice but Ellen couldn´t help it. She suspected Alice to know more than would be welcome. Jasper, on the other hand, was rather holding himself back. Ellen didn´t know why but she knew that not everybody has to love her. And the friendship of three Cullens is more than enough for her.

Carlisle was also curious of how Ellen is doing. He was glad that she phoned him every week just to comfort him that she is allright. But otherwise they weren´t in contact. She was too busy in her work, then the evenings she spent with a nice guy in the chat room and she didn´t want to bother Carlisle with her problems. He already did so much for her. She heard that opening of his practice was a huge success, all mothers from the town loved the new pediatricians and so didn´t want to join the crowds of the Forks´ women. They often took their kids into his practice with various light symptoms just to have the chance to talk to the new handsome doctor. Ellen must have laughed at their naitivity but she didn´t have the courage to tell Carlisle anything. He was always so kind when they talked and she didn´t want to break their friendship.

If only they knew that they were talking to each other hours and hours every evening in the lonely heart chatroom. But none of them knew. Only Alice, and she wouldn´t say to anybody.

On Saturday afternoon he headed to movies. He wanted to see some film but at home he was all alone so he preferred some company even of new unknown people.

He planned to visit the afternoon performance and watched the posters in front of the building.

Suddenly he heard a child voice yelling happily: " Carlisle…!" He turned around and watched as little Patricia was running to him right into his arms. He kneed down so he could catch her and kissed her: " Hi, Sweetie…. How are you? "

She looked at him and smiled: " I am fine, mum and I are going to see the Tangled story….." He smiled: " I was just doing to same…"

Patty wondered: " You came to see the princess Rapunzel?"

He giggled: " Well, not really….but when I am here….we can go to watch together…."

She was excited: " So I wil be Rapunzel and you will be my Flynn?"

He felt touched by what the child has just said. She was so easy and it touched his heart.

No kid has ever told him something like this. He smiled and replied silently: " Whatever you wish, sweetie…."

Then he noticed Ellen standing nearby watching them both and she was also touched by the lovely scene.

She was surprised how easily Patricia accepted Carlisle. She always had problems with people but the Cullens must have got deep into her heart.

He was really so lovely talking to her daughter. But no wonder, man bringing up five kids knows how to deal with them.

He is certainly perfect pediatrician loved by his little patients.

She had no doubts about this watching her little girl being hugged by Carlisle.

She greeted him and asked: " What are you doing here?"

He replied: " Well, I was planning to see a movie, but now when I have an important mission, I can´t fail and go watch Tangled movie with you…. If you don't mind, of course.."

Ellen laughed and it sounded so pleasant to him.

It was something new to hear her carefree smiling: " No, of course we don´t mind….we will be delighted to have you as our company…."

With these words he headed to the ticket seller and bought the cards for them all.

Patricia touched each of them by hand and they headed to the room.

Carlisle asked: " Would you like something to drink?" Ellen wanted just water and Patty preferred a juice.

He wondered: " Would you by any chance be interested in some popcorn?"

Patty screamed with happiness: " Yeeeeeeees, please…."

But Ellen frowned a bit: " Patty…. It is not suitable for kids…."

Patty begged: " Mum, pleaaasssse…. "

She didn´t know what to say, she was not a fan of the junk food but Carlisle was this time on her daughter´s side: " Please, it is just once….."

Patricia joined him: " See, mum, it is just once…even Carlisle says that…."

She repeated exactly what Carlisle said and he looked at Patty with a cordial look and she smiled back.

Ellen couldn´t miss it and she replied: " Ok, you two…. I´m giving up…."

Patty hugged her mum and Carlisle headed to the cinema bar to buy the desired popcorn.

In the cinema they were sitting next to each other and Ellen could see how she her little daughter was hanging on Carlisle. They were laughing together and feeding each other with the popcorn. She couldn´t remember, Patricia would have so much fun with her dad. He never had time for her recently. She enjoyed Carlisle´s company as much as her daughter. Patty was happy and that was the most important to Ellen.

After the movie was over, he wanted to say goodbye but Patty asked: " Will you go home with us and read me the Tangled story again? We have a book, don´t we, mum?"

Ellen smiled: " Yes, we do, honey, but we cannot bother Carlisle that much. He changed his whole afternoon plans just because of us."

The named one asked: " And I am glad that I did…..I had really so much with you two princesses….I liked being with you a lot…"

Patricia asked again: " So will you read to me?"

He smiled at Patty, looked at Ellen who chuckled and said: " All right…I will read you…."

Patty ran again into his arms and he carried her almost the whole way up to their house.

At home Ellen took her daughter to the shower and then dressed her pyjamas. After she ate the dinner and headed to her bedroom, Ellen gave Carlisle the desired book about the princess Rapunzel and Flynn. He began reading and she headed back into the kitchen. After ten minutes Patricia fell asleep.

He wished her good night, put the blanket properly over her, kissed her on the forehead and paced back to Patty´s mother. Ellen smiled when she saw him: "Sleeping?" He nodded: " Like the sleeping beauty…."

She had to giggle to his comparison and offered him a glass of wine.

He took it and spit a bit. He looked at her and asked: " how are you?" She shrugged: " As usually….he hasn´t called till now…so I am stil waiting for our talk…." He sadly nodded: " I see….but if you ever change your opinion, for whatever reason, my help still counts…." She didn´t know what happened but she suddenly hugged him and looked him into the eyes: " Thank you Carlisle, I truly appreciate that…." Then she moved away and went to sit down to the table. She didn´t understand her behavior. She wanted to be in his arms for much longer time but she knew it wouldn´t be appropriate. They are just friends, nothing more.

She cannot give this wonderful kind man any hopes, she is married. She became sad when she had to leave his arms but she knew this was how it is supposed to be. This is the right way, it has to be…. She promised to be faithful to Derek, no matter what... in good and bad times...


	7. Chapter 7

_So... here is another chapter..._

_I hope you will like it... I tried to do my best :-))))_

_Thank to 120 readers who read this story sofar in few days... you made my day :-))), _

_A/N I don´t own anything..._

* * *

Ch 7.

When Carlisle left, Ellen was still sitting stuck on the chair. Why did she felt so awkward? It was so nice when he was in the house with her and now he left again. But she knew that this was right, she must wait for her husband.

It´s been more than two weeks and he hasn´t called since the night when he hit her again and threatened. He said he would leave abroad but still. He could leave a message, say something to his daughter, whatever…. A father should not behave like this.

On the next morning Patricia came down and Ellen was just serving her the breakfast. She was still half asleep and asked: „ Where is uncle Carlisle, mum?"

Ellen kissed her: „ Patty, Carlisle had to leave for work, he takes night shifts in the hospital…."

She replied: „ I know, he told me he is a doctor….But why can´t he stay here with us?"

Ellen stared at her daughter: „ How do you mean it sweetie?" She couldn´t believe where her small child came to these ideas.

Patricia said: „ Well, he is so nice to us…. I like him, I also like auntie Bella and uncle Edward….why can´t we live with them? Carlisle likes us too, he told me last night before reading the story."

Ellen gave her face into her hands: „ Honey, look, uncle Carlisle is busy, he has his own kids, he can´t have us in his house, it is too small…."

She protested: „ He could buy bigger…"

Ellen smiled: „ It is not possible, Patty…."

She began crying:" Why not?..."

Ellen had to laugh: „ Look, we live with your dad…. We have to wait until he comes back to us…." Patty said sadly: „ But he is never here….. uncle Carlisle is…."

Ellen tried to calm her: „ Look, we cannot live with him because…"

Patricia tried to stop sobbing: „ But I want to…I wanna live with Edward, Bella, Alice and Emmett…Why can´t Carlisle be my dad?"

Ellen was shocked, she never expected Patty think this way. But she understood her in a way. Her father was busy recently and the Cullens were here as friends. It was easy for little Patty to feel comfortable around them. Four year old child can see who likes her and spends time with her.

Elen stood up: „ I am sorry, it is not possible…." Patricia cried: „ But I want….mummy, please…." Ellen hugged her and caressed her hair: „ Dear, Carlisle cannot be your dad, you already have one…., things aren´t working like this…" Patricia was silent but Ellen had to think about it. How could she get used to them so much? Yes, they were nice, they made them both feel so cared and protected, but this whole idea is crazy. She decided not to tel any word about this in front of the Cullens. She hoped that Patricia would get this idea out of her head.

When Carlisle was coming to the hospital for his shift, he was reviewing everything that happened that day. He liked when Ellen hugged him, but he knew that they cannot be together. She is just too tied to her husband. They have an unfinished business and have a long way ahead if they want to save their marriage. And he was definitely sure about this. If she hadn´t wanted to save it, she would have already left.

He felt that Ellen needs a good friend and he was ready to be the one.

On the other hand, he missed a warm woman´s embrace, passionate kisses and taking care of someone. And the little girl got him too, he could feel that she really likes him. She was so excited every time she saw him.

He desired to spend more time with her but he knew that he cannot intrude into Ellen´s life more than necessary. She has to let him in…. He cannot come by himself until she at least expresses a sign.

On Monday in the evening Carlisle was chatting again with his online friend Lullaby…. He liked the girl there more and more. She was always talkative and despite she had her own problems, she was always discussing about interesting things….

He began feeling that he could trust her. She had a very long chat name but he shortened it first to lullaby and then created a new nickname. He shortened it to Lilly.

Unfortunately, he forgot that they haven´t talked about it and used it without hesitation: „ Hey Lilly…how are you tonight?" Ellen on the other side of their conversation became jealous. He has mistaken her with some Lilly….She was silent and became distant. He asked: „ Hey? Is anyone there?" She replied slowly: „ Yes, but you used a wrong name, I am no Lilly….You have mistaken my name with some other woman…." He noticed the reservation in her writing, she must have been disappointed and he wanted to clear their misunderstanding. She seemed to be a little bit disappointed and he needed to explain: „ Well, your nickname was too long so I kinda shortened it…" He waited for the reply and Ellen stared, she wanted to believe him, he was sincere and she liked that: „ I see….thank you… nobody has every called me after a flower…."

He smiled to himself: „ It is because I imagine how beautiful you are….."

She replied immediately: „ Sorry, but you are wrong. First I´m no way beautiful….."

It surprised him: „ Why do you say that? Every woman is beautiful…"

She blushed and was glad that he cannot see it: „ I don´t think so… I am not…. Look, sorry….I don´t have a very high regard of myself…"

He smiled: „ It is time to increase it…"

She said immediately: „ I don´t think so, I have enough problems right now…"

He asked: „ Your husband..?"

She nodded: „ I am still waiting for his call, he behaves as if his family didn´t exist…"

That made him sad, another woman was also having troubles at home.

Why do so many women need to be married to some jerks? He couldn´t understand.

His ex-wife liked the way he treated her. She was telling him that very often. The only reason for their divorce was that she found her soul mate.

That is a thing that every vampire would do. Nobody can resist the bond between mates.

He noticed that she didn´t reply, and therefore he wrote quickly: „ I was just thinking, I could never treat a woman like this….it is incredible…."

Ellen replied: „ you know, not every men are like you….. women are not important to them….After some time they began drinking, slapping their wives and making their lives a nightmare"

He had to agree: „ Yes, I am afraid you are right. I know this from my surrounding…"

Ellen began feeling uncomfortable, she didn´t want him to know more about her. She was afraid to say more and therefore she changed the topic.

Carlisle noticed the change but couldn´t say anything. She hid her privacy and he could understand it.

Internet was full of weird people and she already had enough problems.

But he couldn´t deny that she reminded him a bit of Ellen. Her way of talking reminded her a little bit.

The thought about Ellen made him feel the tension in his chest. He already missed her.

He got used to her presence and calls and felt a bit sad that he cannot spend more time with Ellen and Patty. He loved their last time in the movies. He felt like a part of the family and enjoyed it.

Now when all his kids were at the colleges, he was alone in his huge house. Talking to „Lilly" made him feel a little bit better. Despite he knew he would probably never meet her face to face, he liked their evenings.

He came up with the idea of how it would be to talk to Ellen like this. Then laughed to this thought and regarded this silly. It wasn´t possible.

He couldn´t explain why he felt similar feelings when talking to this girl. He had no answer for this question and when „Lilly" said good night, he turned the laptop off and headed to hunt. He needed to clear his head because he felt his thoughts are making him crazy. It cannot be possible what his mind and heart says. It just cannot. The woman on the other side of the chat cannot be Ellen.

Fresh air made him good. In the Monday morning he was able to concentrate on his work again. He loved the work with the children. Sometimes the mothers were too open to him but he was used to this kind of attention. He was not interested in any of them.

Ellen didn´t call during the week and he began to be worried about her. He wanted to wait by Sunday and then come to a surprise visit. He had to admit that he began worrying. Perhaps Derek has already come back.

On Saturday evening he came to the ER and it was pretty calm shift. He just had two light accidents of children falling on the edge of the bed but nothing too serious. He was sitting in his office reading through some medical journal when his pager beeped and he came to see what happened. It was almost 2 am and he wondered what could happen. There was no police so no accident luckily.

When he opened the door of the ER room he was shocked. He could see Ellen. She was standing next to the examination bed and was kissing the forehead of his little sweetheart Patricia.

He started: „ Ellen?" She looked up and ran to him: „ Carlisle please…. She has a very high fever….I don´t know what to do…..I tried to get it lower…..but it doesn´t help…."

He went quickly and began checking the kid.

Ellen was glad that he came and while crying she continued: „ She….. she says some nonsense and looks at me so unnaturaly….I am so scared….Carlisle…." He touched her forehead and didn´t like the fever he guessed.

Patricia opened her eyes and he said with comforting smile.: „ Sweetie, it is me, Carlisle….don´t worry, everything is going to be alright, I promise…."

He checked her lungs and looked into the mouth. THen he needed to do some blood tests to find out more. But little Patricia was so in fever that she had almost no idea that he was doing something.

Ellen was still holding her hand. Then he caressed her forehead and asked: „ How long is she sick?"

Ellen replied: „ Yesterday, she came with school with some cough and cold, I sent her to bed and today the fever appeared, it was still increasing and it scared me in the evening, so we came here….." He looked at her: „ It is always getting worse at night…." She panicked: „ But she doesn´t even look at me….I don´t know her like this….. she never was this way…." He added: „ Don´t worry, i tis normal…." The nurse brought him the results and he read the data.

Ellen watched him and was glad that he was here. She trusted him. He left the file into the folder and went for some medicine. He took a glass of water and came to Patricia. He kneeled down to her and begged: „ Sweetie, please…open your mouth.. I need you to swallow this…."

Patricia opened slowly the mouth and drank the medicine with water. He caressed her hair: „ You´re my princess…now you are gonna be better…."

She closed the mouth and fell asleep.

Ellen kissed her hand and asked: „ What is wrong?"

Carlisle was coming closer to her, he wanted to calm her: „Don´t worry, it is just the virus infection, nothing serious. It just brings high fever, In few days she will be fine….." Ellen knew that Patricia is in good hands. He handed her the small bottle with medicine and told her how to give it to her. She nodded: „ Thank you, Carlisle….." He left his hand on her shoulder: „ No problem, Ellen… I am here for you, whatever you need…."

She had tears in her eyes again: „ Thanks…." He could see that and hugged her. SHe felt much better when he did it, she needed someone to comfort her. She was standing in his arms for minutes. She didn´t want to count them, she knew that it helped. It was just too much for her.

He moved a bit back and looked into her eyes: „ Look, I gave her some medicine, put her into bed, give her something against the fever and she will be better….." Ellen agreed and he silently asked: „ May I come tomorrow to check her?" Ellen nodded: „ More than welcome, Carlisle….thank you for everything… you do for Patricia…." He looked back at the child and then to Ellen again: „ no need to thank me, as I have said…. I regard you as friends and I care about you… and I am here for you…." She smiled and planned to take Patricia into her arms.

Carlisle came closer and asked: „ May I?" She looked at him and he took the child into his arms and she opened the door for him. He helped to get her daughter in the car seat and hugged Ellen once more: „ Drive carefully and see you tomorrow…." He kissed her cheek and let her go. He was watching her as she was driving home.

She arrived home and took Patricia to her bed. She was calmly sleeping and the fever seemed to fall down a little bit. She texted Carlisle and thanked him again. He sent her back immediately a simple smiley. It made her giggle. She began thinking about the meeting in the hospital.

Truly she hoped he would be there. She didn´t want any other doctor to look after her daughter. Then the kiss and huggs….. she didn´t know how to handle them. No man except Derek has ever kissed her. She felt kind of mess inside. His behavior surprised her.


	8. Chapter 8

_Sooo, I finished to check and read again the piece I wrote yesterday..._

_I hope you´ll like it..._

_I will try to continue tonight _

_as soon as I am back from Zumba class and grade the tests from my class...I might need to improve my mood :-))))_...

_Anyway, thank you all for reading through up to here, it means so much for me :-)))_

_It is a bit shorter... but next time I will improve it :-)))))_

_I wish you a nice sunny day and enjoy :-))) I._

_A/N: I don´t own anything...except from the plot and the Williams family..._

* * *

CH8

Ellen was with her daughter for the whole day. She was reading fairy tale stories, then they were watching TV and enjoyed the day. The medicine from Carlisle was working. Patricia still had fever, but it was slowly decreasing. Ellen was happy that Carlisle helped them again. She was so grateful to him, he was a true friend.

After many years spent in Forks without having no one to talk to, suddenly the Cullen family was a real treasure for her. She liked them so much. In the afternoon her cell phone rang and she picked up. Bella was curious about her little friend so they had a nice talk. Ellen promised that as soon as Patty is better, they will see each other on Skype again. Bella was checking on the situation. She, Alice and Edward planned a surprise weekend for the whole family. Carlisle had no idea about this yet but Alice claimed that he would be also excited about that. They wanted to spend some time with Ellen and mainly Patricia and therefore arranged a secret plan. They hoped Patty would be alright till Friday.

Ellen knew that Carlisle promised to stop by. At 4 pm she went downstairs, she wanted to prepare a pudding. Patty loved a vanilla one and she wanted to surprise her baby girl. During the cooking she was hesitating. She wanted to thank Carlisle for everything and decided that she would make him some nice meal. She began cooking and as soon as she finished, she heard somebody ringing at the door.

She went to open the door immediately: „ Carlisle?... It is so nice of you….."

He replied: „ Hi, Ellen…I came to check our the little patient…How is she?"

She moved back and let him enter the house. He took off his jacket and Ellen pointed to the stairs: „ She is in her room…. It will be a nice surprise to her…she doesn´t know…."

He thanked silently and headed to Patty´s bedroom.

He was coming closer and through the open window he saw Patty in her bed holding Amy.

He knocked and Patty called: „ Mum?...Why are you knocking?" He opened the door: „ sweetie, it is me…" She exclaimed: „ Carlisle?...what are you doing here?"

He came closer, kissed her and sat her on his lap: „ I came to check how you are doing…..we were worried about you at night….you had a very high fever…"

She replied: „ I still don´t feel very well…..my head hurts and I cough…."

He handed her the napkin: „ And you have a cold, I can see…but don´t worry, it will be better soon…I promise….."

She looked at him: „ Were you at work?"

He caressed her hair: „ Yes, sweetie, but I brought you someone who will be protecting you from now on…."

She wondered and he added her a wrapped up present.

Her eyes were shining and he told her: „ Open it…."

She did and inside there was a box with beautiful doll from the Beauty and Beast story.

She stared with excitement and called: „ Wow, this is princess Bella…"

He smiled: „ Yes, your own Bella…. She will be protecting you when we are not here…."

He had to smile, he liked the doll in the window of the shop but didn´t realise it was the doll named after the princess from the fairy tale. He just thought that it is some kind of doll for girls. He noticed the Bella name while the shop assistant was giving him the box in the hands.

PAtty smiled and hugged him: „ Thank you uncle….so much…..She is beautiful.."

He was holding her and stared at her when she called him uncle. It was such unique experience for him.

He looked at her: „ You are welcome sweetheart…I am glad you like her…"

Patty´s eyes were shining with joy as he began taking the doll out of the box. He handed to her and she laughed: „ She looks similar to our Bella…." This made Carlisle chuckle, now she had something that would remind her of her favorite friend. He was looking around the room. There were pictures of Disney princesses, Patty surely knew all of them and their stories. She had princess pictures on the walls, her table was also full of princess stuff. He had to smile to himself, she was such a sweet princess.

He was looking around her room and Patty noticed that. She wanted to show him her own toys and dolls. He watched her every word with interest in his eyes.

After few minutes he sent her back to bed and asked: „ Is there any book that you would like me to read?" She nodded and replied: „ I want to know Bella and Edward story….."

He had to laugh, the girl was really so smart. He sat comfortably on her chair and began making up a story of beautiful prince charming Edward and his lovely princess Bella.

The whole situation seemed so natural to him. The girl was now deep in his heart and he truly loved her. He liked spoiling her with toys. He never bought toys to his kids. They were already adults and so this was something new to him…..

He knew that Patricia has her own father but he visibly didn´t care about her so he had the chance to compensate it to her a little bit. And there were so many things he planned to give her….. She deserved it….

While he was talking, Patricia fell asleep, he checked on her temperature, kissed her forehead and came back downstairs to Ellen.

She didn´t want to disturb their moments, she knew how much Patty adores Carlisle and therefore she gave them privacy. In the meantime she prepared the table for nice dinner.

He came in and stared: „ Wow, that is surprise…."

She looked at him: „ this is something small…to thank you for everything you do for us…."

He came closer to her: „ We are friends and you know I will help you anytime…."

Then he added: „If I had known I would be invited for such a wonderful dinner, I wouldn´t have eaten in the Cafe on the corner."

Ellen was a bit disappointed, she hasn´t expected this.

Immediately she began apologising: „Sorry, it was a silly idea….I could have guessed that….sorry…"

She wanted to clean up the table and felt like a fool. What did she think? A surprise? Nonsense…..She was angry at herself. She acted like a in idiot. What does he have to think about her?

He watched her as she wanted to clean the plates and stopped her by saying: „ Ellen…"

She apologised: „ Sorry, I didn´t want to make you uncomfortable…"

SHe was still moving and he touched her arm as she was passing by and that gesture made her stay: „ I had no idea of this, but I think that I can take a few pieces, … I mean… I will be glad to have the dinner with you…"

She doubted: „ But you don´t have to do it…..it is no problem…"

He looked her in the eyes and she felt for the first time that her knees were getting weak by the urgency in his eyes: „ Ellen, I do wish to have a dinner with you….. really, I do….."

She managed to smile a little bit and he took away the chair from the table and helped her to sit down. They began eating in silence and enjoyed the atmosphere.

Carlisle asked questions about Patricia and they were laughing together during the whole meal.

When he left, she was thinking back about the whole evening. They were talking, drinking, having fun and she really liked his company.

He was really so handsome and she could understand the local women who claim that he is very charming. She was kind of mesmerised by him too.

If she hadn´t been married, she would certainly have been interested in him.

But she was, and therefore she had to regard him just as a friend.

And definitely it was becoming harder and harder.

There was no other way. She has to remain faithful.


	9. Chapter 9

_Hi,_

_here goes the 9th chapter..._

_thanks to the regular readers :-), you make my day beautiful :-))))_

_I was in a very nice mood after yesterday dancing class, so here is the result :-))))_

_I hope you´ll like it :-)_

_A/N: I don´t own anything, as usually :-)_

* * *

chapter 9:

On Wednesday evening Carlisle was talking to his „ Lilly" again. He liked their evening. He couldn´t help it but something in his mind was persuading him that he knows the person on the other side. At one moment he even thought that he would run in his vampire speed to check what Ellen was doing at the same time. In few minutes he would be back and she wouldn´t even notice. Then he smiled to this idea: „ You´re getting crazy, man…Being alone in this big house is going on your nerves…" Luckily kids had the midterm exams and were coming home on Thursday or Friday for the midterm break. Alice texted him not to take the evening shifts in the ER and so he arranged a free weekend. He didn´t want to argue with his smart girl. She certainly knows more than he does.

He was doubting his thoughts. He wanted to know immediately. It would bet he best to ask directly but he knew that he cannot do that. The only solution he could think of was to ask some detailed questions about her. He might figure out something then. They have known each other online for few weeks, she wouldn´t have to feel intimidated.

Ellen alias LonelyLullaby28 wrote down while he was deep in his thoughts: „ I have been so tired lately, work is getting on my nerves somehow…"

Carlisle alias LonesomeOldMan34 replied: „ But you are home alone, you can go to bed if you wish, I won´t be mad…we can chat later …."

LLB28: „ Well, I don´t know if I told you, but I have one child, she is 4 years old…. „

LOM34:" No, you didn´t…" He was becoming really suspicious, this was similar to Ellen too. Why didn´t he realise it earlier? He always had the same feelings in his chest towards this „Lilly" that he had to Ellen. He could never explain why he felt as nicely with Lilly as he did when being with Ellen. Therefore he wanted to ask more questions to his online friend.

LLB28: „ Well, she is alright now, but she was sick during the weekend. I had to take her to the ER, she was so much in fever. I was so worried about her. Luckily, my good friend is a doctor and he took care of her. He is really amazing, he even came to us during the weekend to check her and brought her such a beautiful doll. She loves her completely and takes her everywhere she goes. She almost forgot about her Amy, the previous one…"

As Carlisle read that all, he had to touch his forehead. This was real declaration that his mind was right. And he didn´t want to listen to it. The woman is definitely Ellen. No doubts, it must be her. The sentences she said about herself were the same as those she had said in the restaurant. He remembered her sentences dealing with her low self confidence. Then he reminded as he told her compliments about her certain beauty. The replies were the same, she used even the same words. Why didn´t he realised it by himself?

Now it was really clear that for the whole time he has been chatting to Ellen every evening. One thing was clear, Ellen is not only his friend in Forks but also his online friend in the Lonely hearts chatroom. He still couldn´t believe it. It was too weird. There isn´t a big chance to meet a close friend in some random online chatroom.

Suddenly he heard a phone and he read the message from Edward: „ Dad, you really don´t know why?" He stared, he had no idea that Edward has the ability to read minds all across the States. He just felt like crazy. What does Edward want to say and what does he have in common with this?

The only reason he could think of was the mating pull between the two certain mates. But how could this be possible? Ellen was a human, she had no idea of something like this between vampires. And he really didn´t know that he could find a soul mate among humans.

Then he reminded of Bella. The family went through a completely new experience with her. If Bella was a soul mate to Edward, why couldn´t Ellen be a soul mate to him? Yes, she could and definitely she is his mate !…. Why does everything have to be so complicated? She is married !

Suddenly he heard a bell at the front door. He finished the talk with his online friend, wished her a good night and went to open the door. He did that and immediately he heard a huge scream:

„ Surprise…!"

Edward, Bella, Alice and Jasper were standing in front of the door greeting him with excitement.

He laughed and went to hug each one of them. He missed them a lot.

He questioned them: „ I hope you didn´t miss any of your exams?"

Everyone laughed but Alice was the only one able to explain: „ Bella and I did our last today and the boys changed the time for the last one and did it already yesterday…"

He smiled at them again. He was glad to have them home again.

He looked at Edward: „ I knew there was something wrong with the message…You can´t read minds across the whole continent.."

Edward smiled: „ No, I can´t…really… We were close to the house as I heard your thoughts…" Alice asked: „ So you already figured out?..." Carlisle felt a little bit embarrassed.

How could the kids know more than he did?

He laughed at her: „ Alice, honey….. leave out your hands or better said your head out of my private stuff….and that counts also for you, Edward" He pointed at his son.

But Alice just shrugged: „Daaaaaaaad,…..we just want you to be happy….. but it goes on my nerves that you haven´t realised it by now…."

He corrected her: „ No, you are mistaken…I already know she is my soulmate…"

Alice clapped: „ Great, can´t wait when she will be living with us here, or better said they….."

Carlisle felt the sorrow inside. He knew it is not possible. She probably loves her husband and wants to stay faithful. She has no idea that she is his mate, humans just don´t feel that so intensively.

„This is so incredibly hard". He thought and gave his head into his hands. Luckily he was alone in the kitchen and nobody was coming here. He could see the loud talks and laughing from the next room, finally the house was full of people.

Again, there was a noise when the bell rang again. Edward went to open and he sensed his two other siblings and the others began hug Emmett and Rosalie who arrived from university too. Carlisle left the thoughts deep in his head and went to welcome his kids.

Ellen was trying to fall asleep, it was pretty late, her online companion went offline and she was looking forward to Friday. Two more days and they will have free weekend with Patty. They must think of some activity.

On Friday she was going in Patty´s class in the pre-school, on the way back they headed in the store. Ellen wanted to bake the cookies and Patricia loved them and wanted to help. When they were coming closer to home, they could see two cars in front of their home. Patricia screamed as she saw a person leaning against the car: „ Uncle Edward !…." She ran to the named one and jumped right in Edward´s arms. He hugged her and Patty was happy to see him again: „ You were in school?" Edward tapped her nose and replied: „ Yes, now we have holidays and we want to take you to the amusement park. Are you with us?" She stared: „ amusement park? What about mum?" Bella hugged Patty too:

„Mum is certainly going with us, are you, Ellen?" She hugged Ellen and waited for the reply.

Ellen was shocked, everything was so sudden.

She was looking around, trying to calm down.

She was also excited, the whole weekend with the Cullens. She was sure, the whole family would be going to have some fun as well.

Carlisle was coming to her from behind, touching softly her shoulder: „ Ellen?...What do you think?" She smiled with tears in her eyes. They were incredible, nobody has even done something like that. Edward could read what she had in her mind and looked satisfied on his wife. Patricia was watching her mother pleading: „ Mum….we´re gonna have some fun…. Pleaaaaaaaase….."

Ellen couldn´t resist and looked first at Patty, then at Carlisle: „ Ok, you all….. I´m giving up, we will go…when are we leaving?"

Carlisle giggled: „ Now…"

She frowned a bit: „ You are kidnapping us?"

He wanted to come closer but he knew he cannot: „ Ellen, you have all the time you need. If you need two hours…. We will take Patty in the park and you can prepare everything you wish…"

„ No, no…it is just too fast…..I need about half an hour…."

Edward smiled: „ We will be in the park, ok?"

She headed back into her home and began preparing things into the bag.

They will be with the Cullens for the whole weekend. She had nothing against the idea, the surprise was just too big.

Twenty minutes later she appeared in front of the house and watched Carlisle standing in front of his car. He seemed to be deep in his thoughts while he was looking at the nearby playground. Edward was running after Patricia pretending that he can´t catch her. Ellen had to laugh when she saw that Edward got her and carried her back to the cars. Patty hugged him and asked: „ May I go with you in your car?" He asked: „ You will leave your mum alone?" She shook the head: „ No, uncle Carlisle will keep her company. Am I right?" Carlisle smiled softly: „ of course, sweetheart…" Edward looked at Ellen and she agreed. She knew that her daughter missed Edward and Bella a lot. She likes them so much and therefore she was not against.

Finally Carlisle came to Ellen and asked: „ Shall we go in my car?" He hoped she would agree. And she did. She said silently: „ I´ll be delighted to go…" He held the door and she sat down. She enjoyed the silence between them. She felt so calm in his presence. No stress, no accusations, just pure contentment.

He began the conversation: „ Hard day?"

„ Yes, the kids were so naughty today...maybe because of the upcoming weekend…"

He replied: „ Two free days… Who wouldn´t be excited?" She didn´t say anything and he continued: „ And yet such a pleasant company…. I apologise for such a sudden action….you need to get used to it, my family….well, we sometimes act more instinctively than…rationally."

Ellen suddenly said: „ Won´t you have troubles at the ER?"

He knew it is time to make up something: „ I was saved, Jasper warned me. He said that Alice and Edward would be preparing a nice weekend outside of the city…So I had no trouble with the colleagues…besides I am not changing shifts very often so the doctors have no problem once in a few months."

„ Thank you really so much for the doll. Patty loves it, she always takes her everywhere and sleeps with her. You really didn´t have to do it….."

He interrupted her: „ Ellen, I saw it in the shop and I thought she might like it, so I bought it, there is no need to thank me…. You should get used to her receiving some gifts from time to time…"

„How do you mean it?"

He touched gently her hand to calm her: „ I wanted to say, that here you have seven people who adore your daughter so much. And I am sure they will want to spoil her with toys much more than I do…. So I suggest you getting used to it…"

She wanted to protest but when she looked at his fingers caressing gently her palm suddenly she had no power to move back. It was so comfortable, she felt that he can understand her feelings. Everything was new to her. Ellen wasn´t used to the idea that some people are buying expensive gifts to her child.

She replied: „ I understand…..but….."

She wanted to finish the sentence but she couldn´t. At that moment she could feel some tension inside her heart. She couldn´t describe it but the only thing she could do was to look at Carlisle´s hand holding has never experiences this. Immediately she felt complete and comfortable. She couldn´t tell why. At first she had an idea that she might be falling in love with him. She was angry at herself because of these thoughts. After she closed the eyes for a moment, she realised how tired she was. She closed them and fell asleep in few minutes.

Carlisle was driving right behind Edward´s car. He could hear the talk from the car in front of his one. Patricia was making fun of Edward´s haircut and Bella supported her. He noticed that they both enjoyed the presence of a child in their lives since Renesmee was already a young lady.


	10. Chapter 10

Hi, everyone,

I would soooooooooooooo much love to thank to everyone who read the story ...

There were so many of you last night/day... that it surprised me a lot :-), thanks :-)

so today there is the 10th chapter and I will continue during the weekend. I am not sure if I will be able to update during the weekend but I will try to do my best :-)

so, I wish to all of you a very nice weekend and I will be looking forward to you reading this story latest on Monday as soon as my friend reads it and tells her opinion. :-)

(But I really really hope it will be earlier. I became pretty addicted to this story...) :-)))))

_A/N: As usually I don´t own anything from the Twilight saga... except from the plot and the Williams family._

_The lullaby that I used in this song is my favorite song by my favorite singer from my teenage years -_

_Paddy Kelly and the song is called: "When you sleep" (maybe people from Germany, Poland... might know him and his family :-)))) )_

_Enjoy :-)  
_

* * *

CH 10

After two hours of driving they finally arrived to the hotel that Alice reserved a week ago. The named one was already standing on the pavement and together with Jasper they were expecting the arrival the rest of the family.

Carlisle touched gently Ellen´s shoulder: „ Ellen, we are here….Wake up…honey..."

She opened her eyes and looked around confused. She wanted to ask about Patty but then she realised that her daughter is with Edward and Bella. Carlisle hasn´t seen a loved woman to wake up in a long time... She seemed to be really cute and he couldn´t stop watching her. He stopped at the parking place and they both got off the car. Edward was already taking Patty out of the car seat and she ran immediately to Ellen.

She kissed her mum and then noticed a voice: „ Princess, can I be kissed too?" Patty turned around and screamed: „ auntie Alice?..." She hugged her tight and Jasper came also to caress her hair. Carlisle took Ellen´s bag out of the car and all headed in the prepared room. Alice gave Ellen the room card and she thanked Carlisle and went in the room with Patty.

It was almost 8 pm, the highest time for dinner. She didn´t know whether the Cullens plan some dinner but before she could even think of something, Bella knocked on the door. Ellen opened and she asked: „ Aren´t you hungry? We thought we could go to have some dinner…" Patty laughed: „ I am hungry… I am going…" Ellen took her purse and they both followed Bella into the lift.

In the restaurant there were buffets so everyone could take anything. Bella came to the table where Edward was sitting and holding a glass of wine.

He was looking around and Ellen noticed how the women were staring at him. A young handsome man alone in the restaurant.

Bella came closer and he kissed her: „ I was hoping you would come soon…I was already impatient from all the looks"

He commented the female population in the restaurant.

Ellen was surprised. How could he know what she has just thought?

Then she looked up and saw Carlisle coming sit next to her. He smiled: „ May I join you?"

Ellen replied: „ Of course….you are welcome…"

Then she stood up and Carlisle asked: „ What will you drink?" „Just water….thanks…"

She was leaving and noticed that he asked her little daughter the same question.

Few minutes back she was bringing two plates with dinner. She had both hands full and hoped to get safely to their table.

There were more people coming. She reached her seat and gave the smaller plate to Patricia.

She looked at it and frowned: „ Mum? Why do I have to eat the vegetables again? I would just want the potatoes and meat…"

Ellen sighed and before she managed to say something, Carlisle helped her: „ Well, Patty, you have to eat that, it is healthy and all kids have to eat it….." Edward joined the conversation: „ You should listen to my dad, he knows what he is saying….he used to make me eat it too when I was a child….All parents are the same…"

Carlisle giggled: „ Thanks, Edward…you really explained it…"

Ellen stopped them: „ Patty, don´t be frowned….we have already talked about it many times…"

She looked back: „ I know mum….." and began eating.

When she finished, she left the plate and Ellen was discussing something with Bella. Before she could notice, Patty turned around and heard Edward whispering her something in her ear.

They left the table together and when they came back few seconds later, she had a small cake in her mouth chewing….

Ellen gasped, Carlisle laughed and Patricia was shining like a little sun: „ Mum, I ate all vegetables and uncle Edward promised me a reward…"

Ellen reminded what Carlisle said about his children spoiling little Patricia and decided to stay calm: „ OK, young girl, now saw good night to everyone and we are leaving…" Patricia nodded and went to hug each of them.

Ellen was already standing up when Bella stopped her by touching her shoulder: „ Ellen, sit down, we´ll be glad to prepare her for the bed and do the babysitting….please…." Ellen was shocked, nobody has ever wanted to help her with getting Patty in the bad. She was shocked but saw Edward making fun with her daughter and Carlisle was also in calm. She was sure, he would certainly said something if he disagreed. Then she heard Edward whispering something to Patty and she ran to her mum: „ Good night mum…." Then she kissed also Carlisle and she was leaving with Edward and Bella.

Ellen sat down and couldn´t believe: „ They didn´t have to do it…" Carlisle smiled: „ That´s is another thing you should get used to… we all love children and Edward and his wife probably the most of all. When we had our relatives visiting, they also had a small girl and they always liked taking care of her."

She smiled: „ They will certainly be wonderful parents one day…" Carlisle just shrugged: „ Yes, probably yes…"

He couldn´t look her in the eyes. He didn´t like to tell lies but it was necessary.

Then looked around and asked: „ Why don´t we go outside for walk?" He stood up and took her hand softly and they both left the hotel and came outside for a small walk. The rides were still on and they searched for a quiet place to talk.

Ellen was apparently nervous. Carlisle could feel it from her now more clearly than before. Perhaps the realisation of her as his soul mate brought him better understanding of her feelings and he was glad for that. He caressed her hand: „ Are you still nervous?...because of Patty?"She nodded: „ yes…." He wanted to calm her: „ Don´t worry, she must be already sleeping, it is pretty late….."

While Ellen and Carlisle were still sitting in the restaurant and talking, Bella helped Patty in the shower and Patricia appeared dressed up in the room where Edward was sitting and thinking and writing something on the advertisement card he found on the table. Patty ran closer and looked him over the shoulder: „ What is that?" He smiled: „ You will see…."

„When?"

„When the time comes, young lady….."

„Will you tell me some story?"

„Which one?"

„Well, what about ….." She wanted to say something but Bella stopped her: „ Patty, if you are nice, perhaps Edward might sing something for you…."

He couldn´t believe what he has just heard. His lovely wife guessed his surprise.

He smiled at Bella: „ You revealed my secret…"

Patty called: „ You have a secret?... is it a song?...Can you sing?"

He giggled: „ Yes, I can….I wrote you a song while you were in the bathroom….well, I began when we were in class and had time to finish it now….."

„Please, sing to me….. I will be nice, I promise…."

Edward kissed her forehead: „ OK, I will sing…but you will sleep….. We don´t want mum to know that you didn´t go to bed in time…."

He waited till she was in her bed covered by the blanket and began: „

_….. good night, miracle of love,_

_sleep tight, I´ll sing you a lullaby…_

_Cause when you sleep,_

_you look like an angel,_

_you look like an angel to me…._

_(c) by Paddy Kelly_

Bella was listening and looking at little Patty. First she stared and then opened her eyes slowly. By the time he finished, she was already in her dreams.

Bella listened to his song and then came closer. Edward sat her down on his lap and she said: „ That was fast…." He agreed: „ Well, I have nice influence on little girls…." She laughed: „ I have noticed…..first our daughter and now little Patricia…." and kissed him.

Ellen and Carlisle walked around the hotel. They were in the area of the park, on the following day they will certainly go to various attractions. Patty will be happy, she has never been in any amusement park.

She wanted to ask Carlisle about the money but she knew that he won´t be very happy to talk about that but she couldn´t let him pay for them. It just wasn´t right…..

He asked: „ What´s up?"

She touched her hair: „ You know, I am very thankful to you for this weekend…..but…."

He watched her: „ But?..."

She continued: „ I have a very bad feeling, you are paying everything for us…. It shouldn´t be like that, I can´t always be a burden to you, you pay for us, buy expensive gifts for Patricia… I can´t just accept that just like that….. I ….. I am… I mean…I."

He held her hands and could feel her uncertainty. He desired to tell her that everything he ever owns belongs also to her but he couldn´t. Not yet.

She wouldn´t understand and he couldn´t risk losing her.

He looked into her eyes: „ Ellen, we have already talked about this…. We like to do that, because we regard you as a close family friend. Perhaps more than that, as a part of our family. And we all want you both to feel good…. Patricia is an amazing child and we all are so much willing to spoil her….because we love her so much…. She is deep in our hearts…."

He finished and watched as the tears appeared in her beautiful eyes. She was touched by what she just heard and he continued: „ Ellen….and the same I said about little Patricia counts also for you….you are not a burden to us. You could never be,...as you could have already noticed, the whole family adores you and so do I….. you are so close to all of us…perhaps even more than you think…."

He could see that it made her speechless. He dared to come closer and held her in his arms.

He was enjoying the small moments he could be with the his soul mate. He tried to comfort her but this all was too much to Ellen.

And therefore he continued in his talk: „ Ellen, look, you don´t have to pay for anything….. when you are with us. We have more money than we need, so this is not an issue for us…so really don´t worry. I have some really good earning businesses where I invested few years ago so I don´t care about money. They are just means to let me buy things to my loved ones. Nothing more."

He watched as a lady with flowers was passing by them and he gave her some coins and she handed him a white rose.

Ellen calmed down, she liked being hugged by him, his arms were so comforting for her.

She looked up at him with her weepy eyes and he handed her the rose in front of the eyes.

She gasped: „where did you?..." He laughed at her with the most beautiful smile which made her giggle like a teenager: „ For you….."

She blushed immediately and wanted to smell the flower.

This was like a dream and she didn´t want to wake up.

Carlisle pointed at the big Ferris wheel and asked: „ Would you like to go?"

She smiled at him: „ Yes..."

He took her hand again and led her to the attraction.

They sat next to each other and watched the surroundings.

There were lights on everywhere and Ellen felt so satisfied at the moment.

Carlisle had some incredible ability to make her feel like a princess, a loved and protected one. And she had to admit that after years spent alone for everything around the household and her child , she desperately longed for some protection and a little bit of love. Even just from a friend.

The wheel suddenly stopped as they were sitting up and Ellen shook a little bit. He noticed: „ Are you cold?"

She nodded with smile and he immediately gave her his jacket and she had it over her shoulders.

She wanted to thank him but she was interrupted by a very loud: „ Heeeeey" screaming.

Carlisle pointed at the seats close to them where they could see Emmett and Rose in one cabin and Jasper with Alice in the next one.

Carlisle waved to them and so did Ellen.

After two rides, Ellen began yawning and Carlisle suggested going back.

Ellen agreed because she didn´t want to bother Bella and Edward to be with Patricia for so long. Carlisle tried to persuade her that they don´t mind but Ellen didn´t listen.

They went slowly to the hotel, Ellen wanted to check her mobile and began searching through her purse. She began talking confusingly and Carlisle asked:

„Did anything happen?" She was shocked: „ I must have left my cell phone at home…"

He smiled: „ You don´t need it anyway…and on Sunday we will be home….."

She nodded: „ You are probably right…"

It was clear to Carlisle that she is certainly waiting for her husband´s call. She didn´t want to miss it. This thought made him desperate but he knew that he cannot do anything with that. Derek hasn´t called her since he hit her and it´s been a few weeks. It is up to Ellen to decide who she wants to be with…. He can just be close to her just as her friend and support her no matter who she chooses.

They headed to the hotel and she returned him the jacket he borrowed her. She thanked for everything. Carlisle couldn´t resist, he kissed her on the cheek and with a happy smile on his face he moved to his own room. Ellen knocked on the door and Bella immediately opened.

She began talking about the fun they had and she was really excited from little Patty. Ellen knew she was right. Bella would be an amazing mother one day. She thanked them both and headed immediately to bed. Today there were too many things to process. She just had no idea where to begin.


	11. Chapter 11

Hi to everyone :-)

as I promised, I had time today in the morning to finish the 11th chapter...

Here it goes... I hope you will like it :-)

I wanted to beg you... I assume there are people who read the story regularly... I wanted to ask for some review...

The story is already pretty long and I haven´t received any feedback (except from my best friend who is a big support for me...)

So I was curious whether you like what you read every day at least a little bit :-)))

It is just enough if you say that you like it :-))))) Thanks a lot...

so have a nice weekend and enjoy :-)

A/N - as usually, I don´t own anything from the Twilight saga :-)))

* * *

CH 11

In the morning when Ellen woke up, it was already 10am and Patricia was not in her bed. She sat down and could read the note : „ Ellen, don´t worry, we want to be in the park when they open. Patty goes with us…Alice…PS you have breakfast on the table. I take Patty down in the dining room too…"

She was unbelievingly watching the paper and couldn´t find the right words. Luckily she was alone in the room. These Cullens really don´t miss a second to enjoy. The park opens at eight. So they must have left around 7 to have breakfast. She couldn´t resist to stay longer in bed. She wasn´t used to sleeping so long. The Cullens definitely spoil her. Patty was getting up pretty early even during the weekend.

After few minutes she decided to get up. It would be rude to spend the whole day in bed when they are invited to the amusement park. She ate the breakfast left on the table and wanted to come out of the room.

She was walking downstairs and began thinking. Yesterday night she had dreams about Derek. She was curious how he was doing. She knew that she would have to face him soon. He won´t be gone for too long. And she was really becoming very worried. They cannot go on like this again. They need to become a family again. These violent acts of her husband made her almost cry. She didn´t want live in such relationship. She was still too young for this. She hoped that her husband would be able to treat her like he did before. If not, she will definitely leave him. She will have to. Patty shouldn´t be brought up in some unhealthy relationship.

Ellen was walking to the hotel entrance when she heard: „Ellen?" She turned and saw Carlisle sitting on the bar seat, reading a magazine drinking a glass of wine.

„Hi, where is everyone?"

He smiled: „ They are all in the park, Edward woke everyone up around 7 so they could be there when they open. They claim that there are no queues in the early morning. Everyone stays in bed."

That made her laugh: „ Well, Alice left me a message that they took Patty too and left me sleeping…" He replied silently: „ Sorry, Ellen, it was my idea, I told Alice not to disturb you in the early morning. I know you have to get up pretty early to be at work and Patty doesn´t seem to be a long time sleeper." She blushed: „ It is nice of you….. Truly, I don´t know this….. This is the first time since my head accident few weeks ago that I had such a long sleep. I enjoyed that….thanks…."

He closed the book and offered her the arm: „ so let´s go to check the kids, shall we?" Ellen touched his hand gently and agreed. It took them a few minutes to find them because there were already many people in the park but Carlisle had his ability and therefore he knew where to lead Ellen.

They noticed Patricia and Bella waiting for the boys on the bench. Rosalie brought Patty a lollipop and sat down to them. Bella mentioned: „ Patty, look who is there…." She pointed at Carlisle and Ellen coming closer. Patty ran immediately and hugged her mum: „ Mum, did you have a good night sleep?" She kissed her: „ Yes, I did, Patty…. Did you have a nice time ?"

Patricia nodded immediately and began explaining: „ Mum, uncle Edward took me to this carousel. Then uncle Emmett persuaded him that later we would go there….." she pointed at the ride. Ellen was sometimes holding her breath but she knew that Patty was in the best hands with Carlisle´s kids and therefore didn´t protest. Meanwhile the boys came and Carlisle took Patricia´s hand and asked:

„ Where would you like to go?" and she headed to a very big family swing. He smiled at her choice:

„ That is nice…..we can go….anyone join us?"

Alice replied immediately: „ Dad, we will go to something more…adventurous…..you know…. But you three have fun…see you later" They turned around and were leaving.

Carlisle took Patty and Ellen and headed there.

They were swinging and Patty was screaming with excitement. Ellen helped them to swing and but all the time she had to think about going home. She had a very bad feeling but couldn´t say why. She didn´t want Patty and Carlisle recognize something.

Patty wanted to go to other rides and they followed her. Before lunch they headed to the theatre and enjoyed the puppet show. Patricia adored the Cinderella story. Carlisle bought her a princess tiara and a magic wound and she felt completely enthusiastic. When the the show was over, they headed for some lunch.

They were sitting on the grass eating and Patty called with mouth full of meal: „ Mummy, look, there are Alice and Jasper and the rest…." Carlisle waved to them and they sat down and Edward asked: „ Did you like the rides?" Patty smiled: „ Yes, we were even in the puppet theatre….and look what I got…." Rosalie commented: „ Now you are a real princess…..you can go to some dancing ball…." Patty giggled happily.

Emmett waited untill Ellen and Patty ate the lunch and asked: „ And noooooooow….we are all going to have fun. We´ve tried some rides and found something we all could try…." He pointed and Ellen just replied in shock: „ No, no way… I am not going…" Patty begged: „ Muum….please…let´s go, it´s gonna be fun…." Ellen refused: „ No, not at all…" Bella asked: „ And can we take Patty? We will watch her…."

Ellen was first hesitating but then agreed. Carlisle wasn´t opposed either. She thought that he would join the kids but he remained standing next to her and waiting. They watched the kids having fun and Ellen hoped that Patricia would like it.

Few minutes later her daughter ran to her and hugged her immediately: „ It was perfect mum…" Emmett came closer and pretended that he doesn´t feel well… Patricia laughed: „ uncle Emm.., I am much better than you… I feel fine…" He smiled: „ Yes, you are… really…" They walked to the nearby shooting stand. All men went there and tried to win some award. They were making jokes of each other and Jasper was trying to distract Edward and Emmett so that they didn´t hit the requested thing. Edward was becoming crazy and wanted to throw something at his brother. Each one finally got the reward. The boys gave the presents to the small lovely princess and Patricia was incredibly laughing. She really liked them all. She got a teddy bear from Emmett, a lion from Edward and a flower from Jasper. Alice and Rose took Patty and ran to the park gate.

Carlisle was walking slowly with Ellen and suddenly said: „ Close your eyes…" She did it and he gave her a small pendant of four leaf clover: „ For good luck….." She smiled and thanked him by kissing his cheek. This was the first time she did it. It surprised her a bit but somehow she felt that this was the right thing to do. And he really deserved it. This day was wonderful and the Cullens made her little girl feel amazing.

They sat down in the hotel restaurant and Ellen touched Patty. She was so excited from everything. Ellen took her hand and smile dat her daughter: „ You have such a warm hands baby.." Patricia suddenly asked: „ Mum, why does uncle Carlisle have such such cold hands? And uncle Edward and aunt Alice too?..." Ellen looked around and saw their surprised looks. Yes, she noticed this too but she thought that they might have some special medical conditions. Carlisle is a doctor, however.

Patty waited for a reply and everyone was pressed into the chair. Carlisle wanted to say something but Ellen was faster: „ Patty, it is impolite to ask somebody such questions…..Please stop that…." Carlisle touched her: „ Ellen, let her….she´s just a child….." Ellen protested: „ Yes, she is, but she has to be polite too…." Carlisle turned to Patricia, kneeled down in front of her and caressed her cheek carefully: „ Sweetheart, we have some special skin condition….." Patty nodded and hugged him around the neck. She felt bad because mum was angry with her. Carlisle looked in her eyes: „ Come, princess, bed time…." He helped to carry her into her room, Ellen said good night and left too.

When they left, Bella commented: „ They look like a very happy family…." Edward replied: „ Well, we all know they aren´t and won´t be for a long time…. Ellen doesn´t want the divorce…." Alice waved the hand: „ Don´t worry. I wouldn´t underestimate our Ellen. She is smart enough and will realise it in time….. by the way, you my dear…" She pointed at Bella who looked up and Alice continued: „ You realised it too that you have a mate…." Bella protested: „ But I wasn´t married…." Edward laughed: „ And remember the whole issue with Jake….. I also had some reasons to be jealous at that time…." Jasper added: „ And now he is your son-in-law Edward…" The named one frowned: „ I don´t like that naming…." Bella hugged him: „ Come on, we are just teasing you…." He laughed: „ I know…and I miss our little sweet couple…."

Alice said: „ Guys, we will really have to watch over Ellen and Patty, they won´t be having easy time….They will need us…." Emmett asked: „ Why don´t you talk about it with dad at first?" Alice touched her hair: „ Because he already does it and I don´t want to make him suffer more. He must feel bad because of her marriage… I don´t want him to know this all….." Everyone agreed.

Carlisle carried Patty and she fell asleep on his arm. She must have been really tired. He laid her on the bed and Ellen just took of the shoes and jumper.

„It was a beautiful day, Patty was so happy….. I am so grateful to you…."

„Well, I am glad you enjoyed, I want to thank you for your company. It was nice to spend time with you…"

„ I am so tired, it´s been a long day, I think I am going to bed…"

„ I agree….. I have the room next so if you need anything, just knock on the wall."

„ All right, good night, Carlisle…."

„ Good night Ellen and sweet dreams…."

During the night he was in his room reading and writing something in his laptop. He needed to have some paperwork done by Monday for his practice.

Suddenly he heard Ellen screaming out of the next room. He went out and knocked on the door. Nobody opened and he heard Ellen screaming again. He tried to open the door and he succeeded. He opened and entered quickly to Ellen. She was sleeping and screaming some words.

He touched her gently and called: „ Ellen, wake up, please…..honey…." She opened her eyes and his presence in the room shocked her: „ What are you….." He finished: „ Sorry, but you screamed out of sleep…..a nightmare?"

Ellen touched her forehead: „ Yes, a very bad one, about Derek…"

He asked: „ Are you worried?"

She nodded and he sat down on the bed and hugged her. She felt so relieved. His arms were so comforting for her. She didn´t know why but she loved being hugged by him.

He suddenly said silently: „ Don´t worry, he won´t hurt you….. it is gonna be alright…."

„ I don´t know, I am so worried…..about my marriage, about my child, I don´t want Patty to be traumatized by her father…"

He caressed her hair: „ Ellen, you are not alone for this….I am here for you….If you every need anything….I will be more than happy to help you…"

She looked at him and caressed his cheek: „ You already help me just being here….you really do…"

He smiled and held her a bit tighter.

He kissed her forehead and wanted to leave.

She watched him how hesitant he was and she suddenly asked for something she never thought she would do: „Carlisle?..."

He turned around and with hope he expected her answer….

She was blushing and was glad that there is no light in the room:

„Would you…I mean….. would you… would you hold me till I fall asleep?"

He was silent because she really surprised him. Ellen understood his silence as refusal and replied immediately:

„ Sorry, I know I shouldn´t have said that….I apologise."

At the same moment he sat down next to her and laid his arm on her shoulders:

„Ellen, I have told you that you can ask me ANYTHING….and if you need somebody to hug you, then I am here….."

She caressed his arm: „ Thank you, it´s been a long time since…..since he hugged me.." She laid on the bed and Carlisle was next to her, hugging her around her waist and she was turned towards his chest breathing his perfume.

She closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment. She was grateful to him for so much and in addition she asked him to hug her in the bed. She must have really gone mad. On the other hand, it really helped. She felt much better than before, calmer and protected. She wasn´t even so worried of Derek anymore when Carlisle was on her side. He was a true friend and she was lucky that she met him. Together with her online friend they both made her life bearable.


	12. Chapter 12

Soooo... I hope you all had a nice weekend :-)

we did, it looked finally like spring here :-), I love sunshine... :-)))

Thank you very much for your sweet and supporting reviews... I appreciate them :-)

I have had pretty a bad talk with my best friend so I needed some distraction, so here is the next chapter...

anyway enjoy the chapter and have some nice Monday :-))))

_A/N as usually I don´t own anything of the Twilight but right now I would need my personal Carlisle to give some kind of comfort :-))))))))))))_

* * *

CH 12

Carlisle was watching Ellen as she was falling asleep and caressed her hair, he was surprised what she asked him to do. But he couldn´t resist, he didn´t want to, he desperately wanted to hold her and when she asked him….. it was a dream come true. She was sleeping in his arms comfortably and he couldn´t move his eyes off her. He studied every line of her face, everything. He was holding her for the whole night, he didn´t want to leave. He did that when Patty began to wake up. He didn´t want the child to know something. It would be inappropriate right now. Ellen asked him to hold her for a while, and he was at her for the whole night. He just couldn´t resist and leave earlier than it was necessary.

Ellen was woken up by Patricia. She didn´t know how it was possible but she could still feel Carlisle´s scent. And she really liked it. It worked and calmed her immediately. The girls had shower, changed the dresses, packed the clothing and Ellen led Patty to the restaurant. They could see Alice, Bella and Rose waiting for them. Alice winked: „ Did you have a good night sleep?" Patty agreed and so did Ellen. But she couldn´t get rid of the feeling that Alice knows more than she says. The way she looked at Ellen. She seemed to be pleased. Patty finished her breakfast, Ellen just drank coffee. She was not in the mood to eat something, she already wanted to be at home again.

Ellen took the bag in one hand and Patty ran next to her. Outside there were already men outside the cars, waiting for the girls to arrive. Ellen greeted them, Patricia asked: „ Uncle Edward, can I go with you again?" Edward turned around to see the little girl:" Of course you can, princess….. I will be delighted to have two beauties in my car." He helped her into the child car seat and they drove.

Ellen went to Carlisle who was already holding her the door of his car. When they were on the highway she talked: „ I wanted to thank you… for yesterday… and I understand that it was too…daring to ask you for something like that…." He shook the head: „ No, it was ok for me…..truly, I am glad that it helped you…." If she only knew that she fulfilled his wish with her beg. He caressed her hand: „ Really, Ellen, it´s ok, don´t worry…. I don´t think anything bad…why should I?" Ellen stared, he just replied to all her feelings and was as if he could read her thoughts. But she knew it was nonsense. Carlisle isn´t a mind reader. If she only knew that through the bond between them he was suddenly able to understand her feelings better. She thought about him and was persuaded that he just wanted to calm her and knew exactly what to say. She looked at him, he was just a friend for her, but more and more she was sure that any other friend would never do the things that Carlisle does. And she admired him for that. He deserved somebody nice and not to look back to some married unhappy woman. She wished him all the happiness in the world.

Few hours later both cars arrived in front of their home. Ellen thanked them for everything and together with Patty they left in their house.

It was just Sunday and Ellen knew that she would have to clean up properly because they were gone for the whole weekend. She was still in a good mood. Yesterday night was a completely new experience to her. The moments spent in Carlisle´s arms gave her much strength that anything. She was now able to face the whole world. While Patricia was playing with her little Bella doll, Ellen was cleaning the whole house. But this time she was in a very cheerful mood singing songs and trying to have everything done in few hours. When she finished, she prepared the dinner for her daughter and then after shower Patty headed in the bed.

Ellen reminded of her cell phone. She completely forgot about it. She looked at the display and the ring tone was still off yet from Friday school. She could see 10 missed calls from Derek´s cell phone. Then she reminded of her bad feelings. She knew he would call. But why now? Why does he have to destroys her beautiful weekend? She was in such good mood. Suddenly she felt desperate. What will he say? He tries to call her for two days and she never replies.

With bad feeling in her stomach she dialed back his number. He picked up angrily and said: „ Ellen? What happened? Why don´t you answer my phone?" She replied: „ Hi, Derek, I apologise, me and Patricia went to the amusement park. But I forgot my cell phone at home. We arrived back today."

He was silent and tried to reply in calm. Ellen knew him and this meant only one thing. He must have been pretty angry. He said: „OK, I wanted just to tell you that in a week or two I will be at home….." She wanted to be happy, but she couldn´t. She pretended: „ That is nice, we look forward to seeing you…" He commented: „You don´t sound too persuasive?"

She asked: „ Oh really?... you know that we love to see you…. It´s been a long time….since….we talked…..as before…." He finished: „ If my plan works, then we will finally be rich….you will have as much money as you always wanted…" Ellen didn´t know what to say: „ Derek, please, be careful, I don´t want something to happen to you…" He got angry: „ What do you think of me? You don´t trust me?" She replied: „ Yes, I do…I´m just worried about you…you´re my husband…."

He replied: „You should keep the house clean till I arrive. And…..Ellen….. I warn you, no male visitors in our house…I´ll find out if you obeyed me…" She replied silently: „ yes, you know I wouldn´t cheat…." He replied: „ I am just assuring myself. You know that I would punish you for that…. I hope you realise that…Bye…"

He hang up and she sat in tears. He got her again down. All her good resolutions were gone. Till now she was so satisfied. Why does this man have to destroy her again? Why did he change so much? She loves him after all. She is willing to forgive him the two slapping but why does he have to humiliate her so much? She was becoming better with the help of the Cullens and her online friend and now Derek comes and destroys everything. She will be alone again as she was before she met the Cullens. This was also one of the things she worried about. She looked at her laptop. She wanted to go online but she realised that it is Sunday and her friend is usually at work during the weekends so she just took the shower and headed to bed.

During the week Ellen was talking to Carlisle had no idea that he is the online LonesomeOldMan34 and he was hesitating how to tell her. For two days they were still talking during the evenings and she absolutely had no idea who he is. He could only feel that she trusts the online person. This was pretty hard to him. He desperately wanted Ellen to know. He didn´t want to fool her. It just wasn´t fair.

On Wednesday night he decided that he will reveal himself. He wanted to be sincere. This cannot go on like this. He didn´t want her to suspect him that he knew for the whole time. He had no idea that Ellen is bit less talkative. She was still down from Derek´s call. She told nothing about the phone call to Carlisle.

He called her on Tuesday and she couldn´t tell him the truth. She was worried she would break down and he would come over. She was really scared Derek would appear and make her life hard. She didn´t want him to meet Carlisle in their house. She believe that would be the end. She didn´t want to destroy the marriage. He would certainly accuse her of everything. Nobody would believe her and the most she worried that Derek could fulfill his threats and gain the custody over Patricia. And she feared this the most. He is a rich business man, he knows how to deal with things his way.

On Thursday they talked again. Carlisle decided that this was the best time. He should make it easy to Ellen to realise. One of her today´s question was very easy to use for his intentions.

LonelyLullaby28: „ And how was your weekend? Did you have a nice time?"

LonesomeOldMan34: „ Yes, wonderful, my whole family went in the amusement park in ….. and we took our friend with her small daughter and we really enjoyed ourselves. The little one loved the Cinderella show….I bought her the tiara and she was the happiest child I have ever seen…."

He waited for the answer to take longer and his assumptions were correct.

Ellen was looking in her laptop, reading it again and again. She was shocked from what she read on the screen. This person, the man who called her Lilly, certainly must have been Carlisle. He described everything they just did together on Saturday with Patricia.

No, it cannot be possible. It can be anybody….. there isn´t a huge possibility to meet a close friend in some chatroom. No, no, no …definitely not….

Then she read it again. She wanted to run away, she had absolutely no idea that she was talking to Carlisle.

Suddenly it all began to make sense. His weekend´s were full of work therefore he couldn´t be online at nights. This was the same with Carlisle, he had the ER shifts.

Why didn´t he say anything about chatting? Or make some hint? Perhaps he also had no idea that his „Lilly" is actually Ellen. She never thought about this possibility. She could feel tears in her eyes. This realisation got her weak. For the whole weeks she has been talking to her dearest Carlisle….. she still couldn´t believe it all. It was just too much. The online friend and Carlisle were the one. That idea was hard to get used to first, but she was glad that it was him. She regarded him as a very good friend and now this prove it too.

She realised that she hasn´t replied anything for few minutes and. He knew that she needed to process this and gave her as much time as she needed.

Suddenly she moved back to the keyboard and wrote down one word. His real name: „ Carlisle? Is that you?"

He didn´t reply immediately but noticed that she added something. He felt they need to clarify everything.

Therefore he grabbed the cell phone and dialed her number. She looked at the watch and it was almost 10 PM. On the other hand she knew that it could be only one person calling. Carlisle. He probably wants to make this all clear.

She accepted the call: „ Oh, hi?...it is nice to hear you"

„Ellen…I…..I am sorry…. I don´t know how to explain it…."

Ellen wondered: „ Explain what? You couldn´t have known….I had no idea myself too…"

„Well, I have realised that Lilly is you when you talked about the ER and little Patty getting the baby doll. I didn´t believe it myself…..I thought that it isn´t possible…."

„Truly, when thinking about it, I am more than happy the person online is you…..it is nice to know that for the whole time I was chatting with someone I can trust…."

„Ellen, this means a lot for me…..thanks….. I hope you feel better…."

„Seems so….."

He asked: „ Did anything happen? With Derek?"

Silence…

He begged: „ Ellen, what happened? Talk to me please…."

She changed topic: „ Carlisle, could we talk about something else? I am not just in the best mood tonight…."

„Sure, I had to admit that I really liked our chat talks, I had never the opportunity to thank you. You helped me very much even though you have no idea about…."

Ellen remained silent and so he continued: „ You were here and listened when I felt down…..few weeks ago….. when I was after a painful divorce…."

He added: „ I think I could never go through the whole period without you listening to me….. therefore I am very thankful…. I don´t know what I would do without talking to you. I would go crazy yet with all kids around me…."

Ellen tried to smile: „ Thank you for saying that, you know you mean so much for me too. You are a true friend to me….. I am so glad that I have known you…and about the help, you help me all the time and I am delighted that I could be a little useful too….."

He laughed: „ Your and Patty´s presence in my life was the best thing that happened to me in the last months….."

She felt sorry that he is so far away, she wanted to touch his hand, but she knew it cannot be like that. They are friends, just friends, no matter how close they are.

She thanked Carlisle and he asked: „ When will you both come for visit?"

She laughed: „ Well,is the Saturday morning too soon?"

He replied immediately: „ Saturday morning sounds perfect…"

Ellen looked at the watch and asked: „ Would you mind if I went to bed? I am tired, this week has been pretty hard…." „Of course not, sleep tight and sweet dreams honey…"

They said good bye and hang up.

Ellen was in her bed thinking about everything and fell asleep suddenly. She liked fresh air in her bedroom and so she left the balcon door open a little bit.

She had no idea that the Cullens were taking turns in checking her during the night. After Carlisle hang up, he knew that he should go to make sure they are alright. He got to the window in her bedroom. She was so peacefully sleeping. He couldn´t stop himself, he opened the door silently and silently moved in the room. He sat down on the chair close to her bed and watched her sleeping. She was so beautiful as she slept. In few minutes she smiled to something in her dream. He desired to know what it was… He felt like some teenager in love but he couldn´t stop the crazy ideas coming out of his mind. Why does it have to be so complicated? She is his mate, he should go to her and kissed her the most passionately as he could but then he realised that he would make things worse. Ellen was faithful to her husband. And she wanted to stay with him for now. He shouldn´t be tempting her in order to make her do something against her mind. He was aware that she likes him a lot but he shouldn´t use her trust and friendship. He has to hold on, perhaps she might change her opinion someday… Now he has to be happy because of her presence. He cannot scare her. He couldn´t stand if she pulled off. He needs her in his life so badly.

He wanted to spend the whole night in her room watching her but suddenly he heard somebody saying: „ Carlisle….." He was out immediately and saw Jasper out there. Carlisle asked: „ You came to check?" He nodded: „ We promised Alice to come to check on her…and Edward claimed they were both sleeping. I had to idea to find you here….." His hand was in the hair: „ I ….I just….. I had to…." Jasper touched his shoulder: „ I know dad… but…she is still married…. I believe it must be hard for you…." Carlisle realised that it was wrong what he did. He used her opened window without her consent. It wasn´t fair. He should treat her right. This cannot happen again. He looked at Jasper who guessed his idea and smiled compassionately. He hid it well but he felt incredibly sorry for his father.


	13. Chapter 13

_Hi everyone, I wish you a very nice day :-),_

_yesterday night when I was writing this and the following chapter, I felt sorry for the characters... _

_I hope you will enjoy reading. I will be more than happy if you let me know, (by PM, reviews... :-)))_

_A/N I don´t own anything from Twilight as usually..._

* * *

CH 13

Ellen had no idea that he was in her room. The wind out of the window removed all his scent and as she woke up in the morning, she was in a better mood. Now she knew that because of the chatroom she was in contact with Carlisle more than she could wish. She surprised herself, how was it possible that her first thought in the morning belongs to him. It should belong to her husband.

But Ellen had to admit that it doesn´t. For the first time she thought about leaving Derek. She was still worried but something made her feel stronger. She is an adult, she doesn´t need to be treated like a kind of servant. Derek had no right to do that. This idea surprised her completely. She believed she would never be able to even think about that. Why would Carlisle repeatedly offered her any kind of help if he didn´t think the same? He just didn´t say it aloud. She woke her little daughter and after breakfast Ellen took Patty to their friends in pre-school and headed to their little kids at school.

Ellen spent the whole evening talking to Carlisle. He was already expecting her online and when she appeared, they began writing. But she didn´t like that. Now when she knew who he is, she wanted to hear him. She couldn´t help it. She just didn´t want to say it directly . But luckily he was able to understand her wish through their bond. He went to search for his cell phone and looked very surprised when Edward handed him the the cell phone:

„ you forgot it in the kitchen….I think she will be excited…." „

Thanks Edward… I hope so..…."

He ran back in his room and dialed the number. It was exactly as Edward claimed. They were talking about their days and planning something for the weekend. Ellen knew that Patty would be excited to meet the Cullens again. In the following week they will be leaving for school. Ellen felt sad because she knew that Carlisle would be alone in such a big house again.

On Friday evening Carlisle was preparing thinking about some activity for the weekend. They could have some fun during the day. He planned a family picnic and they wanted to play some game of course in human speed. In the evening Bella and Edward expressed their wish to babysit Patricia and Carlisle wanted to take Ellen out for dinner and then perhaps some dancing in a club. Who knows….. The only obstacle was her decision. He was not sure but hoped she would agree.

Ellen was also looking forward to a nice Saturday spent in the Cullen house. It was last chance to meet Carlisle´s kids before they leave for many weeks to their studies. She knew that they both would miss them a lot. But thanks that at least Carlisle stayed in the town. She wanted to pack some things with them but in the evening she was too lazy. They spent almost two hours with Carlisle talking. This time he directly called and she was glad for that. She postponed the idea of packing to the morning and went to bed. She wanted to enjoy the weekend and be as fresh as possible.

In the morning she woke up and felt so bad. She couldn´t say why, she hasn´t even opened her eyes to know that something is not alright. It was a very weird feeling. She didn´t know why. She could´t say at first. She opened her eye lids and stared. In front of her on the chair….. there was her husband Derek. She didn´t know how to react properly. It was the first time since the last time. He was watching her carefully and when she opened her eyes, he was shocked too. He hasn´t seen her waking up for so long that he almost forgot.

She gasped: „ Derek? What are you…I mean….when did you arrive?"

He smiled: „ Almost an hour ago….I wanted to be with you both….."

She nodded and felt the sadness. This was what she feared. He was back. Neither would she be able to spend the weekend with the Cullens but also she will be restricted just to work and school. No more fun in their house. This made her desperate. She knew that Derek expects her reply and therefore tried to pretend happiness: „ That is nice, we were also looking forward to you…..Do you have holidays?"

He shook the head: „ No, I quit my job to be more with you…." She stared: „ You quit?"

He nodded: „ Isn´t it what you wanted? You always complained we don´t have much time for each other…"

She immediately supported him: „ Of course I am more than happy that you are here…. Definitely yes…"

She went to hug him and suddenly she had tears in her eyes. She couldn´t describe the feeling but she was incredibly unhappy. This was the end. Derek is back and for an indefinite period of time. This means really the end to her friendship to Carlisle and his family. Derek would never let her seeing Carlisle and his kids. He has proven this enough. But she knew that she would have to come back to reality. She has to be a good wife again and try to save their marriage. She was waiting for this chance and has to try…. Why isn´t she satisfied when this was her wish all the time?

In her mind she was fighting with herself. On one hand she was happy that he is back but on the other hand she felt terrible because she cannot see the Cullens for a very long time. Derek looked her in the eyes and could see the tears. He regarded this as a happy feeling for his decision and wiped her tears : „ Don´t worry, hun, we will work on our relationship, as you wished….." He hugged her again and went to wake up his young girl. Patricia wrote down a short text to Carlisle: „ DEREK IS BACK, FOR LONG, HE QUIT JOB, TODAY IS CANCELLED, SORRY…..MISS YOU ALL…..ELLEN…." She sent it and Derek came back with Patricia on his back: „ Look who we have here…" Ellen had to smile through the tears and followed them both downstairs. She turned the cell phone sound off and left the bedroom.

Carlisle was reading the message again and again. He couldn´t believe it. He knew that this was inevitable but he felt desperate. The feeling of losing her, not being able to communicate, to phone, this all made him crazy. He was getting angry and threw the book he was reading on the door. That movement made such noise that immediately Jasper was there.

Alice already knew what happened and sent her husband to calm him a bit:

„ What happened?"

Carlisle had his head in the hands, not looking at his son: „ He is back…."

Jasper asked: „ You mean her husband?"

No reply. Jasper dared to come closer, meanwhile he could see the hole in the door that the medical book caused. He could sense the unbelievable grief that Carlisle had after the divorce. Now this reappeared. He felt completely down. Jasper was sending the waves of calm but it didn´t help.

Suddenly Alice appeared in her door. She could feel Jasper´s confusion of Carlisle´s feelings and went to hug her father immediately: „ Dad, I am so sorry….. I didn´t see it coming…. I believed we would spend some nice time this weekend…"

He was looking at her with pain in his eyes and if he could cry, the tears would already be falling down. He knew that this is the end. His hopes are lost. Now when he is back, they have no chance to meet her again. Jasper came closer to Alice hugging her dad and asked: „ Did you write her back?"

He disagreed: „ No, I was just….."

Jasper finished: „ Shocked, unhappy, desperate…. I know….but dad, you must support her….she certainly feels the same….."

Carlisle nodded but didn´t want to move and grab the cell phone, he was too hurt. Suddenly the someone opened the door and a person ran immediately to hug Carlisle….. He looked up and recognised his granddaughter: „ Sweetie….? What are you doing here?"

She had always the ability to get him out of the bad ideas and cheer him up a little bit with her optimistic touch. He hugged her, looked in her eyes: „ thank you sweetie…you always help…."

She spoke for the first time: „ Hi… I missed you…."

He asked: „ You haven´t said you would be coming?..."

„Renesmee desired to see mum and dad before they leave for school again…" Jake replied instead of her and she just smiled at him back.

Carlisle looked at him : „ Hi Jake….welcome home…."

„Thanks, Carlisle….. I can see big changes are going on here…."

Alice went closer to Jacob and said: „ Come, Jake, I will make you something to eat. You must be hungry after the long flight from Europe….."

„You cannot imagine how much…These small portions they hand out in the planes" and they were both leaving.

Renesmee looked at her granddad and replied silently: „ It is gonna be better…just..….. don´t give up hope…if he did it once, twice, he won´t change….just… don´t give up….I will go to Jake…. I don´t want my sweet aunt suffer from his smell…."

That made him smile a little bit, she turned and left the room.

Suddenly Edward appeared in the room coming from the balcony: „ My daughter is right, dad….you must be there for Ellen…. She is desperate… I am afraid she doesn´t love her husband anymore…."

He stared at his son: „ How can you say that?"

Edward replied: „ Well, it was my turn to check her and I noticed her husband coming home. So I stayed and waited for them to meet. I was afraid he would hurt her. When she woke up and noticed him I was looking in her thoughts when they had their first talk. You should have listened to the mess and the incredible pain in her eyes, and heart. Her pain was similar to yours. Dad, don´t give up, you are mates, aren´t you?... she needs you…You can´t let her down…now…."

Carlisle sat down back to his char and took the cell phone and opened the message: „ Ellen, don´t worry, we will figure out…. If anything….let me know…..I miss you honey, and the little sweetie too…..and don´t forget,…. I am here for you, no matter what…."

And sent it. Edward commented: „ Great…. You would be surprised how terrible she felt, no, she doesn´t love him anymore. I think she does just need time to realise it… you´re much better person than that bastard and he has no chance compared to you…don´t worry…."

Edward hugged him and left the room.

Ellen was sitting in the dining room and watched Patricia as she was talking to her father and drinking the coffee. They were eating together for the first time after many weeks and she was hesitating how they will live again as a family. She hoped Patricia would say nothing about the Cullens. They had already talked about this and she promised this. Ellen just hoped she would be able to resist Derek´s questions.

What she didn´t know and what Edward didn´t tell Carlisle, Derek was hiding something. He didn´t quit the job. He was fired. He tried to do some illegal practices and now he was being investigated by the Police. He knew that the charges would follow soon but didn´t want his wife to know about that. This information calmed Edward so much that he decided not to tell his dad everything. He wanted to make things flow naturally and if not, then he gives him some details. But at this point, it wouldn´t have any sense to tell him. He would just be more depressed.

Patricia finished her breakfast and Derek asked: „ What would you like to do now?"

Ellen offered: „ We could go for some trip…."

He agreed: „ Yes, we will go to Port Angeles and perhaps we can walk to the woods for some walk….."

She stood up and began cleaning the plates and did the washing up. Derek helped Patricia with the dress and they went to prepare the car. Ellen read the text from Carlisle and was glad that he didn´t turn away and replied. She believed that the news must have been also hard for him. It was clear to her that they won´t be able to see each other for some time. She texted him back about their today trip and turned off the phone.

After few minutes she came in the car. Derek was already impatient.

He asked: „ What´s wrong with you? You have hardly said a word since I arrived?"

She looked at him : „ No, nothing…. You just surprised me, that is all…."

He kissed her and she felt terrible disgust. She didn´t know why, she just did. She didn´t understand this so she rather sat back in the car seat and looked out of the mirror.

They walked through the town, did some shopping as in the old times and Derek wanted to walk in the woods. He hasn´t been there for many years and wanted to be in the nature for some time. He offered to play blind man´s buff and little Patricia was supposed to be searching for their parents. Ellen was worried about her but Derek wasn´t. He ran away and tried to find a good seek. Ellen was also hidden behind a large rock but still watched what Patricia was doing.

Patty turned around and she could see Edward: „ uncle?..." She smiled and hugged him tight. He kissed her cheek and watched where Derek was so that he could not see them. Bella was watching him and would give Edward the sign.

He smiled at Patty: „ sweetie, you cannot tell your father anything about us, just let your mum know that we greet her….."

She asked: „ And when will we see you again?"

He replied: „ Well, sweetie, me and Bella are leaving for school….as soon as we are back, I will let you know…I love you Patty…."

She hugged him: „ I love you too, uncle Edward….and aunt Bella too…."

He heard his wife´s warning and whispered to the little child: „ And now scream out loud … I am going…." She did that, he hugged her last time and walked away….Little Patty watched him leave and went to search for her parents.

Ellen watched her daughter with Edward but didn´t dare to come closer. She wanted to ask him so many questions about Carlisle but she knew that it was impossible.

She wanted to stand up but noticed a familiar figure leaning on one tree behind her: „ Carlisle…." She whispered in tears and ran to hug him immediately. He closed his arms around her and felt her scent.

She was crying and he couldn´t stop her: „ Ellen, you need to stop crying….. honey….. don´t worry, we´ll figure out a way….."

He handed her the little package and she replied: „ What is that?"

He kissed her cheek: „ your new mini cell phone Vertu and a brand new credit card on your name…."

She didn´t understand why he was giving her such presents and therefore he explained: „ Your husband might suspect you and so this phone is so small that he won´t even notice it in the mess in woman´s purse…"

She smiled: „ And why the card?"

He couldn´t tell her the truth. Alice advised him to give it to her. She didn´t say more.

He kissed her cheek: „ Ellen, your husband may have his weak sides….and I don´t want either you or Patty suffer….or lack anything…." He corrected himself. Ellen couldn´t believe it, he was a real treasure.

He added: „ And don´t worry, spend it on ANYTHING either of you needs…..don´t worry about the limit….it´s a golden one…..I told you money is not an issue for me…."

She smiled through the tears: „ Carlisle, I can´t accept it, the phone is one of the most expensive ones and the card…..I can´t spend your money…."

He whispered: „ You´re the family…I told you…..and it ´s the money of the whole family….. so this implies…it is also yours…."

He heard Bella´s sign to Edward and looked the last time to Ellen: „ Take care, Ellen….and if anything…."

She assured him : „ I will call…"

He smiled and looked her in the eyes. She couldn´t stop herself, she had to do it. She didn´t want to let him go just like that. She caressed his face and looked in his eyes. She stood on her tips and moved her lips suddenly closer to his. They touched for a brief moment and she could feel the sweetest movement of his lips against hers. She held her arms around his neck and let him kiss her slowly and carefully. It was a very new experience for both of them.

The kiss lasted about twenty seconds when Edward coughed: „ Time to go, dad…sorry….."

Then he looked at Ellen, hugged her: „ Don´t worry, we are closer than you may think…."

She smiled at him with all the sadness in her eyes and he waved her and they both had to leave. Ellen looked back to her daughter who was coming closer.

Suddenly Patty exclaimed: „ I can see you mom…"

Ellen came out of a tree and kissed her daughter. Patty said: „ Mum, uncle Edward was here…"

She kissed her again: „ I know honey, but we have to keep it secret….Please….don´t tell your dad anything or we will be in big trouble. Will you promise me?"

Patty nodded: „ Yes, mum….."

Ellen let her go: „ Now find your dad….." and Patty ran in the woods and in few minutes she appeared Derek.

Carlisle, Edward and Bella have been watching the whole family walk from the distance and Edward commented: „ Finally, you have got your proof….she doesn´t love him…."

Carlisle agreed: „ yes, she doesn´t but she hasn´t realised it yet…..and she doesn´t want to divorce…."

Edward commented: „ I wouldn´t be so sure…."

Carlisle looked at him with a very surprised look but Edward said nothing more and he wasn´t the one to get things out of him. He will tell when he wants to.


	14. Chapter 14

_Hi, here we go again :-)))))_

_these chapters were so hard to write because I hate when men hurt women and kids..._

_thanks to HermioneMusicPiano, you made my day :-)))))_

_enjoy the reading :-)_

_and I don´t own anything from the Twilight, as usually :-)))_

* * *

CH 14

After the whole day Ellen, Derek and Patricia were coming back home. Derek took them to some fast food restaurant and Ellen was bit of shocked. Patricia knew that she cannot eat this and dad ordered her the fries and hamburger.

She asked: „ Dad, could I have some vegetable salad as mum has?"

He looked annoyed at her and said: „ Whatever, you are the same as your mother…. Never grateful for anything….."

He ordered her the vegetables and Ellen seemed satisfied. At least now Patty was a brave girl.

On Sunday Derek was hanging on the phone constantly and Ellen was cooking the lunch. He closed the door in the living room so that nobody could hear him and Patricia was watching a Cinderella story on DVD. Ellen was a bit of free now and had time for thinking. At night she was sleeping next to Derek again. It was a weird feeling and she had to admit she didn´t feel comfortable around him anymore. She had no idea of what happened between them that she felt like that, but perhaps the things he did to her made her change her attitude towards him. She knew she had to act, because he could be incredibly angry if she did something wrong. He was okay the previous day but she cannot be fooled by one day.

She remembered what he did to her last time. Last time…..afterwards she met Carlisle and spent the following day with his family and with him of course….. And their secret meeting yesterday….that was…..her heart began racing as she reminded those precious moments. He bought her one of the most expensive cell phones, the same that all members in his family possessed and gave her the credit card with her own name on it without any limitations to spend. She couldn´t process this. She knew that she couldn´t refuse it. It wasn´t suitable, so she just accepted even though she felt awkward inside.

But something was telling her that it is supposed to be this way that she shouldn´t fight it. And things that happened later…. She kissed him. She got really crazy. Poor Carlisle. She kissed him even though her husband was just hundred metres away and made a fool of him. She felt so sorry.

On the other hand, she felt the happiest person as he kissed her back. He didn´t seem to object, but this was a mistake, really…..a wrong one….. But she couldn´t explain this idea to her mind. She couldn´t regard it as mistake no matter how hard she tried. On the contrary, her mind was thinking that it was one of the best kisses of her life. Perhaps number one. The most tender, careful and considerate. The only thing she could suddenly think of were his soft lips on hers. Then she noticed Patricia coming closer for a glass of water and she had to devote back to the cooking before she makes a mess. A mess not only in the kitchen but also in her life.

Carlisle was also at home, thinking about the day when he had the chance to see Ellen. Luckily he was not able to sleep. Otherwise he would see one blond young woman in front of his eyes all the time. He was incredibly happy to meet her the day before in the woods. She protested when she saw his gift. But he knew he cannot step back from this. He had the reason for doing that. And later, when she kissed him, it was such a beautiful moment. He felt so complete when he was holding her and yet their lips touching. He was definitely dependant on her and didn´t know how to deal with the loneliness. The kids have just left to their colleges and he was alone in the house again. He just was able to do some schedule for the following week. It was the week of the precautionary medical check-up of the kids from local school. The classes will be arriving according to the assigned schedule. He needed to make some plan and make sure so that other regular patients do not have to wait very long.

On Tuesday morning he was pretty shocked. The kids were coming one after one and on the second day he could see a very blond head with a pony tail among them. The teacher called Patty´s name and she went carefully inside.

When she saw him, she smiled and ran to hug him: „uncle Carlisle….."

He pointed at the nurse if she could bring him some folder from the next office.

Meanwhile he asked: „ How are you sweetie….?"

She shrugged: „ Fine, dad is with us again…."

He smiled: „ You aren´t happy to be with him?"

She looked the direction of window: „ I don´t know, he isn´funny, he doesn´t play with us….and mum cries all the time….in the bathroom, in the bed…."

Carlisle caressed her hair: „ Was he angry at you or mum?"

She shook the head: „ No…..he wasn´t"

He kissed her forehead and wrote down all the information of the check-up he needed to know and when the nurse came in, he waved to Patricia and sent her away to her teacher. When the kids left, the nurse brought him a coffee and left to take a break herself. He was so shocked that he almost drank it.

Suddenly it didn´t taste like a dirt even though he regularly spilled the drink into the sink.

Ellen was taking Patty out of the pre-school and the teacher informed her about the necessary visits of the local doctor. She just silently agreed, signed the paper forms made by Carlisle and together with Patty they headed home. Carlisle had already texted her on the day in the morning, she just had no time to reply him yet. She didn´t want to do that just quickly, she needed time.

Patty explained: „ I saw uncle Carlisle mum, and he was very nice…."

Ellen nodded: „ That is nice, Patty, just…please don´t tell dad anything about Carlisle…."

She agreed and continued: „ And he asked about you mum…."

„What did you tell him?" Patty repeated what she told Carlisle in the morning and Ellen gasped. It cannot be possible what the child notices.

She must hide the feelings better. She believed nobody can hear her. Luckily Derek hasn´t heard her. He would have stupid comments and requested explanation and she had no idea what she would tell him.

Derek was staying at home for the day, he didn´t go to work and didn´t have any will to go to find some. Ellen didn´t say anything first, she hoped he would just take few days off and then decided what to do next. On Friday morning Ellen received the message from the director that she would go to the pediatrician´s office with her class. When she checked her mobile, Carlisle was just announcing her the same. She had to laugh at his text. He used sweet words, attempts to comfort her. He wanted to support her in whatever she does. It was hard for him but he knew he had to. Again he repeated himself. It is Ellen who has to decide, despite the fact that it was very hard to accept the fact. He wanted her close to him so bad.

While he was waiting for his today´s little pupils, he hoped that Ellen would be accompanying them. She was their class teacher and the kids trusted her. They all entered the waiting room and Ellen knocked on the door.

She knocked on the door and Carlisle opened the door: „ Hi…."

She greeted politely: „ Dr. Cullen, here is the list of my pupils….."

He took the paper and said silently: „ When then last one comes out, please come here…"

She nodded and went to the rest of the kids. Carlisle came out after a moment and asked for the little Adam. The boy went with him in the room. …..

He sent the last kid away and went to the waiting room.

The nurse had a day off and he asked the receptionist: „ Could you please watch the kids? I need to talk to their teacher…"

She agreed and Carlisle asked Ellen to come in his office. He closed the door and hugged her immediately: „ I missed you…."

She agreed: „ Yes, I miss our talks too, I knew that every day we were talking and now it´s gone…."

He moved the hand in his hair and made them a real mess: „ I know honey, we have to figure out something….."

She just nodded and was glad to be hugged by him. This was the only certainty in her life now. Patricia and Carlisle.

The two people she relied on in this terrible town.

He asked: „ Did he do you something?...you know….."

She shook the head: „ No, I am not attractive for him anymore….he barely talks to me…."

He was interested: „ Is he rude?"

„No, not rude….but a little bit moody, not tolerating and incredibly lazy. He is as if he lost the interest in some job? He stays home all day…."

Carlisle listened to what she said. She was watching his eyes and had to caress his hair.

Suddenly he had it in all directions. They laughed and Ellen said: „ I should probably be going, we have a class, sorry…"

He let her go: „ Don´t apologise, it´s understandable…I just …miss you…."

She looked down: „ Me too…."

Few moments later somebody knocked on his door, he hugged Ellen and she was coming out of the office:

„ Ok, I will report this to the director. Bye, Dr. Cullen…"

Two weeks passed and the situation was still the same. One thing changed. Derek took night shifts and he began working. But because of the night shifts, he was tired and more moody every day. Ellen tried to be silent and not say anything. She was glad that he began working again. He left every day after 8pm and was coming home before 6am. She loved that they didn´t have to share the bedroom. He hasn´t touched her since his return. Except from occasional kisses, nothing happened between them. Ellen felt that it is partly her mistake. She claimed that she wanted to save the marriage. But she wasn´t behaving like that. She wasn´t nice, sweet, caring one as she used to be in the previous years. She went through something and it was hard to come back. And she began realising that….. that she might not love him anymore….. she doesn´t regard him even as a friend. This realisation made her sit down. She was holding her head in her hands, thinking. Luckily Patricia was sleeping and Derek has just left for work. She had a night free. Luckily, one of the first ones after such a long time…..

First two nights she was even afraid to do anything. She was too worried that Derek would be watching her from somewhere. He might be back at any moment. It was too scary for her. On the third night she realised that she is in a terrible situation. She doesn´t love Derek anymore and perhaps the idea of saving an unworking marriage might not be the best one. The decision seemed to be easy. She could leave immediately to the Cullens, but she didn´t want to give up just like that. It just didn´t seem fair. She wanted to wait how Derek would behave. He accepted some job, was gone every night and she had time to think.

Carlisle was watching her house from the distance, he could see that Derek was leaving every night at the same was just texting him. He could feel that she feared of him. He didn´t know why, they could at least talk a bit but tried to understand that she needs some time to think and go through everything.

On the fourth evening she dared to call Carlisle and they spent a very nice few hours on the phone. Ellen talked to him, she knew that she cannot tell him everything that she realised, it was still fresh and she needed more time to confirm that.

* * *

_Sooo... next chapter will be published tomorrow :-))), as soon as I come back from zumba class, I will definitely edit the 15th chapter, it´s written, just needs some editing, these chapters are really hard to write because I hate such behavior..., _

_I would be happy if you left some feedback :-) THX a lot :-))) _

_take care and enjoy the day..._

_Ijuska_


	15. Chapter 15

_Greetings :-),_

_I have a surprise for you :-), another chapter :-)... _

_I hope you will like it, it was really hard for me to write that but I did :-) ..._

_anyways, enjoy the reading and if you like, please review :-)_

_thanks :-)_

_A/N as usually, I don´t own anything..._

* * *

Ch 15

Derek didn´t like the work at all. He accepted it just to gain some money. He will need it in few months for the attorney. The situation with the investigation wasn´t going very well. The attorney claimed that he might get even few years imprisonment. That scared him but he thought about finding some way. He just needed to figure out how. He came back to his family because he thought that home would be a good place to be but Ellen was really getting on his nerves.

She definitely changed, she was so reserved, seemed to be so distant, never came closer to him. He was already fed up with her. She was different than the woman he used to know many months ago and who welcome him happily every time he came back. But he didn´t want to solve it right now. If something happened, he would be glad for having a home. Ellen would never be able to leave him. Indeed, he was her first one, she used to be a very naive girl during the college. He didn´t have to try that much to get her. He remembered how she didn´t want to get married so early and he persuaded her. Then he was jealous that there might be some colleagues flirting with her so he talked to her and made her agree with the move here to Forks. She began working as a teacher and kept her position. She seemed to be satisfied.

And then, when he started his own business with that fucking bastard he regarded as friend, Ellen always supported him. In the end she also accepted the fact that she would be alone for everything and he could stay in Seattle over the week and come back in the weekends. First few years it worked fine and he liked the situation. He had time for his own affairs. He had a few mistresses to please him in the hard times and he loved it. He had a family and a lover. He broke up with all of them as they started being possessive and urged him to divorce. But he had no intention of doing that. Despite this he was angry at them.

Suddenly he was lonely and had again just the woman who took care of the child, but otherwise their common life meant so little to him. She didn´t attract him anymore. Yes, they had a sexual life as every marriage, but it was just occasionally. Ellen didn´t complain. In the recent months she was already unbearable to him. He felt she was flirting with every guy in that small town and began to be jealous. Friends advised him become a bit cruel to her to make her a good house wife and obey him as her husband. As he hit her once, it improved a bit, or at least he had such feeling.

Therefore he did it again. When he left for Europe, he had another lover. This time she dumped him. He thought about his life and suddenly he felt sorry for hurting Ellen. She didn´t deserve it. He promised he would be more patient with her and try to tolerate that. But he saw that it wasn´t easy. As he returned permanently home, he had to face her every day and that made him feel awkward. She was already somebody else.

Now he was back and instead of enjoying the time with the family, he had to look at her every time. She seemed to be so distant from him. Maybe he should remind her that she is definitely his wife. And he will do it again if he has to. She should be careful not to make him angry. At one moment he thought that she might have a lover but then he waved her hand. Such woman would never be able to cheat on him. He knew she was afraid of him and therefore could never find somebody even if she wanted. It just wasn´t her style. But this didn´t prevent him from hurting and suspecting her.

Everytime he came from work in the early morning, Ellen was already getting up and preparing breakfast for her and Patricia. He just mumbled some words as greeting and headed in the bedroom. Ellen didn´t comment it. She tried to understand that he was tired. It must have been also hard for him. He didn´t even tell her what kind of job he was doing. She knew that it was something in the warehouse. What nerved her was his incredibly mood. When Ellen came from work in the afternoon, Patty wanted to play the Ludo game and so Ellen agreed. She wanted to spend some nice time with her daughter and they began playing. Patty was the winner and she laughed aloud.

Suddenly they heard a noise from the bedroom. In few moments Derek came out and shouted: „ Do you think you could shut up? One would like to sleep her… I need to earn fucking hard money when you both sleep….."

He closed the door with noise and Patricia looked scared at her mother.

Ellen hugged her and kissed: „ Don´t worry, baby, we need to be silent, no shouting ok?"

They finished the game and then Ellen had to prepare the dinner and Patty followed her downstairs to watch some TV.

Patty felt sorry that Derek shouted at her. It was for the first time since his return and Ellen noticed that she is sad again.

On the following evening Ellen was making dinner. Derek wanted to eat with them. She bought the rice and vegetables, Patty loved it and it was one of the ways how to make their daughter eat something healthy. Sometimes they added also the chicken meat but Derek hasn´t given her any money and so she didn´t buy the chicken this time. On the other hand she made also a noodle soup and hoped that Derek and Patty would enjoy it. Patty helped to prepare the table and Ellen brought the plates on the table. Then she went to to wake Derek up and he shouted at her: „Why did you come here? I need to have some good sleep….. I am definitely earning money for you to spend….."

Ellen looked down, apologised and left the room silently. Ellen told Patricia to begin eating and so they ate just together. Patty was telling a story from school but when she heard steps, she stopped. After few moments Derek came downstairs and looked at the prepared plates on the table. He looked at Ellen with disgust: „ What the fuck is it supposed to be? I want a proper dinner with meat, I won´t eat this healthy shit…."

She looked at him and tried to explain: „ Derek, we have some sort of budget….. and I haven´t got any money from you in the last two months….We buy things to be cheap and eat normal and healthy as soon as possible…."

He frowned: „ you are certainly telling lies….. You got enough money. It is your own fault that you spent it all.."

He took the jacket and headed to the door: „Next time I want some usual dinner… ….if you don´t do that, then we will have to talk…."

He closed the door and left the house. Ellen had no idea that he went in the pub for dinner and beer before work. She was so shocked by this behavior. She didn´t like it at all. In the past he had no problem with this kind of dinner. He was the one who used to teach Patty eat healthy. At that time he was really a caring father. She didn´t know this man. The one, that Derek became. She felt the tears in her eyes but she had to stop that so that Patricia wouldn´t notice anything. The child was extremely observant and she didn´t want her to tell something at school about her parents. She pretended that nothing happened and told Patty that daddy had to go to work earlier.

When Patty left to bed, Ellen was sitting at the table with paper and pencil. She was counting the expenses and her income. They needed to pay the monthly rent for the house, electricity, services, insurance and Patty´s school needs.

She had some sort of reserve money in her closet for the worst times. It was few hundred that she was able to save over the years. She could take few dollars to buy some meat so that Derek would be satisfied. He truly didn´t give her anything for almost two months. She was always writing everything down but for the last two months he didn´t care about the household. He kept all the money for himself. She felt that he lost the idea that he has a child who has growing needs. If only she spent money on unnecessary things. But everything was so expensive..…..

Ellen was a bit of scared about the future. This was another problem. Usually they had it very tight but now when Derek was here, the expenses were increasing. He didn´t add anything in the family budget. Yes, he started going to work few days ago, perhaps he will give her some money when he gets the salary. Therefore she wanted to wait untill his pay-day comes.

She had no idea that Derek couldn´t work legally so he found some job based on the oral agreement. He didn´t say anyone about the investigation. He made a fraud on his business associate in order to get him out of the company but he reported everything to the police. Therefore he was working at nights in the warehouse. He wanted to give something to Ellen but most of it he planned to save for the attorney. He hoped that a good choice would help him to get no punishment.

At work he became friends with the local guys and they began taking him in the local pubs. Almost every day they headed in one. He had the whole morning and afternoon free. Ellen was coming home with Patty around 4pm so he could do whatever he wanted. Few days later he invited them also to his house. They were also drunk as him and so they broke also a few things and made a mess on the carpet. Ellen took Patty out of the pre-school and they went home. They were planning to read some fairy tales and Ellen promised her daughter to sew some clothing for her Bella doll from old clothes. Patty was looking forward to that. She loved Bella. It reminded her of the aunt Bella. She missed these people, it´s been a few weeks since she last saw them. Uncle Edward came to say good-bye. He left for school but Patricia hoped that she would see them soon. She missed them. Uncle Carlisle was last week in the doctor´s room and he asked such questions. Patty felt sad, they didn´t go to his house anymore and she missed that. She planned that she has to ask mum soon. Perhaps today after dinner when dad goes to work.

Ellen opened the door and stared. There was an incredible smell in the living room. The house was incredible mess. Everything was misplaced, there were papers from meal and bottles of wine everywhere. The carpet was full of red wine spots. She sent Patricia immediately in her room and opened all windows. There was an incredible alcohol smell and she felt disgusted. She collected everything from the ground and began to clean the carpet.

Derek came out of the room, slightly drank and looked around. He noticed Ellen on the floor cleaning up and she asked: „ What happened here?"

He replied: „ Well, some guys from work dropped by to say hello…."

She looked at him: „ Your friends made a mess out of this room and you just say they dropped by to say hi? You cannot mean it, Derek…"

He looked at her: „ Look, you are my wife,….you should do your duties and clean up the mess…..and I said that they just stopped here for visit. You should tak care of this…so I expect you will do it… and come on quickly, I don´t want to live in such mess….."

He kissed her forehead and she moved instinctively back, she could smell the alcohol out of him and looked away. He stepped across her and headed to the pub again.

He looked back at her: „ And don´t expect me back tonight. I am going to Mike for dinner and then to work….. And you should make sure the house is clean by the morning. …."

She looked back in the carpet and was silent. She wouldn´t tell him anything nice.

It took her another hour to finish the work in the living room. Then she went back in the kitchen and wanted to prepare some meal for her daughter.

Patricia came to her and hugged her when she didn´t see her. Ellen took her in the arms and kissed:

„ You´re my little princess…."

She nodded and said: „ Mum, I want to go to uncle Carlisle to visit….."

Ellen shook the head: „ Patty, this isn´t possible….we cannot go to him no matter how much I would desire myself….."

Patty asked: „ Why not? We used to go there very often before dad returned…Can´t he leave again?"

Ellen shrugged: „ No, sweetheart, he can´t, he lives here with us and we have to learn to accept that…"

Patty gasped: „ It was really mess when we came from school…"

Ellen commented: „ Yes, dad had visitors when we were away…."

Patty smiled: „ And if dad had some people here, could we invite uncle Carlisle too?"

Ellen had tears in her eyes: „ No, Patty, we cannot, your dad wouldn´t approve it….."

Patty protested: „ but dad isn´t here….mum please…."

Ellen sobbed out loud: „ No, Patty, we cannot, your dad would be terrible angry if he found out…."

She hugged her tight and Patty knew that she shouldn´t ask more. Mum made it clear and she couldn´t do anything.


	16. Chapter 16

_So, it´s Friday, so here we have another chapter :-))_

_I hope you´ll like it... I kind of decided to move the story in M rating considering future situations... so just to inform you :-)))_

_I know it´s kind of ... sad reading but still I hope you´ll enjoy it :-)))_

_I wish you nice weekend :-)))_

_A/N: as I usually, I don´t own anything from the Twilight..._

* * *

Chapter 16

If only they knew that Carlisle was standing outside listening to their conversation. It tore his chest apart but he knew that Ellen was right. But desperately he wanted to see her. Or at least the little one. He missed them both so much.

Then he decided to do it, after Patty fell asleep, he went slowly to their house and climbed the balcony. They had a partially opened balcony door and he managed to open the door and came closer to the little bed where Patricia was sleeping. She was moving from side to side and he felt sorry for her. She had to go through many bad things and he worried about her. He was sure that Ellen wouldn´t let Derek to hurt Patricia. But he didn´t trust the man. Patricia sobbed out of the sleep and he immediately moved to her and held her hand. He whispered some sweet words in her ear and she fell asleep again. She smiled and whispered in the half-sleep: „ Uncle Carlisle…you are here….." He held her hand and caressed her forehead. When she was sleeping deeply and was calm again, he kissed her cheek and left through the balcony again. He sat down on the ground and gave the head in his hands. He was so sorry for the young one. She changed in the few weeks he hasn´t been with her. She must have gone through many things not understandable for her. He still wondered why Ellen lets him to hurt her so much. He didn´t get it. She knew that she would be more than welcome in his house and he would make sure nothing happens to them and Derek couldn´t hurt them anymore. He wanted them with him so much, he was missing their company. He felt that if he could cry he would definitely have tears in his eyes. He loved both girls so much. Derek had the greatest treasure at home and behaved to badly to them. In few minutes he stood up and ran away to the forest. He needed to hunt in order to calm down. It´s been too much to him recently.

When he was gone away from the house, he dialed Ellen´s number. He knew that Derek wasn´t home and therefore she might be ready to talk. He tried three times but she didn´t pick up. When he was sitting at Patty´s, he heard her downstairs. She was doing the washing up and he could hear the tears and the sobbing. He could feel her confusion and anger but knew that he cannot come downstairs. That would complicate things more…..He would not be able to explain properly and it was so hard for him not to go closer to her. But he knew that it is not possible.

A week later one day in the morning Patricia wanted to put her shoes on but it was kind of tight. She couldn´t suddenly walk in them. She called at Ellen: „ Mum, I can´t get in the shoes….." Elllen came closer and noticed that Patty´s foot has grown again. She sighed: „ Don´t worry….I have some money left in the closet, we will go in the afternoon and buy new ones…." Patty nodded and Ellen headed in her bedroom to search for the money. But she couldn´t find it. The money was gone. Disappeared. Somebody stole them, just yesterday. Ellen took some few days before but now everything was gone. Few hundred dollars of her savings. The only person who could have taken them was Derek.

She had to sit down on the bed and couldn´t stop crying. How could her own husband steal her own saved money? She just couldn´t believe it. What kind of man had he become?

Ellen wiped her tears as Patricia appeared at the bedroom door: „ Mum? Did I do anything wrong?" Ellen shook the head: „ No, honey, you didn´t…."

Patty smiled: „ So are we going for the shoes after school?"

Ellen stopped for a second and then remembered Carlisle´s words….."_if either of you needs anything….." _and smiled at her daughter: „ don´t worry, honey, we will buy you new shoes…."

She held her hand and led little Patricia in her class and then headed to her kids. She was sure that Carlisle wouldn´t mind if she used his money for Patricia´s shoes. It calmed her down a little bit. Otherwise she would have bad remorse.

During the day she texted Carlisle and apologised for not picking up the phone. She claimed that she was too tired. She didn´t know that Carlisle was already in the house checking Patricia. She wanted to calm him that everything is alright, no matter how hard she tried, Carlisle didn´t believe her. He knew that there was something going on and that he has to watch them better. He wouldn´t forgive himself if anything happened to her or the child. He wanted them to be happy but couldn´t convince Ellen to do a serious step and get out of the unhealthy relationship before it destroys her. He felt he isn´t entitled to intervene in Ellen´s life no matter how hard it was for him to understand her choices. Now he really couldn´t . He didn´t get it. The only thing he could promise to himself was to watch her. Try to prevent anything bad to happen.

In the afternoon Ellen bought her new shoes. They went to the shop and Ellen let her daughter choose the ones she liked. Patricia wanted the red ones and so Ellen paid for them. She took the card that Carlisle gave her. It was a weird feeling to use somebody else´s money. But she knew that Carlisle would insist on this and therefore she did it. She didn´t want to use the card, she promised herself that she wouldn´t do it but she wanted Patricia to have new shoes. She couldn´t walk in small ones. She just couldn´t let her sweetheart be unhappy. She wished just the best for her daughter. And yet, the whole situation with Derek. It was unacceptable. He has to explain why he did it. How could he allow to steal her money? She has to ask him as soon as possible.

Patty was invited to the neighbours´ child party. The girl was Patricia´s class mate and she wanted to have Patricia on her party too. Ellen led her to the next door and promised to come for her in two hours. Ellen was coming back home and was glad that Patty is outside of the house and they can have some talk with Derek. They need to clarify few things. This cannot go on like this.

Derek was at home sitting at the table while she was opening the door. He was looking at the magazine and barely greeted her when she came closer. She sat down next to him on the chair and could smell the alcohol from him.

Suddenly he moved closer because he wanted to kiss her but she moved away instinctively. She was disgusted by him and yet the alcohol. When she met him, he always claimed that drinking was wrong. He noticed that she pulled away and asked impatiently: „ What´s up?...why don´t you kiss me?"

She looked at him: „ Derek, what happened with the money?" He asked with anger in his voice: „ The money?" She nodded and continued: „Yes, the spare money I had for anything we needed…" He immediately replied: „ You might have bought something and spent them and you don´t remember it anymore…"

She gave him a bad look: „ Come on, I was checking my closet yesterday in the morning and they were on its place…."

He came closer angry: „ You want to say that I stole them?"

She replied: „ Nobody else was in our bedroom…."

He hit her in the face immediately: „ Bitch… I am your husband…..we have common property, I can take whatever I want…you have no right to hide money from me…..it belongs to both of us….perhaps the little bastard did that…."

She cried: „ Don´t call our kid like that..She doesn´t deserve it…."

Derek was angry and pushed her with force and she fell on the ground…..She was holding the nose and crying.

He stood up and continued: „ And now….if you think that I steal your things…..we will make new rules….it seems you have had too much of freedom…..it is time to tighten the belt and make sure you will obey me."

He shouted and she stared at him. She couldn´t recognise him, this person was somebody else than she had married.

Then he looked at her and shouted: „ First, give me your mobile phone…."

She pointed at the shelf and he took it and put it in his pocket.

Second, you are not allowed to go anywhere but work and home….the same counts for Patricia….."

And third: „ you will respect me, do whatever I tell you to do, this means to keep the house clean and do everything what a wife should do…it means also your duties to me…. I have a feeling I have not spent a proper time with you in our bedroom….."

As he said that, Ellen began shaking completely. She cannot have anything with him… He drank the glass he had in his hand and said: „ Now, I have to go somewhere, but I haven´t forgotten…we will deal with this later…"

Ellen stood up from the ground and couldn´t believe her own eyes. He hit her and now he wanted to limit her freedom. What will she do? She didn´t want to stay with him but she knew that she didn´t want to bother her dearest Carlisle. He had enough of his own problems certainly and she was feeling ashamed. She decided to pretend. She cleaned herself and after cleaning the whole house, she went to pick Patricia from the neighbor children party. She didn´t tell her a word to Patty about her father. She just prepared her the meal and then stayed with her in the bedroom.

Carlisle knew that something was going on, but Ellen didn´t say anything. He hoped, begged her in the text messages to tell him but she always claimed there was nothing to tell. The whole family was asking about her all the time but he couldn´t give any positive news. Edward and Bella were already worried about her a lot. She wasn´t on Skype anymore, they didn´t talk to her since the moment in the woods some weeks ago. And the whole family was worried about Carlisle who was not able to get Ellen away from him. Alice knew that the time hasn´t come yet and so she became silent.

Derek decided to make Ellen´s and Patricia´s life harder. He has given them enough freedom. They got used to it and did incredible things that nerved him. He felt he had to punish them so they would remember who is the master in this family. Patricia needs an educative lesson, she was spoilt enough. She always takes her new doll, Ellen certainly bought it. She claimed that she didn´t spend money on toys but luckily he didn´t trust her. She hid it from him. He decided to break the doll so that Patricia would understand that she cannot misbehave to him. He did it and then went downstairs. He packed the TV and Ellen´s laptop and drove it to the pawn shop. He got some money for it and Derek gave it to his wallet. Then he returned home, drank a glass of whiskey and waited for his wife and daughter come home to see his lessons.

Ellen opened the door followed by her daughter. When she entered the room, she could see, something was wrong. Her laptop was gone and TV was gone too.

Patty sobbed: „ Mum? What happened with our TV? Where are we going to watch fairy tales?"

Ellen replied: „ It was certainly broken down Patty, dad must have taken it to be repaired…."

She sent her to draw something into her room and headed to the living room. She wanted Patricia to take some snack and then to calm herself in her room playing with Bella doll. Then she opened the door and entered the living room.

Derek was standing there, glass of whiskey in his hand and while sipping he was watching Ellen:

„ I told you I would fulfill my promise… you needed some lessons to learn how to behave to me….…your internet connection was cancelled, at least we spare some money ….and the TV and laptop were sold with a good price…."

Ellen gasped and couldn´t believe her own eyes: „ How did you dare?...it was also mine and you had no right to sell things here in the house…." He moved her jaw line to look at him and added: „ You let the kid in the bed and then we will finish our talk…." She wanted to say something and then head an incredible scream out of the child room.

Ellen was shocked what happened and ran immediately upstairs. Patricia was already on the stairs holding her favorite doll Bella in her hands. But Bella was broken in the two pieces…. Patricia cried and Ellen was not able to calm her down.

She stared back downstairs and noticed Derek with a mischievous look: „She will learn to behave !"

Ellen looked back at her daughter and had tears in her eyes. She caressed her blond hair and Patty whispered: „ mum, what happened to Bella?" Ellen said sadly: „ Sweetie, we will repair it, don´t worry….go to your room, I will bring you the dinner…" Patricia went to her room, and was still full of sadness, she laid in her bed holding the two pieces of her favorite Bella and fell asleep.

Ellen noticed her sleeping when she brought her the dinner. She closed carefully the door and went back to her husband. But this wasn´t her husband anymore, it was a man she felt an incredible hatred for at the present moment. For the first time she really thought about leaving him and getting a divorce.

But Derek wasn´t in the living room. She went around and noticed a paper on the table. She read the letter about the charges and the planned court trial in three months. She stared and couldn´t believe it. He didn´t quit the job, he was fired and charged for fraud and some other crimes. She just returned to the kitchen and gasped.

This was becoming really dangerous, she didn´t know what to do. She felt so incredible. How could her own father destroy her favorite toy? She couldn´t understand this at all. It was her favorite, she had her all the time with her except school. And it was visible that Derek did it purposely. He wanted to hurt the little one. He knew that Patricia loved her the most of all toys. What kind of man was he?

She couldn´t stop the tears reminding how happy Patricia was when Carlisle brought her the doll. It was day after the ER evening visit. Since then Patty had always her Bella doll with her because it reminded her of the real Bella.

* * *

_So, I thank you for reading up here :-)_

_another chapter will be... perhaps tomorrow, or latest Monday ( we ´re going to visit my husband´s parents, which is not my fave activity... :((( ), _

_so let´s make a deal, if you leave some reviews, I´ll sneak out tomorrow night and will publish something :-))))), :-))))), I am kidding... but it would be nice if you did... :-)))))) (my best friend says I am spoiling you :-))))) )_

_so have a nice weekend everybody... ! :))))) and thank you for reading :-))))_


	17. Chapter 17

_So, here goes chapter 17_

_thanks to 4MeJasper for reviews :-)_

_I hope you will like this chapter... _

_enjoy the weekend :-)_

_A/N: I don´t own anything from Twilight..._

* * *

Chapter 17

Ellen was standing in the living room and noticed Derek coming. She looked up and saw him smirking at her. She said silently: „ Ok, I was silent when you hurt and hit me, but tell me? Why did you have to break her favorite doll?"

He looked at her with amusement: „ Because you claimed that you didn´t buy her expensive toys and now she has such doll? And she needs to learn how to behave to me… she has to respect me but she doesn´t…"

Ellen knew she cannot say the truth and therefore stayed silent: „ Still it was very unfair of you. Patricia is almost five years old. She cannot understand our fights….you should leave her out of this all, she doesn´t deserve this….."

He frowned: „ She is the same as you….. you brought her up very badly….. I should probably have already requested for a whole custody over her….You are a very bad mother…bad icon for our baby girl…."

She stared: „ And who are you?...a father figure? A father that breaks her favorite doll purposely?...just to punish her…sorry but recently you…..behave like an IDIOT ….." She couldn´t hold on, she had to say it even though she knew that he will get furious.

Immediately he hit her in the face and threw her on the sofa.

She was scared and worried of what he would do.

He said angrily: „ You will be silent and will obey me….understood?"

She nodded with fear in her eyes and he continued: „ And now you will be true loving wife and will finally be with me….Is that clear?" She was shocked and began shaking as he laid on her and began kissing her everywhere and she knew where this was leading. She couldn´t fight, she was stuck and silently crying. This was the worst of all punishments. This was like the worst nightmare and it should have never happened. It was her own fault. She should have already left…

He really forced her to have sex with him. She felt so misused, and guilty. It didn´t have to happen if she had listened to Carlisle´s advice and left. Why did she want to save something that wasn´t worth saving? Why couldn´t she accept the fact that their relationship is wrong. He changed and was dangerous to her. Yet, Ellen was worried he could hurt Patricia more than just by breaking her favorite doll. No, this is enough. She won´t tolerate this. This time he went really too far. She won´t have anything in common with him anymore. She put on quickly some warm clothes and took her purse.

She woke Patricia up and took the little one in her arms and sneaked out of the house with the back entrance. She barely used it but now it was safer. Then she hurried to Carlisle´s house. It was pretty far but she knew that they should make it in thirty minutes.

The further she went from the house, the better she felt. She needed the fresh air. She went behind the houses and didn´t want to be seen by the neighbours. She was carrying Patricia untill they were far enough from the house. Then she woke her up properly: „ Patty, sweetie…can you walk now?" Patricia silently nodded and ran together with mum. After few moments Patty asked: „ Mum, I am so hungry….can we eat something?"

Ellen kissed and hugged her: „ Patty, listen, baby….just a few minutes and then we will be at uncle Carlisle´s house…. He will certainly have some food at home…don´t worry…."

Patricia agreed and walked on. It wasn´t far from Forks but they had to walk in a pretty cold weather but finally they made it and saw a big Cullen house in the distance.

Ellen felt content again, she was so happy when they reached the house. Patricia was very tired again, she was still a bit of sleeping. It was late evening and she was still a small child.

For the last few metres Ellen took Patricia in her arms and carried her up to the door. When they were at the stairs, the door suddenly opened and Carlisle ran away out of the door. He took Patricia in his arms and carried her in the house.

Ellen could suddenly feel the indescribable feeling that she had when she was in his presence. He had so much calmness around himself and she liked that. But she couldn´t help it. She had immediately her eyes full of tears.

He had no idea of what happened but he knew about Ellen´s tears. He had a suspicion but it was constant in the recent few days and he couldn´t do anything. He repeatedly asked, texted, but Ellen didn´t tell anything.

He carried Patricia in the guest room bed. Ellen dressed her in the pyjamas and Carlisle brought her some cookies to eat and an orange juice. Patty ate a few of them, drank the glass and laid down back on the big bed.

When she finished, he caressed her hair and said: „ Sweetie, it´s night, go to sleep and I need to talk to your mum…."

She smiled: „ good night, uncle Carlisle…..I am glad we are with you again…"

He replied touched: „ good night, sweetie…..sweet dreams….I am more than happy to have you here…..."

Patty smiled gently and closed her eyes. In a minute she was sleeping.

He came back to Ellen who was looking out of the big window weeping. She seemed to be so distant, something terrible must have happened. He had no idea what but she was acting weird. When he came closer, he could smell it. His super senses worked again and he knew immediately. That BASTARD…!

He hugged her as tight as he could not to hurt her: „ Ellen…"

She wished so much to be in his arms. It was so comforting to be with him again. He was caressing her over the head and kissing the top of it.

They were standing like this for very long, she couldn´t stop the tears. He was still caressing her hair, holding her softly and whispering sweet words. He wanted to calm her. Her heart was beating fast and she was still in shock. He took her in the arms and carried her downstairs. He sat her down on the sofa and sat next to her.

„ Ellen, what happened? ….please tell me….."

He wiped the tears gently out of her eyes and gave her his handkerchief. She thanked immediately and hugged him again. She felt so bad, she was scared and mostly ashamed to tell him. It was so nice to be with him again, he made her feel as in the arms of a true friend….. He waited patiently for her to calm down a little bit and she began shaking. He tried to calm her: „ Come on, no need to worry…..you are here and he won´t hurt you again….." Ellen began sobbing again but slowly began explaining:

„ We…we have had another argument…. Derek…I…. mean…he broke down Patricia´s doll that you gave her, she was so unhappy, and yet he sold my laptop, our TV…..stole my saved money….and then he…"

She cried again a lot. He stared and finished the question: „ Did he rape you?"

She nodded: „ He made me..….."

He looked at her face, where she had bruises again. She couldn´t finish the sentence, she began shaking immediately and he hugged her. He was holding her in his arms while she was crying…..she wanted to continue but her voice betrayed her.

He asked: „ Would you like me to take you in the hospital so that the doctors would check you?"

She protested: „ No, no …..I just…I hoped I could stay here for this night….."

He said: „ Yes of course you can, Ellen….., but still…don´t you want to go with me to the Police? Bella´s dad works there…"

She shook the head: „ No, I….. I mean…. I can´t talk about that…." He could see that she doesn´t want to go against him and therefore he didn´t push her to do that. He w as glad that at least she told him and came to him.

He replied with urgency in his voice: „ Elly, you can stay here as long as you want to… I won´t let you come back to the house…I want you to be safe..."

She shook her head but didn´t dare to look in his eyes: „ I can´t, I mean…..we cannot bother you here….. I will find some living and then we will leave and I will file for divorce….."

He moved her jaw line up so that he could see in her eyes.

She could see all his pain and he begged: „ Ellen, this house is empty most of the day, it is very big and I will be very honored to have you both here….I won´t let you come back there… you have gone through a very bad experience and I won´t let him destroy you both. You mean to me more than you can imagine and I won´t allow him to hurt either of you again."

She was looking at him cautiously and she knew that he really meant every word he was saying.

He let her look down back to her knees and went to bring her a glass of water and ordered a pizza by telephone. Then he came back to Ellen who was unmoving watching her knees. She was shaking slightly and he came closer to her.

He sat next to her and touched her hand slowly: „ Ellen , please… I know it is too hard to decide now but think about it….my house is always open to you"

She nodded: „ OK….I ….. I will stay here….I mean we….."

He smiled and she continued: „ But truly I feel that we are bothering you so much. You have helped us so many times and now you do again…"

He looked at her hands: „ I should have taken you away earlier….if only you would tell me…."

She replied: „ I know….. it is my mistake…everything that happened….I was so naive…." He stopped her immediately: „ No, it is NOT your mistake, Ellen…you did nothing wrong…. I don´t want you to say that… you did nothing ….."

He hugged her again and she laid her hands around his neck and with her head on his chest she was breathing his scent. It calmed her and she felt much better. She was so glad to be with him again. These weeks were so hard for her, she really needed his presence in her life. He was her best friend and knew how to make comfort her.

Suddenly a bell rang and Carlisle went to open the door. He paid for the pizza and brought it to Ellen who was still deep in her thoughts. He offered her a plate and she ate a little bit: „ I failed….." Carlisle wondered :" Why?" She said: „ Because I was not able to protect Patty…she had to go through some uncomfortable situations in the recent weeks….and yet the thing with Bella doll…" He disagreed: „ No, you did you best to protect her and Patricia knows it… definitely yes, she loves you the most in the whole world…."

Ellen mentioned silently: „ I also used the card from you to buy her new shoes….. when he stole the money…." She was sobbing again. He felt the pain in his chest but tried to comment it: „ Ellen, you know you have the card for whatever you need….you don´t need to tell me …. and if you bought your sweet daughter a thousand pairs of shoes which I am sure she deserves, it wouldn´t ruin me…really….." She had to smile sadly to his comparison.

He kissed her cheek: „ use it whenever you want…it is yours, I told you…. Only yours…." She thanked him and ate another slice of the pizza.

After she stopped eating, she went back to Carlisle, she hugged him: „Thank you… for everything…" He smiled: „ You don´t have to thank me…I would do anything to help you and make you feel better…" She looked in his eyes: „ You already do….just your presence lights up my day…" He just smiled and caressed her face. She calmed down and continued: „ You called me Elly…"

He was surprised that she noticed: „ Do you mind …?"

„No, not at all,….you always nicknamed me….." She smiled and he giggled: „ Well, yes….Ellen, Lilly, Elly….I like to call you these sweet nicknames…" Ellen frowned: „ you are the first one…No one has ever called me like that…." He smiled: „ Perhaps it is the right time to get used to it…." She didn´t say anything but the blush betrayed her. He noticed that but as the right gentleman he didn´t comment it. He was glad that he made her smile at least a little bit.

Ellen yawned and wanted to stand up to wish him a good night but to her surprise he asked: „ May I?" and carried her wanted to make her feel comfortable.

He borrowed her one of his T-shirts and she went to the bathroom to take a proper shower. She really needed it. He wished her good night and wanted to leave the room. She laid down and she had everything just in front of her eyes. She began crying again. She felt like she wasn´t doing anything in the last few hours.

She heard a soft knock on the door and Carlisle´s head was in the door: „ Ellen? I was walking around and heard you crying…."

She nodded: „ I know, I just….when I close my eyes, all I can see is…."

She sobbed again. He came closer to her, she noticed that he was wearing the pyjamas and sat down on the edge of the bed.

He asked: „ Would you like me to stay here with you?"

She looked down at her nervous shaking fingers: „ Could you please hold me…."

He smiled softly: „ of course sweetie…whatever you wish….. "

She laid down and turned to him. She was again laying in his arms, close to his chest, breathing his perfume again. She felt she needed this to finally start to feel a little bit better. She closed down the eyes and breathed his scent. After few moments before she fell asleep she realised that the only thing she could think of is the beautiful feeling safe when being with her beloved Carlisle again. The previous weeks were just one terrible nightmare.


	18. Chapter 18

_Sooo, we are back from the weekend so here is another chapter, I planned to publish it tomorrow but there were so many readers since yesterday, so here it comes..._

_enjoy the reading :-) and if you take a second for a short review, I will be more than happy :-))))) thanks :-))))_

_A/N as usually, it surprises nobody that I don´t own Twilight, only Mrs. Meyer does..._

* * *

Ch 18

When Ellen fell asleep, Carlisle was thinking about this evening. He hoped she would come but never thought what her husband is capable of. A husband. A person that she married. Somebody she used to be so happy with. Now somebody who used her and made her to obey his will by force….. He still couldn´t believe it and felt sorry that such a wonderful woman as Ellen had to go through this…. He hoped and wished he would be able to make her forget one day.

He hesitated about some quick changes that he needs to do during the night. He only has six or seven hours to go before the girls wake up. First he has to go back to their house to bring them a few clothes, some toys for Patty…. And the most important thing, he has to do some shopping so that the fridge is full of food as in every family. Ellen may not know now, it wouldn´t be good to tell her something at her present situation.

He spent an hour with her in the bed, caressing her hair and hugging her. Then he realised that Ellen would living in his house with Patty and they will spend the evenings together talking and maybe the future will finally bring something more. He didn´t dare to think further. It just wasn´t good timing. She was hurt and she needs time to get over this all. He sent a text to Alice that Ellen and Patty would be staying in the house, he didn´t want to give her any details, she would figure out anyway. He was sure that his daughter will tell everyone.

He didn´t want to get up but he had to. He changed the clothes and headed in the large non stop supermarket in the nearby town. Intentionally he headed to the children department and found the last Bella doll waiting for him on the shelf. He gave it immediately in the shopping cart and was curious about Patricia´s reaction. From what Elly told him, Patricia must have been unhappy when her father destroyed the favorite doll. He still didn´t get it, how can a father do something like that? He went along the DVD stand and bought some princess fairy tales so that Patty could watch them. He wanted to see the little one smiling. The past events had to scare her and he wanted to make her feel safe again. She was so young, Ellen once told him that she would have birthdays in the middle of December. Just few weeks to go.

He bought the usual supplies of food and the cart was full. He wanted to surprise Ellen with some nice breakfast. He gave everything in the car and wanted to drive. Then he reminded that Ellen told him that Derek sold the laptop and TV. He could think of only place where it could be. The Forks pawn shop was open also every night and so drove right there. As he entered the shop, he immediately noticed Ellen´s laptop. It was therefore no problem to pay for it. The shop keeper told him that it´s been pretty new in store, someone brought it just one day ago.

Then he stopped at the end of the street where Ellen with Patty were living. He ran to the back door unnoticed in the high speed and entered the house. He could smell that the house was empty. He went to Ellen´s bedroom to pack her clothes and then did the same in Patricia´s room. He brought it to the car and then went back again to take Patricia´s toys. He noticed the broken Bella and became angry at that man. Then he waved the hand, Derek doesn´t deserve his wife and baby girl. But he will take care of them and Patricia will become a carefree child again.

When he had everything, he sneaked fast back to his car and finally headed to his house. He parked in the garage and in the quickly packed everything out of the bags. He came to check the girls. Patricia was moving in the bed, he handed her the doll in the arms and she cuddled up to her and whispered:

„ my Bella….." then she fell asleep again.

Carlisle put the bags with their clothes and toys in the guest room. They shared one bedroom now but he planned to make a room for Patricia just next to this room. He went there and looked around. The walls definitely needed painting. It was around three a.m. and he had plenty time to do that. Again with the speed, everything was much easier. The room was in bright pink, he moved the wardrobe and brought a new furniture out of the cellar. The previous owner had kids and left some furniture down there. He went to look to it and there was a nice children´s table with chairs. It was also in pink and Carlisle was sure Patty would love it.

He began cleaning it when his phone began vibrating. He looked at it and could read:

„ Open the door to the delivery….we realised you might need this stuff….."

He stared and went to open, there was a messenger bringing him a large box. He opened it and there were pictures on the wall, princess carpets, stuff with the beauties everywhere, princess bed bed linen and sheets and many other additional accessories exactly fitting in the girls room. He laughed: „ Typical Alice…."

Then he got another text message: „ It´s gift from me, Rosalie and Bella went shopping with us too….."

That made him laugh again when he imagined that his youngest daughter-in-law went shopping with the two shopaholic.

He looked at the watch and had the last hour to finish. He moved the furniture and began giving the pictures on the walls. Alice already wrote down where to put it and so it was pretty fast. He ended at 6:30.

He sat down on the chair and after few moments he could head a noise on the stairs and immediately Patricia ran to him and hugged him tight: „ Uncle ….. my Bella is back….thank you… I….. I am so happy…..thank you….."

She kissed him all over the face and he loved it.

He smiled at her: „ Patty, I am glad that you like her…"

She frowned: „ Dad broke her in two pieces…."

Carlisle hugged her tight and caressed her: „ Look, maybe dad broke her but your uncle headed to the shop when you fell asleep and found you a new one…"

She kissed him again: „ uncle Carlisle, you are the best….I love you…."

He seemed incredibly happy: „ I love you too, sweet girl…"

She asked: „ Are we going to cook together again?"

He laughed: „ Yes, what would you like?"

Patty giggled: „ Me and my Bella would like to have strawberry pancakes…"

„Then you will have them, young ladies…."

After breakfast he asked: „ May I take you to your class today?"

Patty asked: „What about mum?"

He replied: „ Well, your mum has a big headache, she will stay here today….."

Patricia nodded and he helped her to get dressed and left a note on Ellen´s door. She was so deep sleeping and he didn´t want to wake her up.

They arrived to school and Patty lead Carlisle to her class. Patty´s teacher knew Dr. Cullen because her kids belonged to his patients. He explained that he would be the one to come for Patricia in the afternoon. Then he kissed Patty and waved to her as he was leaving.

Then he headed to the director of the school. It was no problem to excuse Ellen for one day. It was Friday and the director had no problem with that. Carlisle promised that Mrs. Williams would be back on Monday.

Then he headed back home to Ellen. The named one was just sitting on the bed looking around. At first she didn´t know where she was but she realised that she knows this room. They have already slept here once few months before.

She looked around and Patricia was not in her bed. She noticed a message on the door: „ I am taking Patty to school, I will talk to your boss for a day off…breakfast is on the table….XXX Carlisle…."

She had to smile, he is a real treasure…. She couldn´t believe that he really took care of her child. Then she noticed a completely brand new Bella on the bed next to her. She kissed the little doll and felt incredible gratitude to Carlisle. Patty must have been incredibly happy when she saw her.

Then Ellen wanted to go to the table to take her clothes, she didn´t want to be in his T-shirt and noticed the huge bags full of hers and Patricia´s clothing plus another bag with Patty´s toys. Another shock followed when she saw her old laptop on the table. She had to sit down, it was too much for her. He must have been awake for the whole night. This all was unbelievable. No one ever did anything like that for her. She felt the tears flowing her eyes. She was so much in shock, she sat down on the armchair. He surprised her as no one before.

She didn´t notice him coming back and as he could hear her sobbing, he didn´t even have time to take off the jacket and ran to her room. He knocked on the door but she might not have head him. He opened carefully and could see Ellen sitting in the armchair. He kneeled down to her: „ Elly?...what happened honey?"

She hugged him immediately: „ I don´t deserve you… …." He held her in his arms and tapped her nose: „ And why not?..." She pointed her finger on the bags, laptop and the new Bella doll: „ you are so nice to us…we are so grateful to you… how will we ever pay you back for everything?…"

He wiped her tears and added: „ Elly, sweetie, this was nothing, when you fell asleep, I went shopping, they had the last Bella doll so I thought Pattie would love her…."

Ellen asked: „ How did she react?"

Carlisle laughed: „ Well, she kissed me all over the face…..I am glad she doesn´t use the lipstick yet…."

That made Ellen smile too and he continued: „ then I thought that your laptop might be in the pawn shop and they are usually open during the night, and it really was there….."

She just shook the head and couldn´t believe it, Carlisle kissed her cheek and talked: „ Then as you told me that you husband works at nights… I tried to go through the back door. You were right, no one was there…..so I packed you everything, luckily I have a big car…."

She stared: „ You are incredible….thank you…"

After few minutes she stood up and asked: „ What about the director at school? Did you talk to him?"

He nodded: „ yes, he was very nice and didn´t doubt my excuse. I claimed that you have a great headache therefore I took Patty to class and you would need to stay at home…. He agreed"

She smiled: „ How could he doubt you? You are a doctor here… local people respect you….."

„It seems so, Patty´s teacher had also no problem. Her kids are my patients.…."

She was silent and seemed deep in her thoughts again. He asked carefully: „ how are you?..."

Ellen just shrugged: „ big headache, big mess in head, incredible mess in my life…."

He took her hand and wanted to lead her downstairs and she protested: „ I am not dressed up…."

He smiled: „ Well, the house is empty but if you insist on it, there is your dressing gown on the top of the blue bag."

She had to smile, he was really unbelievable: „ Thank you…."

He replied: „ You´re welcome….I´ll be downstairs if you can join me later…."

„I will be there in a second…"

After shower Ellen came downstairs already dressed and he was watching her walking closer. She still looked terrified but it was much better than in the previous evening. He closed the laptop and she asked: „ You don´t have to be at work today?"

„Nop, my colleague would take my today´s patients and both of my ER shifts this weekend…. I can also have a flu, can´t I? It just begins to spread now again…..as the winter approaches…"

Ellen nodded and he gave her the plate with the rest of the pancakes. She wanted to offer him but he replied: „ Thanks, but I have eaten with Patty, these are just yours….."

She thanked and began drinking hot coffee. She needed something like this to get her back on her feet. She also was shaking and he asked: „ Is it cold here?" She nodded and he went downstairs to add more heating.

When he came back, he said: „ I apologise, but as the house is usually empty, I don´t have the heating running so much when all kids are gone and I come home just for the nights…."

Ellen finished the breakfast and he asked: „ Ready?"

„Ready for what?"

„A surprise….."

„Why? You don´t have to…."

He touched her lips with his finger to stop her: „ It is for Patty, I just wanted to ask your opinion and perhaps help me with some little details…and cleaning up"

Ellen stopped protesting and followed him upstairs to the door right next to the bedroom they were sleeping.

When he opened the door and they entered, she felt like in the kingdom of fairy tale princesses. The walls were painted pink, with pictures of the Disney characters…. Ellen didn´t know where to look first, there was a small bed with pink bed linen with Cinderella pictures, some place for toys, a pink table and chairs,….. she didn´t know what to reply, she was looking around, there were princess carpets, everywhere there were accessories that every little girl would love to have in her room. She held her mouth in amazement. She has never seen such beautiful room. Patricia will be surprised.

When Carlisle saw Ellen smiling, he asked: „ Do you think she will like it?"

„Like it? Are you serious? This is…absolutely amazing…she will definitely love it….How did you do this all?"

„Well, the previous owner had a small girl in this house too, he left the furniture in the basement so I just cleaned the stuff and brought it here... I have worked here the rest of the night..."

Ellen looked around again and lost herself in daydreaming:

„Patricia will be excited. I wish I had such beautiful room myself when I was a child…."

She touched his arm: „ You have really done an incredible amount of work in the previous night….Aren´t you tired?"

He knew he had to pretend: „ Yes, a little bit, the coffee isn´t helping anymore…But I am used to working at night...from the ER"

„I see…., sorry, we have just messed in your life, surprised you in the evening…."

„Stop it, Elly, I am glad that you came here…..I just wanted to beg you if you could pack out your things in the closet next to your room and Patty´s clothes and toys here…"

„Of course…. That is no problem…I will have at least something to do..."

He smiled, kissed her on the cheek and with the laptop in his arms he headed to the bedroom to take some morning nap as he told Ellen.

Instead he spent the two hours writing on Skype with Edward, Alice, Bella and Jasper. They were curious about the newest information.

* * *

_Like it? Would you please leave me some comment? :-)))) Thanks... :-)_


	19. Chapter 19

_Yesterday night I managed to write some chapters, so the first one is coming :-)))))_

_I hope you will like it :-))))_

_A/N as usually, I don´t own anything from Twilight... :-)))_

_have a nice day everyone :-)))_

* * *

Ch 19

Ellen began unpacking things for her daughter. She was curious about her surprise but she was sure that Patricia will be amazed. She loves all the Disney princesses. Ellen was astonished how Carlisle could do everything just in one single night. He went shopping, headed to pawn shop, then visited her house and packed their clothes and in the rest of the night he worked on Patty´s own room. They might have this room ready when their little niece used to live here, and therefore he just replaced few things. Yes, this was perhaps the reason. Ellen was looking forward to Patricia´s reaction.

She still had to think about Derek, how could he behave like that on the previous day. She felt nothing else but hatred. She thought she knew him. They were married for few years, dated when she was studying to become a teacher. And now? She didn´t want to be with him anymore. She will rather be a single mother than his wife. She will file for divorce as soon as possible. She has to do it in order to be free again. She will have to search for some lawyer to finish the whole process. She remembered Carlisle saying that he knew someone, she hoped he would recommend.

After few minutes she thought about the paper she read on the previous day in the living room. Derek was accused of fraud and the trial should be held in few months. This might have been the reason he mentioned in the phone call that they would be finally rich. She knew something would happen but he never listened to her. Now he may be imprisoned and she won´t have to deal with problems with custody of their daughter. She didn´t wish him to get to prison, she just wanted to have everything solved soon. She wanted to look forward and live as she wants again. She was grateful to Carlisle for offering her some help but she didn´t want to misuse their hospitality. Therefore she wanted to stay in this house just for a few weeks untill she gets better. But really not for too long. Maybe after the Christmas, she could start searching for a new place to live. She never really liked Forks. Now it could be a good time to change the town, but somehow inside she felt this wouldn´t be the right decision. She will be a single mother, here she has her job, the kids adore her as their teacher. Patty is satisfied in the pre-school, she will start regular classes next year. And the third reason, the Cullens live here. She loved them all as friends and didn´t want to be far from them. They are her only friends.

Ellen was still worried about Derek´s reaction. He must have already found out. Ellen was sure about it. She hoped he wouldn´t do anything unpredictable. She hoped that they would be soon divorced. She didn´t want to be connected with them at all. Carlisle asked her last night whether she wanted to report him to the Police but Ellen disagreed. She wanted to be away from him and wanted to make sure he wouldn´t be able to get Patricia in his custody. But with the threat of the prison she was sure he had no chance to get her. She wasn´t a kind of person wanting revenge, she just wanted to be out of this relationship as soon as possible.

The thing he did last night… it was still hurting inside. Her feelings towards him changed into deep hate. She hoped she would get over the last day in some time. She felt the tears on her cheeks. She was glad that Carlisle was in the room at the end of the corridor and couldn´t hear her. Or at least she thought so. She sobbed for few moments but when she looked around, everything around made her smile again. All her thoughts belonged to Patty again. She felt a bit sorry that she hasn´t seen her daughter since the morning but she knew they would spend some nice Friday afternoon.

When Patty comes here, she will feel like a little princess. She already noticed that Carlisle treats Patty like one. She must have been so happy to find her favorite doll in the bed in the morning. She had no doubts that after this all Patricia adores her uncle yet more than before. Who wouldn´t? Ellen was sure that he wants to compensate her for everything Patty had to go through.

This was also one of the reasons she regarded him so high. He became the most important person for her. She could always tell him everything, she felt the constant support, he knew how to calm her, how to make her feel better. It would be so easy to love him and be with him in a relationship?...What?... What is talking about? She takes him as a friend, a good one, the best in the whole world. Yes, she loves him but not the way as a love of her life. She likes to be with him but no, she cannot get into another relationship. Why is everything so hard? She definitely wants Carlisle in her life, but only as a close friend. She doesn´t have any power to handle any other relationship. One destroyed marriage was enough. She needed some free time to realise her own goals and priorities. She isn´t ready to love someone now. She realised her mind asking about their common moments. Why did she want to be hugged by him all the time? Yes, friends hug, but not that often and don´t sleep together in one bed…..but he certainly did that just to calm her, he was so good at it…why is everything so hard? She cannot love another man now….no , no…she should stop thinking about silly stuff…. Carlisle is just a friend. He certainly feels the same.

She stood up and moved to the next bedroom which was now supposed to be just hers. Next to the room there was one door to the bathroom and one door for the walk-in wardrobe. Ellen began taking her things out of the bags and gave them in the prepared shelves. This was a completely new situation to her. She never lived in someone´s house…..Ellen heard the noise in the corridor and in few minutes Carlisle was with her in the room. She stood up and smiled: „ Feeling better again?" He smiled: „ Yes and you?" She shrugged: „ Kind of…" Carlisle wanted to say something but he heard the bell at the door. He could already smell who it was and therefore looked carefully at Ellen. She questioned his look: „ Do you think that…..?" He looked out of the window: „ Yes, it is him….." Ellen began shaking and he held her hand: „ Stay here, I will take care of him…." She whispered: „ Be careful…." He smiled, caressed her hair and left downstairs.

_FLASHBACK:_

_At Derek´s work _

_When Derek had sex with his own wife, he left for work. It was almost time. At that night the_ _guys_ _at work were gossiping the local women. He didn´t participate during because he didn´t know the local people too much. But he couldn´t miss one word, they were commenting a new local pediatrician. Some blond hot Dr. Cullen. It seemed that all women were kind of crazy of him. One colleague, Mike, turned to Derek and asked about his wife. Derek replied: „ I really don´t know, I didn´t talk with her about some doctor….My wife isn´t like that…." He remembered about their moments before he left to work. She wasn´t exactly agreeing but didn´t fight with him. Mike was watching his reaction and looked at George. The named one turned to Derek: „ Well, I thought she was a good friend with the Cullens, especially with the pediatrician and his daughters. I saw them shopping and having fun… and my wife says that she saw them once in Port Angeles going to a pretty expensive restaurant…. So I thought you might be his acquaintance." Derek gasped and didn´t know what to say. What the fuck was that? _

_During the rest of the shift he had to think about it all the time. Was she really cheating on him? She swore that she would never. But he remembered about Alison. One of his mistresses he was seeing when he was working in his company. She claimed she loved him but kicked him later on. He decided to do some kind of his private investigation. When Ellen is in the shower, he needs to search through her diary, she might hide something. He wasn´t sure about anything. He works at nights what if she fucks this idiotic doctor in their house. She would have enough chances to do that…He couldn´t do anything before the end of his shift. But just the suspicion itself brought him crazy. He felt that having sex with her was a terrible idea, he should already get rid of this silly whore a long time ago. He couldn´t believe it. He hit her last time for seeing one of them. That guy was too young to be the local pediatrician. His father must have been the mentioned doctor. He had no idea Ellen falls for older guys. That one must be around fifty if he had adult children. Well, he will find out the truth. Ellen will reveal it, or he will punish her. _

_He already counted minutes but finally the shift ended and he headed home. He drank the beer that George offered him: „ Don´t worry, my wife certainly sleeps with that doctor too…..the way she talks about him…..they must have an affair….." Derek didn´t say anything and left home. When he entered the door, it was silence everywhere. He wanted to go to wake Ellen. He opened the door to the bedroom and the bed linen seemed untouched. Ellen wasn´t sleeping here last night. He thought she was sleeping in Patricia´s room. He went to open the door to the other room but it was empty too… He searched through all rooms in the house but no one was in the house. Yet their personal things were missing. Patricia had no toys and clothes in her room. They must have left._

_The thought made him incredibly angry. How could she just leave? And where could she go? What if George was right and his wife was really having an affair with that doctor? BASTARD….. screwing his wife…..He took out a glass of vodka, drank it but felt too tired to go anywhere. It will wait untill he takes a little nap. The night shift was hard and he wants to have some sleep. _

- end of flashback-

Few hours later he woke up around the noon and went to the pub. The guys there advised him where the Cullens live and he had no problem of getting there. He rang the bell and waited. He heard the voices in there and suddenly the door opened and he could watch a tall blond man in the door: „ Can I help you?"

He replied: „ Yes, I am searching for my wife and my child… I am sure they are here….and I came for them, I want them back…"

„ If you mean Ellen and Patricia….yes, they are here….. but I think they don´t want to go with you…."

„How do you are to speak to me like that… I want to speak to my wife…."

„ She filed for divorce….you no longer have any rights to her….you lost them when you raped her last night"

„Rape? That is what she told you? We just had sex as people do….and you certainly know it better than anyone else."

„I beg you pardon?"

„ you are screwing my wife and half of the local female population…."

That made Carlisle laugh and Derek couldn´t hold on and wanted to punch him. He suddenly moved fast and planned to hit his face. But Carlisle expected it and so Derek had no chance. He caught Derek´s hand and turned him around moving the hand on his back and dislocating his shoulder. Derek shouted with pain and Carlisle let him go. He slowly moved back to the stairs.

Carlisle gave his hands back to his pockets: „ Mr. Williams… I ask you to behave yourself…. I had nothing with your wife…."

He pointed at him: „ And you should leave immediately or I will call the police and report you for rape and also for trespassing."

Derek was already turning around when Ellen appeared behind Carlisle: „ Get out Derek, leave out of my life….you are not my husband anymore…"

Derek tried to move closer again but Carlisle stepped in front of her to protect her.

She continued: „ Derek, leave… I want the divorce…..and you should really get out…..I know about the charges of fraud, don´t make it harder to yourself….."

Both men stared. Carlisle had no idea about something and Derek didn´t know where she took that information. He looked at her with disgust in his eyes and hissed:

„You´re gonna regret it …we haven´t finished yet….." He turned around and left the place.

Ellen and Carlisle went back to the house and Ellen was just trying to go through what they´ve just heard. Carlisle closed the door and noticed Ellen shaking.

He wanted to hug her but when he came closer, she closed the arms around herself before he could come closer:

„ Sorry, this is just …..what I feared…."

He caressed her hair, while she moved the hands down: „ It is over, he knows you are away and won´t bother you anymore…."

She just looked down but remained silent.

Carlisle wanted to make her smile and therefore commented: „ But truly, he surprised me, I had no idea that I am so popular among local population….."

She didn´t reply, still looking down and therefore he continued: „ He said that I had something with the local women…. And I haven´t even touched any of them…"

She added silently, moving her eyes from the floor up to his chest in front of her: „ gossips…." He smiled softly: „ Yes, therefore I am just laughing to them…. Small towns….people tend to comment things…"

Ellen now looked straight in his golden honey eyes: „ You don´t mind?"

He shook the head: „ No, and do you know why?"

She shrugged and he continued: „ Because this is better than if they claimed the opposite….."

That made Ellen giggle when she imagined what he had just said.

Carlisle seemed amused that he made her smile: „ What would you say if we take Patty out of school earlier and then go to some nice restaurant for lunch?"

She kept the smile on her face: „ I would say it is a great idea…" He gave her the jacket, it was getting colder outside. The middle of November was coming.


	20. Chapter 20

_So here we go again :-)_

_I usually don´t have dreams about the Cullens, but tonight I did :-))), My mind must be getting crazy from this writing :-)))))_

_Well, but in the dream Carlisle was persuading me, that my name is Ellen and I disagreed :-)))), and he called my daughter Alice (her real name in Czech version) with the name Patricia and I protested... _

_Perhaps I should take a break, don´t you think ? :-))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))_

_A/N: I don´t own anything from Twilight..._

* * *

Chapter 20

They travelled to school and Carlisle headed for Patricia. Ellen remained in the car. She didn´t want to be seen by anybody. She was supposed to be at home. Carlisle excused her from work due to headache. She waited in the car just for few minutes and then she saw Carlisle and Patty. He was carrying her in his arms and she was hugging him around the neck telling something and he watched her with an adoring look. He must have loved the child.

At one moment she felt weird feelings that her own father didn´t care so much about her when he could be with Patricia…. And now, completely strange person, who has no ties to her, behaves so beautifully towards her. He does everything he can just to make her happy. Ellen was happy that Carlisle was so nice to Patty, at least she knew that not all men behave as her dad. She hoped that with Carlisle´s help, Patricia might forget about the bad things connected with her father in few months.

Carlisle opened the back door of his car and Patricia entered and shouted: „ Muuuuuuuum….."

Ellen hugged her and Carlisle was preparing her child seat.

Patricia asked impatiently: „ Are you better mum?"

Ellen smiled: „ Much better, Patty… did you like it today in class?"

Patricia agreed: „ Yes, we were drawing a snow man….and I had the nicest one…"

Ellen caressed her hand and Carlisle returned back to his seat and asked:

„ Girls, what would you say to some nice lunch and perhaps….. ice cream?"

Patricia shouted happily: „ Yeeeeeeeeees….."

Carlisle turned to Ellen: „ Elly?"

She smiled: „ You know my answer…."

Patty asked: „ uncle, you called mum Elly? I have never heard Dad calling her like that….."

Ellen kept silent, she didn´t know what to say but Carlisle did:

„ Sweetie…. You might have noticed….your mum calls you Patty…..and have you noticed I sometimes called you Pattie?... it is the same…just a form of nickname…."

Patty asked: „ I see….and do people call you nicknames?"

He smiled softly: „ Well, my kids don´t nickname me, but I kinda like it…..it seems sweet to call somebody in a very nice way…. You give them the feeling you care for them…right Elly?"

Ellen didn´t know what to reply, she was red in the face and was glad that Carlisle hasn´t noticed. He was really amazing to Patricia.

After the moment she turned to her and replied: „ Yes, uncle Carlie is right….."

Patty began laughing and Carlisle turned to her with amused look in her eyes: „ See, Pattie, your mum got it right….."

Patricia couldn´t stop giggling and he drove to the restaurant. It was pretty far from Forks, hidden in the woods. They had lunch and ordered a big ice cream for Patricia. Then they headed back in his house.

Carlisle parked in the garage and Ellen took Patty out of the house. He took away her jacket and when she left the shoes in the shoe cabinet he said:

„Can you close your eyes? I have a surprise for you…."

She nodded with expectations, he looked at her as she closed them and carried her upstairs. Ellen put on the door the label with her name and opened the door. Carlisle carried Patty and stood her in the middle of the room and said:

„ Now wait..…."

He went back to the door next to Ellen and said:

„ And now…open them…."

Patty did it slowly and looked so surprised that she forgot to close the mouth. She was amazed and Carlisle commented:

„ This is now your own room…"

„Wow…..it is beautiful…." She noticed the beautiful bed and jumped immediately in it.

Ellen wanted to comment but Carlisle raised his hand to let her enjoy. Meanwhile Patty looked at the small carpets, the walls with princesses, and her own toys in the shelves. She loved it completely, she has never seen something so beautiful.

Patricia just gasped: „ This is….. like kingdom of princesses….it is beautiful….. thank you uncle Carlisle..…." she ran to hug him and Ellen watched them with tears in her eyes. She was touched by Patricia´s reaction to the surprise.

She could see that Carlisle was really watching her and enjoyed the moment, yes, he had five adopted kids but sometimes he seemed that he doesn´t know how to deal with small children. But one thing Ellen was sure about. He loved her little daughter and Patricia loved him back. She never had seen something so beautiful. After a moment Carlisle commented: „ You should thank to your mum too, she cleaned everything and gave you the clothing in the shelves and the toys too…" Patty hugged Ellen too, still being in Carlisle´s arms. All of them were hugging suddenly.

Carlisle felt finally complete, his chest was full of satisfaction and he really liked these moments. They will be written in his heart forever. It was also pretty emotional to him. When he gave Patty back to the ground, she wanted to go to her toys. They spent the whole afternoon playing with her in the new child´s room.

When they were after dinner, Patty wanted to sleep, she was already tired. Ellen read her a fairy tale story and went to kiss her. She wanted to leave the room but stopped at the door for a second. Carlisle stayed with Patty.

He kissed her cheek and said: „ And remember what you dream of the first night in your new room…you will tell us in the morning…you need to remember it because …it might fulfill…"

Patty smiled: „ I will…..Good night uncle Carlisle….and thank you for this room…."

He waved: „ Good night sweetie…sleep tight…."

He closed the room and went downstairs to Ellen who was already sitting in the armchair thinking and looking in the distance.

Carlisle came closer and asked: „ Would you like to talk to my kids? Edward and Bella are asking about you all the time…..and Alice too….they may be on the Skype tonight if we text them…."

She smiled: „ Yes, I´d love it….it´s been so long since….."

He interrupted her: „ I know…..but now it is finally over….."

She asked: „ You think so?"

„Yes, I will call my personal attorney and he will take care of everything. You just need to sign the paper….."

She wondered: „ And won´t he question me as a mother? I mean for the purpose of the custody? I am so afraid…."

Carlisle touched her hand: „Elly, don´t worry…if it is true and your husband was charged because of fraud, then he has absolutely no chance… I won´t allow this….."

She looked at him: „And how would you do that?..."

He became serious: „ No, really… my friend knows these situations and he can handle them, your husband has no chance….believe me…..Alan is one of the best attorneys I have known….I trust him..."

She looked down to her knees. And he wanted to add something to cheer her up: „ If not, I will carry you somewhere where nobody will be able to find you…."

Ellen looked at him with doubts: „ You wouldn´t destroy your whole career because of one nervous wreck and her child…."

He caressed her: „ Elly, you might be everything but definitely not this…..you just need to get out of this depression…..Shall I text to Edward?"

She replied: „ Yes, please…"

He opened his laptop and went to grab the phone. When he was at the door , he turned around and finished:

„ ...you guessed me wrong, I would do that….anytime…..for you….."

He opened the door and left the living room immediately.

She went to make some coffee. She desperately needed it. What was it supposed to be? This man is a real secret to her sometimes. What did he want to say by that? She didn´t get him sometimes. She knew he cared for them both a lot. He also knew how to make her smile. But she didn´t want to believe he would devote his whole life, his private practice to someone like her. It just wasn´t possible and she wasn´t that naive to believe it.

She once trusted a man, now how she ended up. Down with no place to go. She has to make her own home and love life is something that she cannot afford for some time. She needs to concentrate on Patricia. She is the most important person in her life. Carlisle is a very handsome man, but she doesn´t want to bother him. He already does more than enough for both of them. She cannot use him, she is more than happy to have him as a friend. He is a very unique person and his ex-wife must have been a fool to have left him. She would go crazy if she should lose his friendship. He meant so much to her.

She drank the coffee and returned back to the living room where Carlisle was already talking to Edward and Jasper. Ellen appeared and Edward shouted: „ Ellen…..welcome in our house…."

She dared to come closer, she didn´t want to interrupt their talk but somehow Edward saw her coming.

She smiled: „ Edward, nice to see you too… unfortunately, you are not here…."

Jasper moved aside to that Bella and Alice could also greet Ellen. Everyone was so happy to see her finally again. Alice had already told them everything and they felt sorry for her.

They were talking and Bella asked: „ When will Patty have her birthday?"

Ellen replied: „ On the 15 th December…"

Alice exclaimed: „ Wow, great…our term ends up on the 13th, so we will have a big party…."

Everyone giggled and Carlisle explained: „ Alice loves parties, the bigger, the better…"

Alice smirked: „ Thanks dad….."

and then she turned to Ellen: „ Ellen , don´t worry, it is gonna be the best party, Patricia will love it , I am sure…."

Ellen smiled: „ I trust you…."

Bella asked: „ We are so much looking forward to see you both…I mean all of you now….."she corrected herself.

They talked about the party and the upcoming Christmas and the guys suddenly disappeared because it all seemed like a women talk.

Carlisle leaned on the sofa and listened. He watched Ellen as she seemed calm and content as she talked to Alice and Bella. She certainly liked their company. And he was sure that all of his kids adore her and the little child. He hoped that now when she will be in his house, they might find a way closer to each other. He knew that now it was too soon. He couldn´t help it, he felt the love for her inside. He wanted to have her close and hold her in his arms. He also desired to kiss her again, last time in the woods it was a magical moment he often reminded.

After two hours, Edward wanted to go out in some club and so they finished the talk.

Carlisle thought that Ellen wanted to go to bed and so he wished her a good night. She really seemed tired, he hoped she would sleep better than last night. The talk to his kids made her feel certainly better, she was laughing with Bella and Alice and enjoyed the talk.

He kissed her cheek and she was walking upstairs, when she heard the bell at the door.

Carlisle was already walking there. Who could it be at 11PM? But he already knew….

He opened and there was the local sheriff. He talked to him in a very familiar way and then signed some papers and closed the door.

Ellen returned back and asked: „ What happened?" Carlisle came closer and said carefully :

„ Well, your husband….kind of tried to break into my private practice…."

Ellen was shocked: „ Derek?...well, who else…"

Still it surprised her: „ Did you report him?" He nodded: „Yes, I did….But Charlie, Bella´s dad told me that he already left the town, he packed everything and disappeared….. He promised that they would search for him..." Ellen looked to the floor again and he knew that something was certainly wrong. She began shaking and seemed to be stressed. She remained silent and then slowly added:

„ ...and now you even have damage in your office because of me…. I ...really ...really... apologise…."

He came closer: „Honey, please….finally stop apologising, you were not the one who did it…"

She replied: „ Yes, but it is all because of me…..this is all my fault….and you have got problems with your practice….. I am so sorry…."

He shook the head: „ No, it is just because your husband´s fault. It has nothing to do with you. He just wasn´t able to carry the fact that you left him…."

He was watching her and suddenly her knees were already week and she moved on the floor and broke in crying again. He sat down to her, hugged her but had no chance to calm her down. This time it wasn´t possible at all no matter how hard he tried. She cried untill she was completely exhausted.

He carried her in her bed and laid down next to her. He didn´t want to leave her alone. He laid next to her again and decided to stay with her. He worried a lot about her. She seemed so fragile. It was so much happening to her recently. He was sure that she would be alright again in the morning. Or at least he hoped so.


	21. Chapter 21

_Hi everybody..._

_here goes chapter 21, I hope you´ll enjoy it :-)))_

_We come closer to 50 000 words and I would like to thank to each of you who read it sofar :-)))), it means for me a lot :-))))_

_have a nice day :-)))))_

_A/N Nobody will be surprised but I don´t own anything from Twilight..._

* * *

Ch 21

Ellen woke up in the morning alone in the bed. She was a little bit shocked how she got there. She didn´t remember much. She knew about the Police visit at night. She thought about everything when the door suddenly opened and Carlisle entered the room. He smiled as he saw her awake. He was bringing some coffee and milk with corn flakes: „ Patty claimed you like this for breakfast." Ellen wanted to get up but he stopped her and gave the little bed table to her. She smiled: „ I have never had breakfast in bed…" „Well, you have to start someday ….then why not today?" She frowned a little bit: „ I want to apologise…. I don´t remember much…"

He touched her hand: „ You had a nervous breakdown… sometimes…..it happens….but you´ll be fine…"

Ellen looked in her cup of coffee: „ I hope so….. this is so incredibly hard….. I don´t want you to have problems because of me….you have already done so much for us….."

Carlisle kissed her cheek: „ don´t worry about it… you should concentrate on the fact to feel better….. for Patty and for me…"

She smiled sadly: „ I´ll try….I promise…"

He stood up: „ I apologise, Patty is downstairs alone, I should probably go check…."

„Yes, please….she can be pretty naughty sometimes…thanks…. For everything…"

„You´re welcome…" He closed the door and left the room.

Ellen was eating her breakfast. She admired how he cared about her. She wasn´t used to anything like this. She must have cried a lot last night, because the eyes hurt a bit. She promised herself that she won´t cry anymore. Yesterday night was the first and also the last time. It cannot repeat again. She must be strong now, for her own child. Patricia needs her mum to be balanced. After she finished the breakfast, she took shower and headed downstairs. Carlisle and Patty were playing some game having fun at it. Carlisle pointed at the stairs and Patty ran to hug her mum immediately. Ellen carried her to Carlisle and Patty said: „ Mum, uncle Carlisle made you the breakfast, did you like it?"

She smiled: „ Yes, sweetie… it was very good…."

Carlisle had a phone call and when he hang up, he came closer to Ellen: „ Elly, Alan phoned….he would be here in few minutes…. Are you ready to do that?"

She nodded: „ Yes, absolutely…"

Carlisle caressed her shoulder: „ great….then let´s have this finished…."

Ellen went to change for some better dress and the bell rang exactly as she was walking downstairs. Carlisle went to open the door and Ellen could see a young handsome black hair man, at the age of thirty five maximum. He looked really so nice and friendly and Carlisle invited him in the living room:

„ Alan, this is my friend, Mrs. Ellen Wiliams…."

Then continued: „ Ellen, this my friend and family attorney, Mr. Alan Jones…"

He offered her hand and Alan began: „ Ellen, I heard from Carlisle that you would like to file for fast divorce…"

Ellen nodded and he began asking her personal information about the property and custody of Patricia. Ellen mentioned the information about the charges she found out about and Alan promised to search for some detailed information.

She added: „ Mr. Jones, I really wish this to be over soon….I don´t want anything from him, I just want my daughter with me…."

He smiled back: „ It shouldn´t be a problem, Ellen… don´t worry…."

Carlisle hugged Ellen around the waist: „ See? I told you he is the best ….."

They all laughed and Ellen watched Patty who sat down at the table drawing something. She signed the prepared papers and after few minutes Alan was gone…

Ellen went to prepare the lunch and she seemed to be in much better mood. Something fell down from her and she was in a very nice mood. She couldn´t explain it. It began when Carlisle hugged her around the waist. How could he know that she just needed that at the moment? Perhaps just a coincidence. She concentrated on the lunch and sometimes looked through the door in the living room where Carlisle and Patty were making fun, throwing pillows at each other. They were laughing all the time. After an hour Carlisle appeared in the kitchen looking around and Ellen asked: „ Is anything wrong?" He smiled: „ Yes, I am missing one little baby girl…" They could hear from the next room:

„ I am no longer a baby girl…..!" That made Carlisle and Ellen laugh and he apologised:

„ Sorry baby..…."

Ellen wanted to ask something but he already turned around and pretended that he searches everywhere. After few moments she heard Patricia scream so he must have found her.

After the lunch they headed for walk to the surroundings of Forks. They stopped at the mall for some supplies for the kitchen. Ellen was still feeling uncomfortable. It was for the first time that she was seen with Carlisle publicly without being faithful to her husband. She could finally do whatever she wanted, to see who she wanted. She hoped that Mr. Jones would have good news soon. Carlisle could feel that she must have been nervous from all the looks of the local people. With his hearing he could hear some comments. Luckily Ellen wasn´t capable of this. She would certainly be depressed. How can some people be so cruel? Ellen was holding Patty with one hand and he touched her other one. He tried to calm her and it worked. Ellen looked at him and smiled. He again heard some comments but he didn´t care anymore. Ellen is here with him and this is the only thing that matters. Nobody has the right to judge them. Patty wished to sit down in the shopping cart and so Carlisle was pushing the cart and Ellen chose what to buy. She was surprised that he was patiently waiting when she finishes. Derek was always complaining but Carlisle always asked about some details and it helped her to remind what she just wanted. She liked shopping with him.

In the evening, when Patty was already in bed, she was sitting in the living room next to him with a cup of cocoa in her hand asking: „ How is it possible that you like shopping?...you didn´t look like you had problems today….well, men usually don´t enjoy that…." He smiled: „ Well, I am sure you will have the chance to meet Alice and Rosalie much better. They are truly shop addicted….they would spend the whole day shopping. And with my sons we used to take turns in taking their bags, so I am pretty used to this….and you, honey, were fine, it didn´t take long so I didn´t have to complain…." She smiled: „ Well, I am curious about girls´ shopping days…." He corrected her:

„It´s gonna be Christmas soon, so I think they will certainly take you with them. They already infected Bella….she used to hate shopping, now I think that she already gave up and joins them….." Ellen laughed when she imagined that…

When she kissed him for good night, she headed to shower and back to her rom. She was laying in the bed feeling lonely. She knew that he was next to her last night. She felt she could get used to his presence very easily. But she didn´t want that. She needs to keep some distance. She doesn´t want to complicate things. She was thinking about the last few days and she had to admit that she liked his company. He was easy to get used to…. And this shocked her. She missed him holding and hugging her. It made her feel safer but she knew she cannot ask him again. She forbid herself to go to him. It just wasn´t appropriate.

Carlisle was sitting downstairs writing something in his laptop and he could hear that Ellen wasn´t still sleeping. She was moving in her bed. He desired to much to go to her room but he knew he couldn´t. He reminded of the following week. Ellen will have to get to work somehow, it is pretty far from her school therefore he wrote the email to his friend who owns a car shop to prepare a new car for him and a good child seat too. He knew that Ellen would protest, but he couldn´t let her walk the whole long way and yet now in winter.

The weekend passed pretty quickly and on Monday the girls were preparing for school. Ellen finished tasks for the kids at the laptop and helped Patty get dressed. Carlisle was waiting for them. He wanted to take them personally, no matter how much Ellen protested that they could walk. He asked about the time they would be leaving and promised to wait for them. He wanted to surprise them with the new vehicle. At 7.30 they were in front of the school and Ellen had enough time to get Patty to her class and head in her office.

Ellen was glad to be at school again. She loved work and missed the little kids when she was at home. They began doing some mathematics and she let them work independently. She sat down to the table and could see the mobile shaking slightly. She opened it and noticed a text.

from Carlisle. He asked about her day. She wrote him back, but had to smile. He was sometimes cute when he asked just like that. They same thing he did in the afternoon. She had some meeting with the director and her colleagues, so she couldn´t reply immediately but just the text itself made her smile.

After school they were waiting in front of the school and Ellen was looking for the black Mercedes. But instead Carlisle waved to them from the new small dark blue Volvo. Patty ran to him and he gave her in the child seat. Ellen sat down next to him and when he sat back she asked:

„ New car? It is nice….."

He smiled: „ Like it?...That is great…do you have a driving license?..." She stared:

„ Yes, of course..why.. I haven´t driven for months…"

He handed her the spare keys: „ Because it is yours…."

She protested: „ No way, you cannot mean it, you cannot buy me a car….just like that…."

He tried to stop her and touched her hands: „ Ellie, honey, this is for your safety, my house is pretty far from Forks, and from school, it´s getting cold and I don´t want you to walk every day…and Patty is too small to walk it twice a day…."

Ellen realised that he was right, but this doesn´t give him the right to buy her something so expensive.

Patty exclaimed: „ Wow, mum, you have got your own car?"

Ellen didn´t know what to say, inside she knew that he did it for their safety.

She could see that he waited for her reaction and hugged him immediately: „ You´re a treasure….but I think you´ re spoiling us…..one older car would be enough…."

He added: „ I thought this one would be perfect…."

„ It definitely is….just….Volvo cars are so expensive…." He waved the hand:

„ Don´t worry about this, and if you need to know, I have a friend in the company and he made me a good price…."

She nodded and he gave her the key and said: „ come out…." He went for her and lead her to the driver´s seat. She protested as she sat down: „ I haven´t driven for so long…" He touched her hand again: „ I am here…I will help you ….." They got to the house pretty fast and he asked afterwards:

„ Was it so bad?" Ellen shook her head and went inside with Patty. Carlisle was glad that she turned around because she couldn´t see his amusing smile. She was so cute. He wanted to kiss her immediately but he knew he couldn´t.

They spent the weekends together and at nights Carlisle had to go to the ER. On the following Sunday he had to work also during the day because one of the colleagues was sick. Ellen and Patty were playing with her dolls but they were so lonely in such a big house. Ellen prepared the lunch and as they were eating, Patty asked:

„ Mum, when will uncle Carlisle come home?"

Ellen began eating too: „today in the evening….I think…"

Then she stopped and thought: „ maybe we could surprise him….and bring him something to eat…"

She finished the lunch and packed the rest of the lunch. Patty sat down in the car and they drove in the hospital. Ellen was driving the car every day in the previous week to school and back and she felt more certain in the car. She was glad she didn´t forget it. Derek didn´t want to borrow her the car and in Forks she got everywhere on foot. She didn´t even need it. But the Cullens lived further from the town, so the car was probably the best solution. They drove to the hospital. Ellen remembered where the children ER was located so they had no problems to find it. Ellen wanted to surprise him, she thought that they would have to ask the receptionist but Carlisle was standing at the reception table reading through some papers. He noticed a familiar smell and didn´t want to believe they would come to visit him. As he could see them entering the door, he smiled at them and came closer. He hugged Patty and kissed Ellen on the cheek:

„ Did anything happen?" Patty replied:" Mum said we were lonely and we wanted to bring you lunch….. mum cooked…."

He looked at Ellen´s face who was blushing again and replied: „ Thank you really so much…you are my sweethearts…" He took the box from Ellen and gave it on his table.

Then he asked: „ May I show it here to you?" They agreed and so Carlisle carried Patricia and talked to Ellen.

After few moments his pager beeped and he checked it:

„ Ellie, Pattie, sorry…I need to go…I have an urgent case.. in few hours I will be at home, ok? And thank you for lunch, I will eat it as soon as I am done with this…."

He kissed Patty on the forehead and then Ellen on the cheek and headed away. Ellen was just watching him leaving with sadness in her was looking as he disappeared in the door. She couldn´t understand herself. Since when does she feel this way about him? He was so handsome yet in the white coat. She didn´t want to let him go, but she knew that he takes her just as a friend….and it should stay this way. She just couldn´t help it, sometimes her mind was saying something else…. But she missed him, definitely. It was one thing she was certain about…. The house was so empty without him. She understood now how lonely he must be when the kids are away…. How can such a wonderful man be so alone? He would deserve a unique woman to make him happy…. . With these thoughts she took Patty´s hand and they headed home.

* * *

_Could you please leave some review? I´d appreciate that :-) Thanks..._


	22. Chapter 22

_Soo, back from my 4th class of Zumba this week ( I know, I am addicted :-))) ) _

_and with the good mood I managed to finish my today´s chapter, so I hope you´ll enjoy it :-) as much as I did..._

_Take care :-) and thank you for reading :-)))_

* * *

CH 22

Ellen turned the page of her favorite book and continued reading. She wanted to spend a calm evening, Carlisle had a meeting in his office and Patricia was already sleeping. She prepared a hot cocoa and brought her favorite book. She couldn´t concentrate. She was in a big house, she couldn´t help it, but alone here she was feeling awkward. It was better when somebody was here too. She closed the book, she couldn´t read, her mind was always busy with something.

It´s been almost three weeks since they moved here. She likes Carlisle´s company. She lives with him in his house, and he can always surprise her. She knows him as a friend but doesn´t know too much about him. Perhaps they could talk about that. She adored his behavior. She never saw anyone so calm,so friendly. He was her best friend no matter what. She will always have him in her heart. She knew that the time in this house will soon be over. She will search for the new place to live, she plans to begin as soon as possible. She liked living here, but she needs her own space. She wishes to devote more to Patty.

She looked at the big watch on the wall, it showed 9:30 PM. Ellen noticed the pictures around the room and wanted to look at them. She was going around and recognising the people she knew. She could see Bella and Edward in their wedding dresses. They seemed such a beautiful couple. Ellen felt sorry that she won´t be able to have something like they have. She also desired to be loved as much as Edward loves and adores his lovely wife. She had to admit that she envies the love they share…

Then she moved to the pictures of Rosalie and Emmett. These two fit together that much. A lovely blonde and a strong tough guy as Emmett, they are such a perfect couple. And then she moved to the picture of Alice and Jasper. They seemed like two sweethearts. Both are so nice to each other but also to the family. She loved them all and missed them. Then she could see a picture young girl with long curly hair with her most probably boyfriend. It must be their niece they used to talk about. Ellen watched the picture with deep thoughts. When she moved to the side, she saw a picture of Carlisle and a beautiful black haired woman being hugged by him and watching him with an adoring look… She was studying this picture for some time.

She hasn´t noticed that Carlisle is watching her. On the picture they seemed to be so happy, like soul mates. They seemed to be so devoted, watching each other with an adoring look. This way she imagined a happy couple. She was watching them and couldn´t understand it. She asked silently: „ How could she leave?..."

She got scared when she heard Carlisle´s enter the room: „ Well, I let her go….. she didn´t want to…"

Ellen looked at him and he continued: „ She found her soul mate…..you know, the person you cannot live without. You meet the person only once…. And you know it, your body knows, your mind does and there is nothing that can stop you from being with that person…."

She shrugged: „ I don´t know… most probably I haven´t met mine, so …. I have no idea…."

He felt sadness inside but continued: „ She met him, and he recognised her….. she was thinking about this all, she didn´t want to leave but I let her go….I saw the unhappiness in her eyes and I didn´t want to be the one to prevent their love. It just wasn´t fair….."

He looked down and she came closer. He surprised her that he appeared. She had no idea that he was at home. She came closer to him, she couldn´t believe that this man was left alone by some woman. He was the best companion that every woman would wish….. and she was lucky to have met him and spend time with him….. She was already standing in front of him, raised her hand and she caressed his face with her palm.

She could see the feelings coming out of his eyes and she would give everything just to replace them with the happier ones. He smiled at her and she said: „ Sorry, I didn´t mean to ask….. I didn´t want to…."

He watched her: „ Ellen, it´s fine…..it is the past, just memories…."

She nodded: „ I know….. same with me….sometimes I think about my marriage from the beginning…..some things even time cannot erase….they are deep in our hearts…"

He agreed: „ Yes….. sometimes I wonder if I ever find my soul mate…to know the feelings….."

She touched his hand: „ You´ll find her, I am sure… a good person like you shouldn´t stay alone…"

He looked at her deep in the eyes. He knew he cannot tell her the truth. She wouldn´t understand at this point. He needs to take things slowly. But he couldn´t help it. She was standing so close. He didn´t resist but moved a bit closer to her and touched softly her lips with his ones. He kissed her gently but moved back after a moment. He didn´t want to scare her.

He smiled: „ Good night, Elly, I´m going to bed….I am tired….."

And he walked in his room. At the stairs he turned back to her, waved, smiled and left upstairs.

Ellen just stood at the same place and couldn´t gasp for a moment. He shocked her, completely…. They had a private talk, she should have been silent but she couldn´t help it. She just didn´t understand it. It was the past. Carlisle seemed to be over it. How else should she explain his attempt to kiss her? Yes, it was sudden and impulsive….. but she couldn´t say she understood the meaning of it. They are very good friends, but they haven´t kissed since the afternoon in the woods when Derek returned.

What is is supposed to mean? That he feels something for her? Or was it just friendly kiss? She wasn´t sure, Carlisle never talked about anything like this so she had no idea…. Oh, things are getting so complicated. She knew that living under one room with a very handsome man won´t be the best solution. Really, she should begin searching for a new place to live. For the sake of her own sanity.

Few days later she was at home alone again. Carlisle was at another business meeting and she was looking out of the window. Then she moved back in the living room and noticed the nearby piano. She knew that Edward liked to play it. She used to play in college too. She dared to come closer and open the cover and touched gently the keys. She pressed them gently and attempted to give together her favorite song. She used to love musicals. Untill she married Derek, she used to spend many evenings in the musical theatres. She loved the shows and visited the performances sometimes more than once.

Her favorite one was Les Miserables. She always looked forward to the feeling when she sat in the comfy chair and listened to beautiful songs. The music enchanted her and she could listen to it even hundred times. Ellen´s most favorite song used to be „On my own…" She used to know how to play it but she haven´t tried it for years. But now she was alone there…. She could maybe… She hesitated and then her fingers touched the keyboard and she began playing. She surprised herself that she remembered. She imagined Eponine singing this song when realising that she cannot have the man she always dreamed of….

Ellen finished and realised that it really made her feel better. It brought her back in her teenage years and reminded her how much she missed the theatre visits. Perhaps when Patricia is older, they will be going together. Encouraged by the previous attempt, she tried to play it again. This time she began silently singing too….. „ On my own pretending he´s beside me, all alone, I walk with him till morning…without him, I feel his arms around me…" She continued and didn´t have to think about anything. The only person she saw in her mind was the blond doctor in whose house she is staying…..She knew that he cannot hear her and therefore enjoyed every moment of the song.

She had no idea that Carlisle was just on the way home. As he stepped out of the car, he could hear a piano and a singing voice he has never heard before. He just didn´t know that Ellen was such amazing singer. And he had absolutely no idea that she could play the piano. She never said anything. Actually he realised that he didn´t know anything about her hobbies. They talked to much but never directly about the things that she likes to do. She always did what Patty wanted to do but never mentioned her own interests. He recognised the song and listened to her singing. He opened the door silently so that she couldn´t heard him and entered slowly to the living room. He was standing right behind her and listening. He had to admit that she could really calm him with her singing voice. He had no idea that it is possible but he felt such natural peace while listening to her.

When she finished, he silently greeted her: „ Hi…." Ellen turned around and blushed immediately: „ Oh….hi… sorry, I….haven´t heard you…."

He smiled and came to sit down to her on the small piano chair: „ I heard you so I came as silently as I could…not to disturb you…"

He kissed her on the cheek: „ I had no idea you can play the piano, I thought that Edward is the only one who can use this….." She replied: „ Well, I used to play a lot when I was at college…"

„Why did you stop?" She looked at her knees and he didn´t have to ask to know the answer.

Ellen looked back at her fingers: „ I stopped my hobbies when I married….Derek considered them useless waste of money….."

She could feel her fingers trembling and he took them in his hand and caressed them: „ What are your hobbies? Or were?.."

She couldn´t resist this question: „ I used to play piano since I was a child, then I had to stop, because he didn´t want to have this at home. When I was at college, I loved going to theatres. I enjoyed musicals. All kind of them. Some of them I saw many times. When I wasn´t with him or studying, I was in the theatre….. I spent there every free moment…. I used to get money from my parents so I could afford it as a student….."

„Where are your parents?"

Ellen looked down again: „ Mum lives in Paris, she married an artist, she always preferred these people, and after she divorced, my dad married a new woman, I thought we would be friends but she never liked me ,….. all she cared was my dad´s money. Dad always paid for my education but when Derek appeared, he persuaded my dad that he can take care of me from then on and so Lucy had everything. Dad used to call me sometimes when Lucy wasn´t around. In the last year, he rarely calls, we write emails every week….. but…he has no idea….I didn´t dare to tell him…"

Carlisle laid his arms around her and moved her closer to him.. Ellen continued: „ As you asked about the musicals, I have been a huge fan of the Les Miserables. I love the book and the musical is much better. I could listen to the music again and again. It just brings peace in my soul… I hope when Patty is older…"

She wanted to finish but he knew what she thought. She hoped they would be able to go together. And meanwhile….. He had an idea and planned to make it happen when his kids will be at home so they could watch for little Patty.

He said: „ I liked your voice….."

She moved back next to him and looked in his honey golden eyes: „ Thanks, I haven´t tried it for years…. Patty prefers fairy tales instead of singing…."

He smiled: „ Well, in me you certainly gained your first fan, so concerning me, I will be happy to hear you more often…"

She blushed and looked away. Then she stood up and asked: „ Would you like some dinner?"

He replied: „ Ellen, I was at the dinner with my colleagues…." She nodded: „ OK….."

He asked: „ Wanna watch some movie?"

„ It would be nice…."

Ellen was looking through the incredible choice of the Cullen DVD library. They seemed to own every possible movie. She picked the first one and handed it to him. He noticed the title and looked at her doubts: „ 10 reasons I hate you?"

Ellen smiled: „ Don´t you like that?"

He giggled: „ No, I was just wondering whether you feel like this about me…."

She sat down closer to him and tapped his nose: „ No, and you know that….."

He turned on the DVD and leaned back to her to the sofa.

She asked: „ We talked about my hobbies, but what about you?..."

He looked at her as she was expecting his answer. He realised that he didn´t reveal much about him. She had the right to ask.

He looked at the TV where the movie just started and added: „ Well, I love to read, watch movies, I have my own motor bike, and I adore puzzles. The harder, the better….."

Ellen laughed at the last one, it was weird to imagine such a clever person as him to spend evenings doing puzzles. „ You surprised me…."

„Why?"

„Well, with the puzzles….Patty adores them too, just the easy ones of course….but I don´t have the patience to put them together…"

„That is good to know…."

She nodded and they watched the movie. After few minutes Ellen fell asleep and moved her hand to his shoulder. He hugged her and held for few moments.

Then he wanted to carry her to the bedroom and she whispered: „ I am not sleeping….."

That made him smile: „ I can see that….good night honey…"

He laid her on the bed, gave away her home shoes and covered her with the blanket. She moved to the side and continued on sleeping. He sat down to her. He could watch her all the time. It seemed so natural to be with her.

He enjoyed her company so much. He wished to take her out for a date, but knew, that the right time hadn´t come yet…

* * *

_May I humbly beg for a review? :-))), just few words? :-))) Thanks a lot ..._


	23. Chapter 23

_Another chapter is on the way..._

_I hope you´ll like it...please let me know :-))) ( I really have no idea whether you like it or not...and whether it´s worth to go on...), it would be nice to hear a few words..._

_A/N I don´t own anything from Twilight... :-)_

* * *

Ch 23

They spent the Thanksgiving together at three. Edward phoned two days earlier that they would all go to the mountains. They wanted to enjoy a good hunt. Ellen felt bit disappointed because she was looking forward to see them. It´s been so long since they were together in the park.

The truth was that Alice already informed all siblings about the state of things between Carlisle and Ellen and they wanted to give them a bit of privacy. Alice could see that Ellen´s heart still needs some time to heal and therefore she cannot open to Carlisle and realise the fact that she is his soul mate. She is also kind of worried of a new relationship. Alice knew that dad shouldn´t give Ellen too much time or she will move out soon if he doesn´t mention a word…..But she couldn´t tell him anything. He expressed clearly that she shouldn´t involve and she respects that no matter how sad she feels for him. He is too good to be lonely.

Ellen was preparing the dinner and Carlisle with Patty were assisting her. In the meantime they were making the house a mess. But none of them minded that. After the dinner Carlisle whispered something to Patty, she ran in her room and when she came back, he was holding a small packet in his hand. Ellen had no idea of what he was doing:

„ What is it?..." He handed it to Patty:

„ Surprise for you…." Patty opened the box and saw her favorite fairy tales DVD. She immediately hugged him and shouted:

„ Uncle Carlisle, this is the best gift… I love them…."

He kissed her forehead: „ I know sweetie…."

She hugged him tight and begged him to turn the DVD on.

Later when Patty went to bed and Carlisle returned from Patty´s bedroom, Ellen was standing in the living room with doubts in her mind. He entered and could feel that something wasn´t alright. Ellen seemed to be stressed about something. First she wanted to argue about the fact that she didn´t like the fact that he was spoiling Patty. But when she saw her daughter´s excitement from the gift, she forgot about it. However, there was one more thing that needed to be discussed. Their stay at the Cullen house. Ellen already decided to tell him about her decision. She knew he won´t be happy about that but they have to find some place to live. They cannot stay here. It is not fair to him…

He suddenly asked:

„ What happened?"

He could sense her worries and knew that he won´t enjoy the news.

She turned around because she didn´t hear him coming: „ We need to talk…."

He came closer to her: „ I am here…..what´s wrong?…"

„ I….well….. I think….. I should start….searching for my own place to live…..we can´t bother you so much…"

He seemed to be stuck when she finished. His eyes were no longer happy but silently he asked:

„ Do you miss anything here?"

She shrugged: „ No, you´ve been so nice, so kind to us…. But….I … I need something ,… I mean…my own place….."

He looked down for a moment. This was pretty shocking for him. It surprised him that she wanted to leave. He wished she would stay here forever.

He just silently asked: „ When?..."

„ I … I don´t know yet…I need to find something…I haven´t started yet…I just wanted to tell you about my intentions….I don´t want to bother you in your home…it´s not fair….."

„You know you could never bother me…. You mean so much for me…."

The sentences he said just touched her heart deeply. Does this mean that he?... She wasn´t able to say anything…Just watched his reaction… Yes, he seemed astounded and it was her fault.

He suddenly spoke: „ OK, it is your decision…..you know that you may stay here as long as you want…."

She replied: „ Yes, I know, but your kids are coming soon and we don´t want to hinder….."

He stopped her:

„ Ellen, my kids adore you….as you could have noticed….especially Edward and Bella….. they take you as a very close friend…. They would do everything also for Patricia….she is like a small sister to them…"

Ellen smiled: „ Yes, I have seen….. they are wonderful people….I mean you all… you are an amazing family…."

He just nodded, he didn´t know what to say.

He felt that he needs to leave the room or he would tell her everything and then spend the night with her in his bedroom. But he knew he cannot…. apparently she wasn´t ready to hear that.

He apologised: „ Ellen, sorry, I have some headache…. I think I will go to bedroom to take some nap. The night shifts are incredibly tiring…."

She smiled softly: „ I understand, I admire you because of this, I would not be able to stay awake for the whole night and concentrate for the work…"

He kissed her cheek and left. While kissing her, he smelled the beautiful scent and felt slightly depressed that she will be far away from him again. He slowly walked away in his bedroom. He sat down on the bed and opened the laptop. He tried to start working but it wasn´t possible. His thoughts were at Ellen.

Ellen was still standing at the same place. She felt sorry, he seemed to be really hurt. He might not want her to leave. Something in her heart was whispering it to her. She didn´t know this voice. He is doing so much for her. Why would he do that if he didn´t care? Maybe he likes their company in the house. Otherwise he would be completely lonely. It was visible that she caused his sadness in the face. And his eyes. She has never seen such look in his eyes. She looked at him for a second and had to move immediately. He didn´t say a word against her idea. She noticed that he called her Ellen, he always used the Elly version, but this time he didn´t. She needs to talk to him.

She was walking to the stairs and wanted to go to sleep. Suddenly she changed her mind and headed to his bedroom. She has never been there and hoped he would be awake. When she came closer, the door was open and the light was on.

Carlisle could hear the steps coming closer, he pretended to fall asleep. After a moment Ellen knocked on the door and when he didn´t reply, she entered.

She dared to come closer when she saw the open laptop, she picked it gently, closed and laid it on the night table. She sat on the edge of his bed and looked around. He had such a nice bedroom, she never came here. She respected his privacy. On the side she could see a big shelf with books. She knew he had an enormous library in his study, but this smaller version was also very impressive. The whole room was beautifully designed.

After a moment she looked back to her friend sleeping next to her. Ellen watched his face. He seemed so young, the blond hair fit him so perfect. At one moment she thought that it would be easy to persuade people, that Patricia is his… then she returned back to his hands. She remembered as he always hugged her and calmed her. She couldn´t describe it, she wanted to these hands to hold her all the time. If only things were so easy, she would be already in his arms. She touched his hand gently and said silently: „ I´m gonna miss you so much….."

He listened to her but couldn´t reply. He opened the eyes slowly and whispered: „ Elly?"

He scared her a bit, she expected him sleeping. He touched her fingers and didn´t want to let her go when she was trying to move. This way he stopped her from getting up. She asked:

„ How is your head?"

„My head?" He remembered:

„ Well, the pill seems to be working…."

She smiled: „ Sorry, I didn´t want to intrude…."

He caressed her face: „ It is nice that you came….."

Ellen closed the eyes, the gentle touch made her shiver. He was watching her and asked: „ Can´t you sleep?..."

She shrugged: „ I haven´t even tried…..I should probably be going…."

But couldn´t move. Her body just seemed to lose control. She planned to get up when he whispered:

„ Stay….." She looked at him with question in her eyes. He tapped the space next to him and she hesitated for a moment but then she laid next to him. She was laying on his hand with her back on his chest.

They were silent and she said:

„ I am sorry….. I like it here…..but…I feel….. I need something what is just mine….I can´t hold on like this….."

He said nothing and she thought that he was sleeping. He laid his hand on her waist and hugged her. He loved holding her and she stayed in his bedroom for the whole night. His mind was full of questions. He might have been wrong. Perhaps it is time to tell her about his feelings. He could at least attempt. She didn´t protest about staying with him, maybe she just needs a little reassurance.

In the morning she woke up and silently sneaked out of the room. She had no idea that Carlisle wasn´t sleeping, only pretending again. She took a shower and went to wake Patty up. When they were leaving the house, Carlisle was already getting out of the bedroom. They just waved him and left the house. They were almost late, Ellen was all the time hoping he would come downstairs, but he didn´t.

Patty´s class was going to a whole day trip and Patricia was so excited about that. Ellen took her to the bus and then hurried in the class. She had class today just till the noon. Then the kids had a sports program with their PE teacher and she was free. She had to stay till 4pm when Patty´s class is back from the trip. She wanted to take Carlisle out to lunch but she wanted this to be a surprise….

She liked the night spent in his arms. It was so comfortable. She felt she could get used to his daily presence in her bedroom so easily…It seemed so natural to be with him….. But she knew these ideas weren´t possible. He doesn´t love her. They are just friends…. And she could never use him up…. And she is still married. After the experience with Derek, Ellen is too afraid to jump straight in another relationship.

When Ellen and Patricia left the house, Carlisle was just coming downstairs. He didn´t hurry today, he just needed to think about things. And it was the best when he was alone…

The situation was becoming unbearable. Perhaps he should really do it, he should be the one the give her the impulse that he really cares and is ready to love her. He once notice the way how she watches Edward and Bella. Certainly she desired to be loved as much as they love each other. The only thing that caused him to feel depressed was her plan to move out soon. He has to tell her. Or then it will be much harder when she is out of the house. And they will be celebrating Christmas soon, the whole family will be home again and everyone has a mate and he desperately didn´t want to be lonely. Not when he already found her. He was thinking about little Patricia. He adored her completely and she did love him too. She was always shining when she saw with him and he enjoyed their time together. Even without adoption he regarded her as his own daughter. And because of their similar colour, some people have even complimented on the fact that he has a beautiful daughter.

He travelled to his practice just in time. There were already kids with their parents waiting for him and his receptionist Denise was just replying some phone calls. She was an older lady, but always very polite. She worked already for the previous doctor and always willing to advice him when he asked. The nurse Hellen was writing something in the diary and smiled when she heard him coming. He prepared everything and began working.

Around the lunch he realised he hasn´t written a text to Ellen. Every day he was sending her messages and today he just didn´t. He was thinking about the way how to tell Ellen about his feelings. And definitely he needs to persuade her to stop thinking about finding her own home. He must find a way to do it….

Suddenly he heard his receptionist whispering:

„ I don´t know but I haven´t heard of that….."

An unknown voice replied: „ Well, my kid has her as the class teacher… I would never say she is able to cheat….she has her own husband, doesn´t she?"

Denise whispered: „ I don´t truly know….I never cared…"

The voice started again: „ Well, such a handsome doctor….he could have every woman he would point his finger at….and he chooses such average soon to be divorced one….. I don´t get it…."

Denise replied: „ Well, that is none of my business…. It´s doctor Cullen´s privacy….."

The woman persuaded her: „ But you should know the most, you´re here all the time…."

Denise wanted to say something but Carlisle entered the room with anger with his voice:

„ Denise, please, can you get me Dr. Lane on the call for 2 pm? …"

Then he turned to the woman next to the reception desk:

„ Aaaah, Mrs. Hart, I thought we have finished….. your child is alright. Is there anything else we can help you with?"

She couldn´t miss his strict tone: „ no, doctor Cullen, thanks….. I was already leaving I was just….."

He interrupted her: „ I know what you said, I heard you…and I would like to remind you that it is none of your business and you should probably care more about your son´s grades and his behavior to the other kids than to poke your nose into my private things….."

He turned around and wanted to leave. On the way back he met Denise who looked on the ground. She went to him immediately:

„ Sorry, dr. Cullen, I really apologise, I didn´t want to…I tried to stop her but…"

He touched her hand gently: „ Denise, don´t worry…. I have heard that…. I know you did nothing wrong, don´t worry….."

Denise smiled: Thank you….you are so kind, I wanted to ask, I would like to take two weeks before Christmas free, my grand children are coming to town for Christmas and I haven´t seen them for half a year…..do you think I could….?"

He smiled: „ Of course….go and enjoy the time with your family…"

She laughed: „ Thank you…." He nodded and headed back to the office.

Ellen got out of the car and headed to the Carlisle´s private practice. She wanted to open the door but was surprised when Mrs. Hart appeared in front of her. She knew this woman and never liked her. Her child, Tom was a very naughty kid. He often liked to beat his class mates and Ellen had problems with him. Once she complained to Carlisle about him because his mom claimed that he was sick very often. He tried to remind treating him recently but there was no Tom Hart coming in his office.

Ellen passed her and wanted to enter. She greeted Mrs. Hart who was looking at with anger. She watched Ellen with disgust from head to toe and then added:

„ Sorry, Mrs. Williams but I don´t really know what he can see in you….."

Then she walked away and left Ellen shocked standing in the middle of the open door. Ellen wanted to enter but then she changed her mind and went back in her office at school.

She hasn´t received any message from him since the morning. It wasn´t typical for him, every day he was sending her at least two messages.

When all patients were gone, Carlisle wanted to go outside to get some fresh air and once he got out, he stopped. Then he looked around. He could feel Ellen´s scent, but wasn´t sure what she was doing there and why she didn´t appear? He couldn´t get it. He sent her a message but she didn´t reply… He wanted to run to her school but he had to return back to work. Some kids appeared with their parents and he didn´t want to let his small patients wait for him.


	24. Chapter 24

_ Hi, _

_I wish you all a very nice weekend... here goes ch. 24, I hope you´ll enjoy it :-)_

_A/N I don´t own anything..._

* * *

CH24

Ellen returned back in her office. There was no one else. All teachers went either home or in the gym to watch the sports. She had to sit down, she had tears in the eyes and couldn´t stop them. She could not understand herself. Why did Mrs. Hart say something like this? Yes, she was still married, but her husband hit her many times, and hurt not only her, but also her child. But she couldn´t explain it to anyone. Nobody would understand. Everyone in Forks was certain that she was having an affair with Cullen. This was one of the reasons why she hated small towns. Everyone knew everything the best and judged so easily. Nobody would believe that she takes the Cullens as her good friends. She reminded again of the need to find her own place to live. Maybe then the gossips will stop. She will not be living in his house anymore. Suddenly she could hear the mobile phone beeping. She checked the display but she had no will to reply immediately. She just wanted to be alone with her thoughts.

Few days before Patricia´s birthday, Carlisle suggested they could have a nice lunch on saturday. He wanted to spend some time with the girls and exchanged the ER shift too. Ellen liked that idea, she missed their common time. In the last weeks he was taking night shifts in the ER also during the week and Ellen spent the evenings alone looking at some advertisements. But she wasn´t satisfied with the choice. The houses were either too expensive or unsuitable for little children. She hoped she would appear something interesting but nothing seemed to be good enough.

Patricia was missing Carlisle too. She barely saw him before she went to bed. She got used to his presence and felt sad when he was away for the whole day. Ellen could not understand how he could hold on everything but he assured her that he takes some nap before the shift or during the night when he has no patients.

Ellen brought all the bags with groceries out of the car and planned to give things in the fridge. Carlisle was turning off the laptop as he saw the girls coming. Patricia ran to him immediately:

„ Heyyyy…." He held her in his hug: „ Hi, sweetie….did you enjoy shopping?" Patty frowned:

„ Mum, wanted just to buy groceries…no fun today….."

He caressed her hair when Ellen suddenly shouted:

„ Shit, I am so stupid…How could I forget that?..."

He asked: „ Elly, what happened?"

She waved the hand: „ It´s ok, I´ll do something else…don´t worry…."

She smiled, but he knew there was something wrong.

She seemed to act weird… He needs to ask her when Patty would be sleeping. He wanted to go to play with the little one but his phone rang. He looked at Patty who brought him the telephone:

„ Uncle, your phone is ringing…."

He thanked and left the room. When he came back, she was sitting on the sofa looking at some pictures in her favorite book.

Ellen asked: „ Did anything happen?"

He gave the hands in his pockets:

„ I need to send something to my colleague….. Would you mind if I jumped to my office?... I´d be back within an hour…."

Ellen agreed. Patty stood up: „ Uncle Carlisle, may I go with you?"

He seemed to be pleased: „ Of course, sweetie, I will be glad to have a company…"

Patty kissed Ellen and ran to Carlisle´s car.

He drove his car in the office. It was necessary to send the document today. The doctor from Seattle was expecting the report about one of the patients. On the other hand, he was glad that they could spend some time alone with Patricia. They have not seen each other in the previous week because of his work in the ER for adults. But he couldn´t refuse the shifts. They had no one else.

When they arrived in his office, Patty went to play with the toys in the waiting room and he headed to the patients´ folders. When he closed the folder, he suddenly remembered what Patty told him on the first morning after she spent her first night in the new room.

FLASHBACK:

_After the first night in the new room he didn´t forget to ask Patricia about dream. When she woke up, he knew about that. He came closer, knocked on the door and Patricia went to hug him. He sat down on her bed and asked:_

„ _Do you remember what I told you before sleeping?" _

_She nodded with smile: „ Yes,….." _

_He asked: „ and do you…?..." _

_She said something that surprised him: „ Well, mum would not like to say this…" _

_He was surprised, Ellen had no idea that he told her something about first dreams, therefore he couldn´t get what Patty meant by that. He asked carefully: _

„ _Pattie, it is gonna be just between us, I promise, mum won´t know about this…" _

_She doubted when she watched him: „ will you keep it just for yourself?"_

„ _He raised his fingers: „ Yes, it will be our secret….I swear…" _

_Patty smiled and continued: „ I had a dream….. that….. that… I called you daddy and we were living here with mum…." _

_This touched him deep, he had no idea that such a small child could imagine something like this. But he was amazed._

_He hugged her: „ You are really a sweetheart….." _

_She looked at him with questions in her eyes: „ Are you sure?..." He nodded immediately: _

„ _Absolutely…." Then he became silent. After few minutes as he was holding Patty he said: _

„ _And who knows, this dream may become true, who knows?" _

_Patty replied: „ I don´t know, mum would be angry…."_

_He looked at her: „ Why do you think?" _

_She said: „ Because mum doesn´t want to be here, she told me once, that we have our dad and have to live with him…. She said we cannot live here because your house is too small…"_

_He asked: „ And what did you tell her?" _

_Patty replied: „ That you can buy bigger…" _

_He laughed and caressed her hair: _

„ _Patty, this house is big enough but only your mum will decide whether you stay here….. but I will always visit you….no matter what happens….." _

_Patty asked: „ Uncle Carlisle, tell me, when I already have my dad, how could you be mine too?" _

_She surprised him by her question. She referred to the dream, she couldn´t understand it. He took a deep breath: _

„ _Sweetie, yes, you have your dad, that is true, but there are dads who take care of the kids. It is the same with my children, I am not their biological father, but I adopted them and I take them as my own…. Look at Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rose or Emmett….. I love them as my own but I am not their true father….." _

_Patty understood: „ So you would be my dad too?" _

_He kissed her forehead:_

„ _Well, if your mum allows me, I will…..but let´s keep it a secret now ok? I will tell you when the time is right…." _

_She hugged him and he took her downstairs to make some breakfast…._

While Carlisle and Patricia were away, Ellen was preparing the lunch. She was looking out of the window, it was already snowing. She was looking forward when they will be throwing snowballs, building a snowman and most of all they will be having fun. She wanted to teach Patty ice skating and probably skiing. She was already old enough to begin with that. They might go in the mountains to teach her the basics. She wasn´t very good at it, but she used to enjoy it when she was in the college.

Ellen realised that since college she changed her life completely. How could she resign for all her hobbies? For everything she loved? How could she give up her whole personality? She realised that just now, she managed to return back to some of her hobbies. She appeared inside the person she used to be…. And she liked the change, it was so natural to think about going back to her hobbies.

She began chopping the potatoes and could hear the car coming back to the garage. They both came back and Ellen asked:

„ Everything finished?"

He smiled: „ Yes, it´s sent.…."

She began serving the lunch. Carlisle suddenly had a telephone ringing.

Ellen smiled: „ You seem busy today…..Shall we wait for you?"

He replied: „ I need to take this…Please eat…I´ll také later….."

He left the room again. Ellen served the lunch for Patricia and sat down to her. When they finished, she cleaned up the plate when Carlisle came in the room with smile in the face.

Something must have amused him.

Ellen questioned his look: „ Did anything happen?"

He nodded and asked Patricia: „ Sweetie, would you like to watch some Cinderella DVD?"

The little girl agreed immediately and sat down to the

TV. He turned the movie on and headed back to the kitchen where Ellen was doing the washing up.

He hoped they would have some time to talk.

He came closer and dared to hug her from behind whispering: „ I have some good news…."

She was surprised by this position they were standing in but she had to admit she enjoyed it: „ Really?... and will you tell me?"

He turned her to see her face and said: „ Alan just phoned…"

She stared: „ And?"

He smiled at her and wanted to whisper in her ear.

He moved down next to her left ear and couldn´t resist but had to kiss her.

Before she could react, he whispered:

„ It looks like that tomorrow is the last day of your marriage. You will be divorced after the weekend…. And….. free again….. Alan managed everything and you will receive the decision soon….."

She gasped and couldn´t believe it. It was a huge shock for her. She never believed it would be over so early and so easily. She jumped with joy and hugged him tight with her hands around his neck.

He hugged her too and turned around with her. He could feel her relief and happiness. After a moment he stood her back on the floor and smiled:

„ Congratulations…..you did it…..you are free….."

She giggled: „ It is mostly because of you….. I owe you so much for your help and constant support….."

He caressed her: „ You don´t owe me anything…."

„ Yes, I do….because without you I would still be staying with him, never getting the strength to do this…."

He looked deep in her blue eyes and she lost herself in his. She understand her behavior but she felt a huge desire to kiss him. She was so happy from the news that she had no will to resist. She moved a little bit to his lips. She wished to feel them again. He started moving his lips towards hers too. He touched her lips as softly as he could and finally he was allowed to kiss her.

Ellen enjoyed the moment too. She hugged him around the neck and felt his lips gently moving with hers. This kiss was much longer than the one few months ago in the woods. They could enjoy it fully because they had nowhere to hurry. After few moments she pulled back. He was curious about her reaction.

She was scared when she realised what she did again. She messed it up again. She didn´t want to make him think something kissed him and made him feel that she wants more. Is she going crazy?

She looked down and he said: „ Elly…." Ellen looked up and replied:

„ I…..I apologise… I didn´t….I … I mean ….I never wanted you to think of something….. I mean….."

He didn´t get her. She kissed him, and now she felt sorry for doing that. He felt he needed to say something:

„ Ellen, sorry….but sometimes I don´t understand you…..and believe me I really do try…. You want to be kissed, hugged and….then you always move back…. I don´t get it….."

She stared at him. She never saw him questioning her like this:

„ I apologise, I am so confused….sorry…I mean…I …. I should probably concentrate more on Patty, I think…."

He watched her with doubts: „ I believe, you´re only hiding behind Patty….. first you should clarify what you feel here…"

He touched gently her chest. She looked sad in his eyes and saw the feeling of disappointment: „ I just can´t get what you wish…..once you make me feel you want something, then you refuse….it´s so hard to understand….you confuse me…."

She could feel the tears in her eyes: „ I apologise…I never meant to …."

She ran upstairs immediately.

He watched her and wanted to follow her. But something was telling him that he should let her alone She needs time to think about her feelings. It is not easy after what she had gone through. It´s been almost two months since she moved in. It was wrong of him to talk to her like that. He felt sorry, he should have been silent, he must have scared her….. he was angry at himself.

For the whole time he´s been silent and now he tells her these things. He had no idea why he acted like this. Perhaps he was already should apologise to her...maybe a flower would help. He returned back to Patty with question on his lips: „ Sweetie, would you like to go to the mall?"

„ Mall? We have already been there…"

He laughed: „ I know, but there is a surprise I need to get….we will buy flowers for your mum…but it will be our secret…"

„ OK, we can go….."

He touched her hand: „ Please, can you tell mum? She is upstairs…."

After few minutes Patty entered the bedroom: „ Mum, uncle Carlisle is taking me to the mall, he is planning a surprise….., is that ok with you?" She replied: „ Yes, of course, sweetie…. Enjoy it….." Patricia kissed her and disappeared in the door.


	25. Chapter 25

Greetings to everyone,

it´s already monday here in the heart of Europe and I am publishing the 25th chapter...

I had it already written but didn´t have too much time to edit and publish it because I spent the sunday with my baby girl in the cinema watching the Disney Fairies and then walking through the city. Just the weather was soooo cold... :(((( ,

but now it´s here :-))), have a nice rest of the weekend or a succesful start of a new week...

Ch 25.

When Carlisle and Patty left, Ellen laid on the bed. She felt so down. She messed her whole life again. Now Carlisle will be angry with her and she will lose him. When she thought about it, her heart began racing and she felt the pain inside. She was acting like a coward. It was her fault that she kissed him. He didn´t begin. She did. And she refused him then…

Who does such thing? No one. How come that she managed to hurt him again? Last time with the moving and now with kissing. And she caused everything. He has always been here for her, doing everything he could just to make her feel better and she hurts him then. After everything he did for her and Patty. He takes Patty as his own, takes care about her, plays with her, buys her gifts…. He is more a father to her than Derek had ever been. And to her? To her he was the best friend she could ever wish.

She gave the hands on the cheeks and hesitated. Her tears appeared on her face as she reminded of Carlisle. She began thinking of their meeting, his sudden invitation in this house. Then they began chatting in the chat room without knowing about each other. He invited them to family actions such as the park trip, there he was with her the whole weekend. When she needed someone, he stayed with her without any questions. Then when Derek returned, she met him in the woods. He looked like incredibly unhappy, she remembered their first kiss…. It felt so sweet…. Something she has never known untill then. She could sense all his feelings that he gave in it.

And later when she left Derek, Carlisle was there for her and especially for Patricia. He took care of them as if they were his own family, he bought them a car, prepared a new room for Patricia, called his personal lawyer to get the divorce…. She could continue to count everything he did for her. A paper would not be enough. And he did it just like that. Today she kissed him. And he didn´t seem to be against. He enjoyed it as much as she did. She was certain about that… Why does she always fight her feelings? This is not just a friendship. She loves him, she loves him so much…..

Yes, he was right. She is confused, because she wasn´t able to realise her feelings. She stood up suddenly. This realisation was little bit too much for her. She thought about him just as her best friend. But he is far more than that. He means the world for her. But is she ready for a relationship? That is what she is not sure of. She needs to some time for this. But she doesn´t want to hurt him. Perhaps when they will be away from here, she will have enough time to process everything.

She needed some fresh air and wanted to go outside for few minutes. It has been snowing outside for the whole day, therefore she hoped it would make her feel better. She ran the stairs as fast as she could but she didn´t watch and suddenly she slipped…..she fell and rolled down the half of the stairs.

She fell on the hip and was unable to move. Her back hurt her and she couldn´t move. She felt scared, she was lonely in the house. Carlisle and Patty are away and she has no idea when they will be back. Luckily she had to telephone in her pocket. She took it out and wanted to dial the number. The phone was ringing but Ellen moved and her back went through a sharp pain. She screamed and Carlisle heard just that. The pain remained and Ellen had no strength to move at all and forgot about the mobile. She dropped it on the floor without realising. that Carlisle was on the other side talking to her and requesting her reply.

He was sitting in the car with Patty sleeping, it was pretty late, they wanted just to arrive for dinner when he had a phone call. He thought that Ellen might be asking where they were and so he accepted the call. But he heard no reply, nothing just breathing and some weird sounds. He thought that something was wrong but wasn´t sure what…

He started screaming aloud in the phone but nobody replied. Instead Patty woke up: „ What happened?"

He calmed down but went a little faster: „ Don´t worry, sweetie…I hope that nothing…."

But he wasn´t too certain and drove to his house as fast as he could.…..

The door in the Cullen house suddenly opened and somebody said luckily: „ Hi…."

Edward came in first, he could smell Ellen´s scent and looked forward to hugging her. Bella was following him but she noticed what happened first:

„ Edward !...look"

She ran immediately to Ellen who had closed eyes and felt the pain inside.

Bella shouted:

„ Call Carlisle or 911…"

Bella kneeled down to Ellen and touched her cheek

„ Ellen, wake up…..it´s us, Bella and Edward…..wake up please…."

Edward replied: „ Carlisle has just arrived, I am calling the ambulance….."

And he did. The door opened and Carlisle ran inside with sleeping Patty in her hands:

„ What happened?" Bella took Patricia and she replied before she carried Patty in the bedroom:

„ I have no idea, we have just come and she was on the floor…"

Carlisle sat down to Ellen and began checking her: „ She phoned but said no word….it´s been about five minutes….."

Edward finished the call: „ the ambulance will be here in a while…."

Carlisle looked at her leg, and yes it was broken, then she must have hit her back and hip, she will be in pain for few weeks, she must have fallen out of the stairs. He could see no other cause. What was she doing? He whispered:

„ Elly, honey, it´s me…." Ellen opened the eyes slowly and whispered:

„ Carlisle, I am sorry, I ….." He caressed her face:

„ Don´t worry, love, the ambulance will be here soon….you´ll be alright…."

She touched his hand: „ Patty…" Edward came closer:

„ Ellen, don´t worry, Bella is with her upstairs…we will take care of her…she is safe with us…."

Ellen wanted to say something but she suddenly couldn´t.

Her head hurt. Carlisle noticed that and caressed her forehead:

„ Don´t worry, it is gonna be alright…I promise…."

She felt sudden calm in her heart, he was holding her hands giving her strength:

„ Will you go with me?" He could feel her fear and kissed her hand: „ of course I will, I won´t let you alone… I love you…."

Edward could hear the ambulance and went to open the door.

Carlisle helped them to give Ellen on the stretcher and they carried her in the ambulance.

In the car he was holding her hand all the time….

* * *

later...

Ellen could hear incredible beeping which was getting on her nerves. Beep Beep Beep….

A repeating sound that was making her crazy. Her head was hurting and she almost couldn´t move.

She felt the pain in the back and on the left hip. She slowly opened her eyes and could see Carlisle sitting on her bed holding her hand.

He smiled tenderly and whispered: „ Elly….."

She replied: „ I´m so sorry….I didn´t mean to scare you….I must have slipped on the stairs…."

He chuckled: „ You see….I thought that the most clumsy person in this family was Bella….."

She looked away sadly and he kissed her hand: „ Elly, don´t frown at me, I was worried about you last night…..you called and then didn´t reply…. Luckily we weren´t far from home…."

She began to panic: „ Where is Patricia? You are here.. who is with her?…"

He kissed her forehead: „ Edward and Bella arrived yesterday and found you on the floor….you don´t remember?"

She shrugged: „ just fragments…..and the terrible headache….."

He caressed her: „ They are at home with Patty, and will take care of her untill you are ready to do that…. And I will help them of course …you also need someone to help…."

She had tears in her eyes: „ How could I be so stupid? Why wasn´t I paying attention?"

He whispered: „ Elly…..it´s not your fault, accidents happen….."

She cried: „ Why to me?... I can´t make myself a greater burden to you and your family so you have to take care of both of us …..and this all just because of my stupidity….."

He gave his finger to her mouth to make her silent:

„ Honey…. It is nothing…. It is just for few days. You have broken leg and you will need to have a cast for few weeks. Otherwise you´re fine. You will have bruises on your hip and back, and you might have hit your head too….. so you need to be resting…"

She kept on crying so he held her in his arms. He knew it is not easy for her to accept the fact that she isn´t able to take care of her own child and she needs his help again. He could understand her feelings but he was sure that except for the cast she will be able to move pretty easily in few days. It was clear that she won´t be able to teach for the next two months so he has to prepare all the papers for the director of the school.

When Ellen stopped crying, he checked her head and then took her in the arms. She laid her hands around his neck:

„ What are you doing?" He smiled: „ I am taking you home…. Everyone´s missing you….and especially one little girl…"

She asked: „ am I supposed to see my doctor to release me?"

He looked at her with amusement: „ I am your doctor, sweetie…..there is no one else…"

She smiled: „ I thought you treat kids….."

He laughed: „ That´s right, honey, but I am also a surgeon….and when you know the right people…"

she couldn´t believe it, he was really incredible. He noticed her look and continued:

„ Don´t forget I worked here in the previous week so….. I might have the little privilege to choose my own patients out of service…."

She wondered: „ So I am your only patient?"

He sat her down carefully to the back seat of the car and asked:

„ Alright?" She nodded and he went to sit to the driver´s place.

THen he replied:

„ The one and the only one, and the most important one…shall we go home?"

She nodded: „ Yes, please…."

Patty opened the eyes and had no idea of how she got to the bed. She had the same clothes as last night and something was different. She could see a person in the armchair who came closer as she sat down in her bed:

„ Uncle Edward?" PAtty screamed and hugged him immediately.

She was so happy to see him and he seemed to be pleased to hold her too. He kissed the top of her head and turned around to see Bella bringing breakfast on the plate.

SHe asked: „ Could I also get one hug?" Edward gave her back on the carpet and she ran to hug her favorite aunt:

„ What are you doing here?" Edward came closer and held her hand: „ Sweetie, you mum had an accident, she fell down the stairs…. She won´t be able to take care of you now…..for some time….and she won´t be going to work…."

Patty stared: „ How could mum fell down the stairs? She always walks carefully…and tells me to hold the banisters….where is she?"

Bella caressed her face: „ In the hospital, baby….

Carlisle will bring her when she feels better….."

Patty began crying and they were hugging her. They understood that it must be very hard for her. When she calmed down, Bella gave her the breakfast and asked:

„ Will you go to school tomorrow with us? We will be taking you there and then in the afternoon we come to get you home….agree?"

Patty just nodded. Edward smiled: „ And when you finish this, you will change the clothes, get the shower and we will do whatever you wish…."

Patty giggled, she was so glad to see them again. She loved Edward, she was always making so much fun with her. He was playing a fairy tale to her and Bella with Patty were laughing to his ideas and fables.


	26. Chapter 26

_So, another chapter is here :-))_

_I wrote it down last night and I hope you´ll like it... _

_Again, I would like to beg you for some feedback... It is hard not knowing what you, dear readers, think... it is just enough if you write like "like" or "dislike"... I would like to improve myself but I have no idea what is wrong if I don´t receive any info... :-)))_

_thanks for the help..._

_have a nice day and thanks everyone for reading up here_

_A/N I don´t own anything from Twilight...but none of us - Twilight fans - does :-))))_

* * *

CH 26

Carlisle opened the car door and carried Ellen in the house. He could hear male voice from upstairs:

„ Look who has just arrived…"

A second later Patricia ran down the stairs and screamed:

„muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum…."

Meanwhile Carlisle sat her on the sofa in the living room and Patty jumped next to her and hugged her immediately.

Patty cried: „ I was worried about you …" Ellen was holding her and whispering: „ Patty, it´s fine, I mean…I´ll be alright…"

She kissed her child and wiped her tears: „ Mum, how will you get to you class?"

Carlisle came closer: „ Patty, mum won´t be able to teach for some time…."

Ellen replied: „ Yes, I will have to talk to the director soon…"

Edward and Bella were coming downstairs too and headed to greet Ellen. She was so glad to see them.

Bella sat down opposite to her: „ You scared us…"

Edward added: „ Yes, we hoped you would all be at home on the weekend…and we came here and found you on the floor…."

Ellen shrugged: „ Well, I needed to go outside…. Somehow I slipped…."

Bella smiled gently: „ Ellen, don´t worry, Edward was making fun of me all the time…I was in hospital very often when I was younger….. Carlisle certainly didn´t forget to mention…."

The named one chuckled: „ Now it is much better…."

Carlisle went to his study and Edward joined him. Bella stood up to prepare lunch and Patty remained with her mum.

She cuddled to her and Ellen could see that Patty seemed still in shock. She was holding her and caressing her:

„ Sweetie, don´t be so sad…I would like to see your smile…"

Patty smiled sadly: „ I was just missing you…."

Ellen kissed her forehead: „ I know, baby…I was missing you too…."

Patty asked: „ When will you walk again?"

Ellen shrugged: „ I don´t know, maybe few weeks…. Uncle Carlisle or Edward will take you to school and back every day. I am not able to drive you …."

Patricia nodded but seemed sad to see her mum like that. She was close to her almost all morning and didn´t want to do anything else.

After lunch Bella asked: „ Patty, would you like to go to the movies with me and Edward?"

Edward appeared on the stairs and went to the girls.

He asked Patricia who was still sitting holding her mum´s hand: „ What do you think sweetie…?"

Patty looked at Ellen as if she was expecting her consent.

Ellen saw her doubts but decided to support her: „ you don´t like the idea?.."

Patty frowned: „ I don´t want to leave you here alone…."

Carlisle appeared in the room too:

„ Mum isn´t here alone, I am staying at home too…"

That was something Patty was waiting for.

She jumped and ran in Edward´s arms: „ Let´s go, uncle Eddie..….."

They all waved to Ellen and Carlisle and they headed in the garage.

Bella took just Patty´s jacket and hurried to the car.

* * *

Carlisle came to sit next to Ellen: „ Patricia seemed to be scared …"

Ellen nodded: „ I have noticed…she never experienced this…poor girl…"

„How are you?"

She looked at him: „ Better, just the headache is getting stronger. And the hip also…on the other hand, the back seems better. I can already lean the sofa without screaming in pain…"

He handed her the pill and glass of water and she took it. He gave her the cushion from the sofa and helped her to lay down.

Then he brought a blanket and covered her with it.

She drank a cup of tea and wrapped up in the blanket.

When Carlisle came back from the kitchen few minutes later, she was already sleeping. He headed silently in his study.

* * *

After an hour he could hear voices in front of the house. Before he could do something, Emmett was already in the house and when he saw Ellen, he wanted to walk out of the room.

Rose asked: „ What happened?"

Emmett pointed at the sofa: „ Look, she broke her leg…"

Alice came closer: „ Another clumsy person in the family…"

Carlisle came out of the door and when to greet them all.

Jasper asked: „ How are things going?"

He shrugged: „ Well, it could be better….but …."

He looked at Ellen and didn´t finish her sentence.

Alice jumped in his sentence: „ I hope Ellen still agrees with the party…."

Rose added: „ Yes, even though the gift we have will be useless now…."

Alice shook the head: „ I don´t think so, sis… you´ll see.."

Carlisle was watching the girls but had no idea what they were talking about. But he already knew Alice, she would do everything to make things possible. It was useless to argue.

Ellen could hear voices and when she sat down, she could see the four Cullen kids bringing their bags upstairs. They could feel that she woke up and Alice exclaimed:

„ Ellen….you´ re awake….."

She went to the sofa to hug her and watched her leg:

„ Well, don´t worry, it will be fine….. you might get the crutches soon…."

Carlisle commented: „ We´ll see…."

Rosalie smiled: „ It is nice to have your personal doctor every time around, isn't it?" Ellen blushed and nodded. She rather drank the tea so she didn´t have to reply.

She would reveal everything.

Edward and Bella brought sleeping Patricia just right after 7PM. Ellen wanted to go to take care of her but then she realised she cannot go.

She smiled with apologies at Bella but she calmed her: „ Ellen, don´t worry….. I can take care of her…it´s a pleasure for me…it´s been long since….."

She hasn´t finished but followed Edward carrying sleeping Patty upstairs. Ellen frowned, it was too depressing not to be able to go to her.

She was watching TV with Jasper and Emmett, Edward joined them few minutes later and asked:

„May I do something for you?"

She nodded: „ Yes, could you please help me upstairs?" He smiled and took her in the arms and carried her so easily.

Ellen laughed: „ You are really so strong,…."

This was the first time she was carried by him and it surprised her. She expected her would just help her to jump up the stairs. He took her in her arms and missed giggling Bella who was just leaving Patty´s room. Edward sat her on the bed and disappeared.

Bella knocked on the door and entered: „ Do you need help with bathing?"

Ellen smiled: „ If it doesn´t bother you…."

„No, of course not, we´re here to help you…."

„Bella, thank you….most for taking care for my baby girl…"

She smiled and handed her the hand to lean against her.

After the shower Ellen was in bed and Bella brought her dinner : „ Oh, you shouldn´t have done that…I wasn´t hungry anyways…."

Bella looked at her: „ You should eat something….."

Ellen didn´t touch the dinner at all. After she fell asleep, Bella came back to take the plate and she was bringing everything back.

Carlisle was passing by and noticed a full untouched plate. He didn´t say anything but knew he had to watch Ellen eating.

Ellen woke up pretty later in the following morning. She looked at her watch and it was almost after 9. Patty was certainly already at school and Carlisle must have gone to work too.

She jumped to the bathroom and when she came out, Edward was knocking on the door: „ Ellen, do you wish me to take you downstairs or will you stay here?"

She smiled: „ Thank you, Edward, I would like to go there…..I don´t want to be alone here…."

He waited untill she dresses up and took carried her in his arms downstairs again. As they were moving they could hear the angry female voice: „ No, I won´t be going there…. I have no wish to reply to those silly women on the phone…"

The male voice begged: „ Rose, please, it is just for two weeks….. just till the Christmas…."

Ellen could recognise a private talk between Rosalie and Carlisle. Rose didn´t reply and left angry the room. Carlisle came to the living room and greeted Ellen with the kiss on the cheek: „ How are you today?"

She smiled: „ Well, it is better, I mean, the back hurts less and less, just the hips and it is ok when I am sitting. It is the worst when I have to stand…."

He smiled: „ And therefore you should not stand up if not necessary…"

Ellen turned to Bella: „ What about Patricia?"

Carlisle replied instead of her: „ She is such a wonderful girl, she helped with the breakfast and then Bella drove her to school while visiting her father at work…"

Bella agreed and went to bring some coffee and cake to Ellen and then left the room. Carlisle sat down next to her and wanted to spend some few last minutes with her and Jasper and Emmett went to hunt at night and Rose was angry in her room. He held her hand and asked:

„ Is it better to wake up as a single again?"

She looked at him with surprise: „ You see, I haven´t realised by now….you´re right…but truly, I have no idea I didn´t have time to think about that…."

He smiled: „ Never mind…no need to hurry….by the way… I need you to sign this."

He handed her the papers for the director, because she needs to stay home for two months. Carlisle has already prepared all papers and wrote down the medical report. Ellen read and signed it immediately.

She shrugged: „ two months here? I will be crazy afterwards…"

He nodded: „ I know honey, but now you have the company when my kids are here….in January they have to return back…."

She looked down at her hands.

He was still holding on of them: „ Why were you arguing with Rosalie?... I didn´t hear much but saw her leaving pissed off…"

He waved the hand: „Don´t worry, I asked her for help in the office….Denise, my receptionist is on holidays from today and I asked Rose to pick up the telephones….She wasn´t very excited about that. She hates to communicate with local mothers …."

Ellen seemed to understand her. Some of the local women were weird sometimes.

She leaned against his shoulder and he hugged her. Suddenly she had an idea but she knew that what she wants to do isn´t very fair to him. On the other hand she needs to do something or she will be depressed here in a while…..

She hoped that their closeness will help her to soften him up.

She asked: „ Carlisle?"

He looked in her eyes. He enjoyed this small common moment: „ Yes?"

Ellen took all breath and got it out of herself: „ You know…I wanted to ask….if Rosalie doesn´t want to help…maybe I could….?"

He stared at her:

„You what?..."

Ellen touched his arm: „ Look, I am able to sit, I am able to talk….and I am bored here….I can overtake the phone calls and opening the door with the video telephone. It is not such a big deal…"

He didn´t say anything so she begged: „ Carlisle, please… I need to make myself busy or I will get crazy…."

He looked at her and knew he doesn´t want to refuse her: „ But you will tell me when you are tired…and Edward will pick you up immediately."

Truly he was glad that she would help and he could watch her all the time.

He asked: „ Will you start tomorrow?" She nodded but then looked at him: „ And wouldn´t it be possible to start today?... I hate just sitting here doing nothing…."

He watched her with doubts. It´s been just 24 hours since she came from the hospital. He didn´t reply and she caressed his hand:

„ Carlisle, please….I will be more than careful..."

She knew that she was kind of pushing him in something using her female „ weapons" but she couldn´t help it.

If it were his way, he would leave her in bed all the time. She was watching his face and he looked at her.

At that moment she knew that she won when he replied:

„ OK, I agree…..but you promise to tell me if you´re tired or whatever….."

She raised her fingers:

„ I sweat….I will tell you…."

He smiled after a moment: „ If you wish to go, then we should get ready, I´m gonna take you upstairs to dress…."

He took her in his arms and carried her. She was having the hands around his neck and she enjoyed this position.

It was so comfortable for her. She could stay like this for long but she was very much aware that it must be uncomfortable for Carlisle to carry her. He smells so nice.

When she finished and packed her purse, he took her downstairs to his car and drove to his practice.

His nurse was surprised about the new help, but she didn´t say anything.

She respected her Dr. Cullen´s privacy.

Carlisle introduced them and she showed Ellen the most important things that she can do without having to stand up.

Carlisle watched Ellen with worries but knew he had to concentrate for work. Usually the nurse was going out to call for the next patient but Carlisle overtook this task suddenly.

Ellen didn´t mind, he was so cute when he was worrying. She knew he was. A lot. She could sense it. She had no idea how but she could. Somehow she knew it.

It was so sweet that every time he came out for a new patient, he looked at her and smiled. She smiled back assuring him she was fine. Then he finally closed the door. If he had come back, he would have seen her blushing. She just couldn´t help it.

It wasn´t very hard work, the phone rang once in few minutes, she had enough time to watch people.

She never worked as the receptionist so she was enjoying it. It was something new.

During the break, Carlisle headed to her work because he had an appointment with the director.

He told him about her accident and he agreed that Ellen´s class would be taught by a substitute teacher for these two months.

When he was walking back to his office, he stopped in the shop and bought some nice grapes for Ellen.

He knew she loved them.

When he came back, she was just hanging on the phone with someone.

He took out a plate, washed the grapes and brought the plate on Ellen´s table.

She finished the call and smiled: „ Wow, thank you? What have I done to deserve this?..."

He kissed her cheek: „ You know it very well, I think…. How are you?"

He looked at her leg which was resting softly on the cushion on the chair next to her. She replied:

„I feel good, thanks for asking…I like it here…."

„Don´t you want me to call Edward to come for you?.."

Ellen protested: „ No way, I am fine….really….."

He smiled: „ All right, but I am watching you…."

She giggled: „ If you say so.., doctor Cullen….."

He smiled back and left in his office.


	27. Chapter 27

_Hi, _

_ch 27 on its way :-)_

_have a nice day :-)_

* * *

Ch 27

In the afternoon it was much calmer and she could spend some time surfing on the internet. At 4PM the nurse left home and Carlisle finished work, closed the windows and headed to help her with the jacket. As soon as she was ready he carried her to the car again.

He smiled at her: „ Wasn´t it too boring?"

She shook the head: „ No, not at all, it was something new for me…I liked that…."

He mentioned: „ Tomorrow, we will work just in the morning….Alice is having the birthday party for Patricia…"

Ellen nodded: „ I can´t believe it´s been five years since she was born. I still remember the little baby I was holding in my arms…"

He smiled as he noticed her look.

She seemed to dream up for a second. He enjoyed watching her. She loved her little baby girl more than anything in the world.

They arrived home and he carried her again to the sofa. Patricia ran immediately out of her room.

She was playing with Edward there. Bella was baking the cookies and Ellen could sense the beautiful smell.

Patty asked: „ Mum, don´t you have to stay in bed?"

Ellen nodded: „ Sweetie, I am helping to uncle Carlisle….he needed someone to pick up the phone calls…."

Patty seemed to understand: „ And could I help too?"

Carlisle was watching their conversation from the distance and mentioned:

„ Yes, you can…if you draw me some nice pictures and I can hang them on the walls….they seem so empty…."

Patricia nodded and ran immediately for the crayon.

When Patricia left to bed with Bella, Alice came downstairs to sit to Ellen.

She began talking:

„ The party is ready, Jasper will get the cake tomorrow, we have some food, gifts, balloons….we just need to figure the time…"

Ellen replied: „ Well, what time would be the best?"

„I suppose, three is fine, Edward will bring her out of school and we all will be waiting here for them to come…."

Carlisle mentioned: „ We can take her while going from the office…."

Alice agreed:

„ That would be wonderful…"

In the morning she was woken up by the soft kiss by her daughter.

Edward hurried after her: „ PAtty, we need to go, sorry, Ellen, we didn´t want to wake you up…."

She smiled: „ No problem, Edward….thank you for taking her…"

Edward smiled and Ellen turned back to her daughter.

She kissed her: „ Happy birthday, my big girl….do you have the sweets for your classmates?"

Patty giggled: „ Of course, I do, mum…"

Edward looked at the watch: „Hey, baby girl,we should be going…"

Patricia frowned at him: „ uncle Eddie, I am no longer a baby girl….I am already a big one"

Edward laughed: „ OK, I give up…..but let´s hurry….."

Patty kissed Ellen once more and ran out of the room and downstairs to the garage.

Ellen got up and jumped to the bathroom. She changed the dress and sat down on the bed. She jumped outside of the room and noticed Carlisle standing in front of her.

He came to help: „ Ellie, you don´t remember what I told you, do you?..."

She asked: „ Remind me, please….?"

He hugged her and whispered in her ear:

„ I was talking about being in calm and you jump like this?"

He took her in the arms and carried her downstairs.

She smiled: „ You see? I need the crutches to move better…."

He smiled: „ Give it some time,…few weeks, then we will see….maybe in the beginning of the new year..…"

She nodded and he handed her the breakfast and coffee. Afterwards he helped with the jacket and took her to the car.

There were already patients in the waiting room impatiently expecting Dr. Cullen´s presence.

Ellen knew these women. She often met them at school performances.

They started going in the office and as Carlisle was going for the other patient, he always talked to these women.

Or better said they talked to him asking various questions. Ellen seemed to watch them when she wasn´t on the phone.

The truth was she didn´t like any of them. She could see they were flirting.

They were flirting with the man she fell for…..and she was so jealous.

She knew there was no reason to be because Carlisle wasn´t flirting back in any case but she couldn´t help it. She seemed embarrassed.

She realised these feelings despite the fact that she hasn´t even told him anything. He had no clue what she feels. Since the accident and the misunderstanding before, they had no chance to talk.

She took a break and wanted to go to the bathroom. She hoped to be unnoticed by the watching doctor but she had no chance against his super hearing. As soon as she stood up, he appeared in the door:

„ Can I help you?"

She immediately turned his way because he really surprised her:

„ Yes, please….."

He helped her to the bathroom door and while waiting for her, he left the fresh washed and cut apple on the plate on her table.

She came out and he helped her back to her table.

She stared: „ thank you….again….you take care for me so amazingly…"

He laughed: „ I am glad you enjoy it….. you need to eat something…..,and I am glad you are helping me…."

„Well, you bring me fruit every day…I like that…."

He smiled and handed her a paper to fill in:

„Here is a small contract, for my accountant, do you think you could fill it in and email it to her?..."

She looked at it and she could read he filled her first name and surname, and she needed to add the number of her bank account, date and signature.

She sat down on the chair and when nobody was in the waiting room, she texted him: „ Can I talk to you?"

In a second he was right in front of her. He asked: „ What´s wrong?"

She waved with the paper in front of his nose: „ what is that?"

He had no idea: „ a paper?...Is there any problem?" She nodded: „ Yes, a big one….."

He had no idea and she continued:

„ Carlisle, I am helping you here because I want to, and for free….I don´t want to be paid for that…."

He frowned and came down to her: „ Elly, you work here just like that…. You cannot do it for free, I won´t allow that….."

She disagreed: „ Excuse me, but you accommodated us in your house, feed us and your whole family including you takes care of Patty and me…. And this is the only way to pay you back a little bit…for everything you do for us…."

He knew she was right but still, he wanted to pay her for the help in the office.

He touched her: „ Elly, if you don´t accept it for yourself, accept it for Patricia. Go and buy her some nice Christmas presents….."

She smiled: „ I am glad I bought all gifts before the accident….I wouldn´t have a chance to get something now…"

He laughed: „ You can still do the online shopping comfortably…"

She giggled: „ Yes, it is the only way to shop right now, that´s true…."

He commented: „ Well, I would gladly take you to the mall if you mentioned a word….."

She smiled: „ Thank you…I appreciate that …."

He asked: „So, once more…. can you please fill it in and send it? Jessica is waiting for that."

Ellen nodded: „ Yes, I will…"

* * *

On the way back they headed to bring Patricia. Carlisle was walking to her class and came back with the child in his arms hugging him around the neck. Ellen kissed her daughter and Carlisle was giving her in the child car seat. Then his cell phone beeped and he read the message from Alice. She informed him that everything was ready.

Patty showed Ellen a big picture of a heart that the teacher and her friends did for her birthday.

Suddenly Patty asked: „ Mum, are we going to celebrate it too?"

Ellen caressed her hand: „ Of course , Patty….we have to figure out when and how…."

Carlisle winked back at Ellen and talked to Patty: „ Sweetie, we will think about it and maybe we will have a party. Would you like one?"

PAtricia exclaimed: „ Yes, sure…."

He drove to the garage and let Patty get out of the car. Then he took Ellen and carried her to the living room. Patty entered and she could hear a loud: „ SURPRISE…!"

She stared because there were balloons and party stuff everywhere. She could see her new friends bringing her the nicest cake she has ever seen. It had the Cinderella figure above with the number 5. Patricia was so happy when Edward screamed:

„ And now… blow out the candles…."

Patty came closer and took a deep breath and did what everyone shouted. Alice made some pictures and everyone seemed to enjoy it. Everyone got a piece of the cake which Bella was helping to Patty to cut. Ellen felt a bit sorry that she cannot be the one helping, Carlisle noticed her sadness and held her hand. This was one of the situations when she was incredibly grateful to him for being so thoughtful to her. Somehow he could guess that she was a bit uncomfortable about that.

She looked at him and silently whispered: „ Thank you…."

He caressed her arm but remained silent.

When they finished the cake, Alice shouted: „ Patty, turn around please….."

She did and ran to Ellen and Carlisle and sat between them in their lap and they were hugging her.

Ellen whispered: „ Happy birthday my little girl….I hope you like this…."

Patty laughed: „ This all is beautiful mum…."

Carlisle hugged her: „ Happy birthday to you, sweetie…."

She smiled: „ Thank you, uncle Carlisle…."

Meanwhile Jasper, Emmett and Edward were bringing the presents being instructed by Alice where to give them. After a moment Alice came for Patricia and held her hand.

She requested: „ Now you may turn around and have a look."

Patricia did that and could see big wrapped boxes. She just stared: „ Wow,….is this all mine?"

Bella replied: „ Yes, it is…..Why don´t you take a look?"

Patricia ran there and was opening the boxes.

Ellen commented silently: „ She will be so spoiled….."

Carlisle chuckled: „ Come on, there are gifts from everyone….we are a big family….."

She agreed and was watching her daughter running to her showing her the gifts. Patty got a wonderful red skis.

She stared: „ Wow, I can´t ski…."

Emmett commented: „ Time to start….."

Alice handed her another present to open and Patricia took out the envelope and ran to Ellen to read it: „ Mum please…."

Rose wanted to say something but Alice stopped her. Ellen took out the paper and showed it to Carlisle:

„ Well, thank you so much….. but….."

Rose said: „ I apologise, we tried to change the term but they are full…"

Ellen smiled at her: „ Don´t worry, you couldn´t have known that I can´t walk the stairs…it´s not your fault…."

Patty jumped next to her: „ What are we gonna do mum?"

Carlisle asked: „ And what if my kids took Patty to the mountains? They all know how to ski…."

Bella replied: „we would like to go….what do you think, love?"

She turned to Edward: „ I have no problem with that….I like that idea….just Patty has to tell us her opinion…"

She giggled and asked Ellen: „ Mum?... Please…."

Ellen knew she cannot deny her the pleasure to go to the mountains:

„ Of course, my little girl…I hope you will have fun with Bella and Edward…."

Then she checked the date: „ It is from Monday to Friday…."

Carlisle commented: „ Yes, next week….you will be back two days before Christmas…"

Patty laughed and ran to unpack the other gifts. Apart from toys she got the complete equipment for the mountain trip. She was just trying on the new winter clothing that she would need for skiing and Alice seemed to be pleased by her choice. Everything fit her perfect. Patricia was like a winter princess in them. Ellen was watching her and couldn´t say she was kind of disappointed. She won´t be the one teaching Patty how to ski. She was glad though that it would be Edward and Bella. She loved them both and trusted them completely. But still she couldn´t prevent the awkward feeling in her heart.

Watching Patty Carlisle asked: „ Do you regret it?"

She looked at him: „ Kind of…..I was hoping I would teach her the winter sports….."

He watched their connected hands and replied:

„ Elly, I promise that when your leg is alright, I will take you both for a skiing trip….You have my word…."

She caressed his face: „ You are so nice….thanks…."

She desired to kiss him but knew that it wouldn´t be good now.

The whole family is here and it would not be good in front of everyone.

She had no idea that Edward was watching her with amusement winking at Alice who looked back at Carlisle and Ellen.

Patricia was incredibly happy with all presents she got and enjoyed the big party.

She was dancing with all men in the room and loved it. When it was time to bed, Patty went upstairs and Bella was helping her in the shower. Edward offered her to carry her upstairs to Patty and she agreed.

When Patty was in her pyjamas, Ellen told her the fairy tale and then kissed her cheek: „ Good night, my sweetie…. I love you….."

Patty hugged her: „ I love you too mum…..it was so beautiful today..I never had such party…."

Ellen replied: „ I know honey…..Alice knows how to make things big…."

Patty was excited: „ I got so many toys….. Mum….I love it here…..Would it be possible to live in this house with uncles and aunties?"

Ellen stared at her in amazement: „ You are my big girl, aren´t you?…We´ll talk about that later…..have a good night sleep…."

Patty whispered: „ good night mum…."

And closed her eyes. After few minutes Ellen wanted to jump out of the room but was shocked when Carlisle entered:

„ Come….I will help you….."

She let herself to be carried in his arms. She got used to it so easily. She laid her hands around his neck automatically and waited until he takes her downstairs.

Carlisle´s kids were already cleaning the mess and Edward asked: „ Sleeping?"

„Yes, she was so exhausted…." Bella added: „ And happy…."

Ellen smiled: „ Yes, her eyes were shining…..I haven´t seen her so happy in the last year….thank you all…for everything…."

Jasper came closer and added: „ No need to thank us, Ellen, you´re part of this family, but I am sure dad emphasized this enough…."

She looked down and blushed first, then she replied: „ thank you….."

And she hugged him. Then each of them came to hug her and she was finally feeling like in a family. She wasn´t used to this for so long. She felt so complete with them. Rosalie was the last one who came to hug Ellen.

She whispered: „ Thank you Ellen….."

Ellen watched her and had no idea why she was saying that. Rose finished her sentence: „ Dad told me that you went to the reception…I am so grateful to you…."

Ellen smiled: „ Rosalie, don´t worry, I must thank you….if you didn´t refuse, I would have to stay here bored all day long. With your dad´s permission and control I may be among people even though I can´t walk to school and teach….. I like this new experience…."

Rose smiled and went to take away the empty boxes.

* * *

_liked it? :-) please leave me a comment :-) thanks a lot :-)_


	28. Chapter 28

_So, chapter 28 is here :-), enjoy it..._

_the song is from Backstreet boys - Safest place to hide...and I am sure you all know Les Miserables (I love it too :-))), esp. the Hugh Jackman´s Valjean..._

_A/N I don´t own Twilight..._

* * *

Ch 28

On saturday evening, the evening before the mountain trip, all adults were sitting together in the living room. They were in couples, each one cuddling together. Ellen liked this idea, she enjoyed the moments when the whole family was together. Only Patricia was sleeping, but she was too tired to be awake. Playing with the Cullens was extremely exhausting for her. They were always ready for everything.

Ellen was sitting next to Carlisle who was hugging her around the shoulders. He could see that all his kids were together with their mates and he wanted to be closer to his one too. Ellen was glad to be hugged by him. She didn´t mind it, she enjoyed it. She felt so content in his arms. She was looking around the room and all Carlisle´s kids were watching them with with pleasure. They seemed to be glad that Carlisle isn´t alone in the house when they are at the university.

She couldn´t help it but she already felt as a part of this family. She couldn´t desribe it, but she loved them all. She regards them all as brothers and sisters she never had. And Carlisle….that´s another chapter. One that needs to be solved. She has to tell him everything someday soon.

Her thoughts were stopped by Edward who headed to the piano and began singing:

It seems like yesterday when I said "I do"  
And after all this time my heart still burns for you  
If you don't know by now that you're my only one  
Take a look inside me and watch my heartstrings come undone

I know I promised you forever  
Is there no stronger word I can use  
To reassure you when the storm is raging outside  
You're my safest place to hide…...

Ellen was listening to him and she liked the song. It was surprise for Bella, she apparently had no idea that he wrote something like that….. She came closer to the piano and leaned to it. Edward continued playing more songs, some of them were pretty known, but Ellen felt suddenly so sleepy. She couldn´t hold the eyes open. Edward´s voice made her fall asleep in few minutes.

Carlisle was watching her face and when she closed the eyes, he took her in the arms and carried her in the bed.

She woke up a bit during his walk upstairs and whispered: „ it was so beautiful…. I wish somebody loved me as much as Edward loves Bella…."

Then she was silent and continued in sleeping. He laid her on the bed and caressed her face gently.

He dared to touch softly her lips with his finger: „ You have me, sweetheart and I will love you forever, if you allow me….."

He had no idea if she heard him because she just whispered: „ Carlisle…..", turned around and muffled in a blanket.

He was watching her and felt that he has to tell her everything within few days.

They are so close now, the timing is perfect.

Tomorrow Patty will be leaving with Edward and Bella and he will have more time to spend with Ellen and tell her everything.

He reminded of the surprise he has for her and hoped she would like it. He had to smile when he reminded of the phone call last week.

The theatre had only the best and the most expensive places free and so he reserved two cards.

Ellen will be certainly very sad when Patty will be away and he doesn´t want to see Ellen like that. Therefore he came up with some distraction.

Patricia was already looking forward to the trip. She was so excited about the upcoming holidays in the mountain. For the first time she will be gone away for few days with somebody else than her mum. She was never gone away from her more than a day. Ellen felt weird about this. Patricia was already five years old. She has the right to be with somebody else than just her… but she couldn´t help it. She still saw the little baby in her.

On Sunday morning Ellen was packing the things for Patricia. Edward wanted to leave early. He will be driving for few hours to the hotel and therefore he wanted to leave around noon. Ellen wished to pack her things alone and Patty was bringing her the clothes. She was so thrilled about the trip. She couldn´t be stopped. Ellen was giving each piece of clothing in the bag and felt so depressed. But she knew she had to pretend. Patty cannot know about her own feelings. She seems so happy. Edward and Bella will certainly do their best and take care of her.

She finished everything soon and closed the bag. As soon as she finished, Carlisle came in the room:

„ Ready?"

Patty giggled and Ellen sadly nodded. He threw the bag on his back and carried Ellen downstairs.

Edward took his bag and Bella asked Patty: „ Are you ready, miss?"

„Yes, I am…." Edward replied:

„ Then say good bye to everyone and we´ll be going….We have a long journey ahead."

Patricia went to hug Ellen and she was kissing her all over the face. Ellen couldn´t keep the tears from falling. This was too hard. She wasn´t used to having her daughter away for so long.

Patty whispered: „ Mum, don´t cry, on Friday we will be back and then I will be just with you…"

Ellen smiled: „ I know sweetie, take care and be good with uncle Edward and aunt Bella…."

She swore: „ I promise, mum…."

Then she turned to Carlisle and giggled: „ uncle Carlisle, please take care of mum…."

Carlisle chuckled and hugged her too: „ of course, sweetie, your mum will be in the best hands…."

Ellen giggled too and hugged Bella. When Edward came to hug her too, she added: „ Thank you so much, enjoy the stay…."

He could hear her thoughts in the head and could understand.

He wiped the tears with his finger:

„ Don´t worry, Ellen, we will take care of her…..she will be treated like a princess…."

„I am sure about that…."

Then he took Patty´s hand, and her bag and headed to the car.

Everyone went outside, just Carlisle was standing with Ellen in front of the window waving to the departing car.

When the car disappeared out of sight, he hugged her. He could feel that she couldn´t bear this.

She was grateful that he was just holding her without saying anything. He could hear the kids coming in the door and therefore took Ellen back to her room.

He sat her down on the bed and she looked at him with her weepy eyes:

„ I am sorry, this…..this was….for the first time…..she never was gone more than for few hours….."

He took his handkerchief and began cleaning the tears: „ Elly, I understand how hard it must be for you…..you don´t have to apologise…."

She smiled: „ I know you understand me…."

Then she looked at the bed: „ Would you mind if I took a nap for an hour?"

He caressed her hair: „ No, you should rest now….it´s gonna be a stressful tomorrow at work….Mondays are usually busy…"

She nodded and he looked at her with doubts: „ Are you sure you can make it? You can stay at home if you don´t feel like…"

She stopped him: „ No way….. I want to go…."

Then she could see his worried face: „ Please….."

He agreed: „ OK….."

Then he kissed her forehead: „ sleep tight, honey….when you wake up, just text me, ok?"

And left the room. Ellen moved to the bed and she could no longer hold on. She fell asleep immediately.

It was really so hard at night, she was thinking about Patricia going away. She was sure that Patty would be alright.

Just…..just her feelings are jumping all the time. She misses her little one already. This was all new to her.

Luckily she will be at work tomorrow. She needs to email her teacher in the morning that Patricia will be out of class for the whole week.

Ellen was having some nice dream about Carlisle, but she couldn´t remember anything.

She was moving to the other side when she could feel a beautiful scent of some food. She slowly opened her eyes and could see Carlisle coming closer to her with a small bed table with lunch on it.

He smiled: „ hi…..did you sleep well?" She agreed: „ Yes, I had some dream but I can´t remember…."

He handed her the plate: „ I made you something to eat….eat this…..and we will think of any activity…"

She was curious and therefore did what he asked her. When she finished, he told her to get dressed.

She did and he carried her to the car.

She stared: „ Where are we going?"

He smiled: „ A surprise….do you trust me, Ellie?"

„Of course, I do….."

He seemed satisfied: „ Then wait and you will like it, I am sure…."

He was driving pretty for a long time without saying anything closer.

He always talked about something else and Ellen was getting nervous.

But Carlisle already knew.

He had something like this in plans but he could hardly make it happen when little Patty was in the house and they had no one to watch her during the night.

When he found out that she would be in the mountains, he called to one place and bought a surprise for Ellen.

He hoped she might like it.

After a long drive, he finally stopped in front of the Seattle theatre.

Ellen could see the theatre but had no idea of what he planned.

She realised it when the lady at the reception desk handed them the leaflets about the musical. When she could see the familiar picture, she couldn´t believe her own eyes.

He bought the cards for Les Miserables musical.

He sat her down on the prepared comfy chair and sat down next to her.

She stared at him but her eyes were happily shining: „ I…..I…..you…..bought the ticket for Les Miserables?….thank you…..I love the show…"

She hugged him and he could see that again, she was so close to weeping, this time the tears of happiness.

He knew this would please her so much.

She was holding him around the neck whispering: „ I have no idea how you do that…but you surprised me so much…. Thank you…."

He looked in her eyes: „ the pleasure is on my side, I hope you´ll like the show…"

„ You´re kidding me, right? This is my favorite show….. I simply have to love it…"

He wanted to say something but it was getting darker suddenly and the show was about to begin.

Carlisle suddenly took her fingers in his hand and held them.

He had no idea that Ellen enjoys this moment too.….

He began thinking about her and knew that it is the highest time to tell her about his feelings.

They may finally be together. He knew there would be many obstacles in the way but he was sure they would overcome them.

He wants to be with his mate. He wished to be with her and show her how much he loves her.

It´s been so long since he realised that Ellen was his mate. He already wished to tell her that they are meant to be together.

He was sure that she feels something for him but she has no idea about the soul mates.

He has to begin slowly and first they should spend some time together as people in love.

He needs to gain her complete trust.

Ellen was really excited about the show. She knew every verse, every song and lived the story with the actors on the stage.

They had the best places and great view to the whole stage. Carlisle has never been to a musical production, he didn´t go to theatres very often.

But when Elly revealed him about her passion for musicals, and especially this one, he knew he has a great chance to surprise her.

This way she could forget more about Patricia leaving. He could see and feel it from her that it was incredibly hard to let Patty go with Bella and Edward.

He watched the show and had to admit that some of the performances were really good.

He reminded as Ellen was telling him about spending every weekend in the theatre.

He couldn´t imagine that but was glad that now Ellen has the chance to return back to hobbies she had to leave because of her husband.

After the show finished, Ellen was clapping like crazy.

She enjoyed it so much. Her most favorite show in the world. She was so grateful to Carlisle for this surprise.

When they were in the car, she spoke: „ Thank you…..it was wonderful….."

He smiled back: „ I am happy, that you had a nice time…." „Yes, I did …..I loved it.…."

He kissed her hand: „ You must be cold…..I will turn on the heater…." She agreed and moved back to her seat.

She was still reviewing the moments from the theatre. But all the time she had to think about his hand holding her fingers.

She loved the feeling, she could feel such calm coming to her. He must definitely posess some positive energy that he can always make her feel better.

But this night was really special for her. She didn´t know how to express her gratitude for everything.

If only she could fulfill some wish. If only she knew what these are…..

Carlisle was watching her lost in her thoughts and felt sorry again that he cannot read them. Things would be much easier.

He touched her hand: „ Sweetie, we have a lot to drive home, we will just stop for some junk dinner, I know that you don´t like that much….but.…..we should hurry home….."

She smiled: „ I think I can make it once… I understand that we need to get to bed at some reasonable hour…."

He stopped at some restaurant close to the highway and carried Ellen to have something to eat.

She seemed to have no problem with that.

They got home short after midnight.

The house was empty, while they were in the theatre, he received a text from Alice that they would all go hunting for the whole night.

When they entered and the house was empty he commented: „ Kids…..they must have gone to some party….."

„They should be having fun…..It´s nothing bad about it….."

He nodded and carried her upstairs. Ellen changed her dress in the pyjamas and headed to the bed.

He came to tell her good night and instead of kissing her forehead or cheek as every night, he dared to peck her on the lips.

He just desired to do it and hoped she would not be angry. But she was smiling.

He wanted to turn around and whispered: „ Elly, good night, I will wake you up tomorrow in the morning….."

She waved to him: „ sweet dreams, dear Carlisle…"


	29. Chapter 29

_Hi, everyone :-))))_

_back from my Zumba class (5th one this week) and here is another chapter for you :-))), I hope you´ll like it :-)))_

_There are so many of you reading regularly and I wanna thank you for that :-))))_

_have a nice day :-)))_

_A/N I don´t own anything from Twilight..._

* * *

Ch 29

Ellen opened her eyes and sat down on the bed. She couldn´t sleep anymore, she needed to start the day with some activity otherwise she would have to think all the time about Patricia. She misses her so badly. Just four more days and then her daughter will be back again. Ellen jumped to the bathroom and when she changed her clothes, Carlisle knocked on the door:

„ Elly? You are already dressed up? I was about to wake you up….."

He was already dressed to work clothes but looked kind of tired. Ellen reminded their late arrival last night. He noticed her nervousness.

He came closer: „ Is everything alright?"

She shrugged: „ I apologise, I have been thinking about Patricia since I woke up….do you have any news from Edward?"

To her surprise he smiled: „ Yes, they arrived last night around 9pm to the hotel. Patricia was already sleeping, they had a dinner in the restaurant on the way and then carried her to the bed. She didn´t cry… "

Ellen smiled: „ She´s already a big girl…."

He agreed: „ Yes, Elly….when you are ready, could we go earlier today? I would need to go through some papers I will need to send.."

„ I will be more than happy…."

He laughed and came closer: „ May I?"

And took her in the kitchen in the arms. She drank a cup of coffee and ate yoghurt with cereals and then he drove them to the office.

Carlisle was right. Monday was a mess, a huge one. The people were coming all the time, the waiting room seemed to be overcrowded. The phones were ringing too and she was kind of stressed out withing few hours. She called to Patty´s class teacher and excused her for the whole week.

Around ten she decided to take a short break, she sat down comfortably and wanted to check her mobile. Then she touched her leg, if only she had the stupid cast away….. As she looked up, she could see the plate with the package of chocolate on it. She laughed and wanted to thank him but he already disappeared in the office with another patient.

Weird she hasn´t even noticed he came.

She wanted to text him but before she could look up, she heard: „ Have you noticed? The doctor brings her sweets…"

The other voice replied: „ Yes, I have seen that…incredible…."

She smiled at them and ate a piece of chocolate. These women were the last two ones with their kids waiting for dr. Cullen.

As they saw that she was watching them, they began whispering. Ellen had to laugh to herself.

When she realised they are gossiping about her, she wanted to phone Carlisle first and thank him but then she refused to do that. It´s not her way of doing things.

She ordered the lunch from the nearby restaurant and began eating. She was already pretty hungry, it was past lunch time and there were only the last two women and their kids waiting. The first one was already leaving with her son and the other one, the sexy blond one, was going in the office with her daughter….. Ellen knew her, she had her second child Phillip in her class. He was a nice kid.

After five minutes Ellen could hear aloud talks. It must have been this woman and she was visibly flirting with her beloved Carlisle. Ellen heard her asking:

„ And if you like, you may come to our Christmas brunch…. I will be making some good meal…"

He smiled as he was opening the door: „ We´ll see, but I might not be at home during the Christmas…"

She came out and said clearly so that Ellen could hear her: „ Alright, dr. Cullen, I invited you, the rest is up to you….."

She shook his hand: „ Have a nice week and let us know….."

He didn´t reply, just smiled kindly and the woman began dressing her daughter and leaving the office with the sweetest good-bye.

As she was passing around Ellen, she looked at her with disgust and that made Ellen pretty furious.

Ellen was watching her and she was sure she would punch her right in the nose if she were able to move. She looked back with anger in her look and stared to the table. Carlisle came to check her, he had no time for her since the morning and missed talking to her. He slowly moved closer to the reception table and could see something was wrong. He could already feel that.

He asked: „ Is anything wrong?"

She refused: „ No, why should it be?..."

He noticed the change in her attitude. He has never seen her like that. She was so furious inside.

She didn´t want it to be so visible but he could feel that: „ Well, you seem to be pretty pissed off ….."

She waved the hand:

„nothing happened…Why do you think something should happen?…. I just…. I can´t believe she is such a. …"

He watched her with amusement in the eyes. Was Ellen becoming jealous?

It wouldn´t surprise him, the mates are usually VERY possessive of their second half. Yes, this could be the reason. This kind of surprised him in a good way.

He had to smile. She was so cute when she was behaving this way and he had to admit that he liked to see her acting like this.

He decided to tease her a little bit: „ Come on, Elly, she was just nice….."

But he couldn´t stop her, she was already in rage:

„ I heard about the invitation, well, then I hope you will have a funny afternoon….."

He stopped her: „ Come on, Elly, you know I will be with the family at Christmas….. I don´t go to these parties….."

Ellen was still angry and retorted: „ Do whatever you like…it is not my business.. I don´t care…..."

He watched her and yes, she was VERY possesive….It pleased him in his chest, he knew that it wasn´t fair to provoke her but he couldn´t help it.

He looked at her and had to pretend for not to giggle. She was so adorable when she was affronted:

„ Well, if you say so, then….. maybe I should consider her offer once more….she could be at least nice to me….."

He turned and was going back to his office or he would laugh out to her and he didn´t want to do that.

He closed the door and Ellen shouted angrily: „ You…. BASTARD !…."

She took the pack of chocolate and thew it angrily on the door.

It made a noise but she didn´t want to wait for his reaction.

There was no one in the waiting room so she began saying:

„ Go to her if you want to, I don´t care… such local slut….. incredible…I never liked her….."

She decided to take a break and jumped in the bathroom and locked herself inside.

She had no idea that Carlisle can hear every word she says and laughs silently for himself.

Yes, she seems to be really furious, but so cute….

He didn´t know this side of her and liked to discover this. She is always so nice, patient and caring and it was interesting to see her darker sides. After few moments he felt sorry, it wasn´t fair to tease her like that. He was sure that she has absolutely no idea of what´s happenning. She doesn´t know that she was not only jealous but also possessive.

He had no idea that she could feel that as a human. And it was not right from him to provoke her.

It was also his fault. He should have tried to help her calm down, ensure her that nothing happened and he reacted exactly opposite.

He wrote down an apology on the paper and came out of the office. He picked the chocolate, he heard something flying on the door but he had no idea what it was. He left the paper on the table and when Ellen was in the bathroom, he went back in his office. Luckily the nurse was free today, she wouldn´t understand this at all.

Ellen was looking in the mirror above the sink…. She had no will to face him.

She couldn´t understand why she acted like this. She has never been angry at someone because of some other woman. She couldn´t get it. She was never jealous this way when she was with Derek.

But why with Carlisle?... She must be getting crazy because of his presence. And now when she is dependant on him, she cannot move to her own house…. Ten minutes later she came out and returned back to her table.

She saw something on her table. Then somebody rang at the door so she jumped to open the door and her neighbour came with her children. They hang their jackets on the hanger and Carlisle was out of the room inviting them in. He didn´t even look at Ellen who was getting back to her seat.

Ellen jumped back and she could see the package of chocolate on its place and the paper in the middle of the table. SHe could see his beautiful handwriting saying: „ Sorry, I was just teasing you…"

But still he surprised her. She didn´t understand why he just didn´t refuse her immediately, why he had to give the woman even the false hopes… Then the telephone rang and she had no more time for that because people started coming.

They were both busy for the whole afternoon. When he finished, Ellen was still a bit angry with him. She knew it was unreasonable, but she couldn´t help it. She cannot be nicest and sweetest to him all the time. She has to tell him when he acts weird. It was true that he apologised but still….. he made her upset just so easily.

She was certain that one of the reasons was that she loves him. She should already tell him, but not today. She doesn´t want to be with him today when they come home. She was afraid they would argue.

Although, on the other hand, she couldn´t imagine Carlisle ever arguing with anyone. She watched the cell phone and she was texting back to Bella who informed her about little Patty. The mention about her child made her calm again. She couldn´t believe how this man can make her jealous, she was thinking back, she was never jealous about Derek at all.

Now, there is a new man she fell for, and she behaves like a jealous fool when he talks to some woman nicely. When she wanted to give the phone pack to her purse, she noticed two texts from the handsome doctor. He seemed to worry about her. But she didn´t want to make things easier to him. When the last patient was leaving, he was closing his office too.

He helped her with the jacket: „ Ready to go home?"

She nodded but didn´t look at him.

They were going home in silence. Jasper was sitting on the sofa in the living room when he saw them coming in the house. Ellen removed the jacket and asked:

„ Could you please take me upstairs? I feel tired…."

Carlisle agreed and carried her to the bedroom. She replied: „ Thank you….I need some sleep….I almost fall on my mouth…."

He nodded and closed the door of the room.

He went back downstairs and sat down on the sofa too. He didn´t seem to be fine.

Jasper watched him and asked: „ Dad, what´s wrong? You seem to stressed…."

Carlisle moved his hand in the hair„Well, we had some sort of misunderstanding with Ellen…."

Jasper seemed to understand: „ First argument? I was wondering why I felt the jealousy out of Ellen….."

Carlisle confirmed this: „ Yes, I have noticed myself…."

„Why?"

„There was a woman with her daughter today in the office. And she was inviting me to some party…..and I didn´t refuse properly…And Ellen heard it….and made some wrong conclusions…."

Jasper looked at him with interest in his eyes: „ That´s good, isn´t it? She finally starts being possesive…. You should be glad…"

Carlisle nodded: „ Yes, I am….but on the other hand, I should have calmed her down, but instead I teased her even more….."

Jasper laughed: „ Well,…. Then it´s the best if you tell her about your feelings, dad….it´s getting complicated somehow…"

Carlisle stood up: „ Yes, we will, when the time is right… I will tell her...thank you, Jasper."

The named one smiled and left the room. Carlisle headed away to his study too.

He opened the door of the room but instead he listened to the beat of Ellen´s heart. She was in calm in her bedroom. Apparently she wasn´t sleeping. She was moving in her bed from side to side and he desired to be with her to calm her…...

After few minutes he decided to enter the room. He knocked silently and when she didn´t reply, he entered. She was turned to the window, he could see her back turned to him.

„Ellen …. I…" He knew she wasn´t sleeping, she just didn´t want to face him.

He sat down on the bed and continued speaking: „ OK, I will let you sleep….I won´t disturb you"

Then she turned to him: „ I am not sleeping….." He looked at her eyes and knew immediately that he needs to apologise. He sat down to her on the edge of the bed and touched her hand:

„ Ellen, I apologise.. I let you think that I might go to the party… …. but the truth is, I would never be able to go…..I don´t reply to flirting attempts….you could have already known me…. "

She was silent watching him and he continued: „ Elly, I had no right to tease you more and make you angry..it was not fair…I admit and apologise…."

He caressed gently her hand, she was shocked that he said that.

She felt she needs to talk to him: „ It is not only you, I should have been silent too…. I have no right to comment what you do or say….. I understand that you wanted to be kind to her… I ….kind of overreacted. Sorry…..Can you forgive me?"

She looked back to her hands and he hugged her immediately: „ of course I can….. there is nothing to forgive…"

She smiled when she was in his arms again. He was holding her a bit longer and then asked: „Do you want to go downstairs? We could order some Chinese food and watch some movie?"

She smiled sincerely: „ That sounds like a good plan dr. Cullen…"

He tapped her nose : „ Please, stop with the doctor thing... we are not in the office ..."

But he knew she was also teasing him. He took her in the arms:

" Let´s go then….. What would you like?..."

* * *

_Did you like it? Could you please tell me in some review? Thx :-)_


	30. Chapter 30

_Hi everyone,_

_Chapter 30 is here (wow, already 30...), today we´re going a little bit romantic :-) _

_I wish all of you happy Easter... we have three free days, I have no idea how possible it will be for me to update... (we will be making the children room for our baby girl, so I have no idea how much time and strength I will have for my writing...and then we have some necessary visits...) but latest tuesday morning (Europe time) the update will be here :-)))))_

_have a nice holidays, everybody :-))))_

_and if you have some minute, let me know please... if you liked it... thanks a lot..._

* * *

Ch 30

Ellen woke up and she realised that it is already thursday . Tomorrow her baby girl will be home again. She was so much looking forward to that. Alice and Rosalie want to do some shopping trip overnight to Seattle and they won´t be at home tonight because Emmett and Jasper will be going too. She thought that she could tell Carlisle about her feelings. It is the best when nobody else is at home disturbing them.

She was sitting at work silently and thinking about everything. Since their argument on monday, Carlisle was so nice to her again. But sometimes she noticed the sadness in his eyes and she couldn´t describe it. When she saw that, she felt kind of pain in her chest. She wasn´t able to explain it. Well, there were many other things she wasn´t able to understand lately.

Ellen was curious about their evening talk. Does he feel the same about her? Or will he reject? She was also kind of worried. She didn´t know this. As she remembered, Derek was the one, who tried to win her heart when she was at the college. She didn´t have to be the one to tell him about her feelings. Unfortunately she didn´t have another experience.

During the day she seemed to be dreaming, she was doing her tasks so cheerfully. Ellen knew that Friday is the last day of her work at the reception. Denise will be back after Christmas and New Year. And she will have to stay at home for another six weeks alone. She had no idea of what she would do. What about the moving out of the Cullen house? She used to plan this before the accident. But truly, since she realised her feelings for Carlisle, she doesn´t want to be away from him. No, she definitely wishes to stay. No moving out at the moment. Well, then she will need to think about some activity to occupy herself.

Carlisle was watching her and Ellen seemed to be absent-minded. Maybe she couldn´t wait to talk to her daughter. In the mountains they had not a signal to phone so Edward was sending a detailed text every evening when he disappeared in the woods.

When Ellen went to bed last night, Alice came to talk to him. She told him about their plans to go for a good hunt over night. To Ellen she claimed that they would go shopping in Seattle. They will be finally alone in the house. Perhaps they could really talk. It is a nice opportunity. And when he reminded the way Alice was looking at him, she must have known more than he…..

Yes, in the evening they will have a perfect chance to spend some time together and talk. Tomorrow will be a busy day. Ellen will be looking forward to Patty and it´s not the best solution with the whole family in the house. He didn´t want any witnesses.

He wanted to surprise her and order some flowers but when he grabbed the phone and wanted to call to the flower shop, his phone beeped: „ The flowers are in the living room…. I am sure she will like them…Alice….see you tomorrow…"

He couldn´t do anything else but smile. This was one of the advantages of having Alice in the house. He thanked her back and went to check the waiting room. It was empty and Ellen was looking out of the window to the snow falling down on the trees. He came silently behind her, touched her shoulders: „ Would you like to go home?" She just nodded and he couldn´t miss the look when she moved her head and watched his hands. He was sure though that his decision to tell her is the right one. She needs to know.

He carried her in the car and then drove home. Ellen was silent, all the time staring out of the window and he was wondering what she would say. He carried her home and there was an incredibly big bunch of pink roses in a vase….

She woke up out of the daydreaming in his arms and looked around: „ Wow, this is amazing….."

He sat her down on the sofa and sat down next to her. He was watching her surprise and had to admit that Alice did an amazing job this time.

Ellen whispered: „ It´s wonderful…"

He smiled softly: „ They´re all yours….."

She turned her head to him and said silently: „ you shouldn´t have… they´re so beautiful….."

He knew she cannot stand up to them and therefore took one rose out of the bunch. He handed it to Ellen´s hand. She could feel the scent of the flower and closed her eyes.

He decided to begin: „ Elly, I… I would like to talk to you tonight…"

She looked at him with questions in her eyes. He was not the only one who wanted to talk. She nodded and listened.

She could see that it´s not a very comfortable talk for him and caressed his fingers.

He could feel her support: „ Ellie, I know…. This is very unusual….we have been friends for so long…. I am so glad that I have met you, you mean for me so much, not only you, your daughter also, but from the moment I met you, I knew that you are special. You helped me when I was down from my divorce by being an online friend and listening to me. You got me out of my depressions and helped me to watch the world with open eyes again. As we recognised each other better, I had the feeling that we understand each other so well, we have become best friends and I am so happy to have you in my life….."

„ So am I, Carlisle….."

she added and he continued:

„ In the last few weeks I have realised that you mean for me so much, I have never felt anything like this to anyone….in my whole existence….. I fell in love with you my dear Ellie and I would like to be with you….to have you all the time next to me, to wake up next to you, to spend the days together, to watch Patty grow and také care of her…..I love you so much that I sometimes lack the words to express myself…."

„ Carlisle, I…"

she wanted to say something but he didn´t let her.

He continued: „ Ellie, I know this is too early, and very short time after your divorce…. I wanted just to tell you how I feel. I think you have the full right to know about my affection for you. I don´t want to make you uncomfortable. I am willing to wait until you decide if you are ready to be in a relationship. I don´t want you to hurry . Just take your time…..I will wait for you…"

Ellen was watching him with amazement. For the whole time he was looking deep in her eyes as if it gave him the strength to talk.

She was really nicely surprised. She wanted to reply but something stopped her.

His cell phone began ringing and he checked it: „Oh, no…not now….."

She asked: „ What´s wrong?"

„Hospital….." He accepted the phone and listened what the person was about to say.

He shrugged and Ellen could feel a weird feeling inside. Something like hopelessness. She couldn´t describe it.

Carlisle hang up and looked at her so desperately.

She caressed his face: „ What´s wrong?"

He touched her hand: „ There was an accident in the nearby area. And they are taking people to the ER and the ER boss is getting every possible doctor to come…."

„Then you should hurry…."

He stood up hesitating: " But we haven´t finished..."

She could see his disappointment: " We´ll talk about that later, I promise...now...go..."

He was hesitating and didn´t move. Therefore she touched him gently: „You should go to save the lives….The people need you ..."

She kissed his cheek and he ran out of the house.

When he closed the door, she realised that she won´t be able to get in her bedroom. She turned on the TV and heard about a mass car accident on the main highway and she knew that Carlisle would be at work for the whole night.

She jumped to the kitchen and prepared some light dinner.

Then she moved back to the TV and watched the news covered in a blanket she found on the armchair.

But she couldn´t concentrate on that. The only person she could think of was Carlisle.

And again she was going through everything he said.

He fell for her and she couldn´t believe it. He is the nicest person she ever met and he loves her.

It was pretty hard to belive. She never had a high regard of herself.

And she apprecitated that in everything he said, he didn´t leave out her little Patricia.

It was so considerate of him to give her time to think. Although she was already sure about her feelings, she was glad about this.

He didn´t attempt to push her into something. He wanted her to be sure. She felt to be ready to be with him.

This is what she wants too much. She has to tell him as soon as possible.

But probably not tonight, she would like some nice opportunity.

Maybe a Christmas gift? Yeah, that would be romantic. SHe was sure that he is kind of such man.

Yes, he must bought her so many roses. He definitely is romantic…. She was looking forward to seeing his reaction.

* * *

She fell asleep while thinking about this all.

Carlisle came home around 3 am and felt sorry he had to leave.

This came just in the moment when they were talking about their relationship.

He could hear the TV and turned it off. Then he sat down closer to Ellen and was caressing her hair.

He enjoyed to watch her sleeping. The shift was long and he hoped to be with her soon.

Before 7 he went to make her some big breakfast.

He noticed she hasn´t eaten much last night and wanted to make her a breakfast like for a queen.

Ellen was woken up by the beautiful scent coming out of the kitchen. She sat and wanted to jump to check it.

But he already heard her and headed to také her to the table. He kissed her cheek: „ Hi…. How did you sleep?"

She shrugged: „ Well, the bed is better….."

He apologised: „ Ellie, I am sorry, I came around three….I didn´t want to wake you up…."

SHe agreed: „ Yes, I understand….well…. I´ll sleep in the bed tonight…"

He smiled: „ Here is your breakfast….choose whatever you like….."

She took a pancake in her hand and asked: „ When did you sleep?"

He looked at the plate: „ I had a short nap when I came….three hours are enough….as a doctor you get used to this…."

„I am so much looking forward to my baby girl….I have missed her so much….."

„ I can see that…Edward texted at night, they will be leaving in the morning and in the early evening they should already be back… so you can enjoy your sweetheart…."

She smiled and drank the coffee.

* * *

After the breakfast they headed in the office. People were coming but mostly they wanted to wish some Merry Christmas.

Ellen was distracted since the morning. For the first time she had really no idea of what she was couldn´t concentrate.

SHe felt like outside of reality. SHe couldn´t help it.

Yes, she was excited about Patricia coming back but she had to think about Carlisle.

She felt sorry they couldn´t talk at the moment. His waiting room was full.

Therefore she texted him:

„ I just wanted to say, that I would like to take few days to think about everything… I hope you aren´t angry with me…Ellen"

After few minutes he replied: „ I told you I would wait,….. také all the time you need…"

She couldn´t reply anything but a smiley.

He was really so sweet.

* * *

In the afternoon Ellen had nothing to do. Carlisle was in the office discussing something with the nurse. They had closed door so she didn´t hear anything.

She was tired of the whole week.

Luckily the Christmas will be on sunday and they will have some nice time all together.

She was watching a movie in the computer when she heard the familiar scream: „ muuuuuuuuuuuum…."

Ellen stared, it was Patricia hugging her around the neck. Ellen had tears in her eyes: „ Patty, I was missing you…" She was holding her tight, not wanting to let her go.

She was so happy to have her back. Then she greeted Bella too but Patty didn´t want to move away from her.

Ellen heard the door open and Carlisle was leaning against the door frame watching his beloved girls hugging each other.

Ellen looked at him and could see the way he looked at them.

She could feel the love in his eyes. She has never noticed this before.

Ellen caressed Patty´s face: „ Patty, look who is there…"

Patricia yelled: „ uncle Carlisle…" and she ran to hug him and Ellen had a chance to hug Bella.

Carlisle asked: „ So will you show me your skiing?"

Patty kissed his cheek: „ Yes, I am good at it, uncle Edward raced with me….."

He laughed: „ You must be very good then… Edward is pretty fast….."

Bella commented: „ Patricia was really a fast learner, in the end she was almost faster than me…"

Patty said: „ You see? I am good….." Carlisle said: „ You´ll show me soon…."


	31. Chapter 31

_So, today we go on again :-)))), _

_I wish you all a very happy Easter..._

_chapter 31 is here and nr. 32 is just in the writing process :-)))))_

_take care and if you have a spare minute, please let me know if you liked it _

_Thanks a lot_

_A/N I don´t own anything from Twilight..._

_I would like to devote this chapter to me best friend Lenka who does so much for me... and... to my sweet husband who I met exactly 12 years ago... (and would you like to know what he just brought me today? the complete Twilight DVD set that appeared here in shops few days ago...he is a sweetheart...)_

_anyway, enjoy the reading :-)))_

* * *

Ch 31

Carlisle closed the door and headed outside with Ellen in the arms, Bella was just giving Patricia in the car seat. They all travelled home and in the living room everyone was curious about the news from the mountain trip. Edward was sitting on the sofa and talking to everyone. Patty ran in his arms when she came in. He held her in his lap and began talking:

„ I was surprised myself. Patty was really so good at it, she knew how to do it after the first day. I didn´t have to try too much to teach her….she was really fast….."

Patty giggled: „ And in the last race I won…"

Edward laughed: „ Yes, princess, you did…."

Ellen asked: „ And were you nice?"

Patty nodded: „ Yes, mum… it was great….we were having ice cream every night…."

Everyone laughed and Bella commented: „ It was supposed to be a secret….."

Patty touched her mouth: „ Oops, I forgot…."

Another burst of laughter in the room.

* * *

Patty was sitting next to Ellen hugging her, Carlisle disappeared with Emmett. In an hour Patty was already eating dinner prepared by Bella. When she finished, Emmett came in and called:

„ A surprise…."

Everyone looked to the front and Carlisle was helping Emmett with a huge Christmas tree. Patricia watched them with amazement in her eyes. She hasn´t seen such tree home, such were only in the malls.

Carlisle came to Patty: „ What do you think?"

He caressed her hand and she screamed:

„ Wow, this is a big one…I love it….."

Alice asked: „ Patty, will you help me and Bella to decorate it?"

She screamed immediately: „Yes, yes, yes….."

Ellen looked at the watch:

„ Patty, you will help Alice and Bella but you will do it tomorrow….it´s already after eight."

Patty asked Alice:

„ Will you wait for me until tomorrow?"

Alice replied: „ Of course, Patty, we will, don´t worry…"

Bella came closer to Patty:

„ Princess, we should go to the bathroom and then straight to bed"

Patricia agreed and kissed everyone for good night.

Edward asked: „ Ellen, do you want to….?"

He didn´t have to finish the sentence before she jumped in:

„ Yes, please…..thank you…."

Bella went upstairs with Patty and Edward carried Ellen to them.

Ellen remained with Patty in the bed and caressed her: „ I was missing you so much…."

„ So was I mum….but uncle Edward claimed that I was a big girl….."

Ellen smiled: „ Yes, you are no longer a baby, but a young girl already..…."

„Mum, was uncle Carlisle taking care of you?"

Luckily Ellen couldn´t hear the laugh downstairs.

Ellen replied: „ Yes, sweetie, he was…"

„Mum, do you think Santa will not forget about me?"

Ellen asked: „ Patty, has he ever forgotten about you?"

Patty replied: „ no….but I have a special wish and I am not sure if Santa can fulfill that…."

„And will you tell me?"

„I will whisper it in your ear….."

Patty did that and Ellen gasped. Her baby girl was already so smart.

„Would you wish that?..."

Patty nodded: „ Yes, so much…."

Ellen kissed her: „ Why do you think that Santa cannot fulfill it?..."

„I asked uncle Edward and he told me that I need to beg you…."

Ellen replied: „ Well, then I will talk to Santa about it and we´ll see what we can do, ok?"

Patty looked at her with worries in her eyes: „ Do you promise?"

Ellen hugged her: „ Yes, I do….I love you baby…"

Patricia fell asleep a moment later and Ellen was thinking about what she has just heard from her daughter. Patricia wishes uncle Carlisle to be her daddy. She had no idea how Patty came up with this idea.

It really surprised her. It was clear that Patricia got really close to Carlisle. He certainly loves her too, he made it clear last night and it was also visible from his attitude towards her. He was spoiling her in a way but on the other hand, he could also make her do what he wanted without raising a voice once.

Ellen fell asleep next to her in the bed and she woke up when somebody touched her arm: „ Elly…." She opened her eyes and could see Carlisle smiling at her:

„ Would you like me to carry you in the bedroom?"

„it would be great…thanks…."

He took her in the arms. He went with her to the bed and kissed her for good night. Then he left.

Ellen had no idea that the whole family knew about her daughter´s Christmas wish.

Edward and Bella knew it directly from Patty during their mountain trip when they were asking about what she would like to get from Santa.

The rest of them heard it when Patty whispered it to Ellen. It was a nice surprise for all of them, but especially for Carlisle. He felt his dreams becoming true. He knew that Patty dreamed of this once but this meant even more because she decided to tell Ellen. And Elly didn´t refuse her.

Alice looked at Edward and he smiled back. Carlisle watched them and laughed:

„ Alice, Edward…I thought I had made myself clear…..no intrusion…no involvement…"

Alice giggled: „ Of course dad….we respect your privacy….."

Edward added: „ of course we do…..we haven´t said anything…." He laughed: „ I know…I just…. I know you two pretty well….."

* * *

Ellen woke up in the morning and enjoyed the moments in the bed. She stretched the hands and had to smile. She felt so nice, finally Patty was back and they may start the relationship soon, she is in love with amazing man. She couldn´t believe that she could be so lucky. And yet the upcoming free days. She loved these days since she was a child. She was surprised by the big tree the day before. This must have been a shock for Patty. Ellen loved the way her daughter stared when Emmett and Carlisle brought it through the balcony door.

She sat down happily and smiled when she heard knocks on the door: „ Come in…."

She knew who is there.

He came in immediately and she felt much better at the same moment.

He kissed her cheek and handed her the small bed table with breakfast:

„Room service, for a beautiful lady…."

Ellen laughed: „ thank you…..did you sleep better?"

At first he looked a bit confused but then he remembered: „ Yes, I did…..much better…"

Ellen was watching him but didn´t say anything. He was cute when he was lost in thoughts. She had to giggle, her nice Carlisle was not able to control everything and he was looking so sweet when she confused him. He touched his hair with hands and sat down next to her.

She took a piece of cake that Bella baked and handed it closer to his lips. He opened the mouth and hesitantly ate it. When she smiled, he took another piece and wanted Ellen to taste it.

Ellen had to giggle, she felt like a teenager again.

She looked at the watch and asked: „ Is Patty already awake?"

„She woke up three hours ago….."

He giggled and Ellen shrugged: „Why didn´t you wake me?..."

„You must have been tired after the long week…."

„ Well, you spoil me…..it´s your fault…."

He watched her with amusement: „ Mine?"

She nodded innocently: „ You let me sleep long all the time, who wouldn´t get used to it?"

„ I am glad you have somebody to blame…."

He had to laugh. „ Well, it´s better than to admit my own fault…."

„Definitely…."

„What is she doing?"

He coughed: „ She is decorating the tree with Bella , Rose and Alice…..and it looks she is commanding them all…. She reminds me of Alice….."

Ellen just shook the head: „ I can´t believe it…. She is incredible….."

He finished the sentence: „ She´s lovely…. So are you…"

He looked at her with a sincere look.

She took his hand: „ May we join them?..I mean….I would like to watch…."

He agreed: „ of course…..just finish the breakfast…."

Ellen drank the coffee and jumped to the bathroom. Carlisle brought the meal back to the kitchen and returned back to her bedroom. Ellen was just changing the clothing.

Few minutes after he carried her downstairs. When she was sitting on the sofa, Patty ran to hug her:

„ Mum, did you have nice dreams?" Ellen reminded of the dreams of Carlisle and blushed.

Alice was watching her and winked.

Ellen looked at Patty: „ Yes, sweetie I did….and you?"

„Yes"

Patty screamed and jumped back to the large tree where they were hanging the Christmas decorations. They were enjoying the Christmas atmosphere, the carols were playing from the stereo and they had a very nice morning.

* * *

In the afternoon Carlisle needed to leave. He wanted to pick the gift he had for Ellen. He mumbled something about being right back and disappeared in the garage.

When he left, Alice asked Ellen: „ Do you have any plans for the afternoon?"

Ellen looked at her with doubts: „ Alice, do you think I can have some plans?"

She played innocent: „ I meant, if you and dad don´t have anything special to do….."

Ellen replied: „ I guess not, he just left….."

Alice laughed and clapped:

„Well, time for the shopping trip, girls…!"

She exclaimed.

Ellen was staring at them: „ Alice, I have no idea what you have in mind but I am not able to walk…."

Alice waved the hand: „ Well, first option is that my lovely Jasper would carry you all the time…."

She smiled at her husband who looked up from the book and waved them with smile.

Alice continued: „ Or a possibility number 2… look what I have….."

She took out crutches from the closet.

Bella laughed: „ These were mine….."

Alice nodded: „ Right, Bella, now Ellen may use them…."

Rose murmured: „ Dad will kill you Alice…."

Alice giggled: „ Well, technically he can´t, but what he doesn´t know….doesn´t hurt him…."

Ellen was watching her with smile. Alice was so deep into this, she couldn´t ruin this action.

She wanted to ask question about Patty but Alice already responded:

„ Don´t worry, Patty and guys will finish the job, won´t you sweethearts?"

Edward responded: „ of course, Alice…enjoy the time….."

Girls helped Ellen to the car and took the crutches with them. Alice was the last one and before she closed the door, she stated:

„ Shut the fuck up, dad may not know a thing... about the….you know what…"

The men laughed out loud. They hardly heard Alice speaking like this.

Jasper watched her: „ Language, darling…."

Alice waved and left the room.

Rose started the jeep and drove to the mall. Ellen was sitting in the back together with Bella and listened to her talks about their mountain trip.

Alice looked back at Bella and Ellen and laughed: „ And now we´re finally gonna have a girls party….are you with me?"

They all agreed happily. Alice commented: „ Elly, it is your turn today…we will show you what it means to shop with the Cullen girls….right ladies?"

Rose and Bella giggled. Bella helped her out of the car and helped her with the movement.

They headed in the clothing shop and they all started bringing her different kind of clothing. Ellen just stared.

Alice guessed her size easily. Ellen wasn´t exactly as thin as Bella or Alice, but Alice could choose outfits that fit her figure and could hide nicely what didn´t look exactly the best.

Alice sent Bella to the place where Ellen was trying on new clothes to help her with changing the different kinds of T-shirts, trousers, blouses, and dresses. There were so many of them ready for Ellen to put them on.

Ellen wondered when she was standing in front of the mirror:

„ Alice? How are you doing that? Everything you choose fits perfect and looks yet better…"

Alice seemed to be pleased: „ Years of experience honey….."

After she tried on the last piece, Ellen came outside and watched where Alice and Rosalie disappeared. Then she could see them. Alice was already at the cashier´s desk and Rose helping her with giving the clothes in the prepared bags. Alice took back the credit cared and they returned to Bella and Ellen.

Ellen wondered: „ Alice? What was that? I wanted to choose something….I didn´t mean to take all of it" Alice giggled: „ You see? We took everything that fit you….."

Ellen protested: „ No, you cannot mean it, I mean, you cannot pay for me….It´s so expensive…"

Alice commented: „ Don´t worry, it´s family money and dad certainly won´t mind if we spend few bucks on your clothing."

Ellen stared: „ Few bucks?"

Alice hugged her around the shoulder: „ Elly, don´t worry…..we all do that…..once upon a time we go like this and we buy clothes, shoes, lingerie for each of us… and for our men as well….… each of us has a lover and we want to be adored by our guys, right ladies?"

Rose and Bella couldn´t help but giggle. Bella came closer: „ Ellen, you will like it, you´ll see…..Alice wants just the best…"

Alice nodded: „ Right, dad will be astonished when he sees you…..let´s go, lingerie is the next on the list….."

Before Ellen managed to protest, they helped her all to move faster to the neighbouring shop.

Ellen got closer to Alice: „ Alice, is it necessary?" Rose mentioned: „ Elly, it´s beautiful…you´ll be perfect in that…."

Ellen was just looking down shyly. She never enjoyed buying the underwear. She felt ashamed. Alice commented: „ Ellen, look, I am more than sure that you will need them…why not to be prepared in advance?"

Ellen blushed immediately and Alice added: „ See? I was right….. just try these bras so that we know the exact size…."

Ellen couldn´t believe her eyes. Alice was getting crazy, it was clear that shopping was her passion.

She could make everyone do whatever she wants. Alice and Rose made her try on at least ten of different bras with pants.

When she did, they seemed to be satisfied and left to have it packed and pay for them.

Ellen was shocked, they bought all ten at once. She never had so many new underwear.

When they were leaving the lingerie shop, Ellen seemed to be pretty shocked from this all therefore Rose suggested a break. Bella asked:

„ Let´s have some coffee and ice cream, shall we?" All of them agreed. They headed to the nearby cafeteria.

The waiter brought them the coffee and Ellen had the ice cream also. She needed it. Alice´s addiction was something completely new to her.

Alice could see that this was too much for Ellen to bear and tried to calm her:

„ Elly, don´t worry…..Bella felt the same like you when she started going with us…. She always made fun, she didn´t want to be my Bella-Barbie….. after some time she gave up…"

Rose added: „ Yes, we usually shop for everyone….today when you are with us for the first time…..we have the feeling you need our help with everything….."

Ellen replied: „ But I really don´t need a brand new sets of clothing, underwear and this all…I have my old clothes and I am satisfied with them."

Alice commented: „ Yes, just imagine how happy our dad will be when he sees you in such sweet stuff…."

Ellen blushed again.

Bella hugged her: „ Ellie, breathe, it´s gonna be fine, Alice is just teasing you…."

And she threw a weird look at her telling her to stop this.

Alice understood but didn´t forget the last question: „ Ok, one more thing I am gonna ask: do you love dad?" Ellen blushed again and nodded: „ Yes, with my whole heart….."

Alice smiled content: „ great…..then we will have nice Christmas….."

Ellen couldn´t get her but she already knew that Alice acts weird sometimes.

She finished the ice cream and Bella asked: „ How is the leg, Elly, does it hurt you?"

Ellen shook the head: „ No, not at all…I am fine….the crutches make walking easier for me…"

Alice exclaimed: „ Great, let´s go on then….."

And she pointed at the shoe shop.

Ellen sighed: „ Great, finally, I don´t have to take my clothes off….I don´t like that too much…my figure is terrible….."

Rose commented: „ You should really forget about your hang-up from your figure. You´re beautiful….the way you are….."

Ellen nodded: „ Thanks, Rose…."

The girls brought her so many shoes and she was trying them. Apart from clothing, she enjoyed this a lot.

Alice took everything that fit and went to pay for it while Bella was helping Ellen to get to her old shoe.

Ellen giggled: „ I must admit that it´s been years since I bought myself new shoes…."

Bella replied: „ You´ll get used to this, Alice loves to fulfill our closets with clothes. When I dated Edward, she had a box full of clothes in my size if I ever needed some spare clothes. I must say that there were times when I was really grateful for that…..this is our Alice….."

Alice added: „ I can hear it….."

Ellen stood up and with the help of the crutches and Bella on the side she was able to move pretty well.

The last stop was the cosmetics saloon. Alice had already a reservation for the whole afternoon for all of them. They had the whole saloon just for themselves. But she said nothing about that to Ellen.

She just smiled: „ Now we´re going to relax…."

Alice introduced Ellen to Marcia. She helped her to get to different departments. They began with facial, pedicure, manicure, then she took her to the colleague who cut her hair a bit and did a beautiful new haircut. Ellen felt like princess, she never had money and time for this and therefore she was enjoying this completely. Alice was delighted when she saw Ellen´s excitement.

In the end Marcia accompanied Ellen to Beverley who applied her the make up. When Ellen looked in the mirror, she couldn´t believe her own eyes. She looked stunning.

Bella and Rose came to see Ellen and they clapped:

„ Elly, you are so beautiful…the new haircut fits you so much…."

Alice appeared next to them and laughed: „ Dad´s jaw will fall down when he sees you…. I bet…."

All of them laughed. Ellen did too.

She was getting used to Alice´s weird sense of humour.

* * *

_So this is all for today... :-))), Please let me know if you liked the girls afternoon :-)))) I swear I would enjoy it too :-)))))_


	32. Chapter 32

_So, I hope you had nice Easter..._

_chapter 32 is ready :-)))_

_enjoy it :-)))))_

* * *

Ch 32

All of them were returning in a very good mood. Ellen hasn´t been hanging out with girls for years. Last time during the college years. She had really a nice time although it was also bit exhausting. But she enjoyed it.

Now she understood when Carlisle warned her because of the shopping trip of the Cullen girls. But in the end she didn´t mind it. She liked the clothes Alice chose for her. She just didn´t like the price of them. She knew that she could never afford it.

Rose drove back to the house and Alice said: „ Ellen, you can´t say anything to dad about the crutches, he would be mad at me…..in case he asked, we carried you…as now…."

Rose parked in the garage and Bella with Alice helped her to jump to the living room.

Bella hang the jackets and Ellen came in. Edward was sitting in the living room and gasped:

„ Wow, Ellen, what a change….you look so adorable….."

He smiled at her and she blushed. She wasn´t used to receiving any compliments:

„ Thanks, Edward….."

He added:

„ Patty fell asleep after the lunch, we were chasing and with Emmett in the snow and she felt so tired afterwards."

Ellen nodded and noticed that Jasper and Emmett were watching her with interest. Emmett added:

" Ellen, you really rock….."

Jasper smiled too:

„ You look really good….what a change…."

Ellen was shocked, all men in the room liked her new look and the make up. Then Alice, Bella and Rosalie headed to their men, after a moment each couple disappeared. Edward and Bella went to check on Patty and Ellen remained on the sofa. She felt kind of tired, yet the jumping up the stairs from the garage the living room was pretty exhausting. Ellen was not sure why everyone disappeared, but in the end she turned on the TV and watched it. But she felt lonely. On the other hand she could understand that girls want to spend some time with their beloved ones without being disturbed.

She could hear steps coming downstairs to the living room. She knew who was that. Carlisle. He entered cheerfully: „ Are you already b….?"

He wanted to finish the sentence but when he saw her, he almost forgot the words. He immediately finished: „ Back?..."

Again he was so cute when he was confused.

She nodded: „ Yes, few minutes ago, everybody ran upstairs….."

He smiled: „ And they left you here alone….."

She just looked down at her hands and then back to him:

„ You are so beautiful…now….."

she blushed immediately…: „ Thanks…."

He shocked her completely, she had no idea of what to say. She was watching her beautiful nails and he added:

„ I mean….you always were….just now….. it is kind of….different….and the amazing haircut makes you younger "

She smiled softly: „ Thank you…..girls persuaded me….."

He nodded: „ I warned you….it´s hard with Alice…..she is shop aholic."

„I have noticed….."

„Did you like it?"

„Yes…."

„How did you walk?"

Ellen almost blushed, she didn´t want to lie to him:

„ Bella helped me…."

He nodded: „ with her crutches?"

Ellen stared: „ how do you…?"

He giggled: „ I know Alice…"

Oh shit…Ellen thought.

She touched his arm:

„ You won´t be angry with her, will you?...Please…..I am begging for her….she just wanted to help me…."

He shook his head:

„ No, of course not…..it improved your mood, you relaxed a bit….. and you look so beautiful that I can´t stop myself from staring at you…."

She blushed again.

She looked down to her knees and he suddenly gently touched her jaw and made her look in his eyes. She could see the golden honey ones watching her with an adoring look.

He whispered: „ You are so lovely…."

And began moving closer to her untill their lips touched. Ellen could again feel his taste on her lips and she enjoyed the moment. He began kissing her so softly, she felt an incredible amount of happiness inside of herself. She couldn´t explain it. She began kissing him too, hugged him around the neck with her hands. She loved being held by him.

They were gently kissing when they heard a screaming voice from somebody running down the stairs: „ Mum?...uncle Edward said you were down here…."

Ellen pulled herself out of Carlisle´s arms and went to hug her daughter.

Patty was watching her: „ Mum, you are like a princess…."

Ellen smiled: „ Thanks, Patty…. I am glad you like it…."

„Did you have nice time with aunties?"

Ellen nodded: „ And you?..."

Patty giggled: „ We were running with uncles in the snow after we finished with the tree….and after the lunch I couldn´t keep my eyes open…. I fell asleep."

Ellen asked: „ Would you like me to read you from some book?"

Patty agreed: „ Yeeeeeeeees, I will bring some….."

Ellen ran upstairs but before she could tell something to Carlisle, Patricia was back with arms full of books.

Ellen took the first one and began reading the princess fairy tales.

They spent the evening reading books and Carlisle asked: „ Patty, would you like some pizza?"

Ellen looked at him but he added: „ A home made one…."

Patty nodded: „ Yes, pizza is my favorite..….."

„Elly?"

„Me? Yes, I will have some too…."

He started preparing one and Patty wanted to help him. She ran to the kitchen and Ellen were alone. She didn´t like just to sit there and therefore she jumped to them. She leaned against the wall and he asked:

„ Elly? Aren´t you supposed to sit down?"

„Well, I thought I could help you somehow…."

He smiled at her: „ We will be more than happy, right Patty?" Patricia exclaimed: „yeeeeeeeeeeeah….."

and he brought a high bar chair and sat it just next to him. Ellen helped them with the batter. Then they prepared the tomatoes, cheese, ketchup and other things on it as Patricia wished. In the end Carlisle handed the baking tin in the oven and turned it on.

He asked: „ What about some movie?"

Patricia asked: „ a fairy tale?..."

He smiled and took out something out of the kitchen shelf. He had a surprise hidden there.

Patricia stared and jumped happily as he handed her the DVD Secret of the wings with her favorite Fairy.

She smiled: „ Wow…Tinkerbell…"

She jumped in his arms kissing his cheek: „ uncle Carlisle, you are the best…..thank you…"

She hugged him tight, then she looked at Ellen: „ Mum, do you know this?..."

Ellen shook the head: „ No, but I am sure you do know it…"

Patty giggled: „ We watched it with our class…."

Carlisle was touched by her joy, he saw it today in the mall and he wanted to surprise her.

Truly, he missed her at home and wanted to give her something.

He asked: „ would you like to watch it?"

Patricia was excited: „ Yes,…. I would….pleaseeee….."

They headed to the living room to watch TV. Ellen wanted to say something but when she saw how Patty feels about it and knew about her Christmas wish, she couldn´t say anything.

Patricia loved the surprise by Carlisle and Ellen understood why he gave it to her earlier. During the Christmas morning, she will receive too many presents to enjoy each one.

And truly, it was a nice surprise for the child. They ended up sitting in front of the TV for the rest of the evening, watching the tale.

On the 24th December in the morning Ellen woke up and jumped in her closet.

It was a large room and she could hide there the Christmas presents so easily. She began packing them and she was looking forward to see the reaction to them.

She finished Patricia´s gifts first and it was clear to her that she would receive an incredible amount of gifts. She reminded of the birthdays few weeks ago.

But Patricia will be happy, definitely. She then continued with the gifts for all Cullens. When she finished wrapping everything somebody knocked on the door.

She stood up and jumped out of the closet.

There was Rosalie coming back from the shop.

Ellen greeted her: „ Hi, did you get it?"

She smiled and handed her the rose notepaper and envelopes. „ Thank you so much, Rose….it is so nice of you…..I can´t get myself anywhere…."

Rosalie waved the hand: „ No problem Elly, I had to buy some wrapping paper myself….so it was no big deal…."

Ellen thanked and Rosalie left the room. Ellen took the rose paper and found a pen and wrote down the word „YES" as nicely as she was able to.

Then she folded up the paper and gave it back to the white envelope.

On the top of it she wrote down „CARLISLE" in neat handwriting.

She was thinking about this for the whole morning.

Yes, she had other gifts for him, but she thought that this might be the best present for him. It is the answer he is definitely waiting for.

She was curious about his reaction but she was sure that she would make him happy. And this is what she really intends to.

Just only 24 hours and he will know everything.

She handed the envelope back to other wrapped gifts and wanted to jump back to the room. At the same moment Carlisle came in the room.

He knocked and waited untill she comes back from the closet.

He could sense her in the room. He called: „ Ellie?"

Ellen shouted: „ Hang on a second…I am there in a second…."

She came in and he asked: „ Did you sleep well?"

She smiled: „ Yeah, but today I woke up earlier…"

she noticed his smile and added:" I had to wrap the presents…."

He smiled: „ I did that last night before going to bed…"

She laughed and he added: „ Here is your breakfast…"

he pointed at the table and he said: „ Well, I haven´t told you….or maybe you know this habit….but on the 24th in the evening, before going to bed, each of us may usually open one present…."

Ellen replied: „ Alright…..I know this, we used to do this too at home…."

He looked at the watch: „ Ellen, I apologise, I need to spend the day in the ER, they phoned last night that the doctor is sick, and I promised to také the day shift till 4PM."

She looked down and he could see that she was a bit disappointed: „ I understand, you have a job…"

He agreed: „ Unfortunately it´s not just during the work days….."

She looked at him: „ Carlisle, never mind…..this is more important…the people depend on you….."

He giggled: „ But untill the new year I won´t be doing these shifts….I have made myself clear in front of the ER head doctor."

She laughed: „ Great…."

He caressed her hair: „ Have a nice day Ellen….Edward will bring you down when you finish…he promised…."

Ellen nodded and he waved: „ See you in the afternoon…."

She waved to him too and he closed the door. Ellen drank the coffee and ate the pancakes. It was so nice of him to prepare these for her. He knew she loved them.

Certainly PAtricia helped him. She loved assisting him when cooking.

When she finished, she heard knocks on the door. She asked: „ Edward?"

He opened the door: „ Hi, Ellen….would you like to také downstairs?"

She smiled: „ Yes, please….."

He took her and she could see all Carlisle´s kids talking with Patricia and watching her with smile. Ellen thanked to Edward and sat down next to Patty who was showing her picture to Alice.

Patty kissed Ellen and sat down on her lap. Alice sent Patty to bring her some toy from her room and while she was running upstairs she began:

„ Ellen, we are all here to discuss who will give the only gift today to whom…. We need to make sure each of us receives one….. we don´t want Patty to see the huge amount we all have for here, therefore it is better to discuss this now….."

Ellen nodded: „ I see…."

Alice took a piece of paper: „ Well, it would be good if you had a gift for Patty, I assume…."

She nodded and wanted to say something about the surprise for Carlisle but Alice was watching Edward.

He suddenly nodded and smiled, Alice replied again: „ And…. Maybe…..if we take it in account how many of us are here, it would be good if also you had a gift for Carlisle, would if be alright for you?"

Ellen watched her every word and agreed. This wasn´t going that bad….she didn´t have to reveal her surprise. Then she looked around.

Why is Edward watching her so intently? She smiled at him and so did he.

He looked like as if he was reading her mind. But then she wiped this thought.

„Ellen, you´re becoming ridiculous. You judge just by one look.

You might need to see a psychiatrist soon." She thought.

Suddenly Edward began coughing and Bella hit him to the back.

Everyone stared at him and he said: „ I need to drink…." He left the room.


	33. Chapter 33

_Soooo, another chapter today...it´s kind of about Christmas, I know it´s spring now (despite it doesn´t look like that...at least not in Europe... we have looong winter this year...), but it includes some romance too..._

_This is kind of small highlight of the story...therefore I would love to know what you feel about it till now... _

_I am curious to know your opinion whether it is worthy to continue _

_(I don´t want to spend time on something people don´t read or don´t want to read...)_

_so now it is up to YOU to let me know... ( I have many ideas in my head but I need to know also some feedback...)_

_Thanks a lot to everyone..._

_A/N I don´t own anything from Twilight, just the plot and the Williams family..._

* * *

Ch 33…

Ellen was sitting close to Patricia hugging her. Patty was kind of nervous. She had no idea if Santa would fulfill her wish and Ellen tried to calm her. Suddenly somebody rang at the door. Alice went to open and brought a package for Ellen.

She wondered: „ Wow, it really arrived….I didn´t believe….."

She wanted to stand up and jumped to the stairs to get to her bedroom alone. Jasper as watching her with interest: „ Elly, are you sure it is the best idea?"

She smiled: „ Well…it depends….."

He came closer: „ May I help you?"

She nodded with smile and let herself be carried in her bedroom.

He opened the door and sat her on the bed: „ When you are ready, just shout and I will take you back, ok?"

She hugged him: „ Thank you, Jasper…."

She ran to her closet for the wrapping paper. She didn´t expect this to arrive in time. She was thinking about Patricia´s wish on the previous day and then she decided to send an online a order for the photo book.

She made a photo collage with Patricia´s pictures since she was a child.

She went through all of them making sure there was no Derek on them.

The company promised to send it immediately with messenger because she paid almost a fortune for the last moment gift.

But now when she had almost no expenses for household and she managed to spare some money, she could afford it…..

She wanted this as a surprise for Carlisle and Patty. Her daughter wanted to have him as a daddy and what is a better way than to give him a book full of her photos since she was a child.

The second half of the book was full of the pictures with the Cullens that his kids or Ellen took.

Alice was always sending them on her email.

There were also very nice photos of Patty with Carlisle and Ellen thought this might be a nice idea.

This surprise came in the last two hours she almost lost hope. After 4pm Carlisle will be at home and she will have no time for preparation because Alice claimed they would start with this around six so that Patty wouldn´t fall asleep.

And Ellen was sure that with everything that she has on her mind, this night will be very long.

After Jasper took her back to the living room, Bella handed her the ice cream. Ellen smiled and tasted the delicious chocolate flavor.

Ellen finished the ice cream and then she heard the bell again. She could hear Bella scream and then she heard a female and male voice.

Bella exclaimed: „ I was hoping you would appear….."

The male replied: „ Well, we almost missed the plane…."

Bella was hugging them both and said: „ Renesmee, Jacob, I would like to introduce you to Ellen and her daughter Patricia…..They live with us here now…."

Ellen couldn´t hear that but Jake whispered in surprise: „ Humans?"

Bella nodded:

„Ellen is Carlisle´s mate and she lives here with her child…."

Renesmee smiled: „ Wow, so grandpa is no longer lonely….?"

She could see smile in her mum´s face and Bella hugged her again: „ I am so glad you are here…I missed you…."

Jake seemed to be interested in the situation: „ And I expect she has no idea?"

Bella shook the head: „ No…."

He laughed: „ At least somebody warm among you all here…"

Renesmee nudged him: „ Jake…."

He apologised: „ Sorry…..I couldn´t help it…..Do I know her?"

Bella refused: „ I doubt it….They´re pretty new in Forks…."

Then she looked at her daughter:

„ Sweetie, please don´t take it wrong, but since Ellen has no idea…. That you are our child…..could you please call me and dad by name? We told her we have a cousin…"

Nessie looked at her mum but agreed: „ Of course….."

Jake was excited to get to know her.

He had no idea that after everything that happened around Bella, this family could have another human, better said humans among them.

He entered the room and waved: „ Hi, everyone…"

Ellen could see a handsome young man followed by a beautiful woman with curly hair.

Bella came in and talked: „ Ellen, this is our cousin Renesmee with her boyfriend Jacob…."

Jacob went to shake her hand: „ Nice to meet you…."

Ellen smiled: „ Well, my name is Ellen… and this is my daughter Patricia…."

Jake touched gently the little one: „ Hi, little one…I am Jake…"

Patty greeted him and said shyly: „ Patty….Nice to meet you…."

They greeted also with Renesmee and then she went to hug Edward….. She missed her parents so much.

Edward asked: „ We were worried you couldn´t make it this year…."

Jake commented: „ Well, we almost didn´t , the plane was delayed and we almost missed the following flight….."

When they talked, they had no idea about the time. They almost didn´t hear the person that appeared in the living room.

He came closer and laid his hands on Ellen´s eyes. She immediately knew who it was because of the familiar scent and enjoyed this little game.

Patty turned around immediately and jumped in his arms: „ Uncle, Carlisle….we missed you…."

He laughed: „ Nessie, Jake, welcome home….."

Jake just waved: „ Hi….nice to see ya…."

And Nessie went to hug him too.

She had to hug him together with Patty because the child didn´t want to let him go.

He sat down with the little one next to Ellen whispering: „ Hi…." to her.

Alice suddenly stood up and asked: „ Patty, would you like to go with me outside for a while? I need to find something….."

Patricia ran to her: „ of course…."

Everyone went for the only one gift they were supposed to have prepared and Ellen asked: „ Edward, could you please take me upstairs?"

He stood up: „ Of course, can we just stop in my room too?"

She giggled: „Of course….."

He left her in front of her bedroom and disappeared in his one.

Ellen took out the envelope and the small package for Carlisle, and a big box for Patricia.

Edward laughed when he saw that but handed her another thing he had for his wife and asked her to hold this all.

Then he took her in the arms and ran upstairs.

Carlisle was waiting next to the stairs waiting when they come downstairs. Then he disappeared in his bedroom too.

Ellen laid their things to the Christmas tree next to other boxes and Edward laughed:

„ Ellen, we said one thing for each person…."

Ellen laughed: „ Don´t be so curious Edward…these two things are connected….."

He nodded: „ Alright, I trust you …. I hope they are for me….. I´d be delighted…."

She laughed: „ No, truly, they aren´t….." everyone else joined them.

Emmett went to check Alice and Patty and then sent Alice to bring her presents too.

When she appeared back, Edward rang on the bell and Emmett led Patty back to the room.

When they entered, there were some boxes at the Christmas tree. Patty couldn´t keep her eyes from the decorated tree. She was staring at the boxes for so long.

Emmett noticed her reaction and began gently tickling her shoulders:

„ Come on, baby….Santa must have already left something here….."

Edward was already holding Patty´s present giving it to her:

„ I believe, he left here some samples and he will bring the rest tonight when we are all asleep….."

Patty ran to him and took the box.

She left it with Ellen and Edward asked: „ Will you help me to hand out the other gifts?"

She nodded with laughter and she was carried the gifts to everyone.

Carlisle got his gifts as the last one and asked: „ I thought that each person would get only one gift…."

Edward claimed: „Santa said they belong together…"

Patty repeated what Edward just said and Carlisle nodded amused: „Alright, I get it..…"

When Patty handed out all gifts, Alice said: „ I believe, Patty should start opening her gift….."

Patricia nodded, took her box and ran to sit down next to Rose and began tearing up the paper.

She giggled: „ Wow, that´s beautiful…"

Ellen was watching her little daughter who just opened the gift. She bought her a drawing set with princesses. She knew Patty would love it. From her amazement she could say that she really enjoys it. She pointed at Rose: „ Auntie, it´s your turn now….."

Rosalie agreed and opened her box with a beautiful earrings from Emmett: „ Love, they are amazing…."

Emmett kissed her and she tried them on immediately. Especially all women in the room seemed interested in them. Rosalie gave away the paper and watched the family. She looked at Alice and she just winked.

Therefore she turned back and said what everyone desired to know: „ Dad, I think it´s your turn….." He nodded having no suspicion. He began with the envelope. Ellen sitting next to him was watching him.

She was asking herself whether it was the right decision, right here in front of the whole family.

But she knew she would never find courage to tell him straight in the eyes and this was much better. Together with the Christmas atmosphere, it could be a nice surprise…..

She could see that everyone was watching Carlisle impatiently and Edward stared directly at her.

When she noticed him, he smiled gently to support her.

Meanwhile Carlisle opened slowly the envelope and took out a piece of paper. He opened it and read the word there.

He hesitated for a second and Ellen began to worry when she saw his expression.

It suddenly changed when he looked in her eyes for reassuring that he understood right.

He seemed to be really happy, his eyes were suddenly so warm and smiling he asked: „ Does it really mean that…..?"

Ellen touched his hand: „ Yes, ….I am ready…"

He whispered happily: „ I love you…"

He kissed her finally without any doubts about their relationship. Ellen felt a little bit relieved after a moment.

When she saw his first expression, she thought he would reject her.

Then he laughed so beautifully that she felt she melted when he took her in the arms.

She enjoyed the kiss but for a second felt a bit embarrassed that all Carlisle´s relatives were watching them with curiosity.

She believed that everyone was happy for them.

He suddenly pulled the lips away but truly he didn´t want to. He wanted to touch her forever.

When he left her lips free, she whispered: „ I love you too…." He caressed her face and hugged her happily.

Everyone in the room clapped and laughed.

The whole family was seemed to be excited that their father is in love again.

Immediately he hugged her around the waist and held her tightly leaning against his chest.

She whispered: „ It´s not everything…" He looked back at the package next to him.

Patty was watching them kissing and felt a bit confused. Her mum was kissing uncle Carlisle and this was so new to her.

She had no idea what this means.

She was looking at them with a not very understanding look. They stopped kissing and Carlisle checked the other gift.

He wanted to open the book when Patty asked: „ Mum, you were kissing uncle Carlisle…..does it mean that…" Ellen was watching her and Patty finished: „ that he will be my daddy….?"

Ellen replied: „ Patty, come here…."

Patricia jumped up to her and sat on her lap: „ sweetie, you told me this was your wish from Santa…..so I think that if you still want ….and if uncle Carlisle agrees….then….."

She didn´t finish the sentence and could see as Carlisle was watching little Patty feeling nervous and little bit confused of this all.

He caressed her hair: „ Sweetie, look at me please…."

Patricia did that and he whispered: „ Would you like me to become your dad?... I would so much love to have such a wonderful girl as my daughter…"

She smiled immediately and jumped to him hugging him around the neck: „ You know that I would like to…It was my wish I wanted from Santa…."

He hugged her tight and then she asked: „ Isn´t it me on the pictures in the book?"

He agreed: „ Yes, it is…... your mum wanted me to see what a beautiful baby you were and what a beautiful young girl you have become…"

He began browsing through the pages and in the end he could see the common pictures of his kids together with Patty and the last two pages were full of photos with of him and Patty.

Patricia laughed: „ it is us…." He nodded: „ Yes,…." And Patty finished: „ We look good….I like that….."

Everyone laughed and he hugged her tight: „ I love you my baby girl…"

Patricia watched him: „ I love you too, unc…sorry, I meant daddy Carlisle…..if you are now my dad…."

He smiled: „ I will be delighted…"

He was holding Patty in his arms and with his other hand he pulled also Ellen closer.

He whispered to them: „ I love you my girls…today you´ve both made me the happiest person in the whole world…my life has sense again….."

Ellen could feel the tears running down her cheeks again and Patty was wiping them.

All eyes in the room were following the scene and they began shouting aloud again.

This was a very special moment for the whole family. Because not only their dad was finally happy but also they gained a small young sister who already became everyone´s darling.


	34. Chapter 34

_Hi everyone... _

_thanks to those who sent messages and reviews yesterday...I really appreciate it and thank you so much for them :-), you made my day :-)))) Thanks a lot :-)))_

_so, don´t worry...I will go on :-)))) _

_here comes the following chapter :-))_

_take care and enjoy it :-)_

_A/N I don´t own anything from Twilight..._

* * *

Ch 34

Patty was sitting on Carlisle´s knees watching her mum who had teary eyes and Carlisle was wiping them with his handkerchief.

It was a very touchy moment for everyone and certainly all girls in the room would cry if they were able to.

Ellen wasn´t very happy about the attention they made but she knew that they are all just Carlisle´s family. Nobody else. Carlisle moved her closer to him: „ Ellie, it´s your turn now…."

Edward handed her the present and she began opening it. When she saw the small box, she was amazed:

„ Wow, this is beautiful…."

She began watching it and didn´t want to believe. It was a small heart with a chain.

The heart was sparkling so nicely.

Carlisle whispered in her ear:

"For you, my beauty…May I?"

He gave it to her neck and closed it in the girls were curious.

Alice came to check: „ Wow, are these?..."

Rose wanted to see it too: „ Diamonds?..."

Ellen watched Carlisle´s face with shock and he nodded: „ yes….."

He could see Ellen´s surprised face… and hugged her closer:

„ words cannot explain how happy you´ve made me in the last weeks…"

She blushed again and smiled.

Then she looked back at the family: „ Bella…you´re the next one….." …..

Before everyone finished, Patty fell already asleep.

She had been changing places during the evening but she ended up asleep in Edward´s arms.

When everyone opened the presents, he asked: „ Shall I take her to the bed?"

Ellen agreed and wanted to stand up. Then she realised her mistake and hesitated who to ask for help.

Before she could say anything, Carlisle was already happily holding her in his arms and followed Edward upstairs.

Edward brought Patty in her bedroom and headed back downstairs: „ Elly, would you like me to take down your gifts?..."

Carlisle watched him: „ Thank you Edward…..I will help her….."

Ellen smiled at him: „ Thank you so much….it is so nice of you….."

He waved them and left downstairs. Ellen covered Patricia with a blanket and wanted to jump to the next room.

Before she could make one single jump, Carlisle was already holding her and carried her to the bed.

When they left Patty´s room, she giggled: „ I like this…..it´s so comfortable"

He sat her down on her bed and asked: „ May I?" She nodded and he sat down next to her.

During the evening in the living room they were sitting next to each other and he was hugging her.

She enjoyed it. It means something new again for both of them.

Now they know that they aren´t just friends, they feel more.

He sat her down on his lap and caressed her back: „ You got me tonight…really….. I have never expected this…."

Ellen blushed: „ I…. I …. I wanted to tell you when you first told me…..but you had to leave and….. then I had this idea…..I am so sorry for letting you wait for so long…."

He smiled softly: „ Don´t worry, it was worth waiting…."

She smiled shyly and he touched her face:

„ You are so beautiful when you smile….."

She didn´t know what to reply. She wasn´t used to receiving compliments.

She touched her neck: „ I wanted to thank you for the present too, it´s so beautiful…."

He smiled: „ This is just the first part…..I was sure this would look perfect on you…."

She looked at her hands: „ Well, you shouldn´t have bought me such expensive things….."

He touched her jaw and made her softly look in his eyes: „ Elly, the price doesn´t matter….. the most important is the intent….and I wanted to make you feel exceptional…..this is what you are….and now when we are together…..I have to emphasize it to you often so you would belive me…."

She giggled: „ I might become proud then….."

She shook the head: „ No, I don´t believe that….."

She became serious:

„ No, really….I wish to thank you… You have known us for few months but you have already done so much for me and Patty, no one else would do that…"

„ Ellie, I love you…..and I have loved you since our first common weekend…and even when I met you, I felt somehow special about you….. you and your little sweetheart are the most important persons in my life now…together with my family of course….but… you are here with me all the time…"

She could feel the tears in her eyes again but this time he kissed them softly.

She enjoyed their private moments.

She whispered: „ I love you too….so much…..and I am sure that Patty feels that too…"

He laughed: „ I noticed how happy she was when you fulfilled her Christmas wish…"

Ellen asked: „ How did you know?..."

He smiled: „ Patty told me….right after you moved in here…she was dreaming about this in her first dream in her new room…..it was our secret…"

„ I see… but you know I would never have anything against this….you are more like a father to her than her biological father ever was… she feels safe and happy with you…."

He hugged her: „ Thank you…"

„for what? I have just told the truth…"

„Exactly for this…for saying it….it means so much for me…."

„Carlisle, you are a wonderful father to all of your kids…..I know Patty is a little bit harder to handle sometimes…..but I am sure….she will listen to what you say….she respects and adores you….."

He hugged her tighter and cuddled in her hair: „ You smell so lovely, I love it…."

She giggled: „ Well, I could also guess your presence from your scent as you laid your palms on my eyes….. I don´t know how but somehow I could…"

She touched gently his hands.

He looked at her with a serious face and moved his lips closer to touch her softly. She loved this.

She hugged him gently around the neck and just enjoyed his soft lips touching her.

She felt like in a dream. After few moments they hear somebody knocking on the door.

Ellen looked up and Emmett came in: „ Dad, Elly, sorry for disturbing you but, we would like to give the presents to the tree, do you have it ready?" Carlisle stood up:

„ Give me a second…I´ll be right back…."

Ellen headed to her closet and took out three bags full of wrapped present:

„ here you are….thank you Emmett…"

He smiled: „ No problem…and once more, sorry for getting in here…Alice sent me…"

He laughed and carried the bags downstairs.

Carlisle entered the room after few minutes and Ellen asked: „ Finished?"

He laughed: „ yes, the girls are organising everything and everyone. I am glad I could get out….poor boys."

She could do nothing but smile.

He watched her face: „ Where were we?"

Ellen shrugged: „ still here…."

He moved closer to her: „ I think that exactly here…."

He kissed her again in a second.

Ellen moved a little back and he stopped: „ Elly….."

She looked in his eyes, she could feel the love in them.

He continued:

„ I just…I think we should talk…I mean…I wanted to say…..I would like to take things slowly…."

She knew what he meant and couldn´t help the blushing.

She looked down: „ I agree…..after the last experience…I don´t feel ready for anything more…."

He touched her cheek: „ That is what I meant…we both need time…."

She yawned: „ Definitely…."

He smiled: „ Oh, I apologise….it´s too late…you should go to bed…..I will let you sleep…."

She nodded and he was slowly standing up.

She felt sadness that she would be alone all night. However, she wanted him to stay.

She stopped him from leaving: „Would it be crazy to ask if you could stay?..."

„I was hoping you´d say that…."

„I was kind of worried….."

She wanted to continue but then she took her night-clothes and headed to the bathroom: „ I will just take the shower…."

„So will I…I´ll be right back…."

And disappeared in his room.

After few minutes Ellen came out of the room in her night-shirt and wrapped herself in the blanket.

She laid on the pillow and hypnotised the door. It opened after few seconds and Carlisle entered the room and headed in her bed.

She moved bit further and let him join her. He hugged her and she was close to his chest enjoying the nicest perfume.

He spoke as the first: „ I just wanted to say…..that this is not crazy….you could have just asked….you didn´t have to worry….."

„But you know me…. I am not good at this…I never was…."

He caressed her hair: „ I understand you…but now when we are together you don´t have to hesitate…..just say…."

She giggled: „ I know that you don´t bite…."

She meant this as a joke, he knew that humans sometimes joke like this but she made him stuck at the first moment.

No, Ellen had no idea what the Cullens are…. And she reminded him of the complication they will have to….

He noticed that she was waiting for his reaction and he watched her eyes with amusement:

„ Well, never underestimate the person you´re in bed with….."

She watched his evasive answer.

She really meant this as a joke.

She didn´t want to indicate something.

But she noticed how weird he acted when she said that.

He was stuck for the first moment and began thinking about something.

She wanted to move to another topic and therefore hugged him and kissed his cheek:

„ This is one of my most beautiful days…in my life… I have never been happier….I love you…"

He whispered in her hair: „ I love you too….you should try to sleep now…good night, my love.…."

She said the same and closed the eyes.

She felt so calm in his arms and enjoyed his company.

Carlisle was watching his mate as she fell asleep.

He wanted to enjoy this day, their first hours as lovers or partners and his realisation of his vampire origin got him again.

He knew that Ellen loves him but still he wasn´t sure about her attitude towards the supernatural world.

She probably will have no understanding for that. He also reminded of their talk.

He wanted to take things slowly.

One reason was Ellen´s last sexual experience with her ex-husband.

But the second thing that scared him a lot was their mutual sexual relationship.

Ellen was not a teenager that could wait till the wedding . He reminded of Edward and Bella. Unlike them Ellen was a grown woman with some sexual experience. She will not desire to wait for long.

And no matter how much he wished to make love with her, he knew there are obstacles she needs to know first.

Ellen already knew that he has cold hands, he could explain with some medical reason, she didn´t regard that as weird.

But his whole vampire body was cold as ice, and hard. This was one of the reason he always wore long sleeves in her presence. He didn´t wish her to notice.

And certainly he will have to tell her before they will spend the night together.

He was really worried about this future.

Ellen is a conservative woman. She relies on usual ways.

Therefore she tried to save her marriage no matter how unhappy she felt in it. He was not sure how she would handle his original nature.

He reminded of the afternoon when he got home. She really charmed him.

Not only he missed her so much at work, but also she prepared such a wonderful surprise.

Well, no wonder she is a teacher. They always have creative ideas.

He thought of the school performance where he met her for the first time.

The idea with an envelope was a fantastic one.

In the first moment he had no idea of what the yes word relies to.

Then his brain whispered the only one word: „ Ellen…."

And when he watched her reaction, it was certain that she already decided to give them both a chance.

He treasured this moment and was sure that no matter what happens, he will always treasure this moment in his mind.

He was looking around the bedroom. Now when they are together, she might want him to share her bedroom. He knew he cannot sleep but spending night next to Ellen seemed like a miracle to him.

He could watch her sleeping every night forever.

It was so unique experience to hold a woman after such a long time. The difference was that now it was his woman, his girlfriend, and she was a human.

Another human in the family. He never believed this would be possible.

When Edward met Bella, the whole family seemed to oppose this fact.

Mostly Rosalie, even Jasper was not very delighted about that after what happened during Bella´s 18th birthday party.

When Renesmee was born, they had to face enormous obstacles that the family had to handle.

Nobody was sure about the result.

And now…...few years later..another woman appears… and she his mate.

He would never believe this to be possible. After everything that happened in the past.

But something was telling him that it is gonna be okay, he loves Ellen and Ellen will need some time, but sure she will finally understand their alternative way of life.

She has to…..

He didn´t want to admit he would lose her…..


	35. Chapter 35

_Hi, another chapter is reeeaady :-)_

_I have no idea how available I will be during the weekend, my best friend is having a birthday party and it usually takes the whole weekend but latest Monday the new chapter will appear... I wish you nice weekend too :-)))_

* * *

Ch 35

Carlisle stayed the whole night watching Ellen sleeping. He couldn´t get enough.

Already few times they were together like this but now it was something completely new.

Now they both are in love.

He could hear in the next room Patty getting up from the bed and he used his super speed to appear yawning in the corridor.

He didn´t want the child to catch them in one bed.

It was too soon for her to understand.

She noticed him standing in front of his bedroom door and ran to hug him: „ Happy Christmas daddy….."

He kissed her: „ Happy Christmas to you too, sweetie….where are you going?"

Patty was excited: „ I wanted to wake mum first….then go to check if Santa already visited this house…"

„ Let´s go to wake her up….."

He stood her back on the carpet and Patty ran in Ellen´s bed.

She hugged and kissed her: „ muuuuuuuuum…up…we need to check if Santa left us any gifts…."

Ellen opened her eyes and instead of sleeping Carlisle she could see her excited child taking her out of the bed.

She yawned: „ Patty, I need to dress….."

Carlisle handed her the bathrobe: „ Take this…..I doubt my kids will be wearing something else…"

She understood and they followed Patty out of the room. She began screaming: „ Hey….wake up everyone….Santa has already been there…."

Ellen stopped her: „ Patty, not everyone wants to be awake so early…."

Carlisle, on the other hand, was enjoying this.

Patty was staring from the distance whispering: „ Wow, this is…."

He came closer and caressed her hair: „ You have lost your words, haven´t you?"

Patty replied: „ I have never seen so many presents…..we must have been nice…."

Ellen looked at them: „ Patty, there are many people in this house….therefore Santa must have brought many gifts….."

She laughed: „ Can we unpack them mum?" Ellen looked in the corridor where she heard voices: „ We should wait for the rest….it wouldn´t be fair to start without them….."

Patty nodded: „ May I wake them up?"

Carlisle caught her: „ You´re so impatient, princess….."

She kissed his forehead: „ You wouldn´t be?"

She surprised him and thought for a second: „ Yeah, probably I would…..you´re right…."

He heard Alice saying that they are ready and he sent Patty to Alice´s room: „ Go to wake aunt Alice….."

Patricia knew exactly where to run.

Before she could knock on the door, Jasper opened it: „ We´re ready princess….."

Jacob opened the door too: „So are we…."

Carlisle could see they were all wearing some sort of night clothes or pyjamas and had to smile for himself.

It was so new to see them all in the awkward clothes other than brand clothes from fashion designers, especially the girls.

Now they couldn´t keep Patty from the presents.

She ran to them and as soon as Edward appeared in the room she caught his hand and pulled him to help her with reading names.

He pretended to be sleepy but Patty persuaded him easily.

They worked like a good team. It took quite a while before she handed all presents.

The most of them of course belonged to her. Everyone loved to spoil their new little sister. Patty was sitting on the sofa with Ellen and Carlisle and was opening each present. But the most happy she was when she saw the new bike.

She screamed with joy and wanted to try it. Carlisle wanted to help her and Edward brought the things to maintain the seat just for her height.

Patty was excited: „ Mum, can you see it?...I will be riding…."

Carlisle added: „ Just wait for the spring….. then you may learn it…."

She looked outside: „ It will be loooong….."

Edward laughed: „ You need to be patient, Pattie….."

Patty frowned and he added: „ Well, if you´re gonna be nice, we will take you to some gym, you may ride there…. Even though the snow is outside…."

Patty ran to him: „ Thank you, uncle Eddie…."

Then she ran back to Ellen to take another box.

Meanwhile she was saying: „ Mum, did you watch me? I was sitting on the bike seat and I will learn to drive it…"

Ellen hugged her: „ I saw you honey….you looked amazing on it…."

Patty must have been really so nice because she got so many presents.

Ellen felt happy for her but was kind of worried so that she wouldn´t become spoiled.

When Carlisle was coming back to them to sit she pointed at the bike and he nodded. At least he had some decent idea of not spoiling her with other dolls, pram and other girl stuff.

He preferred to teach her some sports which Ellen was grateful him for. She didn´t want her baby girl to spend too much time in front of the laptop as the kids love doing nowadays.

When Patricia was running around the room and showing everyone what she got, the others were opening their presents too.

Emmett took it easy with the girls this year. He bought all of them their own copies of the Fifty shades.

Bella asked: „ Guys, what is that?" Ellen opened the box too and said: „ Well, guys, this is not funny….."

Alice giggled: „ I suppose it is in this blue box of mine too….."

She knew who to blame: „ Em?"

He laughed when he saw their reaction and had to tease them a little bit: „ I read some review…..and truly, they recommended it for every modern woman… and concerning the content….. I thought you might want to learn something new…."

Ellen blushed and Bella with Alice ran to him to tickle him but they ended up hugging each other.

Carlisle commented:

„ At least you will spend some time reading….take it as positive….." Edward and Jasper joined him in laughter.

Ellen got another huge choice of clothes from Alice. These were not the usual shop confection but some of them were from the famous brands that Ellen has heard about just on TV shows.

She was watching them with adoration and Alice felt satisfied.

At least after the huge first shopping trip finally there is somebody who acknowledges her good taste.

Then she moved to the small boxes that were just prepared to be open.

She did that and could see a very beautiful silver ring. It was so beautiful. She knew who it was from.

She smiled gently: „ Thank you, it is beautiful…." He commented: „ When you are at school again, so you might remember me…."

She replied: „ I am sure, I won´t think about anything else….."

Edward joked: „ And who will think about the poor kids?" everybody laughed…..and Ellen kissed his lips:

„ Thank you….it´s amazing….." he took the ring and gave it on her finger.

Second box wrapped in the same Christmas paper contained the ear rings that fit well to the necklace from the previous night.

She looked at him: „ Wow, I have a brand new jewelry equipment….Thank you…."

She kissed him with tears in her eyes. She never got so many expensive things and she felt that she doesn´t deserve him.

He is so nice to her all the time. She yawned and Carlisle smiled: „ You are tired again?"

She laughed: „ I know I shouldn´t be….but I would sleep all the time now…."

He kissed her: „ You sleepy head….. as soon as we are finished here, I will take Patty out for walk and you may rest…"

She caressed his hand: „ Thank you…"

He commented: „ Well, I am glad that Denise will be back after New Year, it must have been incredible exhausting for you….."

Ellen looked at him and nodded. She became a little bit sad. She still had no idea what she would do for the whole days here alone.

She knew that Edward and his siblings would be leaving in the half of January but still, she didn´t want to be a burden for them.

Carlisle noticed her small sad feeling but decided to ask her later. He didn´t want to talk about it in front of the whole family. Among many other gifts he got beautiful great diary from Ellen which he loved and then she bought a weekend trip for all of them when the wetter is better.

She hoped he might enjoy to spend the summer in some mountain area. She knew he loved hiking but it needs to wait until she can walk again.

He seemed content with her choice and she felt happy that he looked alright with it.

During the lunch time they finished everything and each carried the gifts in their rooms.

Bella began cooking and Ellen sat down next to her on the bar chair and they were talking.

They were watching the men having fun with Patricia in the living room.

She got new DVDs and they were discussing with Emmett which one they should watch first. Carlisle offered them to play rock, paper, scissors. Patricia didn´t know this game and so they began explaining it. When she learned it, she wanted to play with everyone.

They had so much fun because she could never win over Edward. His reading ability was an enormous advantage and only he could say what the opponent prepares. But nobody revealed this and so they were encouraging Patty to try to beat Edward in that. In the end he let her win once.

She was screaming and running around the room so happily.

In the afternoon Carlisle took Patricia out for walk. He was looking forward to spending some time together with his „new" little daughter and he wanted to take her in the woods.

„Patty, would you like to see animals? They have some food stored here…."

He pointed at the feeder and Patty asked: „ And are they coming even now in winter?" He nodded: „ Yes, they need to feed too…."

It was so much snow everywhere and he added: „ Do you think we will see any little animal?"

He smiled and tried to sense it. He succeeded and lead Patty away from the feeder: „ If we go away, they might come closer…."

Patricia agreed and followed him. They hunkered down and waited.

Few minutes later they could see a deer doe coming to eat something. The other one followed her and they had a nice view.

They were watching as the finished and ran away immediately. Somebody touched Carlisle´s shoulder as he was down and he turned around: „ Jake?..." „What are you two waiting for?"

Patty shouted: „ An animal… and we already saw some….and you certainly frightened the two ones…."

He raised the hand: „ My lady, I sincerely apologise, would you forgive me?..."

Patricia laughed and Carlisle asked: „ Going to visit your family?"

Jake nodded: „ Yeah, I am curious how the pack is doing…"

Carlisle touched his shoulder: „ Go, and greet them from us…."

Jake pretended he hasn´t heard him, just grinned, waved and left quickly up the road.

They were walking and after some time Patty began complaining: „ Daddy….my legs hurt….I can´t walk…I am frozen…." He sat her down on his shoulders and asked: „ Is it better miss?"

„Much, better, daddy…I have perfect view now…"

He laughed: „ I believe you do….." )

Patty giggled: „ This is so comfortable….."

He tickled her gently on the knees and she laughed happily.

Then his cell phone began beeping. He picked up and listened to the voice in there.

Then he hang up and Patricia asked: „ what´s wrong dad? Any problem?"

He replied: „ No, sweetie, nothing I couldn´t deal with…."

He could see the house in the distance and headed there as fast as he could.

Ellen was already downstairs, Emmett brought her down from the bedroom. He heard her coming out of the room.

Ellen took out Patricia´s wet clothes and commented to Carlisle: „ wow, you must be really strong to carry her on your arms…."

He touched her shoulder: „ Well, she is still easy to take…." Patricia added: „ Mum, I had an amazing view, I liked that…."

„ Patty, I am sure you did…just…"

He stopped her: „ Don´t worry…I am strong man right, Patty?"

The named one agreed immediately and as soon as her clothes were off, she ran to play with her new toys.


	36. Chapter 36

Hi everyone...

here goes a small teasing chapter :-)))) enjoy... :-) and let me know :-)))) THX :-)))

* * *

Ch 36

After dinner Patricia was sitting in Edward´s lap and he was reading the fairy tale story to her. But she couldn´t keep the eye lids open. After first two pages he could feel that she was already sleeping. He took her in the arms and carried her upstairs in her bedroom. Ellen jumped from the kitchen.

She was sitting on the bar chair while Carlisle was preparing her the ice cream with hot strawberries. He insisted on it.

Ellen called: „ Edward, do you need help?"

He smiled: „ enjoy the ice cream…"

Ellen smiled and looked back at Carlisle who handed her the bowl with the spoon.

„This is certainly so delicious…."

He tapped her nose: „ don´t doubt my cooking skills…."

She laughed: „ I would never do that…"

He looked outside of the kitchen window and Ellen asked:

„ Is there anything wrong?"

„Well…..I know it´s too bothering and I will understand if you refuse…..but Denise called…."

Ellen watched him with interest: „ What´s up?"

He touched his forehead: „ She has to help her daughter who is just going through a bad divorce. She will be gone for the whole January."

Ellen licked the spoon and she noticed his look at her:

„ Now I know why the ice cream and this all…..you wanted to bribe me dr. Cullen?..."

That made him laugh: „ No way….what do you think about me?"

She left the spoon in her mouth for a second longer and then took another piece of the strawberry:

„ They are really delicious…."

He asked: „ Shall I make some more?"

„No, this is fine thanks…."

Then she became serious: „ Carlisle, you are a step ahead of me….. truly, I wanted to talk to you about this….."

He wondered: „ Why?...I thought you would welcome some kind of free time…."

She giggled: „ You know I hate being alone here…..soon your kids will go to school again….so this situation kind of suits me…. I know it is bad to say it…..with respect to Denise…."

He kissed her lips: „ You taste so good now….."

then he looked deep in her eyes: „ Thank you…for saving my office…"

„Pleasure is all mine…."

She took a spoon with the ice cream and gave it straight in his mouth. He giggled and wanted to do the same to her. If only she knew he couldn´t enjoy the taste of the meal. But he pretended and she had no doubts.

Ellen suddenly said: „ But I have one condition…."

He asked: „ which is?..."

„well, maybe two…."

„That sounds almost like a black mail….."

She giggled:" First no money for that… and….. second…. I want the crutches….."

Ellen could see him thinking about that and waited for his reply.

He held her hand: „ I have no problem with the crutches…. If the check up in the hospital goes fine….you´ll get them….but about the other thing….you know my opinion."

„Carlisle, that is not fair…. Now when we are a couple…..I feel much worse for accepting your money….that is not alright for me…"

He studied her face and could understand her. It was a new situation and he should probably rethink his original answer:

„ Elly, ok, I understand…..it is a bit different than before Christmas…."

She smiled when she saw that she persuaded him:

„ Great,,….no money then….but let´s say…..that as a reward…you may cook some special dinner…I´d appreciate that…"

He nodded: „ Consider it done…."

Ellen seemed satisfied with the negotiation and finished the ice cream when he stopped her. She could feel the hope in his voice:

„ What would you say to this proposition?…I will let you work for free, I will cook dinner every evening but you will stop thinking about moving out….does this sound fair to you?"

She stared at him first but then she thought about it.

Since the day he told her about his affection for her, she hasn´t even thought about her own place. She knew that as long as he wants her in this house, she won´t leave.

She hesitated for a moment but then she replied: „ Alright, this is a fair deal…."

He hugged her tight: „ you agree?" He seemed pleased: „ Yep…." His lips were immediately on hers and he whispered: „ I love you so much…." She only smiled and felt the content feeling in her heart. Somehow she knew that her place is right next to him.

He was kissing her all the time when Edward returned. Suddenly he realised that his hands are no longer around her waist but he was caressing her under her t-shirt. None of them seemed to mind that. Edward passed around and coughed a bit.

Carlisle looked his direction and Edward commented: „ Dad, I understand you are just fresh together….but could you somehow leave your making out for the bedroom?"

Ellen was blushing immediately. In the passionate kissing she didn´t realise that they are in the kitchen and that all people have to pass this room to get to the sofa. Carlisle laughed:

„ Son, I remember you an Bella….the whole family had to….kind of cope your constant kisses and hugs….You seem to forget…."

Bella was already on the sofa supporting Edward:

„ Love, Carlisle is right….. we were much worse….."

And she kissed him immediately. Carlisle washed Ellen´s bowl and carried her upstairs.

He sat her on the bed and she was still red: „ Ellen, come on….he just needed to comment…..it is just….Edward….."

She nodded: „ I know… he doesn´t mean it bad…."

Carlisle agreed: „ No way….. if Emmett could see us, you would see a racy comment…."

She giggled: „ Then I am glad he wasn´t there…."

He kissed her ear: „ Good night sweetie….it´s after midnight…" Ellen nodded and he left the room.

She felt kind of weird that she didn´t stop him. On the one hand she was tired but she wanted tobe hugged.

Last night she had the best sleep of all nights spent in this house. She enjoyed his company and wanted to have him close. She didn´t want to leave the room and therefore grabbed for her cell phone and texted him.

She hoped he would come in a minute but she had not idea that he was just in the shower. When he came out, he could see the phone vibrating. He opened and read it. The text made him smile, she was so adorable.

He loved the previous night spent together with her. He loved to watch her sleep.

He took the pyjamas again, he had to giggle because he hasn´t worn them for so long. As he didn´t need to sleep, he didn´t use these clothes. But luckily Alice stocked him with a large pile of them. She definitely knew why.

He didn´t underestimate his daughter´s psychic abilities.

He dressed up and sneaked in Ellen´s bedroom. He hoped to find her awake but she was already deep asleep.

He commented amused: „ Same as her daughter….."

He moved her gently to the side and laid down next to her. She hugged him instinctively in her sleep.

He enjoyed the moments with her. She felt so safe in his arms positioning herself just as close to his chest as possible.

That made him smile and caress her hair. He was thinking about their relationship and hoped that in some time he would be able to tell her about being vampire.


	37. Chapter 37

Ch 37

Ellen woke up in the middle of the night and jumped silently to the bathroom. When she returned back to the bed, she could see Carlisle next to herself. She was afraid that she woke him up. This was for third time this night she needed to get up and leave for the bathroom.

It was almost five a.m., she was tired and wished to fall asleep immediately. What was her surprise when he caressed her hair:

„ You are so beautiful when you´re sleepy…."

She blushed but was grateful that nothing can be visible in the darkness:

„ I am sorry I woke you up…..I didn´t want to…I just need to go…."

„Don´t worry…..I am very easy to wake up…it becomes a habit when you are in the ER, you need to be ready in a second…." „I wouldn´t be able to get used to it…..I am a sleepy head…"

„I have to confirm that….." She cuddled closer: „ I thought about you as a gentleman, dr. Cullen…."

„Am I not?"

„No way….. I doubt it….."

He laughed and kissed her cheek:

„ I just cannot help myself …..I love teasing you ….."

„Very funny, indeed…."

He didn´t want to argue during the night. She wasn´t in a very good mood at this early morning hour. He kissed her forehead:

„ Sleep, Elly….you ´ll feel better…." She closed the eyes and fell asleep after few minutes.

When she woke up in the morning, Carlisle was already downstairs.

She didn´t want to dress and therefore took just the night-gown.

She jumped out of the room and Carlisle was already walking upstairs. He watched her as he carried her in the living room.

He already had the breakfast ready and planned to go to wake her up. But she was faster.

He sat her down on the sofa and kissed her: „How are you feeling?"

Ellen gave her hand on the head: „ My head is going to explode in few minutes….."

He laughed and sat her down on the sofa: „Wait here, I will bring you the breakfast" „No, really, I don´t want anything…."

He came back with the meal and she only took the coffee and drank it with pleasure: „ This is what I needed…."

He handed her the bowl with cereals but she disagreed: „Please….I think I won´t eat today…."

He sat closer and touched her head: „ I think you should stay in bed today…..do you have a sore throat?"

She nodded: „ Yes….."

He checked her and carried her back to the bedroom.

She was just holding her coffee cup. He made her to stay in bed the whole day. She didn´t mind it, she didn´t feel alright. Her head hurt terribly, she almost couldn´t speak and her stomach was floating.

She couldn´t see food at all. He brought her the meal and handed it on the table but she knew she won´t touch it at all.

She would have to spend the whole morning in the bathroom after eating this breakfast.

Carlisle sat down next to her: „ honey,stay in the bed, it will be the best….."

She protested: „ I can´t, I mean what about Patricia?"

„Elly, there are seven other adults that may entertain her…and do you want her to catch this from you?"

„No, never….."

„See, then stay in bed and let us take care of her...my kids are leaving at the end of next week…..they want to spend some time with their youngest sister. "

Ellen nodded: „ And what about you?"

He didn´t understand: „ About me?"

„What if you get it from me?"

He finally seemed to understand: „ Ellie, I am a doctor….and I work with people, I have a good immunity…don´t worry…"

He kissed her hand: „ Sleep tight honey….You´ll be better than…." She mumbled some words of thanks but she was already sleeping. He was sitting next to her and watched her. She seemed so pale. Her red cheeks were gone.

She must have caught something in his practice. He knew that kids diseases may be hard for adults to take but knew that Ellen would be better in few days. They have just five more days till monday.

She should be fine or he will make her stay home. On friday they should go to the hospital for a check up with the leg. He already phoned his friend Dr. Miller. She made an appointment for Ellen on friday. She had the last place free before the end of the year and gladly accepted Carlisle´s girlfriend.

After the accident he took care of Ellen as the doctor but now when they were a couple, he didn´t want her to feel a little bit uncomfortable about this all. Therefore he chose another doctor to check her leg.

He was satisfied when Dr. Miller agreed. He trusted her a lot. She helped him a lot with the beginnings in the ER.

He just hoped Ellen would make it till Friday. They had three more days but he didn´t like to see her like this.

He kissed her cheek and went down to the living room. He changed his mind when he heard noises from the children room. He knocked and entered.

Bella and Alice were showing Patty some new clothes they bought her and Patricia was playing their model.

She loved to walk in different dresses. He had to laugh when he watched her.

Rosalie was trying to comb her hair in some nice haircut and Patricia enjoyed this attention.

When she saw Carlisle she ran to him: „ Dad….how are you?"

He kissed her: „ I am fine, sweetie….and you?" She giggled:

„ I am a model and girls are choosing me dresses to wear…"

He looked amused at Alice: „ I can see you are all enjoying this…"

Patty nodded with excitement: „ Yeah, we do…."

He gave Patty back on the ground and said: „ Sweetie…I need to talk to you about something…"

Patricia waited for his reply and he continued: „ your mum is sick….She is in bed now…so please don´t wake her up…."

Patty looked at him anxiously: „ will she be fine again?"

He smiled: „ Yeah, of course….in few days…"

„Do you promise?" He kissed her cheek: „ Yes….."

While hugging Patty, he whispered to Bella: „ Please, keep her out of Ellen´s bedroom, I don´t want her to catch it too…."

Bella asked: „ How is she?"

He shrugged: „ Well,not fine…it looks like some kind of cold, she has a headache and doesn´t want to eat….."

Bella wanted to stand up: „ I will make her soup…."

He stopped her: „ Don´t worry…I will do it…"

She smiled and turned to Patricia: „ Sweetie…, what about this? Look what Alice prepared?"

Patricia headed to the girls and Carlisle waved to them and left the room immediately.

He prepared the soup for Ellen and carried to her upstairs. She needs to eat at least something for dinner.

She didn´t eat anything for the whole day.

He knocked on her door and she opened her eyes tired: „ What´s up?" He came closer and laid the plate next to her bed. She looked disgusted:

„ Carlisle, I said I won´t eat anything…."

He nodded: „ I know,….but you should try…"

„You want me to end up throwing up right here?"

He laughed: „ No, not really… but….please try….for me…"

She sat down with his help and he began to feeding her spoon by spoon.

After the twentieth one she pleaded: „ No more please…I can´t…"

He stopped and kissed her forehead: „ You´re my sweetheart…."

He took the soup away to the kitchen and when he returned back, Ellen was already asleep.

In the evening he came to her, he felt that she would like him to be next to her again. So he appeared in her room and same as in the previous nights he moved himself next to her. He hugged her and watched her deeply sleeping.

On the next morning when she woke up, she felt much better. The head was fine and the stomach felt alright too. She wanted to get up when Carlisle entered the room: „ How is my patient?" She smiled:

„ Much better…thanks…." „ It is so nice to see you smiling in the morning…."

She blushed:

„ Thanks…..I am much better than yesterday…I would say it´s gone….."

He hugged her: „ That is great…" He sat down next to her: „Elly, I need to talk to you about something….on Friday I will take you to the hospital…..Dr. Miller promised to look at your leg."

Ellen watched him with surprise in her voice: „ I thought that I am your patient?"

He smiled and caressed her hand gently: „ Yes, sweetie, you are….but….now when we are a couple…I should be professional in this…. I don´t want you to feel uncomfortable about this….."

She nodded: „ I wouldn´t feel bad about that….."

„I know sweetie, but this way it will be much better…."

„Will you be there with me?"

„definitely, how can you doubt it?"

„Then I agree…"

„ MAy I go downstairs now? I miss my baby girl…."

He laughed: „ I believe….yesterday she was playing a model for Alice and her clothes…."

Ellen commented: „ She must have loved it…."

„She did…I belive she loves clothes…."

„Where is she? I would love to see her…."

„Erm…Ellie…..she is…. She went…."

„ Shopping right?" „Exactly…."

„Poor girl…." „ Patty?...yes…."

„No, I meant Alice… Patricia can be really hard to handle sometimes….."

He smiled: „ Ellen, don´t worry, Rose and Bella didn´t resist to accompany them…."

„Then I am much calmer…..Bella knows how to deal with her….."

He only nodded and asked: „ Do you wish to change clothes before going down?"

„Yes, please…."

Ellen was sitting in the living room talking and cuddling with Carlisle when the door opened and four ladies entered the room.

Patricia was the fastest running towards Ellen: „ Mum? How are you?"

She kissed her and jumped in her lap:

„ Are you better mummy?"

She kissed her immediately. Ellen had tears in her eyes: „ I am much better, Patty…I was just having some stomach bug….."

„Did he hurt?"

„I just didn´t want to eat….."

„I couldn´t hold this….I love eating…"

Bella laughed: „ Patty, you already had lunch in that restaurant….."

Ellen questioned her: „ What did you eat?"

Patty laughed: „ Fish and potatoes…."

Ellen was reading a book watching Carlisle and Patty drawing some picture. She loved to watch them together. They were so cute together and she couldn´t help it. Her look was always moving from the page to them.

She suddenly fell asleep. Carlisle had no idea first but then he could hear her breath and it was clear to him.

He looked at Patty: „ We should be quiet now….your mum is sleeping…"

But to his surprise, Patricia reacted differently: „ Then we will wake her up….I want her to read me the book…."

„ I can read you the book, just bring it, please…."

Patricia didn´t move: „ I want mum to read it….."

She stood still and wanted to go to Ellen.

He could see her growing anger but spoke up in calm:

„Patty, either bring the book and we will read it or sit down back her and we will finish the picture…."

Patricia didn´t move and waited. Her expression in the face changed and she was now offended by him. He forbad her to wake her mum. Patricia suddenly decided to act.

She wanted to walk to Ellen no matter what he said.

When she did her first step, he gently touched her arm stopped her. Then he added firm:

„ Patricia, I have said something… and you should respect that…come back to sit here please….."

Patty was surprised by his tone of speech, he has never talked to her like that.

He was not smiling at all. She has never seen him like this. But she knew that she wasn´t nice to him either and didn´t obey what he said.

Therefore she slowly returned to the place next to him and sat down. He handed her the pencil: „ And now finish this, alright?"

She nodded and began drawing again. He was helping her again and thought about this.

She has never behaved like this but Ellen already warned him.

Patty can be sometimes pretty stubborn and she wants to do everything according to her wishes.

But he knew that Ellen is still weak and needs to sleep as much as possible.

Therefore he stopped Patty from going to her.

He thought if he wasn´t too strict with her. He didn´t have much experience with this.

Perhaps Patricia is angry at him. He didn´t like that but he knew that she cannot behave this way.

After a second he could hear steps and when he looked up, he saw Edward coming closer.

Edward was looking directly in his eyes and replied silently: „ No, don´t worry, she is not….."

Carlisle smiled and returned back to the paper they were drawing.

Edward came closer and asked: „ What is that?" Patricia replied: „ A farm….and we have animals here….."

She began pointing out every single animal and when she finished, she turned to Carlisle.

He hasn´t spoken to her for few minutes. She hugged him around the neck and asked:

„ Dad, are you still angry with me?" He smiled: „ No, I am not…, but Sweetie, you need to respect what your mum or I tell you…."

She looked down again: „ I know….and I apologise…."

He hugged her: „ Then everything is alright…. sweetie…."

Edward commented it: „ Patty…, you should listen to dad, he repeated this to me many times…..he knows why he says it…."

Carlisle commented: „ Sometimes I think that you haven´t learned it by now….." Edward smiled: „ Don´t believe that Patty…."

Then he looked outside of the window and asked: „ Would you like to go outside for a moment?"

Patricia ran to him immediately: „ Yeah…"

than she looked back at Carlisle: „ May I go dad?"

He smiled: „ go…and enjoy it…."

Edward was already dressing her in the winter clothes and then they ran in the woods full of snow.


	38. Chapter 38

Ch 38

Edward closed the door and Ellen looked up from the book. Carlisle was sitting next to her and smiled:

„ Good afternoon…." She yawned: „ Aaah…good afternoon to you too….I must have fallen asleep…"

„ I have noticed….." She remembered Patty drawing pictures with him:

„ Where is Patricia?"

„Outside with Edward….."

She noticed his look dawn and touched his hand: „ Did anything happen?"

He looked aside: „ Well…maybe Patty will complain to you…so I wanted you to be informed…."

Ellen watched him: „ Carlisle?...did anything happen?"

„ well…she didn´t listen….so I kind of had to raise my voice to make her .….."

She shrugged: „ I am sorry…..she does this sometimes…I know and I try to deal with it…but…I am not very successfull….I apologise for her….that you had to face this …."

He stopped her: „ Elly, nothing happened….she apologised after….I just…..I felt a bit awkward because this happened for the first time….."

She hugged him: „ Love, I know…it´s hard…. I will talk to her when she comes back…"

„No, please don´t do that…it was just between us and we solved it…I just wanted to tell you….. I don´t know how Patty will cope with it…so you wouldn´t be surprised if she kind of….complained…"

„Carlisle…..she wanted to have you as her daddy and therefore she also has to obey what you say…..it has to be this way…"

„ I know….you´re right…." He smiled and began kissing her.

On Friday Carlisle woke Ellen up around 7 a.m.

She was surprised first but then she reminded that he was talking about the appointment.

She asked sleepily: „Why is it so early?" He handed her the coffee:

„ Ellie dear, dr. Millen is leaving in the afternoon…..She had the last free place….And on monday I have to be in my office….I couldn´t take you there…."

She smiled: „ I know….sorry…it´s just tiring to get up lately…."

„Are you still feeling bad?"

„Bad? No….just tired….."

He hugged her: „ And don´t you want to stay at home next week?"

„Home? No…. Please….maybe I just need to do something…"

She finished the coffee and cake and jumped to the bathroom.

She came out with clothes on and he carried her to the car.

They arrived to the hospital just ten minutes before the scheduled meeting and he helped her to jump to the benches.

He talked with the receptionist and then returned back to Ellen:

„ Elly….there is someone in there…you´ll go next…"

She nodded and leaned on his hand. She felt much calmer. She wasn´t worried, just hoped that the doctor might tell her how long she will have to wear the terrible cast.

It´s been almost three weeks now and she hoped that he could use the crutches from now on. Carlisle was strict in this, he didn´t allow them except for the exception at the ladies shopping day.

A woman came out of the office and an older woman came out: „ Carlisle?...It is so nice to see you here again…"

Then she turned to Ellen: „ And you must be this handsome doctor´s girlfriend, right?"

Ellen blushed: „ yes, Ellen Williams…."

The doctor invited her in and Carlisle accompanied them.

The doctor sent her to the X-ray and when they came for the results, the doctor watched that:

„ Carlisle , can you come here?" He did and watched the result with surprise.

Ellen didn´t know what to think before he returned back to her and touched gently her shoulder.

She realised that he tried to support her.

Dr. Miller looked at Ellen: „ You must have had the best care possible, because your leg seems to be much better than last time…"

She wondered: „ Does this mean I may use the crutches?"

Dr. Miller nodded: „ Yes, you may….and we might replace the cast with something more comfortable….."

Ellen was surprised by what she heard and could feel Carlisle´s hand gently resting on her shoulder.

Dr. Miller watched Carlisle standing right behind Ellen. They seemed to be so in love and she was happy for Carlisle. She always treated him like a son….he was one of her favorite doctors and she loved to help him.

She laughed: „ Ellen, please come here….."

Ellen sat down on the examination bed and doctor removed the old cast and replaced it with the new type of immobiliser which must be also removed when showering.

She finished it and commented:

„ So you will use this for the next three weeks and then I think it will be fine….use the crutches, no stepping on it please…..young lady…..but I am sure that our sweet dr. Cullen will be more than happy to advice…"

She winked at Carlisle who laughed: „ Sure…." Then she filled all papers and Ellen was allowed to leave.

He helped her to jump back to the car and kissed her when they were in their seats: „ Did you like her?"

Ellen nodded: „ Yes, she is nice….and she certainly likes to joke about you….."

„Don´t be surprised…..she has a young son who is also a doctor…..she somehow acts therefore pretty familiar..to me… but truly…. I don´t mind…..she is so helpful…"

„Yes, she is…."

„She helped me when I was in the beginning here….She told me about the administration here…and everything... I owe her a lot, I would be lost without her…."

„ That is nice to hear….."

They arrived home and Carlisle was so glad they don´t have to leave anywhere.

It was so cold outside and it began snowing a lot and in the radio they were talking about some snow storm coming to the area.

However, his kids planned to go hunting during the day and he wanted to go too but at night when Ellen would be sleeping. Bella was in the kitchen with Patty giving her breakfast. When she heard Carlisle and Ellen coming home, she sent Patty to the table. Patricia waved at them and continued eating.

Carlisle asked: „ Bella, when are you leaving?"

She looked at the watch: „ We´d better get going if we want to get to the party on time…."

Ellen asked: „ But it´s the snowstorm outside…..do you really need to go?"

Bella tried to calm her: „ Elly, don´t worry…..Edward is a good driver, he will be careful….and we have safe cars….."

All his kids appeared in the kitchen and waved good bye to Ellen, Patty and Carlisle.

Alice commented: „ We will be back by tomorrow afternoon to get everything ready for the New Year´s party and you enjoy the free house in the meantime….."

Ellen giggled and closed the door behind them.

When she turned around, Carlisle was standing behind her handing her the crutches: „ Now they are yours…..I hope you´ll use them….."

„Be sure about that….I feel uncomfortable that all men in this house have to carry me to get to the bedroom…..I feel….dependant on someone…."

He came closer to hug her: „ And I must say, I liked that…"

She laughed: „ I understand that you did….but….I´d prefer to walk by myself…."

„You will….soon….it´s almost healed…you heard what the doctor said…."

„I know…I am also looking forward to my school kids…I miss them"

Patricia asked: „ Mum, will you go to school again?"

Ellen promised: „ Soon, Patty…..just a few weeks…."

Carlisle added: „ in the meantime, Patty, your mum will be helping me again…"

She asked: „ May I also help?"

He laughed: „ I am sure we will figure out something…"

They couldn´t do any thing outside because the snow was falling like crazy.

Ellen was worried about Carlisle´s kids but Carlisle managed to calm her when he got the text from Edward that they arrived safe.

They had a nice lunch and in the late afternoon it was very dark.

They were watching the Cinderella story again and cuddled together. They were enjoying the time spent together.

Suddenly the lights were off and so was TV. It was dark everywhere.

Ellen asked: „ What was that?"

Patricia jumped closer to Ellen and hugged her: „ Mum, I am scared….."

Carlisle caressed her: „ Patty, nothing happened, I just need to go to see the circuit breaker….to see what´s wrong."

He stood up and headed to the cellar taking a torch with him.

Ellen was hugging Patty: „ Sweetie, don´t fret…..it will be over soon….. Daddy will repair it and we will finish the fairy tale…"

Carlisle returned back after few moments and sat down next to Ellen.

She touched his hand: „ What´s wrong?"

She shrugged: „ I am sorry, Ellen….the problem is not in the house…the electricity must have gone wrong somewhere….I will phone the provider…."

He hugged her and joined them: „ And what are we gonna do now?"

Patty laughed: „ You could tell us some story…"

He sat her down on his lap and hugged Ellen with his other hand and began explaining about past times…. He already experienced so much that he decided to talk about how families lived in the previous centuries. Ellen and Patricia were listening to his stories with expectations…

Later when he finished, he realised that they both fell asleep. He was watching them and didn´t want to wake them up. He sneaked out of the room and headed to the woods for a quick hunt. He already needed to go. When he returned an hour later, the house was still in the dark. He sat down to his girls and listened to their breathing and it kind of made him relax.

In the morning Ellen woke up and saw Patricia sleeping next to each other. Carlisle was sitting in the armchair pretended to be asleep. Ellen laughed, closed the eyes and fell asleep too.


	39. Chapter 39

_Hi,_

_I apologise that the chapters are a bit shorter this week, but I caught a flu and sometimes my brain refuses to cooperate..._

_thank you so much to regular readers...I have noticed there are so many...I would like to thank you :-))))_

_A/N I don´t own anything from Twilight..._

* * *

Ch 39

Ellen woke up out of beautiful dream. She saw herself in Carlisle´s arms in a beautiful orchard. Everything was blooming and she was laying on his knees enjoying the moments with him. He was caressing her hair and cheeks.

Ellen opened the eyes and Carlisle was kneeling close to her gently touching her cheeks and forehead.

She smiled: „ A dream…."

He asked: „ What?"

„ Well, I saw you like this in my dream….."

He grinned: „ Really?...What did you dream about?"

„That we were like this in an orchard…..Just,….I was laying in your lap…."

He smirked: „ we can try that sometimes…"

She giggled and sat down.

He kissed her: „ I believe the question about how you slept seems useless now…if you dreamed about me…."

She kissed him back: „ Don´t doubt about it…."

„Would you like some coffee…..?"

„I´d kill for a cup of good coffee….."

„ Well, I will make one for you….."

„ Thanks…."

She jumped to the bathroom and then back to the kitchen where he was preparing two cups of coffee. He took out the donuts that Edward and Bella bought when they were shopping in the morning. Ellen thanked and she was pretty hungry.

Last night they missed dinner but Patricia loved to eat small Christmas cookies that remained on the table so she wasnt hungry at all. Carlisle was enjoying breakfast together with Ellen.

Patty was still sleeping on the sofa and so they could spend some nice time. „Ready for the evening party?"

„Do you think so?"

„Well, Alice will be in charge…so I expect something big….."

„Is she always like this?"

„I am afraid to say but yes..…."

Ellen sipped the coffee and had to smile with full mouth.

He asked: „ Do you have anything special you would like to do?"

She giggled: „ Can we do anything special?..."

He suggested: „ Well, there is a brunch in Forks…today….everyone would be there…."

„And you think it is a good idea? Everyone will be watching us…."

He came closer to hug her: „ Ellie, and you really care?...because I don´t …and I am sure that everyone knows by now…."

She kissed his palm: „ I know, you´re right….then we could go…..I can meet my friends from work…"

He caressed her cheek: „ Great…I am sure they miss you too…."

He wanted to get closer to her lips but he could hear a small blondie coming closer to them.

He turned around to Patty: „ Good morning sweetie…."

She was yawning and came closer to Ellen to hug her.

She then moved to Carlisle and whispered: „ Good morning….how come we slept on the sofa?"

He laughed: „ Pattie, honey, there was a storm last night, do you remember?"

She nodded and he continued: „ and you fell asleep here and so did your mum….so we all slept here…"

„Dad, what are we gonna do today?"

„ We were just talking with your mum and it would be nice to attend the local brunch… you might meet some of your friends there… I heard that almost everyone from Forks appears there…"

Patty agreed and after she finished breakfast she ran to get her clothes. Ellen changed the dress too and jumped to the car with the crutches. Carlisle closed the house and drove to the local school.

He remembered that Bella´s dad was talking about this and Bella planned to go too.

* * *

Patricia ran out of the car as the first one when she saw her pre-school teacher. Carlisle handed Ellen the crutches and helped her to get out of the car. They were walking in the school gym where so many people were already talking.

Everyone was greeting Carlisle and Ellen felt a bit awkward when the whole town could see them all together.

Patricia was walking in front of them and greeted all her school friends.

Bella´s dad came to greet them first: „ Carlisle….." Carlisle turned and hugged him:

„ Charlie….nice to see you again…."

„Is Bella with you?"

„She went out with Edward…they should be back this afternoon…."

Then he turned to Ellen: „ And you must be Carlisle´s lovely girlfriend….I have heard so much about you from Bella….."

Ellen greeted him nicely: „ Thank you…..it is so nice to meet you…."

Charlie chuckled: „ I think, you are the local new sensation, Carlisle…"

The named one confirmed: „ I have noticed…..but we don´t care, do we Ellie?"

Ellen kissed his cheek: „ No, we don´t…"

Charlie commented: „ Ellen, when you have free time….come to the station please…there are some news…about…you know who…you might be interested to hear that…."

Ellen wondered: „ You mean my…."

He agreed: „ Yes, but don´t worry…just come and we will talk about it…"

She thanked and Charlie saw someone he wanted to greet.

Meanwhile Carlisle brought her a cup of coffee: „ Did anything happen?"

„Well, Charlie wants to talk to me….probably about Derek…."

„Ellie, let´s enjoy this weekend and we will think about bad things on monday, ok?"

She sipped the coffee and they were moving through the room. Everyone wanted to talk to Carlisle and they were constantly surrounded by people. Carlisle saw a friend from hospital suddenly. He apologised to Ellen and headed to greet him.

Ellen turned around and saw her colleague Tracy and wanted to talk to her. Tracy exclaimed: „ Ellen….how are you?"

Ellen hugged her and replied: „ I am fine, Tracy, thank you…..what about my class?"

„ I am the substitute teacher now….it´s kind of tiring but we are fine…."

Ellen reacted: „ Just for a few weeks…I had an appointment with a doctor on Friday and she said that it is almost healed…"

Tracy laughed: „ I still can´t understand how it happened…"

Ellen shrugged: „ I fell down the stairs….I slipped…."

„ I have heard that you are together with the local pediatrician…"

Ellen nodded: „ Yes, we live in his house….but we´ve been a couple just for a week…"

„And what happened to Derek?"

„I filed for divorce..He treated us bad….it wasn´t a nice period, I am happy it is over…"

„You seem happy…that´s great…you deserve it…"

„Well, he treats me like a princess…and he loves Patricia…which is great…they have a nice relationship.."

„I can see it…I am glad that you have found Mr. Right…"

„Thanks Tracy, I did...he is the best…."

Ellen could see Carlisle walking back to her and he kissed her in front of everyone: „ I missed you…"

She giggled: „ You´ve been away for three minutes…."

„I miss you every second…."

She caressed his face and asked: „ Have you see the little sweetheart?"

„Yes, she is there next to her friends from class I think….. they are taking the sweets..don´t worry…."

Ellen watched people around as they were walking through the gym. Some of them greeted her nicely but local women she knew from the practice or from class were watching her with jealousy.

She was very much aware that they envied her the affection for dr. Cullen. But she didn´t understand them.

They had their own husbands, kids, could have been happy.

She was watching Carlisle´s face when he was talking to people and he was so amazingly beautiful…. He didn´t look his age. He definitely doesn´t look like a 34 years old man. He seems to be around 25, his face is so handsome. No wonder that local women fall for him.

Patricia ran to them and Ellen asked: „ Who did you meet Patty?"

„ There were friends from my class….we got chocolate from our teacher….."

„Really?..."

Patty nodded and she wanted to add something but she screamed: „ Edward….."

And she ran to the person she saw…. Ellen turned around and could see Edward and Bella walking hand in hand to the gym.

Edward immediately noticed Patty and hugged her: „ Hi, sweetie…did you have fun?"

„ I got chocolate….."

„That must have been yummy….did you hide me something…."

„no…."

„never mind…next time…."

They were coming back to Ellen and Carlisle. Meanwhile Bella saw her father and headed to him.

Carlisle asked: „ How was the journey?"

„Fine…..Alice and Rose are at home giving orders to Emm and Jazz to prepare everything for the party….."

Ellen laughed: „ You didn´t have to do anything…"

Edward stopped her: „ Elly, we always do that…we celebrate the New Year…it´s a tradition to have a party on the last evening of the year…"

Patricia said :" Eddie..may I show you something?"

He gave her back on the floor and pointed: „ This way princess?"

Patty took his hand and they left.

Carlisle laughed as he saw them leaving and Ellen commented: „ You have got a great son….."

Carlisle nodded: „ Yes, Edward was alone for so long before he met Bella…..They fit together so much…."

„Yes, it is visible…..just sometimes…I have the weird feeling….."

„What?..."

„ Don´t think of me as crazy, but sometimes Edward looks as if he knew more…as if he could read minds…..I know it is crazy…"

He kissed her forehead: „ I think that he can just good guess what people think…you know…from body talking and all that kinds of stuff….he studies psychology…he understands people..."

„That might be the reason….you´re right…."

She kissed his cheek and he asked: „ are you hungry?"

„Yeah…..so much….."

He chuckled and led her to the refreshment table.


	40. Chapter 40

_Hi again :-)))))_

_I apologise for yesterday, but because of my flu, I wasn´t able to update yesterday...but now another part is here :-))))_

_I hope you´ll like it and if you do, please let me know (it would be nice to receive some review after some time :-)))) )_

_have a nice weekend and enjoy :-)_

* * *

Ch 40

Ellen was at the table picking some food and Carlisle watched Edward throwing a ball to Patricia and her school friend. He noticed his worried look and Carlisle personally wasn´t feeling very comfortable either. Ellen must be really very perceiving. He tried not to look stuck because she really surprised him.

Luckily he could explain that easily by pointing at Edward´s major. A good psychologist should be able to tell what his patients think.

Ellen was watching Carlisle when he replied and he seemed nervous. Very nervous. She had no idea how she came up with the idea, she just did.

Some things were real secret to her but she could understand him and his feelings somehow. She could feel his uncertainty when she asked questions about Edward. What is Carlisle hiding?

She could see a plum cake and decided to take a piece of it. She used to eat this few years ago when her mum was baking it and she always loved it. This memory made her forget about the Cullens for some moment. When she looked back at her boyfriend, her thoughts returned.

This is definitely crazy. What could he hide? That is complete nonsense. Carlisle is right, Edward is just the right person for his job. He will be a good psychologist.

Edward was listening to Carlisle´s and Ellen´s thoughts and decided that he would have to be more careful when watching Ellen.

She is definitely a very perceiving person. How else could she understand Carlisle so much as a human. It is apparent that they both do guess each other´s thoughts and feelings. He was sure about that. Never mind that Ellen is still human. Bella was too and she was able to block her mind from him.

When Ellen is Carlisle´s mate, she must definitely have something special in her too. Or some special ability.

Patricia threw a ball on Edward and he missed it. He was too engaged in listening to the thoughts and analysing them that he forgot about Patty for a moment: „ Eddie? Look…you missed…."

He asked: „ What?..."

Then he turned for the ball: „ Sorry, princess…I was just….."

Bella came closer: „ thinking, right, love?"

He nodded: „ Exactly…..How are things going?"

„ Alice sent the text, everything is ready…we should move slowly…."

„Patty, please say good bye to yout friends, we´re leaving…."

She agreed and Edward came to tell this to Carlisle: „ We will wait for you outside at the car…."

Then he left. Ellen finished her meal and they were leaving the gym too.

She must have admit that it was a very pleasant met many people she knew and some of them were so nice.

They got to the cars and headed home. Patricia wanted to go in Edward´s car again so Ellen with Carlisle had some kind of private moments.

Ellen couldn´t help it but she felt kind of the wish to touch him under the T-shirt. She wanted to feel him skin on skin. She guessed that he must have a wonderful body, he mentioned he loved to spend time in the gym. Emmett had a small exercise room in the house including some of the work-out machines.

She desired to do it. When Edward drove home, Carlisle wanted to follow but Ellen stopped him by touching his hand on the wheel.

He watched her and when she moved a bit closer to him. He couldn´t resist. His lips longed for hers so badly. She laid her hands around his neck and didn´t care about anything else. Nobody could see them because of the car´s dark glass so she didn´t mind.

As they continued in passionate kissing she began moving her hands along his back. His were already touching her spine and she was shivering with every touch on her naked skin. He was gently opening her bra from behind touching her breasts gently and she desired to explore his muscles too. She began moving her hands and almost touched his skin. In her mind she was laughing because he was so properly dressed, it complicated her to remove the piece of shirt and the T-shirt and get to her fingers to feel his perfect skin and figure... Finally when she almost managed to do it, Carlisle realised what she is trying to do. He felt that he needs to stop her but couldn´t figure out a way how to do it. He didn´t want to hurt her... Definitely not. He´d rather tell the truth instead of making her unhappy.

Suddenly his phone began ringing like crazy which made Ellen jump away from him. She immediately smartened herself a second she looked as if nothing happened at all.

Ellen knew that Carlisle could have an important call from the hospital, she didn´t want to make him feel uncomfortable.

He picked up with relief: „Hi? ... Alice?...is anything wrong?"

Then he laughed: „ No, we didn´t forget…of course not…we didn´t get lost...we just...…"

He smirked at Ellen and talked back to the phone: „ OK, we´re on our way…."

He hang up and Ellen wanted to turn on the radio. She wanted to avoid the embarassing moment. He stopped her before she could start the music: „ Elly….."

She watched him: „ Yes?"

„Look at me please...You´re…..angry?"

„Angry? No….why?...nothing happened…."

„I wouldn´t say so…."

„ I think we should take a break now…..till we get home….."

She reached to the electronics and turned the radio on and she heard the word "Pause" in the stereo. It was her fave song by Pitbull. She couldn´t help but giggle. He didn´t get it and asked: „Is there anything wrong?"

Ellen replied giggling: „ Well, even Pitbull says we should pause….."

He got it: „ I see….everything and everyone is against us….."

„ Come on. Carlisle, it´s just a song….."

He hesitated first and then smiled: „ I know…..let´s go home, everyone thinks we got lost….."She agreed and leaned on the comfortable leather seat.

He finally drove to the house full of impatient people.

They arrived few minutes later and Patricia was the first in the garage: „ dad, what took you so long? Eddie wanted to search for you…"

Ellen hugged her: „ Patty, we needed to talk about something…."

Ellen was nicely surprised when she saw the living room changed in a place for party. They had their own dance floor ready. The stereo was playing songs and everyone seemed to be in a good mood. The close by table was full of junk food but this time Ellen didn´t mind. It was the last day of the year…..

Patricia went dancing with Emmett and Edward. They were making fun of her and Ellen couldn´t stop laughing. Patricia was having so much fun with them.

She reminded how silent she used to be when she was with her biological father. Now after two months she was a carefree happy girl again.

The Cullens made them both feel complete. Patricia found an amazing bunch of brothers and sisters willing to do everything possible.

Carlisle has become a close friend to her, a person she can trust and talk openly, and now also her dad.

Her little baby girl was finally happy and could enjoy her childhood.

The life in this house seemed like a dream. They are a real family, they hold together so much. They know how to make a person feel loved.

And she could only think of how much love they gave to her. They invited her in their house, in their lives and so easily they accepted the fact that she is in love with their father. Nobody had problems with this. She was a bit of worried but the result was more than surprising for her.

And Carlisle….the man who must have been coming to her from her childhood dreams. He was perfect,a true Prince Charming. He was always there for her, supported her, helped and in the end also became her soul mate. She felt something deeper for him. They understood each other so perfect. She wasn´t able to explain it. The only thing she could come up with was the notion of soul mates.

For the first time in her life she believed that she and Carlisle are meant to be.

She reminded the second half of the year, everything that happened and she loved it. Her life changed completely and she didn´t regret it at all.

She was so grateful that she let the Cullens get in her life, one of them also to steal her heart and make her fall for him so deep. She never believed this would be even possible after she married Derek.

She moved back from her thoughts when Carlisle was talking to her.

She didn´t seem to pay attention and therefore he moved his hand in front of her eyes which made smile at him:

„ Sorry…..I was just….."

„Dreaming?"

„Kind of…..reviewing my past year….."

„ Well, there´s a lot to think of then…."

„I don´t want to remember sad things…"

He caressed her cheek: „ Love, the future will be much better….. believe me…."

She nodded: „ I hope so….just the two months here with you made us the happiest….I have never thought I could experience this….."

He smiled: „ This is kind of new for me too….."

She didn´t understand why he says this but she didn´t want to question him.

He checked the watch, it was already after nine.

The afternoon ran away so quickly. Ellen wanted to check for Patty but suddenly she noticed that Edward was bringing Patricia upstairs. She must have been tired, the whole day was so hectic.

Carlisle handed his hand to Ellen: „ Would you like to dance?"

„ Are you really sure about that?"

„Yes? I don´t see a problem….."

„ I am not so sure…."

„Let´s try first…." She didn´t know what she planned but she was surprised when he was holding her up that she was hugging him but didn´t touch the floor. She laughed and whispered in his ear: „ I like this…." He kissed her ear and moved his lips closer to her laughing ones. He wanted to pulled away when the song finished but another ballade followed and so he didn´t have break their tight hug. And it was becoming too much for him. His head was full of ideas of taking her upstairs. But he knew it wasn´t the best time. The whole family was here and with the super sensitive vampire hearing he didn´t want the whole family to witness them. And before something intimate happens between them, he needs to tell her everything. He owes it to her. She deserves to know. But Ellen´s passionate kisses were getting harder for him to bear. His hardly gained self-control was becoming useless when being with his true mate. And she really was his. He knew that. Suddenly the slow music was replaced by the rock song and the couples moved back on the seats. Carlisle had to laugh in his mind. It was the exact timing. He wasn´t sure how long he would resist his resolution. Luckily it was dark in the room only with color lights on.

He hugged her around the shoulders and handed her a bowl with popcorn. She ate it and gave one in his mouth. He ate it and noticed the funny looks of his kids.

Few moments before the midnight Alice sent the boys outside. All girls took the jackets and Bella handed Ellen the crutches.

She didn´t understand but Alice was already helping her in front of the house. They got outside and Ellen saw all men standing in front of the house and waiting for a sign from Alice. Carlisle came to Ellen and hugged her from behind: „ Surprise…."

She saw Alice counting and everyone joined her soon…. 10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1 -Happy New Year…." Carlisle kissed her passionately and added: „ Happy New Year Ellie….I love you…."

She touched his cold cheek: „ Happy New Year to you too…..thank you for everything you did for me in the previous year…..I love you too….."

He laughed: " I promise that future will be much better...this is just a beginning..." He hugged her tight and kissed her again. After a second he heard the whistling noise and involuntarily moved back. The others wanted to hug Ellen too. Ellen laughed and enjoyed this moment. It was so wonderful to be in this amazing family and know that they all regard her as a close friend, as a part of the family. She loved the idea.

When they were finished with the hugging, Alice clapped: „ Now…let´s start with it…." After few moments they could see a beautiful firework just front of the house. Ellen stared and watched it. That was something amazing. She was silent and almost forgot to close her mouth sometimes. At one moment Carlisle used this and kissed her. He knew that if they hadn´t been with the company, she would have been already laying in his arms on the snow. She was so adorable.

Ellen was watching everything and enjoyed it. DShe only worried that this noise wouldn´t wake up Patricia. When they finished, Ellen decided to head to bed. She was suddenly incredibly tired and wanted to spend the night sleeping. She knew she has the last chance for a good night sleep. On monday she starts work again.

She wished to all a good night and was upstairs before Carlisle returned back from outside. He was cleaning the mess with other men. But Ellen knew she would fall asleep in any minute therefore she begged Bella for help upstairs.


	41. Chapter 41

Ch 41

Carlisle returned back with Edward and wondered: „ Where are the girls?"

Rosalie said: „ Bella went to help Ellen to jump the stairs. She felt so tired…"

He nodded and waited when Bella is back.

Ellen jumped the last stair and watched Bella: „ Thank you so much for your help…."

„That is alright, really…Elly?"

She waited: „ Yes?..."

„Well, I wanted to talk to you about something….we´d like to take Patty next weekend for a shopping trip to Seattle…will you agree..?"

Ellen nodded: „ sure, Patty will enjoy it….but ask her tomorrow…"

„Sure…good night…" Ellen yawned and jumped to her bed.

As soon as he heard Bella coming downstairs, he headed to his bedroom to change clothes. Then he walked in Ellen´s bedroom. He could hear her calm breath and laid next to her on the pillow. He hugged her and immediately she turned towards him and she made a sound that finally she feels comfortable. He had to laugh at her, she was so cute. He enjoyed this reaction. He loved to spend the nights watching her.

He couldn´t move his eyes off her. She seemed to be so fragile and he had to think about everything she had to go through in the last six months.

He promised that he would try to help her to get over everything. Now when they are finally together, he has the chance to spoil her a bit. Ellen reminded him of Bella. She was also so accident prone and so was now Ellen. He almost forgot that the family has already dealed with this.

He hoped that she won´t have any other injury soon. He wanted to travel with her.

Few days ago she talked about her mum living in Paris. They could visit her someday soon.

He knew that Ellen was writing emails every day to her dad but he hasn´t heard her speaking over the phone with him. He had no idea what happened that they don´t talk to each other personally.

Even Patty didn´t mention the grandparents. He had to think about this whole day. He felt like losing his self-control. Ellen somehow managed to destroy almost all his controlling abilities. She succeeded in this after just a week of relationship. It kind of scared him, he didn´t want to be intimate with her untill she knows.

And today in the car she kind of surprised him. He knew that she never talked about her favorite music. But the way she knew the dance music shocked him kind of. It wasn´t his cup of tea but it just amused him. Maybe she has to know because of the school kids certainly talk about it.

When she woke up in the morning, she was alone in the room. She heard Carlisle and Patty talking in the next room. She had no idea what they were talking about, she just heard their voices. She had to remind everything that happened the day before. Their little making out session in the car, then passionate dancing body on body and then the firework and kissing outside. She loved this new unknown side of her boyfriend. He treated her like a princess and she felt truly loved again. She missed the feeling for so long. In the last years she was just surviving in an empty marriage. She felt completely happy now. The leg was getting better and she hoped that soon she would have the cast off and will return to her kids to school. She already missed them so much. She was sure Tracy would do a good job but still, she wanted to go back.

She was grateful that she can be with Carlisle in his practice. She would be incredibly bored soon. In few days,Carlisle´s kids will be leaving for school again and they will be alone in the house again. She decided to get up and have shower. Then she dressed up and jumped with the crutch to the next room. It was open and she could watch Carlisle and Patty building together a huge house. It was one of the Christmas gifts and her little baby girl enjoys the constructions.

He noticed she was standing in the door and smiled: „ Good morning…"

Patricia laughed and went to hug her too: „ Mum, you have slept for so looong…"

Ellen asked: „ How come? What is the time?"

Carlisle smirked: „ 11.30…."

Ellen gasped: „ Why didn´t you wake me up?"

Patty replied: „ Dad said you went to bed late…."

„That´s true…I was really tired …. I couldn´t keep my eyes open anymore….I am sorry I left before you came back…."

He stood up to kiss her: „ Never mind….I am glad you are better…."

When he said that, Ellen felt a weird feeling around her stomach. She could feel his perfume and usually she loved it. But this time it was like something really disgusting for the first moment. She didn´t get it. It is the same one he always uses…..why does she react the way she does? He paused and asked: „ Is everything alright sweetie?"

she watched him with uncertainty in her eyes: „ Yes…..yes…sorry…I am just….a bit confused….."

He watched her with worries but stayed with Patricia. Ellen wanted to head to her bedroom but when she saw Jasper coming out of the stairs, he suddenly turned around: „ Elly, may I help you?"

She agreed and he carried her downstairs. She could feel the beautiful smell downstairs which caused her stomach to protest again.

What´s wrong? Jasper let her stand on the ground again and Ellen headed to the kitchen.

Bella was already taking out the chicken meat out of the oven and Ellen greeted her: „ Hi, this looks amazing….Can I help you?..."

Bella smiled: „ No, I am already finished…thanks…"

Ellen headed to the cupboard to take a glass of coffee: „ I can´t believe I am so sleepy…."

She took a piece of biscuit that was on the plate and she felt much better suddenly. For the rest of the day she almost forgot about some stomach problems. When Carlisle came down with Patty later, she had absolutely no problems and enjoyed his close presence.

On monday morning Ellen was deeply sleeping. She woke up when Carlisle touched her on the shoulder:

„ Wake up….love….we should go get ready…"

Ellen opened her eyes but moved back on the pillow. He watched her amused: „ Would you like to stay home?"

He wanted to leave and she protested: „ No, no…really…I am going…just give me few minutes…."

He teased her: „ How many?..." Ellen was getting angry. How can he make fun of her like this? It´s not fair from him: „ Get out please….I´ll be out soon…"

He began laughing and she took the pillow and threw it gently on him. That made him laugh. He went to kiss her forehead:

„ You´re sweet honey…I will be downstairs…..coffee is getting ready…."

Then he left the room. He kissed her and again she had that weird feeling inside her. Everything seemed dizzy for a second…. When he left and she moved to the bathroom to take a shower.

Dressed up she slowly jumped the stairs. She could see Carlisle getting ready and giving things in the bag. He looked up:

„ Honey, you should have told me…"

Ellen waved the hand: „ OK… next time…."

He wanted to say something but Patty stopped him: „Daddy, who will take me to school today?"

He turned to Patricia who was already in Ellen´s arms. Ellen noticed that Alice must have chosen new set of clothes for Patty. He commented: „ You look like a princess today…"

She giggled: „ Alice chose the dress for me…I like it too…"

„Pattie, we will take you…..just go to eat the breakfast, it´s on the table"

She agreed and ran to the table. He closed the bag and watched Ellen: „ The same counts for you Ellen…."

She checked the watch: „ Oh, it´s so late….."

„We´re slightly running out of time….Patty has to be at school by eight…."

Ellen jumped to the kitchen where she drank the coffee and ate the half bowl of the cereals. She just wasn´t hungry at all. Then they headed to the garage and to the work.

Carlisle took Patricia to her class and they got there few minutes before eight.

He kissed her and she hurried to her friends. Then he returned back to Ellen in the car. She smiled:

„ Ready?"

She was silent and he drove to the practice. He helped her with the two stairs and followed her:

„ You know what to do, right…..just really…if you don´t feel fine….."

She finished: „ I know…I am supposed to tell you…..clear…."

He watched her smiling and commented: „ Alright…."

Then he left to unlock his office. He watched Ellen turning on the computer and making herself comfortable and had to grin a bit.

She has become self-confident again. She no longer needed to be protected. He believed that one of the reasons for this is that she is finally happy. It shines out of her. He was glad that he is part of her life now. It was a wonderful feeling to be in couple again.

Just to go out, enjoy common moments, discover small things about each other. He could hear Veronica entering the door.

Ellen saw her and greeted. She replied and surprised continued in her office.

She greeted Carlisle and he added: „ Mrs. Williams will be staying with us for the whole January.

Denise phoned me during the free time and she needs to go to her daughter.

She must help her, they have some family issues." The nurse was surprised: „ This is so considerate of you, dr. Cullen…"

He nodded: „ It may happen to anyone…I hope she will be back by then….Mrs. Williams will be returning to her job as a school teacher….it wouldn´t be so easy to replace her temporarily…."

She nodded and commented: „ When we are talking about this… I know it is a bit uncomfortable to ask now….but could you excuse me for friday? I have some appointments and they didn´t have any other afternoon free…"

He checked the diary and responded immediately: „ Of course…..friday is not a busy day…I can make it alone here…."

She smiled: „ Thanks, dr. Cullen…."

He nodded: „ So let´s get to work…."

She brought him the folders of the appointed patients and he prepared everything he needed. He said: „ Bring here the first one…." She headed to the waiting room to see who has already appeared.

She smiled at Ellen: „ It is nice to have you here again…" Ellen smiled back: „ Thank you….I like it here…."

The nurse waited untill the mother with her newborn baby comes in the room and closed the door.

Ellen was watching the woman from the moment she entered the practice. She read the appointment notes. She called during the Christmas time and Carlisle was writing that in his notes. She remembered that because he seemed pleased when he heard about the new baby.

For the first time she was asking herself if he ever wants his own children. He had already so many adopted ones….. Ellen wondered why such a wonderful person as he definitely was, didn´t have his own ones. Perhaps they couldn´t have them…. Many people have problems with that. When the woman with the baby entered the office she took out her notes. She always wrote down the days for preventive check ups. She laughed: „ maybe I wouldn´t need it now when my boyfriend is a doctor…"

Then she saw the notes and last time she was exactly year before in November, which means she is already a month late. She should do something with that. Nobody was in the waiting room so she phoned in the hospital to her doctor´s office. The nurse picked up and made appointment for next monday morning at 7. Ellen was glad, because she won´t complicate Carlisle´s arrival to his job because on Mondays he starts before nine.


	42. Chapter 42

_Hi, _

_I would so much love to thank you for your reviews ... (they made me smile :-))), I am really glad you like this story :-)))) )_

_A/N I don´t own anything from Twilight..._

* * *

Ch 42

Monday morning was busy as usually. People were coming and leaving and Ellen still had so much to do.

She was glad, this is much better than just to stare to the book or surfing the internet.

For the last two months she had absolutely no time for the laptop. Yes, the Cullens had the wireless network in the house but she didn´t have time for that. There was still someone to have fun with and she didn´t need to open the laptop.

Around ten she was looking around, the last patient has just left with his mother and the waiting room was empty. She left for the bathroom and when she was coming back, she could see Carlisle hanging his jacket back on its place. He must have just returned.

She wondered: „ Taking a break?"

He nodded and left her a small cake on the table wrapped in a paper.

She jumped and asked: „ This is for me?"

He leaned closer to her and kissed her: „ I thought you might like it…." „Yes, I do…I love them….How come you know?..."

He smiled: „ I don´t, I just guessed…"

She tasted it: „ I like it a lot... thanks a lot…."

He wanted to move closer to her but the bell just disturbed them.

Before Ellen could jump to the opening button he was at the door and welcome the incoming mother with two children himself.

Ellen returned back to her work and filled the papers he gave her. She was supposed to order a few things and she spent some time figuring out how to do that. It took her a few minutes but in the end she succeeded.

During the lunch break she ordered the lunch from the nearby restaurant and when she was almost finished, Carlisle entered to her: „ Bon Appetit…"

She smiled: „ Thanks….are you going out to eat too?"

„No, not today…I have some paperwork to finish…"

„but you will be hungry, won´t you…?"

„ don´t worry… I will make it…."

She left her meal unfinished and jumped to him: „ But I have to worry….I don´t want you to feel bad…."

He hugged her around the waist and whispered in her ear: „ now I feel the best…..it is so pleasant to have you here all day…..you´re a sunshine…."

She smiled: „ Thank you... have I told you I like your blond hair? It shines through the whole room when you enter…."

He couldn´t resist to kiss her, when he did, the nurse opened the door.

When she saw Carlisle kissing Ellen, she closed them immediately.

She realised that all rumours in the Forks were true then. He was really having an affair with her. She used to be married and had a child.

But she is not the one to talk about that. She respected her boss´s privacy.

He was always so nice and considerate to everyone that she believed that he wouldn´t seduce a married woman. There must have been something more.

But definitely after the Christmas holidays he looked satisfied and relaxed. She hasn´t seen him like this for a very long time.

The door made the sound and he returned back to the work. The nurse began filling some prescriptions and then gave it to him to sign.

In the afternoon it was pretty busy and they were having so many people that they couldn´t leave exactly as planned. She was worried about Patty.

She was leaving pre-school around three and now it was almost four and they weren´t still leaving. It was so long and she was worried about Patty´s reaction.

When she texted to Carlisle that she would walk in there just with the crutches, he texted back: „ Love, don´t worry, Patty is already at home, Edward drove her…."

Ellen smiled and texted back: „ You could have told me…I was just worried…"

„Sorry Ellie, dear…busy time…."

He could surprise her somehow so much. At the same moment she received a picture message of Edward and Patricia building a snowman in the garden. She couldn´t stop grinning and resent the picture to Carlisle too. As a reply she received a smiley. He couldn´t have been that busy when he was able to reply to the text message in less than a minute.

Finally the last patient left and two minutes later also the nurse ran away: „Need to catch the bus home…"

Ellen waved and began packing her things.

Carlisle appeared in the normal clothes few minutes later: „ Let´s go home…"

„ I will be more than happy…."

She sat down in the car and fell asleep immediately. He was watching her and she seemed tired to him. He had no idea of what is going with her. She must have caught something. Sometimes she seemed to be acting weird, as if she had some stomach problems. He decided to watch her and force her to let him check her if she isn´t better in few weeks.

When they arrived home, he decided not to wake her up and carried her sleeping in the bedroom. He let her in the clothes and just covered her with the blanket.

Patricia wanted to greet mum but he showed her that she was sleeping and asked: „ Patty, would you like to go shopping with me?"

She nodded immediately and they headed to the mall. He needed to stop by in the pharmacy and then they went to the flower shop.

He chose a big bunch of roses and asked: „ Which color does mum like?"

Patty pointed: „ the pink ones are beautiful….."

He told the shop assistant to prepare a pack of the pink roses and bought one special for Patty. He gave it to her and she blushed:

„ Thanks, daddy… I like its smell…"

He watched her reaction and was curious of what Ellen would say. She was still sleeping when they arrived home. This time he allowed Patty to wake her mum up. Patricia did what he asked her to do and Ellen looked around confused:

„ Where…where am I? What happened?"

Patty smiled: „ Mum, you´re home…in your bed…."

Carlisle entered the room with the flowers in a vase:

„you were sleeping for so long, I was worried you would miss our surprise….."

Patty nodded: „ Yes, we just returned from the mall…"

Ellen could see Carlisle handing her the big bunch and she stared: „ Wow, they are beautiful….what are they for?..."

He handed them on the night table: „ for the fact that you are here….and that I love you…."

She caressed his cheek: „ You know that I love you….."

She kissed him and whispered: „ You´re constantly making me happy…."

„I can say the same about you and yet you ´re spoiling me so much….."

He returned back the hair that fell in her face behind the ear: „ it´s an amazing feeling to spoil the loved woman…."

She kissed him and Patricia watched them and screamed: „ I wanna be kissed too…."

They both laughed and each of them kissed her forehead.

On the following morning Ellen was feeling bad again. She didn´t eat much for dinner and as soon as she woke up, she had to run to the toilett where everything from her stomach returned to the toilett. She washed herself and hoped this won´t repeat. SHe hates this. It must be flying somewhere in the air. The kids from previous day were also vomitting. She didn´t say anything in front of Carlisle. She didn´t want to worry him. She knew he wouldn´t just let it be. And she has the appointment on Monday. She has to ask her doctor.

SHe was kind of worried of tuesday afternoon. Carlisle had an appointment with the woman that was inviting him to his home few days before they became a couple. They had an argument about that and Ellen was very angry with him then. He was very much aware of that and didn´t want the situation to repeat.

He knew that Ellen was very jealous and he wasn´t surprised. True mates sometimes act like this. Luckily he didn´t have to prove his jealousy yet. Ellen wasn´t the kind of flirting woman. He didn´t have to show this side of him.

On the other hand he knew that he would have to do something so that Ellen wouldn´t feel bad in front of the woman. He was trying to find some gesture but then he waved the hand and decided to leave it open. He will certainly figure out at the right time.

Patricia wanted to drive with Edward to school again. She came to ask Ellen. She agreed, she felt sad about it but understood that Patty wants to enjoy Edward´s company. Carlisle´s kids are leaving next week again and they will be alone in the house again.

Ellen managed to eat the breakfast without any problems. She didn´t want to cause worries to Carlisle and therefore pretended that everything was alright. He could guess something wrong but waited when she would tell him. He knew that she read about today´s appointment and maybe this is the reason. But he wasn´t sure….. He decided to talk to her before the practice opens.


	43. Chapter 43

Ch 43

When they came in the practice, she nurse was already present.

Carlisle picked the envelopes and wanted to take them to the post office. Then he made up his mind and decided to beg the nurse.

He turned to her: „ Could you do me a favor, please?"

She looked up from the papers: „ Sure….."

„I would need you to bring these letters to the post office…. I know it is not your duty….."

She interrupted him: „ That´s alright, dr. Cullen….I will go there…."

He smiled and handed her the documents: „ Dr. Jones from Seattle´s hospital should receive his letter as soon as possible…"

She nodded and disappeared out of the office.

Ellen was just checking her email box and read an every week email from her father. He was asking again about Derek. Still she had no power to tell him about what happened.

He used to believe that Derek was the right one for her. She had no idea of how he would react to the fact that she got divorced and now is living with another man. He wrote about his wife Lucy. She got a new job and is often on journey. She could feel a tear coming out of her eye.

She wiped it quickly before she noticed Carlisle walking towards her.

He didn´t miss the emotion and kneeled down in front of her: „ Elly…what happened?"

„I just read an email from dad….."

She wiped the other tear: „ Sorry….I was just….I don´t get it, I am never so emotional about his emails….I usually take things the way they are…."

He wanted to ask for more but she definitely wasn´t about to tell him more and he didn´t want to push her into something.

He caressed her cheek: „ Are you alright sweetie?"

She watched him: „ Yes, I am….why do you think I am not?"

He held her hand: „ You seem to act strange sometimes….as if you were in pain or had problems with your stomach…"

She blinked and then looked down:

„ It´s nothing…I think that just…. I don´t know…"

„Would you like me to arrange an appointment for you? I don´t want you to feel uncomfortable with me…"

She watched him: „ I don´t feel uncomfortable with you….. but I already made one, I missed the term of my every year check up at the physician. I should have been there in October and they are free on Monday morning. I wanted to ask if you would be so kind and take me there….."

He kissed her forehead: „ Of course, I will…. I want you to be alright….how are you now?"

She smiled: „ No problems at the moment…."

„And will you tell me when…..?"

He asked cautiously. Ellen just smiled: „ Yes….don´t worry….."

„Wouldn´t it be better if you stayed at home? "

„No, not at all….please..."

He hugged her: „ OK, if you are fine now…but you know I´ll be watching you…."

She giggled.

He was so cute when he tried to exercise some control over her: „ Doc, I am fine…when I am not, you´re the first one to know…."

He tapped her nose: „ I love you…"

She giggled: „ you know that I love you too…."

He gave her arms around the waist and began kissing her. He stood up and wanted to leave. But Ellen didn´t want the moment to end. She leaned closer to him again and kissed him.

None of them noticed the opening doors.

Carlisle had only his mate in his mind and forgot to thin about anything else.

Mrs Burns appeared behind the nurse who was just coming felt embarassed and returned to her table.

Carlisle greeted them both and headed to his office.

Ellen sat down and returned back to her chair and hesitated about what to write back to her dad.

She will write him if they could come sometime to see him. She was sure that Patty would love that. It´s been a long time…

Ellen realised that she wasn´t alone in the room. Mrs. Burns was the terrible woman that made her feel jealous about Carlisle.

She was attempting to invite him for her private Christmas brunch. Carlisle politely declined but she wasn´t satisfied with that.

She hasn´t seen him since the local meeting on the last day of the previous year. There she appeared and watched Carlisle and Ellen walking together in the crowds. She was really angry when they came together as a decided to talk to this woman.

Ellen was sitting at the reception table minding her own laptop when Mrs. Burns came closer: „ So it is true…"

Ellen watched her: „ What is true?"

„The whole town is talking about you having an affair with Dr. Cullen…..don´t you have your husband? What does he say about that?"

Ellen watched her with increasing fear: „ For your information, my marriage is over, we are no longer together. We got divorced before the Christmas….."

She stared amazed but then continued: „ So you got him, you may congratulate yourself…."

Ellen watched her: „ Why should I? Carlisle is not a trophy to gain….I love him and he loves me….but you cannot understand that…."

SHe watched her with anger in her voice: „ If only you concentrated more on your class work….. then flirt with local pediatrician…"

Ellen could feel the tears appearing again in her looked back and before she could say anything, Carlisle came out of the door.

Ellen had no idea that Carlisle could hear everything and the anger was boiling inside of him: „ What does she think about herself?"

He knew that Ellen is sad of this all and she takes all the news about their relationship pretty bad.

She doesn´t like to be in the centre of the attention.

Therefore he decided to come out of the room to call Mrs. Burns in the office.

He could see Ellen fighting with the tears and in front of her he came to Ellen: „ Love, did anything happen?"

Ellen shook the head: „ No, something has just fallen in my eye…."

He leaned over the table and kissed her passionately: „ I love you sweetheart…."

He wiped her the tears and she smiled at him.

She caressed his hand and he moved back to Mrs. Burns who was watching them with disgust.

He took her son and the whole time he communicated just with him. He didn´t care about his mother.

He was too angry for that. He needed to control his emotions but this really got him. He tried to finish as quickly as possible.

In the end he handed all the papers to the boy´s mother and when the nurse went away, he sent the boy as the first one.

Then he said: „ Mrs. Burns, I politely ask you to stop poking in my private life and insulting my fiancée.

You have no right to do that….That is none of your business…."

She watched him but didn´t say anything… She left the office and then the practice immediately.

She didn´t even look at Ellen when she was leaving. Ellen texted him: „ What did you tell her? She ran so fast….."

He appeared in the door leaning against the frame before she could even look up: „ Well, I reminded her, that my private life is just my own problem and she has no right to comment or intervene…."

She smiled and he came closer. He kissed the knuckles and whispered: „ Promise me that you won´t cry anymore because of the bad talks…..you know how people can be,…"

She looked at her knees: „ I know…..it just….always gets me…I hate gossips and this town is full of them…."

He hugged her: „ you´re right….just people will always do that…it´s better not to take them seriously….Bella could tell…."

It suddenly hit her: „ Carlisle?"

„Yes, honey?..."

„I forgot to tell you…when you´re talking about Bella…that on the brunch on Saturday…..I talked to Bella´s father and he wanted me to stop by….do you think we could ….."

„Of course…..we can try it today after work or I will phone him and we will meet tomorrow…..during this week my kids are still at home, they can watch for Patty…."

She smiled: „ That would be great…you´re so nice to me….."

„ Are you afraid?"

„Truly? Yes….a lot…"

He hugged her: „ Don´t worry…I won´t let him move closer to you…..I promise….." „ Thank you…"

He kissed her forehead: „ He won´t hurt you…don´t be afraid….."

The rest of the day went okay. Ellen wrote an email to her father telling him everything about her new life. She knew he would be disappointed but she had no other option. SHe wanted to be honest. She also wanted to tell him about the divorce, of course excluding the details, but she was sure he would understand that she had no other choice. If she hadn´t had Carlisle constantly supporting her, everything would have been worse.

After the practice hours were over, she was already nervous. She was thinking what Charlie wants to talk to her about. It´s been almost two months she was invited to stay in the Cullen house. These two months were the most beautiful days in the recent years. They made her life in Forks bearable. She waited when Carlisle closes everything down, then locked the rooms and helped her to get in his car. At the police station Carlisle went to check if Charlie is available. But he was already out of work. He needed to see the dentist. He returned back to the car and promised Ellen to contact him from home in the evening and to do the meeting on the following day.

* * *

_Did you like it? Please leave me a review :-))), I will be going away for the next two weeks so I will have to take a break but perhaps the journey will give me new strength and ideas to go on :)))), but don´t worry...before I leave, there is already a great chapter prepared full of... ( I won´t say, you have to wait :-)))_

_thanks for reading and take care :-))))_


	44. Chapter 44

_Sooo... next chapter is on the way..._

_unfortunately I won´t be going to NYC as I planned, because the incredible system for passports has broken down and my best friend won´t receive her passport in time... I am so sad at the moment... _

_So I hope you´ll enjoy todays chapter and if you can leave some comment, I´d be glad...today I need some distraction...thanks a lot..._

_A/N as usually, I don´t own anything from the Twilight..._

* * *

Ch 44

When they appeared home, Bella was playing with Patty. Edward was just bringing a home made strawberry milkshake.

Patricia ran towards him and happily drank the glass.

Then she noticed Ellen and Carlisle. She finished the glass and ran towards them: „ Mum, dad…..I missed you…."

Carlisle took her in the arms and Ellen hugged them both: „ We missed you too Patty, what were you doing with your friends in class?"

Patricia replied: „ We were told a story, then painted the princess and talked about the Snow white …. I liked the DVD that we watched afterwards…."

Carlisle carried Patty back to the living room so that Ellen could hang the jacket.

After the bathroom she headed to the kitchen. She realised that it´s been few weeks since she cooked in this amazing kitchen for the last time.

Bella appeared in the room: „ Elly, go sit down….I will prepare the dinner.."

Ellen replied: „ No, really..I would like to cook something for dinner myself…..I wonder if I haven´t forgotten it…"

Bella smiled: „ Would you like me to help you?" Before Ellen could agree, Carlisle appeared in the room: „ I will help to Elly, thank you Bella…."

She smiled and left the room to Edward and Patty.

He asked: „ Would you like an assistant?..." Ellen could see the smile in his eyes and replied: „ I think I could use one…"

„What are you planning to cook?" „I thought that maybe meat, curry and rice…."

He nodded: „ Good one, do you have a special recipe?"

„Yeah, my mum used to do this one very often and Patty loves it actually, she hasn´t eaten this for months…."

„Great…..just tell me what you need and I will try to discover whether we have it…."

Ellen began thinking about all the necessary ingredients. She hasn´t cooked this meal for so long.

He found everything: „ Done, so where can I start?"

She instructed him: „Could you please prepare the meat? I need small pieces…."

„As you wish, my princess…."

She blushed and turned to preparing the sauce. They were silently working and when he finished the meat, he washed the hands and hugged her from behind.

She grinned: „ This is also included in the assisting job?"

„Exactly, you have just guessed my new plan…."

She took the meat and tried to give it to the pan. She began stirring it and he was watching her.

After the meat was ready, she added the sauce and prepared the rice.

When she finished, she realised that he is still watching her. She couldn´t help it, but she wanted to kiss him immediately.

She didn´t have to say a word, he could feel that and leaned closer to her and kissed her lips.

They were hugging and teasing each other and Ellen felt the desire to take him to the bedroom immediately.

She wants him so much. It´s been for so long and she desired to spend the night with him.

Yes, they were couple since the Christmas but they knew each other longer and since the middle of November they have been living in one house.

It is natural that she wants him now. He was really so handsome. She realised that his hands have moved under her T-shirt again and she was enjoying his soft touch on her skin.

It was such exciting moment. She enjoyed his every touch but longed for more. She was holding her hands around the neck kissing him passionately.

Then they heard a cough. Ellen looked up and saw Alice and Jasper standing in the door. Alice laughed: „ Won´t you like to concentrate more on the meal?"

Ellen wondered and returned back to the bubbly sauce. Alice just smirked and with Jasper they headed out of the room.

Edward winked at him and it was clear that he could read Carlisle´s and Ellen´s mind. They were both thinking about the same idea and he was still hesitating of what is going to happen. Will Carlisle tell her?

Jasper must have had a very hard time when around them. With his gift he had to feel the emotions coming out of the two of them. Ellen wanted to make love with Carlisle as much as he wanted her too. Alice was very much aware of this and therefore they headed outside for a hunt.

Ellen turned back to the meal that she was preparing and Carlisle offered to prepare the table.

There would be just three of them eating this night. Bella, Edward, Rose and Emmett wanted to follow Alice and Jasper but told Ellen about a party that someone in Forks is doing in the evening.

When they left, Ellen called Patty to come to the table. Patricia loved this and enjoyed it a lot.

After the dinner she headed to the shower and to the bed. Carlisle was reading a story and Ellen was hugging Patty. After he finished they were all cuddling in Patty´s bed.

Carlisle was thinking about this and he felt so happy with them both. This was something different than to play a father to adult vampires.

With Patty and Ellen this was different. He was acting like a real father. They all had blond hair and so they looked like a natural family.

And their evening hugs were so touching for him. He has never experienced these close touches with own children. And he regarded Patricia as his own daughter.

At one moment he was thinking about legal adoption but then decided to postpone it when he and Ellen are married. He hoped this moment would come someday. Now it is too soon but he would so much love to call her his wife. He told already to Mrs. Burns that Ellen was his fiancée.

This is just the matter of the fact when she will spread it as a newest gossip about the local doctor.

He didn´t want Ellen to face this.

At the end of January she will return back to her school work and all these bad talks about her will reappear. She will have to face the parents every day. And Forks is a small town.

He realised that Patty fell asleep while they were holding her. He softly touched Ellen´s hand: „ She´s asleep….are we going back to the living room?"

„Love, I apologise, I am too tired now….would you mind if I went to bed too?"

He smiled: „ No problem…"

„But you may join me if you like?"

He smiled: „ Yes, I will,…..but when you fall asleep….I need to finish some work…."

She went to take shower and returned at the moment when he was knocking on the door.

She jumped to the bed and moved in his arms. It was so calming to move closer and hug his chest.

She enjoyed this completely. It was the best sleeping position. He kissed her forehead and she yawned: „ Good night, my dear Carlisle…."

„Good night Ellie….."

Before she could listen to his other reply, she fell asleep. He stayed with her few more minutes and then got up.

He remembered about the promised call to Charlie and headed to his study to phone him. But he didn´t pick it up. It was already around 9pm and maybe he already went to bed.

So he decided to postpone it and call him on the following morning.

He was thinking about Elly again and he couldn´t understand himself. The woman was really getting all his self-control.

Yes, he knew that she was his mate. But he could never guess how powerful all emotions are among the true mates that even a person with hundreds years of self-control practice is now helpless. He wants to make love with her so much, he cannot think of anything else. And yet, every time they are together touching each other, something happens and causes them to stop. This has happened already a few times recently and it was becoming quite stressing and maybe even frustrating. How come he couldn´t get her out of his head?

He sneaked out of her room and decided to leave the house for a moment too. He needed to think about everything too.

When Ellen woke up in the morning, the bed next to her was empty. She missed waking up in his arms. But she knew that he doesn´t need to sleep long hours as she does.

The doctors need to be used to working even after a sleepless night. She truly admired this about him.

She took the shower and dressed up. Then she noticed the clock.

It wasn´t even before seven. She got up really early. She decided to wake Patty up.

When she was in the corridor, Edward was walking downstairs: „ Ellie? Can we take Patty to school? We need to go to Bella´s dad….."

„Yes, of course…..I will wake her up to get ready…."

„no need to hurry…..we still have time….."

Ellen smiled and went to Patty´s bedroom. She was silently sleeping hugging Bella doll. Ellen moved to her and kissed her cheek: „ wake up, sunshine…."

Patricia opened her eyes: „ Mum….give me a moment…."

„Ok, I will wait…but Edward wants to take you to school today….do you want to miss him?"

The thing about Edward worked. Patricia jumped out of the bed and headed to the shower and then dress something nice.

Ellen was watching the clothes as they fit: „ Did you choose this yourself?"

Patty shook the head: „ No, Alice asked if she can choose me the dress and I agreed and I like this…."

Ellen laughed: „ I understand…I have never seen you wearing this, it must be new…."

„Mum, can we go to have breakfast?"

Carlisle opened the door: „ Good morning, my sweethearts….it´s ready…."

„ dad, thanks…I am so hungry….."

Patty ran downstairs and Carlisle took Ellen in the arms and carried her downstairs: „ Good morning Ellie, how did you sleep?"

„I missed you when I woke up and the bed was empty…."

„ I was preparing you the breakfast…."

„ I know…I just….."

„I promise that I will try to be there next time, I promise….."

Ellen kissed him and he asked: „ Do you think Patty would mind if she found me in your bed?"

"No? Why should she?"

He just shrugged: „ I don´t know, I was just thinking….."

Ellen kissed him: „Patty takes you as a daddy and then I think she would have no problem with that….what will you do when she runs in the bedroom during the night when we sleep? She used to cry at night and always came in my bedroom…"

He nodded: „ You´re right…..I hope she will be fine with that….."

THen he watched here: „ This dress looks so cute…."

She grinned: „ Thanks, love…."


	45. Chapter 45

_ Hi, _

_so here we go with chapter 45, the story is already more than 100 000 words long so I want to thank to each of you reading up to here._

_Today we go kind of romantic :-))), so please make yourself to the mood :-)))))_

_enjoy the story and your weekend too :-))))))_

* * *

Ch 45

Carlisle waited when Ellen finishes the breakfast and then they drove to his work. When he saw the people already waiting for him, he knew it would be a busy day. Wednesdays are the longest days and the number of visitors confirmed his worries.

And he was right. They were very busy. Since the morning people were coming. There must have been some sort of infection among the school kids and they were coming with cold and sore throat and some of them had stomach problems. Ellen knew most of the kids that were coming to see the local doctor. Some of them were from her class. She felt so sorry for the little sweethearts. How much they had to suffer.

They were acting as if having a flu and in addition some of them were vomiting too. She was afraid of Patty when she saw that but hoped that in the worst case, Carlisle would take care of her. Most of the kids had the same symptoms. It must have been tiring day for Carlisle….

For the first time he didn´t have time to go to her even for a second. He wanted to spend few minutes with her but he knew he couldn´t. Every time he tried to take a break, three other people appeared in the waiting room and he hurried to devote to his little innocent patients. He felt sorry for the small kids, it wasn´t easy to deal with this all. He tried to give them some medicine to fight with the virus.

Around lunch he received a phone call from his colleague from Forks. He desperately needed his consultation about a serious case and phoned Carlisle if he could head there. He agreed and apologised to the last waiting mother with her kid. She was a patient one, she decided to wait until he comes back. Ellen just watched him disappear without saying a word. He seemed to be in a hurry. She didn´t have even time to ask.

She returned back to her book. She finally took the Christmas gift from Emmett and began reading. She used to like the romantic books and had to admit that the book really got her.

The only difference was that she couldn´t look at the main hero as the true romantic one, since she met Dr. Carlisle Cullen, he seemed to her as the only unique romantic hero. He really was. She reminded of his understanding, patience, love, kisses, embraces…..she just wasn´t sure whether any romantic hero as described in the books was capable of this all. And the most important fact. This person was hers. It was her boyfriend, the most passionate love she has ever seen.

If only things weren´t too complicated. This is the disadvantage living in a huge house with a big family. There is much greater opportunity of being caught. It already happened many times. She wanted to spend more time with him being intimate and they just didn´t have proper opportunity. She looked at the watch. It´s been more than 40 minutes and he wasn´t coming back. It must have been something serious when he left like that.

Mrs. Collins was already becoming impatient.

Ellen watched her: „ Please, hold on, I am sure dr. Cullen must have hand something urgent. He just never leaves so fast without telling anyone."

She smiled at her and moved closer to her reception table. She smiled at Ellen: „ Don´t worry, I understand… it is just too long, I hope that Emily won´t be asleep when he comes back…"

She looked back at her daughter who was just playing with the dolls and seemed to be really tired.

Ellen noticed her and offered: „ Mrs. Collins, if you need, I can make you an appointment and you can come when Emily is already awake…we have a long day today…..it´s Wednesday, we end around four…"

She shook the head: „ No way, we wait….when we are already here, I hope she will get some good medicine that will work…. And she won´t vomit again"

Ellen just nodded: „ I am sure, dr. Cullen will give her some medicine to feel better…."

Mrs. Collins watched her: „ I apologise for intruding, but I would like to congratulate you…."

Ellen didn´t comment and she continued: „ I heard that you are going to get married to dr. Cullen….that you are engaged….."

Ellen blushed: „ Where did you hear that?"

She smiled innocently: „ My best friend claimed she heard it in the town…. From her friend…."

She was stucked, well, there must be really many gossips going about them. She had no idea of where this was coming from. She decided to stay silent. It is better when people think they are engaged than if they were claiming something else.

She watched the woman but couldn´t say anything. This was one of the nice women here. She didn´t want to be rude. Before she could say anything, the door opened and Carlisle entered. He apologised and immediately invited Mrs. Collins with her child in his office.

Ellen remained alone. She left for the bathroom and when she was coming back, she could see a small artificial singing flower on her table. She had to smile, it was really so cute. When she looked at the door, she could see Carlisle leaning against the door frame and watching her reaction. He came closer and hugged her.

She caressed his cheek: „ Thank you…what happened? You didn´t say a word….."

„ I am so sorry dear….the other pediatrician needed my immediate consultation..I had to get there as soon as possible…."

She nodded and hugged him: „ I missed you…."

„I missed you too…it´s been so busy here since the morning…..how are you?"

„Just tired…..but fine…thanks…..and thanks for the flower, it´s funny…."

„ I saw it in the window of the shop I was passing by and I couldn´t resist….."

„You´re sweet…."

„No you are….."

She moved her lips closer to touch him and enjoyed the moment with him. He could hear the nurse´s steps coming closer and pulled back.

He handed her the jacket and took his one: „ Would you like to eat outside?"

She asked: „ You aren´t busy?"

He looked at the clock in the room: „We still have 30 minutes for the lunch break….I believe we can make it….."

„Then I say yes….It would be nice…."

When the last patient left, it was almost 4.30.

The nurse had to leave at three, she was leaving on that afternoon. In the end she asked Carlisle for another day off and he didn´t want to disappoint her.

So he gave her two free days. The two hours he had to do also her work seemed incredibly hard. He knew that he cannot get tired, but still, it was too many unnecessary steps, he wasn´t used to doing. But every time he opened the door and saw Ellen deeply thrown in that kind of new book, he had to smile. She took Emmett´s gift really seriously.

Finally the today´s shift was over and he was looking forward to going home. He felt like he needed to spend some time with Ellen already. He closed the office and headed to her outside. She already had the jacket on and waited when he closes the office and locks the main door.

They arrived home and Patricia ran happily to them: „ I missed you both…."

Ellen hugged her: „ we missed you too Pattie….what were you doing with your class mates?"

„We were outside throwing snowballs and then building a snowman,,,,,,"

Carlisle laughed: „ You have enough practice with this right?"

Patricia laughed: „We trained this yesterday before you came home….Emm and Eddie were playing with me in snow…."

Edward came closer: „ Hi, you two…"

Then he turned to Patty: „ You said you hit some boys right?"

Patricia giggled: „ Yes, I did…They had no chance…."

Rosalie came out of the kitchen saying: „ girls, what would you say to a ladies night tomorrow?"

Emmett followed her: „ girls night? Wow….what about us?"

Ellen smiled: „ I like that idea….."

PAtty joined: „ Me too…."

Emmett turned to them: „ Then we will have a good hun….."

He was interrupted by Edward: „ We will go hiking, right dad?...we haven´t been out in the hills for so long…it could be nice…"

Carlisle noticed Emmett´s slip and added: „ Edward, you´re right, it will be nice…we will leave the girls to have their party time…."

He threw Emmett an amusing look and left the room. Luckily Ellen didn´t notice anything. He didn´t want her to find out. He wanted to tell her soon. He just needs to figure out how and when.

Rosalie took Emmett´s hand and they headed for walk. Ellen wanted to play with Patty and so Carlisle carried her upstairs and promised a good dinner for the evening. He wanted to cook this time because he wanted to surprise Ellen. They might have a nice evening.

Ellen was drinking the tea that was supposed to be for her Bella doll and enjoyed the moments with her child. Since living in the Cullen house, Patty always had someone to play with and so they didn´t get so much time to spend together as they used to have before. Therefore she was so grateful for their common play time after coming back from work.

Patty touched Ellen´s leg: „ Mum? Is the leg still hurting?"

Ellen watched her tenderly: „ Sweetie, it´s getting better…in few weeks I will be walking again…..without crutches…."

„ And will you come back to school?"

Ellen was surprised: „ Yes, of course, I will…"

„I thought you like working with Daddy….."

„Yes, I do….but sweetie I am a teacher….and I want to work with children again….."

„ but children come to Daddy too….."

Ellen had to smile, Patty was really so cute trying to find an answer for everything: „ Yes, you are right, baby, but I want to teach them how to read, count, sing…..you cannot do that in the doctor´s office…."

Patty nodded: „ I see….. will you drive me to school in your new car?" Ellen agreed: „ Yes, definitely…..when I am able to walk, I will….."

„Great, can´t wait…."

She wanted to add something when Carlisle opened the door: „ Dinner is ready….." Patricia smiled and ran downstairs when he stopped her: „ You forgot something….."

She pointed: „ I know…need to wash my hands" She hugged him and ran in the bathroom next door. Carlisle took Ellen in his arms and carried her downstairs to eat.

After they finished, Patty headed to shower and then to the bed.

She was incredibly tired. The whole day was so exhausting and on the next evening they will have the ladies night and she wanted to participate. Therefore she listened to Ellen and headed to bed a little earlier.

This time Patty wanted to listen a story from Jasper. The named one had no problem with that and opened the book. Carlisle was surprised by that but then Alice explained: „ Well, they have been reading in a fairy tale book since they arrived home….Jasper was reading aloud and Patty listened to him….." Ellen smiled: „ That´s great….."

She was glad that Patty loved everyone in the house. Yes, she adored Edward and Bella, she loved shopping and trying on dresses with Alice and Rosalie, Emmett was playing with her outside and Jasper read her stories. Everything was so perfect in this family. Carlisle opened the door and carried Ellen down to the living room.

He sat her on the sofa and asked: „ Do you want to watch a movie?"

„Yeah, I would love to…."

They sat down in the living room, finally being alone. Nobody else wanted to join them and she moved closer to his chest. He hugged her and they cuddled as the movie began. They finally enjoyed silently the calm moments.

They movie continued but Ellen realised that she knows absolutely nothing about the movie. She hoped they wouldn´t talk about it because she doesn´t remember anything. All she has in her mind concerns the man sitting next to her. He caught her attention completely. He was everything she could only think of. She couldn´t concentrate on anything more. She felt kind of ashamed but she couldn´t help it. She began watching his face and he noticed that.

After a second he turned to face her. Instinctively she moved her lips on his and they began kissing deeply. When feeling his lips on hers, she couldn´t think anymore. She felt incredibly beautiful and didn´t want to do anything else. She enjoyed this completely. Suddenly she reacted the way she would never expect. She couldn´t resist but she touched his T-shirt and pulled him closer on her. While kissing they appeared to be laying on the sofa, with Ellen was leaning on the cushions and Carlisle on her.

This was for the first time that he experienced something like this with her. He was stuck when he realised this and Ellen could see his nervosity. But she didn´t want him to feel uncomfortable. She knew she had promised to take things slowly. But in the last few days she couldn´t help it. She just wanted him so badly. She kissed him as tenderly as she could and touched his hands gently. This seemed to have calmed him and he returned back to her lips. It was another step for both. He seemed to enjoy this new position as much as she did.

His face was just millimetres away from hers and he enjoyed the closest look in her enchanting blue eyes. He simply couldn´t stop kissing her. The kisses were becoming so passionate that he was worried that he won´t be able to stop it. Now he felt he was losing his self-control again.

Ellen was moaning his name during the kisses and he couldn´t resist touching her soft skin under her T-shirt with his cold fingers. But on Ellen this had exactly the opposite effect. She was shivering, had weird feelings in her belly and enjoyed his touches completely. When his fingers travelled up to her bra, she was enjoying it completely. She couldn´t understand herself. She was repeating his name, loved his all touched. He could make her do anything. When he opened the laces and began touching her softly, she felt so incredibly beautiful. She couldn´t describe it, it was all so sensational, he could make her fly just by touching her. She has never experienced couldn´t keep herself quiet when his mouth was moving from her belly button to the places where his hands were touching few moments before. He suddenly realised that they weren´t alone in the house.

All his kids were upstairs in the house and were aware of everything going on. He didn´t want them to hear any more of this. He kissed her softly and returned back to her mouth kissing her lips slowly and slowly while bringing her back to the reality.

He watched her with all love in the eyes and waited when she opens back her eyes.

She did and looked at him with a not understanding look: „ What happened?"

He tapped light her nose with amusement: „ We´re not alone here….."

She looked around and realised that they were in the living room: „ I see…."

„Shall I start the movie again?"

She blushed: „ Yes, please….I have no clue what it was about…."

He grinned: „ Me neither…"

He kissed her on the nose and she whispered to his ear: „ This was so beautiful….."

He looked her tender in her eyes: „ I loved this too…. Few minutes more and I wouldn´t resist…."

He didn´t finish but she knew what he meant. They were both moving to the points where they weren´t able to control. She felt ready for more than just these incidental making outs.

She caressed his face and he kissed her forehead while starting the movie again from the beginning.


	46. Chapter 46

Ch 46

Ellen woke up on the following morning. She didn´t remember how she got to bed or when she fell asleep but she was laying in bed in the same clothings that she had on the previous evening. The place next to her was empty but she could feel the her favorite perfume.

She knew that he must have spent the night here with her too.

She remembered yesterday evening. They were watching the movie and she was so concentrated in him that she even forgot about the film. This hasn´t happened to her yet. But she simply had no will to stop that. She was so much in love. Then when they began kissing and he was touching her, it was so beautiful, she almost blushed when she reminded of their intimate moments. She remembered about her own reactions to his touches and she wasn´t even so passionate in the beginning of her relationship with her ex. Carlisle simply knew how to wake up the feelings in her.

Then she behaved the way she would never say. She was simply a calm person, not too passionate about things but the way he made her feel and act…whoooaa…. Who would guess that?

She never experienced this. Suddenly she felt that she wants to have him. And really so soon. She doesn´t want to hold on anymore. She needs him, it´s easy. She should seduce him so that he would have no time to think.

Maybe it is good to plan it somehow. But she has such limited powers in this. The house is still full of people, on the evening Carlisle will go hiking with his sons…. Maybe in the office? During the break? Or after work?... yeah, that could work….the nurse has two days off now….this must work…

She went to shower and got dressed and wanted to leave the room. In the corridor she met Bella and Edward kissing each other. She waved to them and wanted to go to wake up Patty but they greeted her immediately and Edward commented: „ Patty is downstairs…. She is making pancakes with dad…."

Ellen smiled and wanted to jump the stairs. But before she could jump the first one, she was already in the air.

She smiled: „ What was that Mr. Cullen?..."

He laughed: „ A lift….. I think dad would spank me if you fell again right in front of my eyes…."

She couldn´t help but smile: „ you are a true knight….Bella must be lucky to have you…."

The named one appeared next to them and commented: „ I must agree, Elly, he is….sometimes…."

Edward commented: „ Love, you do complain about me?"

„I wouldn´t dare to do so…."

„You´d better not…."

Edward gave Ellen on the carpet and handed her the prepared crutches and she moved to the kitchen. Ellen couldn´t help but smile about Edward and Bella, they were such a cute couple and fit together so perfect.

She suddenly saw her two sweethearts and greeted them: „ Good morning…."

Patty laughed: „ morning mum…."

Carlisle smiled too: „ Good morning sleepy head…..ready for work?"

She yawned: „ I have no idea how I got to bed last night…."

He smirked: „ You fell asleep after ten minutes…I am sure you remember a lot from the movie…"

She looked down: „ Not even the title…." He came to hug her and then turned to Patty: „ Will you go with us today?"

Patty looked to the door where Edward was already standing: „ Dad…I am sorry, I promised to go with Eddie….."

Edward watched Carlisle´s reaction and he smiled: „ No problem….."

Edward commented: „ I would like to spend some time with my little sister…."

Ellen stopped him: „ Edward, don´t apologise….we have no problem with that….it´s great that Patty got so close to all of you…..it´s new for her to have so many new siblings…."

Carlisle hugged her around the waist and Edward turned to Patty: „ Sister….ready?..."

She finished the pancake and hurried to his arms. They were leaving and Patty waved: „ have a good day mum and dad….."

Ellen and Carlisle remained alone in the room but still could hear Edward talking to Patty: „ So what will you have? A milkshake?"

Patty shouted: „ Yeah….."

Carlisle grinned: „ I already know why she wants to travel to school with Edward….."

Ellen laughed: „ Isn´t he taking her for something sweet before school?"

„Exactly….."

He handed her the plate with pancakes and added: „ And I thought Patty would be satisfied with the pancakes…."

„ She loved them, I am sure…just….you know kids…..when you offer them to take them out…."

„I know…"

He laughed. Ellen ate the breakfast: „ If Patty doesn´t approve the pancakes, I do…they´re delicious….you´re such a good cook…."

She came closer and hugged him.

He kissed her cheek: „ I had a small assistant….you should thank to her….she helped a lot…."

„Well, since she is already on the way to class….you´re the only one here to thank…"

She grinned and headed to take her purse.

They arrived to the work pretty early. They still had few minutes.

He added: „ Today we will be alone here…..today and tomorrow…."

She smiled: „ Great…..but you have a lot of work to do, don´t you?"

He added: „ unfortunately…."

„Can I help?"

He thought: „ Actually yes…..you could prepare me the prescriptions, so that I don´t have to write all the initials, address….numbers….you know what I mean…..but I don´t want to bother you with that….it´s a lot of work…."

She waved the hand: „ No problem….I can do it…."

He smiled: „ I will email you the initials and you find them in the database and I will collect them when I come for the patients…..is that ok for you?"

„I am perfectly fine with that…."

Then he commented: „ And please, try to connect today just the necessary calls….the nurse usually deals with the less serious ones….. if they ask questions, tell them to call on Monday….."

„Yep, got it…"

Then she smiled seductively: „ And what if I need something?..."

He hugged her:

„ your phone will be answered anytime…just email or text me….."

„So I am allowed to contact you?..."

He kissed her forehead: „ You´re always allowed…"

Then he disappeared in his office.

She felt kind of sad but she knew they would spend the lunch break together.

She was still in the good mood because of last evening. Today they will have a ladies night and Ellen was curious about Alice´s surprise.

Bella promised that she would control Alice no to go too far. She was certain that the Cullen girls will do their best and they will all have fun. She was a bit sad that she won´t spend the night next to Carlisle.

On the other hand she felt they need some time spent apart. When she thought about everything she felt a pain in stomach.

She jumped quickly to the bathroom and got there just in time. At the same moment she turned over the chair and it fell down with the noise.

Luckily the patient was just leaving and the waiting room was empty and so he headed to her. He stayed outside and knocked on the door: „ Ellie, sweetie?..."

She didn´t reply but he could hear her vomit…. He gasped and felt sorry, she must have caught something from the kids.

There were many in the last two days with this diagnosis. She came outside in few minutes almost bumped him because she wasn´t looking where she is going.

She wanted to walk automatically and stared.

He touched her arms: „ Love?...what happened?"

She waved the hand: „ I don´t know…I felt I needed…." „You might have caught it here yesterday….."

„Maybe…."

„Don´t you want to stay home in the afternoon? I´d call Edward or Jasper….."

„No, no….I am fine…I mean I will be…it´s better now….."

„OK, but no lunch today…I will bring you something easier for your stomach…."

She smiled sadly: „ As you wish doc….."

He caressed her sweaty forehead: „ I want you to feel better…."

„I know….." He helped her to sit down: „ Are you sure you are okay?"

She nodded: „ Yes…"

She noticed his doubtful look: „ Carlisle,….please…relax…I am fine…"

She didn´t persuade him but he tried to smile a little….

For lunch he brought her just some toasts because he wanted her stomach to eat something just light.

But Ellen didn´t complain for the whole morning. Truly, she felt better.

Perhaps the pancakes didn´t do her any good. She was already curious about the Monday examination at her physician. She has to tell her everything.

In the afternoon he was just working on the reports concerning the insurance and Ellen was reading the book.

There were no people coming and so he could devote to this when he had free moments. He would rather devote to Ellen but he knew that this has to be sent soon so tried to finish it.

Luckily this was something he could do in his special speed so it didn´t last too long.

Then he came to Ellen: „ would you like to come to sit down to me in the office? I am so lonely there…."

She worried: „ And what if somebody comes?..." „We´ll hear that…..we keep the door open…." „Okay…."

She took her book and sat on the examination bed that he had in his office.

She began reading and he returned back to his work.

He still needed to finish some administrative work.

After thirty minutes he closed the folder and on the chair he turned back to Ellen: „ How are you?..."

She smiled and closed the book: „ Fine…..really…."

She noticed his caring look: „ Love, I am fine….can you see it?...I would tell you if I felt bad…."

He still doubted and she tapped next to herself to sit.

He did and she leaned and he hugged her: „ Truly, I feel much better…maybe just the pancakes weren´t the right thing for me in the morning…or maybe I caught it from the kids….there were lots of them sick yesterday and today….it would be no surprise…."

He agreed and caressed her hand: „ I know…that´s the disadvantage when working with sick kids, you can always catch anything….."

She asked: „ I was just wondering, I know you haven´t talked about it…..but will you have to work also on the weekends?"

He watched her: „ Ellie….I have to start next weekend….."

she just nodded and looked down: „ But I will be with you during the days…."

„I know but when I return to my work…I won´t see you much….you will sleep during the days and then…. At nights I will be alone….."

He kissed her: „ I wanted to talk to about this too….I thought I would talk to the boss and stopped for some months. I will be available for sudden situation but otherwise I would go just occasionally…but I needed to talk about this with you first…."

She watched him: „ You would do that?..."

„I would do anything for you Ellie, and you know that….you just need to tell me…I am no mind reader…."

She smiled: „ I know….. this…would be so nice of you…..but I know you love your job and I don´t want to be the obstacle…."

He stopped her and made her look at him: „ Love, you could never be…..I want to know your opinion and truly….I took the night shifts when I was living alone in this huge house. Kids were at school and I didn´t want to be just alone. So at that time it was better to be at work among people. Now the situation changed, I have you and Patty and want to spend as much time with you as possible. I love you both…."

She noticed his sincere look and believed everything he said. She moved closer and kissed him.

He didn´t stop this time and returned her kisses too. The kisses were growing passionate in few moments and Ellen pulled him on her again. This time he didn´t seem to mind and therefore she kissed him again.

It was so wonderful to touch him and he was so sexy in his white doctor coat. Again she was lost in his kisses and couldn´t think about anything else. He was caressing her all over her body and she felt the pleasure from his touches again. He felt that he wants more this time too. After few kisses he began touching her shoulders, moving along her arms up and down and soon moving also underneath her blue shirt. He loved that piece of clothes and was excited about opening it slowly a button after a button. First he moved just the hands underneath it and enjoyed her soft skin shivering with pleasure from his every touch.

He was aware that the door to his practice can be opened by anyone, and but hoped that he would hear that with his special hearing. He still relied on his self-control ability.

But it suddenly failed to work when he was with Ellen. Otherwise he would hear the steps coming closer. He was just removing Ellen´s shirt, finishing the unbuttoning it and giving it away. He desired to do the same with her piece of lingerie. Ellen was silently moaning, hugging him and waiting patiently untill his fingers open it and when he finally managed he jumped suddenly away: „ Shit….."

She got scared of what happened but when she saw him being nervous, she put on the bra back and began closing the buttons on her shirt again.

She could hear a familiar voice: „ Dad? Ellie?...is anyone here?"

Then another voice followed: „ Mum?...where are you?..."

THey could recognise Rosalie and Patty coming in the office. Carlisle gave the head in the hands and was not able to go there.

Ellen finished her shirt and jumped out: „ Rose…..PAttie…..welcome…."

She went to hug them. Patty whispered: „ We came for you…."

Ellen checked the clock: „ Is it time?" Rose nodded:

„ Yes, it´s almost four….and Alice sent us…."

Ellen nodded: „ Just give me a second…."

She returned back to the office where Carlisle was sitting on the chair, apparently out of himself. She had never seen him like that.

She came closer and caressed his hair: „ Carlisle, I am going…..the girls are waiting,…"

He just sadly nodded: „ I understand….have a nice time…."

„ you too….will you come to say good bye to Patty?"

He smiled: „ Of course I will….."

Ellen jumped out and after few moments he came out to hug Patty.

She was in his arms and asked: „ Dad, did anything happen?" He looked so desperate that even Patty noticed: „ No, baby…I am just tired….lots of work…."

„ you need holidays….."

He smiled: „ Probably yes…..we´ll think of something, alright?"

He kissed her and then kissed Ellen´s cheek: „ take care and see you tomorrow Elly…."

She waved to him and he asked Rose: „ When are the guys coming?"

Rose smiled: „ Don´t worry, in few minutes they will be here….they were just discussing some details when we were leaving…."

He waved and the girls disappeared.

* * *

_Did you like it? please leave me a few words :-))) ( I have to say I never wrote the intimate scenes before, so I am interested whether they are "readable" ) Please let me know :-))))_

_:-))) thanks... _


	47. Chapter 47

Ch 47

Ellen closed the door of the practice and headed to Rose and Patty and Rose drove home. Ellen still felt kind of uncomfortable from what happened in the office. Why is everything so complicated? Why cannot they just spend few moments intimate without being felt sad because of it. She knew this wasn´t Rosie´s fault but still... the situation was pretty embarassing.

Ellen could see how bad Carlisle felt when they surprised them. The frustration coming out of him was really visible. She didn´t want to leave him at such moment but the girls waited for her. Patty was talking about her day with her class mates and Ellen just listened to it without comments. Her head was full of mess again.

Rose was a fast driver and before she pulled on the arrival way to garages, she said: „ You´d better do the buttons on your shirt correctly….they are wrong….." Ellen was so shocked and realised that Rose was right: „ I apologise…I just…."

Rose looked back at her with understanding: „ Elly… don´t apologise, there´s nothing wrong about that… I am sure that you won´t sit and hold your hands when you are alone…."

Ellen reopened the buttons and did it all properly.

Rose smiled: „ Now it´s perfect…."

Ellen blushed and she touched her hand: „ Ellie? There is really nothing wrong…you don´t have to feel ashamed….."

Ellen smiled: „ Thanks…."

She got out of the car with Rosalie´s help and Patty ran as the first one to the living room where Bella and Alice were waiting.

Alice was just secretly smiling. Ellen had the feeling that she knows everything but Alice was acting so naturally that after a moment Ellen forgot about all doubts.

Alice turned on the music and they all began dancing for the fast dance songs. Patty joined them too and even Ellen with her crutches was enjoying the girls time.

Carlisle returned back to the waiting room after Ellen, Rose and Patty left. He was feeling desperate, he also felt sorry that he wasn´t able to hide it from Patty. She sensed his weird mood too and he wasn´t feeling very good about it. He paced towards his table, took the folder left on the table in his hands and angrily threw it on the door.

He felt like everything he touches goes crap recently. He just wanted to spend some time with his girlfriend. Why is it so hard to find a private moment. There must be always someone who disturbes... It´s getting boring. It´s repeating again and again and he is already fed up. The frustration feeling made him growl. His thoughts returned back to his mate. The moments with Ellen are always so breathtaking and he wanted to enjoy them to the full extent. However, he is never able to because somebody always stops them.

He knew today it wasn´t Rose´s fault. She couldn´t have know but still this was becoming too much. His always thought that his primary strength was his self-control. But he realised that it was no longer true. At least not with his mate. He wasn´t able to control himself when being close to her and more close to her beautiful body. Everytime he touched Ellen, he felt like lost and he couldn´t think and concentrate anymore.

He also felt guilty because he was rude in front of Ellen, he didn´t want to say the word but how else could he describe his anger and frustration at the moment?

He felt really so overwhelmed because of the whole situation. He couldn´t understand it. He never behaved like this. After hundred years of experience he acts like a teenager. But somehow he felt he couldn´t suddenly help it. It seemed to be stronger than everything he ever experienced.

Suddenly his phone began beeping and he knew it was from Edward. His sons were already outside in the car waiting for him. He took of the doctor coat and with the bag in the hand he headed outside.

When he came in the car, he greeted his sons and sat down silently. Emmett was the driver today and so Carlisle could spend some time resting. Unfortunately he underestimated the abilities of his sons. They immediately knew there was something wrong. Edward could easily read his mind and Jasper sensed the what bugs him at the moment. Suddenly he felt the embarassement but it was too late. They had alreasy sensed the emotions and Edward knew exactly what happened. Somehow he forgot to block his thoughts from his son.

Edward was watching his dad and couldn´t help it but he seemed really sad and desperate. The frustration was visible even to Emmett who didn´t have any special ability.

He wanted to comfort him in a way and began talking„ Dad, don´t worry, it´s gonna be alright…"

Edward contnied: „ Yes, I am sure, next time you will have more privacy….."

Carlisle gasped and couldn´t believe what he just heard.

Even Jasper joined the conversation: „ Dad, Emm and Edd are right….sorry but all your emotion just turn around ..."

Carlisle stopped him immediately:„ Guys, you know what I think about this…"

Edward added: „ Sorry, we just wanted to help….."

He nodded: „ I know, but I am in no fucking mood to discuss this with you….please block your abilities or pretend you don´t know how to use them on me…"

He snaped at them.

Then he looked out of the window again and noticed that none of them talked since then.

He realised that he overreacted. It wasn´t fair. He never shouted at them but this time they went pretty far. Suddenly he felt sorry for his behavior. Again in few hours. This was really so embarassing. He shouldn´t project his anger and disappointment on his boys. They don´t deserve it.

When Emmett stopped and all got out of the car, he decided to talk: „ Emmett, Jasper, Edward... I... I would like to apologise to you...I had no right to be rude to you...….it´s ...just getting too hard…"

Edward added: „ We understand dad…..we should have been silent…..it´s not our business..." Carlisle hugged each of them and Emmett asked: " I am going for a big bear...Jazz are you with me?" He agreed and followed his brother.

In few seconds they were nowhere to be seen.

Edward remained with Carlisle. He had always felt the special connection among them and he felt he could support him a little bit. He had the hands in the pockets and watched Carlisle looking around thinking about the direction to start.

He decided to say what was on his mind: „ Dad, you remember about my beginnings with Bella?"

Carlisle laughed: „That´s not easy to forget…."

Edward grinned but continued: „ It is different when dealing with humans….. I had also hard time before I felt completely comfortable in the relationship…You certainly remember how protective I felt about Bella... and all the escapades connected with our quick departure..."

Carlisle just sadly nodded. He could see everything that happened years ago.

He leaned against the car and Edward moved next to him. He was still deep in his thoughts.

After few minutes he finally spoke up:

„ I know…..you´re right… the relationship with a human is different...I am aware of this...just...Elly has no idea of what we are...I have to tell her everything soon..." Edward remained silent and he continued. In this moment he was glad he couldn´t blush: " Elly...she wants to make love with me...and I want to...but I feel she should know first before anything happens...concerning the abnormalities about our body temperature..."

To his surprise Edward giggled: " Well...if you want to know...she doesn´t need to find out..." Carlisle stared at him: " How do you mean?..."

"Come on, dad...you´re a doctor...a very smart one...you´d better find out yourself..."

He was really surprised by what Edward just said.

"How do you know there is a way...?"

Edward smirked: " There is, believe me..."

Carlisle tapped his shoulder: " Thank you, Edward, but I still think...Elly deserves to know...I hate when I lie to her...it´s not fair..."

Edward watched him and his worries: „ I am sure, Ellen will understand…..she is so caring and she loves you deeply…." Then he smiled and added:

"Sometimes she is even so deep in her toughts that she is not able to do anything else..."

He grinned and made Carlisle smiled too. Carlisle realised that Edward due to his special ability knows more about her than anybody else does. He knew that Edward regards Elly very high but still wanted to ask him. He began slowly: " There is one thing I wanted to ask you...You seem to like Elly a lot….you and your Bella are so close to her…."

Edward nodded: „ I like her very much…..I once told you that since I met her, she reminds me of my mum,...and since she moved in with Patty... I take her as the mother in the family...she is so natural at it and this family already needed a mother figure since..." Carlisle knew he talked about his ex who left the family.

He hugged him: „ Thank you, Edward... You´re a great friend and son….I am sure Ellen would be delighted to hear you speaking about her this way"

Edward added: „ Thanks dad….." Edward pointed to the north: " Let´s try this...what do you think?" Carlisle agreed: " Perfect...let´s go then..." And in few moments they were both gone.


	48. Chapter 48

_Hi to everyone,_

_I divided the chapter I wrote last night into two pieces so here we go on :-))))_

_enjoy and if you wish, please, leave me a comment :-)))), many thanks to all who already sent or posted comments... _

_thanks ..._

* * *

ch48

Meanwhile the girls were having a great time. Alice had some popcorn made and after a great dance, Ellen was sitting on the sofa watching them having fun and dancing only with Patty. She enjoyed the view a lot. Patricia seemed to be happy and it was the most important for Ellen.

After the dancing Alice suggested a movie. Ellen had no idea but winked a bit when she saw Alice´s choice: „ A Titanic?"

Rose smiled: „ I love the movie…you don´t ?"

Ellen protested: „ No, I love it….I just….it´s been a long time since…" She reminded her first date with Derek and he chose this film. He didn´t like it much but she wished to see it and he fulfilled her wish.

Alice brought a big box of tissues and therefore Ellen didn´t have to finish her reply. It was a long film and Patty fell asleep in the middle. As the sad end of the movie was coming closer, they all began sobbing loudly. They couldn´t cry but their sobbing was so loud to be believable.

Alice commented: „ I love the film…it makes me sad everytime….."

Ellen asked: „ Then why did you choose it?"

She smiled: „ Well, everyone needs to get the stress out somehow…don´t you think?"

Ellen hesitated: „ Actually, you´re right….it helps just to forget troubles for some time."

Alice raised her thumb: „ Exactly…"

At the end of the film Bella helped to get Patricia to bed.

Then they went to change the dresses in pajamas and then with Bella´s help Ellen managed to jump back downstairs.

Before they came back, Alice was already with another movie and another bowl of popcorn and chips and they all began talking again.

She decided to play the questionnaires. The person who was in the middle had to reply all questions otherwise she had to give forfeit.

Ellen laughed, she hasn´t played this for years. They were having so much fun, of course the girls had to kind of modify their answers not to reveal anything but still they enjoyed it.

Bella began, followed by Rosalie and then it was Ellen´s turn.

Ellen sat to the particular place and the began asking questions.

The first ones were the easiest.

A: " your name..?"

E:"Ellen Margareth Williams..."

R: "Birthday...?"

E: "10 th May..."

A: "fave color..?"

E: "Pastel ones..." Rosalie smiled: " Same as me..."

B: "fave school subjects?"

E: "languages, history, geography"

B: "least favorite sport?"

E: "running, athletics"

A: "fave actor?"

E: "Tom Cruise"

R: "fave song?"

E: "My heart will go on..."

B: "first date?"

E: "my ex husband"

R: "Do you have butterflies in your belly?"

Ellen blushed again: "yes.. every time...when I am with Carlisle..."

Then it was Alice´s turn: "Where would you like to go for honeymoon...?"

Ellen smiled: " Well, with Derek we went to Seattle for a week..."

Alice grinned: " The question was meant into future..."

Ellen blushed: " Alice, how can you be so sure I will marry again?...I don´t believe two people have to be married to be together..."

"You never know..."

Bella and Rosalie watched Alice with expectations. She definitely knew more than they did.

Ellen didn´t respond and Alice questioned again: " Elly...either say it or give in something...5 seconds..."

Ellen swallowed: " Paris..."

Alice grinned: " You see...it wasn´t even painful..."

Bella added: " that´s good to know..."

Alice was serious again: " Well...now the harder ones...What is your bad habit ?"

E: "being a sleepy head in the last months, you spoiled me..."

B: " Are you addicted to something?"

Ellen laughed: "definitely...coffee.. and...dr. Cullen" The girls grinned when they heard her reply.

Rosalie decided to ask more private questions: " Where do you like to be kissed?"

Ellen blushed completely. What kind of question is that? She winked and remained silent.

Alice said: " Elly...you I am sorry but you have to reply or give in something..."

She gave away the necklace that she had with the photo of her family and handed it to Alice.

She smirked: " You will have to try hard to get it back..."

Bella giggled because she wasn´t the only one who had to give in something.

It was her turn to ask a question: "what are your bad characteristics?"

"Overreacting..."

They all laughed and Rose commented: " I think you fit perfect in this family...all of us overreact sometimes..."

Alice continued: " Favorite brand?..."

Elly replied: " Nike or Reebok..."

She rolled her eyes: " Why was I hoping you would mention some high fashion names? Or at least Gucci..."

She pretended being disappointed with her reply.

Ellen touched her shoulder: " Allie, you know I don´t wear that..."

She clasped: " Time to begin,..."

Rose had the next question: " What do you fear of?"

Ellen knew the reply immediately: " Spiders, snakes and fantasy characters..."

Nobody commented and Bella continued: " Do you like horror movies?"

Ellen giggled: " Not in the middle of the night...but no, not realy... not my preference..."

Rose became interested: " What particularly don´t you like about them? The fear?..."

All of them impatiently expected her answer:

" I hate films including blood massacres and yes, also vampire films...I hate seeing a lot of blood. I even faint ... at doctor´s check ups when they do the blood tests..."

She grinned: " Well...sounds stupid when I realise I am dating the doctor..."

Bella tried to show an understanding smile but she was the only one.

She noticed how stuck Alice and mostly Rosalie looked like when they heard her replies.

Ellen could see the awkward looks and asked: " Are you afraid to watch such movies too?..."

Bella was the first one to react: " Well, yeah...kk...kind of... we do not watch them very often..."

Ellen waited for any other questions but the girls seemed to be so distracted and had no will to go on.

Rosalie left the room to the bathroom and Alice stood up: " I got an incredible taste for a true mojito, are you with me?"

Ellen agreed: " I haven´t had it for months..."

Alice immediately followed Rose out of the room. Bella moved to sit behind Ellen and asked: "Can I make you a haircut?"

Ellen nodded and Bella took out a comb and few necessities out of her purse and began combing her blond hair: " You have a lovely hair..."

"Thanks..."

"Have you always had a pony tail?"

"Yeah...I liked it...since high school I always had long hair..."

Bella dreamed:

"I love when Edward touches my hair...in the beginning of our relationship he couldn´t stop his hands from touching me...at one moment I thought about cutting them..."

Both girls laughed and Ellen smiled: " Carlisle hasn´t expressed a thing about my hair..."

"He will, believe me...you´re so short together and he is very caring..."

"Yes, he is..."

"You fit together so much... both blond hair ones..."

Ellen just smiled and could see Alice bringing four glasses with the liquid.

Rose handed her one and Ellen tasted it: " Amazing...I haven´t had this for years..."

Bella kept on playing with Ellen´s hair and Alice turned on another movie.

Ellen sipped slowly the drink and when she finished it, she felt incresingly tired.

She laid on the pillow that was next to Bella and in few minutes she closed her eyes.

When she was really deep asleep, Rose asked: " What are we gonna do?"

Alice decided: " We cannot do anything..."

Bella agreed: " I also think so..."

Rose commented: " But she will hate us, are you aware of that?"

Alice shrugged: " We are not the ones to deal with this...dad has to decide..."

Bella asked: " Alice, can you see something?"

She refused: " no, actually no...I see various scenes, just pieces, but they don´t make sense...one of the reasons might be that dad hasn´t decided when he tells her...it´s complicated..."

Rose seemed visibly upset and Bella understood her and tried to calm her: " Rose, don´t worry, I am sure it´s gonna be fine...Ellen is a reasonable person..."

"I know...but... I like her...I regard her as a good friend and I don´t want this family to lose her... she fits here perfectly... and she makes dad so happy...I haven´t seen him like that..."

Alice watched what Rose said and felt completely the same.

Ellen´s and Patty´s presence brought more sunshine in this family.

Ellen was so caring and nice to everyone, loved the head of the family and Patty was sweetheart that needed to be treasured and spoiled. They all liked Ellen a lot. Nobody wished her to disappear out of their lives.

She grew in their hearts so easily. It just seemed so natural.

And Alice seemed surprised because of this fact.

Yes, Rose definitely relied on Ellen too. Looking back, Rosalie was the one who had problems with Bella in the beginning. It was good that she accepted Elly so easily. It was visible that she really liked Elly and Patty. The more she liked them, the more she was worried of losing them.

Bella watched her sisters with worries. Truly, she wasn´t very sure about the outcome of this all.

Perhaps they all silently hoped that Elly would accept their vampire origin as easily as Bella did.

They were both humans when they joined the family. But Bella was so different from her.

Ellen wasn´t that investigative type of person.

Despite living with them for some time, she didn´t notice anything awkward about them.

She accepted their explanations about cold hands so easily, she didn´t even question them. Bella was too suspicious about everything untypical and did her own research. She thrilled to find out more, to reveal the secrets about the Cullens.

On the other hand, Bella believed that Ellen loves the family and Carlisle even more and that she will finally accept them and become one of them.

She has to...or Carlisle will have nothing to live for... She is his everything.

She didn´t want him to have to go through a another painful loss. Carlisle would be devastated.

He once was when he let his ex leave the family. Nobody wished him to go through anything like this again.

And if it was true and Ellen was his true mate, the consequences would be devastating for him and the whole family.

She decided that in case Ellen will be negative to their vampire origin, she has to try and stand with her side as much as possible.

Somehow she knew that this won´t be too easy.

She looked up and noticed Alice´s serious look. She was silently watching her thinking and then added: "You will have to help her Bella...she will need you"

Then she heard the noise outside and said firm: " No word to anyone...alright...? Nobody may know..."

They all swore and welcome their men happily.

The guys entered the room and Carlisle was surprised when he saw Ellen sleeping on the ground.

Alice said silently: „ We didn´t want to wake her, if we carried her to the bedroom, it would be awkward…"

He nodded: „ Don´t worry Alice, I will carry her….."

He picked Ellen gently in his arms and carried her upstairs. On the stairs she woke up lightly and smiled: „ Carlisle? You´re already back?..."

He nodded: „ Yep, we have just arrived…I will just have shower and be back with you in a minute…."

She nodded and when he returned, he just saw Ellen deep in her sleep again.

He had to smile, she was really so cute when sleeping. He couldn´t move his eyes away from her. He missed her a lot during the evening.

He was watching her for the rest of the night and in the morning she seemed again so pale. He couldn´t understand that but he hoped that Monday´s appoitnment with her doctor will say what´s wrong with her.

It´s been for almost two weeks since this began. He was so worried about her. She was always so tired, vomitting, feeling uncomfortable...

He didn´t want to come up with any diagnosis without checking her properly.

Indeed, he hoped that her doctor will do all the examinations including the blood tests or he will do them himself.

He was impatient to know what is wrong with his Elly.

Thinking about her health, he decided to leave her home on Friday. He will surely manage it all by himself. Fridays are usually much calmer days than other ones. People come usually just for check ups.

There won´t be many new cases, he hoped. Ellen certainly needs some sleep and she can enjoy it to the full extent. He was sure that his kids won´t wake her up. He kissed her on the forehead and decided to start the day.

He got up before seven and headed downstairs. Bella and Edward were sitting there and reading together a magazine. He greeted them and noticed Patty standing on the stairs: „ Sweetie, good morning, are you hungry?"

She nodded yawning and he went to prepare her the breakfast. Then she changed the clothes and he drove her to school.

She asked before going to the car: „ What about mum?"

He caressed her hair: „ Your mum is tired today, Patty, she will stay at home….do you mind if I drive you?"

She shook the head: „ No, dad…I like going with you in your car…"

He smiled and parked the car at the school parking place and accompanied Patty in her class.

Then he drove back to his work.

* * *

Ellen woke up at 9.30 and stared at the alarm clock. How is it possible that nobody woke her up. It was so late and she didn´t even remember moving to her bed. She fell asleep in the living room. She turned around to grab her mobile phone and before she could do that, she saw a small teddy on her night table.

She smiled, it was so nice of him. She then reminded the time and didn´t understand this at all. It was already so late. Why didn´t he wake her up?

She didn´t like this. She hoped he would take her with him but he didn´t….She had no idea why he did that. Was it because of yesterday´s failure?

She felt sad for a moment. She looked at her cell phone and could see only an apology for yesterday bad words when Rose appeared.

Nothing from today… no excuse or apology or explanation.

She was pretty sad from this and decided to go ask him didn´t like this attitude.

She got dressed and jumped out of the room.

She managed to get downstairs alone.

Then Edward appeared in the door coming from outside: „ Ellie….you should have shouted…."

Ellen waved the hand: „ No problem….thanks…I managed it alone..."

Bella followed him: „ No, Ellie…..really…it´s no problem for us..you know you can tell us whenever…..we are glad to help you..."

Ellen smiled: „ I know…..I just don´t want to bother you constantly…"

„ You are not…..bothering…not at all…..you´re a family….remember?"

Ellen blushed: „Thanks….."

„Shall I make you some coffee?"

Ellen refused: „ No, thanks... I am not in the mood for it today..."

Then she watched them: " Speaking of help...…Can I ask you for something?"

Edward added: „ Sure...Tell us…."

„Would you drive me to Carlisle….?"

He nodded: „ of course…..Sit down to my car, I will drive you there…I need to take some documents in the town….I just need to bring them, please take a seat in my car...…here are the keys..."

He handed her the keys to open the car and disappeared upstairs.

Bella knew why Carlisle left alone at home and asked with worries: " Elly, are you alright?"

Ellen watched her: " Yes, why?..."

" I think that Carlisle won´t be too happy when you appear there..."

"Why not?" "Well, he wanted you to have some rest..."

"Bella, I am fine...really...do I look like a sick person?"

She shrugged: " Elly, I am not a doctor..."

" No, but you are a human...you can see it..."

Bella felt uncertain suddenly: " I really can´t say...to me you look fine..."

Ellen smiled: " Finally a reasonable word...I also feel fine... and I am going...I don´t like this...overprotection..."

Bella waved to her and Ellen jumped to the garage. Edward came down in a minute and she asked: " Shall I text to Carlisle that you´re...?"

Edward kissed her: " No, love, it´s not our business...we shouldn´t ... Carlisle made it clear last night..."

"Alright...can´t wait when you´re back..." He kissed her passionately: " Me too...I will try to be back ASAP"

With those words he left immediately.

Before getting to the garage door he was stopped by Emmett

„ Ed, where are you going?"

„I am taking Elly to dad….."

Emmett smiled: „ Wow, knight in the shining armour Edward…."

Edward didn´t react and Emmett teased him again: „ Well is it better a puppett Eddie?..."

Edward stopped his steps and wanted to hit his brother.

Emmett suddenly laughed and Bella joined: „ Edward just offered to help…..Elly asked him...…"

Emmett giggled:" I know….I just felt I had to tease my perfect brother….."

Edward almost punched him but then he changed his mind and disappeared in the door.

Rosalie turned to Emmett: „ It wasn´t fair to him…you shouldn´t have…he just offered help...there is nothing wrong with that...…"

Emmett defended: „ I know, baby… I just wanted to tease him a bit…I realise it was a mistake….a big mistake….."


	49. Chapter 49

Edward turned on the music as he drove out of the garage. Ellen wasn´t in a good mood. He didn´t want to ask for details and therefore just smiled. He didn´t want to read her thoughts at the moment.

He could see that she is angry because of Carlisle and they need to solve this. In few minutes he was parking at the place where Carlisle had his own practice.

Ellen thanked him and he said: „ In case you would need anything, or to take back home, just text me….I will be in the town for another hour…..so…."

Ellen smiled: „ Thank you, Edward…."

She closed the door and headed in his practice. There was no one in the waiting room but she heard somebody talking outside. She didn´t want to argue publicly and therefore she sat down on her receptionist chair and waited patiently. She was really angry at Carlisle. She didn´t like the fact that he made the decision for her.

The last time she saw him on the previous day, he seemed to be really pissed off because they were disturbed again.

She knew this wasn´t fair, but it wasn´t her fault. It just happened. Bad coincidence.

She had no idea why he didn´t wake her up. She believed that he is still angry for what happened on the day before. But why didn´t he at least talk to her? He just disappeared in the morning without a word. Just a text would be enough. She has no idea what is the cause for his behavior.

After few minutes the door opened and the man with his daughter were leaving the office. She greeted them friendly and they smiled. She didn´t know that Carlisle already found out about her presence. He heard the familiar sound of Edward´s car arriving to the practice and he had no doubts why he arrived.

Ellen decided to go to talk to him and knocked on the door. Nobody else was in the practice and she knew they would have some privacy. She left her crutches at the table and jumped in his office.

He watched something in his papers and as soon as she entered, he stood up from the table: „ Elly…."

He wanted to welcome her and hold her in his arms. He truly missed her since the morning. He was kind of lonely. Because of the girls party, they didn´t even have time for each other. But she didn´t seem as if she wanted to hug him too. He could sense anger from her. Therefore he pulled away after a second and touched gently her arm:

„ Sweetie, did anything happen?"

He could see that Ellen was really in a bad mood.

She didn´t look in the eyes: „ You ask me?..."

He caressed her arm: „ Elly…I apologise…you seemed…..so pale…I decided to let you to sleep…."

Then he looked at the watch: „ I can see it made you good…..you had a long sleep…."

That made her stare: „ Excuse me if I am wrong, but do you think I should be the one to agree?...you could have asked…."

He could see that when she was in this mood, she wouldn´t také any of his doctor arguments.

„Ellie…..look…. I thought you might be tired and have some rest….you ended up pretty late last night…."

„ Sorry, I thought that you wanted me to help….. and you didn´t let me decide…..you didn´t even ask me….."

He remained silent and looked down.

„ You know I hate when people are making decisions for me without even letting me know….I really feel fine….I have no idea what is your problem…"

She turned around and wanted to jump out and he said tenderly: „ Elly…."

She took her crutches and before leaving the office she turned around: „ I thought you were different…."

With her head down she headed to out. She walked to the nearest restaurant and ordered a cup of coffee.

While sipping it, she texted to Edward. In five minutes he appeared in front of her. He watched her face and after a second he knew something was going on. Even without mind reading he knew that they had a arguement .

Ellen looked up when she saw him and he sat next to her: „ Elly, are you alright?..."

She just nodded. She wasn´t able to say a word. He came closer and hugged her: „ What happened?"

She wiped the tear: „ I know….I overreacted…..I just felt….Carlisle wasn´t fair to me…..I think he doesn´t want me in the office anymore…. He could have woken me up today….."

Edward held her in the arms: „ Elly, I am sure that he had a reason for that. Carlisle must have had a reason for this."

Ellen cried: „ Yes, he doesn´t want me there…."

He wiped her tear: „ El, you little fool, he would never do anything against you….he loves you….."

Ellen just sobbed. He let her calm down and smiled: „ What are we gonna do now?"

„ Can you take me home?"

„ don´t you wish to talk to him?..."

„At home…..it will be better….."

He nodded and asked: „ Let´s go home, shall we?"

She stopped him: „ Edward? Could we take Patty?"

He agreed: „ Okay…."

They arrived home an hour later. He sent the text to Carlisle informing him that he doesn´t need to go to school. Patty was excited that she went earlier.

She was drawing the pictures with Ellen and they were having fun together. Bella brought them the cookies and Patty happily took one for herself and one for Ellen.

Bella already knew from Edward that there is something wrong among them.

Although Edward didn´t say any details, she didn´t want to be impolite and ask.

She sat down next to Ellen: „ Ellen, I know there are too many people in this house but if you….ever….need to talk…. I will be glad to listen…"

Ellen smiled:

„ Thanks, Bella…..it´s ….complicated…..I know I sometimes say more before I think…but I just can´t help it…."

„But….the only thing I can say that Carlisle really cares…he is the most caring person I know…of course except my husband, but you know how I mean it…."

Ellen smiled: „ I know… I just…I did probably said too much…but I don´t want to be overprotected…"

Bella reminded of the past: „ Elly,…..the Cullen men are all like this, I am afraid…..Me and Edward….before we were married….I also had the feeling that he always has to protect me….it´s their nature, I think…I believe they all have this from Carlisle…"

„ But….it´s so hard to get used to it…"

Bella touched her shoulder: „ You will…..they really mean it with the best intentions, they don´t want to hurt us, neither Carlisle does…..he loves you with his whole heart…..you make him happy….."

Ellen frowns: „ Today, I made him angry….I am sure…. I …I simply overreacted again…..sometimes I can´t controll my emotions…."

Bella grinned: „ I understand…."

Ellen asked silently: „ Do you think he will forgive my behavior?"

„Sure…I have no doubts….."

Ellen yawned: „ I feel so dizzy today…..maybe I shouldn´t have drunk the mojito last night….I haven´t had alcohol for so long…."

„ Elly, if you need…go to take a nap….I will stay here with Patty…"

„ Bella, I cannot disturb you so much…you already help me a lot….."

Bella stopped her: „ Elly, really….. no problem….as I told you this morning….I love to be helpful….."

She turned to Patty: „ Honey, will you help me with the dinner?"

Patricia laughed: „ Sure….and can we watch the Tangled story?"

„After the dinner okay?"

She agreed and Ellen followed the girls out of the room.

She headed in her bed and before falling asleep she checked her cell phone but no message. A tear fell down her eye and after sobbing for a moment she fell asleep.

Carlisle was sitting at his table and reminding the moment when Ellen left.

He had no idea of what happened. He just wanted her to feel better.

He did nothing serious and didn´t understand her behavior. He was just worried about her. He hoped that they would talk when he gets home. His cell phone beeped. Edward informed him that they already took Patty home.

On his way home he got a phone call from the ER chief. He asked for appointment. The doctor was free at the moment and offered him the afternoon meeting. Carlisle agreed and after the work he headed to the hospital.

Before he was leaving he noticed the table where Ellen forgot her scarf when she was leaving in a hurry. She might not have noticed that. He gave it in his jacket. He missed her presence. He felt so lonely during the whole day.

In few hours he will see her again. He will have to clarify her the fears about her. He didn´t like her present conditions. On monday they will finally know more.

The meeting in hospital wasn´t very long. He signed the new contract and decided just to take the free shifts that cannot be taken by anyone else. The head doctor had no problem with that. Carlisle was always helping when needed.

An hour later he was heading towards the home. He ran immediately in the living room. He could smell the smell of the salmon fish. He looked in and saw Patty assisting to Bella. She greeted him and Patricia ran immediately to hug him: „Hi dad…."

He kissed her cheek and smiled: „ it´s gonna be so delicious….I am sure…." PAtricia nodded: „ Yes, and I helped Bella a lot….." „I have no doubts about that…." Then he looked at Patty: „ Where is mum?"

Patty pointed upstairs: „ In her bedroom….." Bella explained: „ Ellen didn´t feel the best, I told her to take a nap…"

He nodded: „ Thanks for help, Bella…."

He turned to Patty: „ Would you be interested in a pillow war?"

Patricia exclaimed: „ Any time, dad….I will win…." He grinned: „ We´ll see…."

And followed Patricia in the living room.

After the dinner, he was the one who told her the bed time story. She fell asleep immediately.

He went to check to Ellen but she was still asleep. She looked pale again. He sat on the bed and caressed her hair. She hasn´t woken up. After an hour he decided to go in his study.

Ellen woke up short after nine. She checked the watch and couldn´t believe she was asleep for so long again. She was hesitating for a moment. Shall she go to search for him? Yes, she should apologise, or at least explain… she shouldn´t have shouted at him.

It wasn´t the best thing to do….. She wanted to get up and leave the room when the door silently opened.

She hoped he was faster but after a second a tiny small body hugged her: „ Mum?"

Ellen smiled: „ Sweetie, why don´t you sleep?"

„I had a bad dream…"

Ellen hugged her: „ Come here, baby…."

Patty snuggled to her and they were hugging each other. Ellen fell asleep again. When she woke up again, she was kind of hungry. She hasn´t eaten anything since lunch. She decided to sneak for some light snack.

She was about the jump the stairs down. She was glad that nobody from the family heard her to come to talk her out of this idea.

When she turned back, she heard a small light coming out of the study. It was clear that Carlisle must have been there.

She hoped he would listen to her. He had the greatest right to be angry after what she told him. Why cannot she keep her mouth closed or at least think before she speaks?

She knocked on the door and opened them a little bit. She could see him resting on the sofa reading a book.

Ellen came closer: „ Carlisle?"

He immediately closed the book and headed to her: „ Elly?..."

He raised the hand and she accepted it with relief. It cannot be that bad when he acts like this.

He lead her to sit down. As soon as she was on the sofa, she spoke up: „ Carlisle,….I ….I am sorry….I apologise for what I said…..it wasn´t fair….."

He caressed her hair: „ Elly, I am not angry with you….I just felt sad…you looked so tired in the early morning and I wanted you to sleep a little longer. I didn´t mean to control you or anything else….."

She looked down at her knees: „ I know…I just….I overreacted…..I am sorry….Can you forgive me?"

He moved her in his arms and kissed her forehead: „ There is nothing to forgive…you just didn´t have your best day…"

„ Probably….."

She looked up and could see the most beautiful honey eyes smiling again.

She caressed his cheek and whispered: „ I love you…..I missed you today"

„I was so lonely in the office….."

„May I come on Monday again?"

„ You must…..of course…just in case you want to…."

She stopped him talking just by touching his lips with her finger. He stopped first but then kissed the finger too.

Few seconds later Ellen could feel his lips on hers and he began kissing her passionately.

She could feel the love coming out of the kisses and hoped they won´t be disturbed now.

The house seemed so quiet. She was caressing his neck when her stomach made a loud sound.

That made him pull away and he watched her: „ Elly?..."

SHe just shrugged and he sounded really like a doctor when he asked: „ When did you eat last time?"

Ellen looked at the watch: „Lunch….."

Before she could finish the word, he was already carrying her downstairs.

He sat her down on the bar chair and began to heat the rest of the dinner.


	50. Chapter 50

_ Sooo...today I would like to present you the chapter I had already hidden in my laptop, thinking whether I should publish..._

_Since this story is M rating, I believe you all are above 18 (or at least 15) and you will enjoy it :-))))_

_I am still new in this type of writing :-))) and so I hope it will be understandable :))))))) _

_when you finish... I would like to invite you all to my new story :))) named Mirrors, this week I had a dream and I wanted to make a story of it, so... but don´t worry, I won´t stop with this story..._

_I would like to devote this chapter to all of you who really read the whole 50 chapters till here and the most to those who sent me the nicest reviews...I really treasure each of your beautiful words... you make my life beautiful and my writing better..._

_and another small dedication goes to my lovely husband, who bought to my daughter and me a holidays in the Canary islands...(another place where I desired to go...), I know he won´t read it here...but still...I am so happy ..._

_anyway, have a nice sunny weekend and enjoy the chapter :-))))_

_sorry, for the talks, I just can´t say things short today...you will see..._

_A/N I don´t own anything from the Twilight and no copyright infringements intended...the story is just for my personal pleasure and I don´t earn any profit with that..._

* * *

Ch 50

Carlisle accompanied her in the bedroom and kissed her for good night. He didn´t say anything more. Maybe because he saw Patty sleeping in her bed. He turned around, wished her good night and left the room. Ellen was sitting on the bed thinking about everything.

She felt so frustrated. Everytime they tried to spend some time together, something disturbed them. She felt like a teenager. They are both ADULTS….. she felt like she had to sneak around. She couldn´t hold on. This is all crazy. Everything is getting crazy. In her present state of mind, she has no doubts about one thing. She needs him and wants him. Definitely. Yes. It is one of the best ideas recently. She cannot plan it, plans usually don´t work. It has to be sudden. Unexpected.

She hoped he wouldn´t be immune to her seduction plans. No, he cannot be. He loves her. He repeated this many times. Still, she had no idea of why he left tonight. It was so weird to be in the bed without him. Since they have been together, he always came. Until now. She had no idea why he did that and it made her feel so weird. She has never felt anything like this.

She watched her little baby girl sleeping but missed the presence of her beloved Carlisle. Ellen loved being with Patricia but couldn´t wait when she can see him in the morning. But suddenly she couldn´t help it. She has never experienced this feeling of frustration. It was eating her from inside.

When she woke up, she heard voices from downstairs. She put on the dressing gown and headed to find her daughter. It was Saturday and Patricia was promised to leave with Bella, Alice and Rose shopping. Ellen felt sorry she cannot accompany them but she knew that in two or three weeks she will be finally able to walk better. She has to hold on.

She began jumping down the stairs when she was caught from behind by Carlisle: „ Why don´t you say a word?"

She replied shocked: „ Well….I thought I….I could make it…."

Then she realised that he is holding her under the knees touching her naked thighs. It was kind of interesting feeling to experience his cold hand on her body. She began thinking of how it would feel if he did that purposefully.

Edward was standing next to Bella who was dressing Patricia´s coat, he watched Jasper and couldn´t help it but he left the room pretending he needs to get something. Jasper followed him in a second. Luckily Ellen didn´t notice them. Bella and Alice already knew what is going on and couldn´t help but giggle.

Carlisle gave Ellen on the floor and she kneeled down to Patty: „ Sweetie….be nice to Alice and Bella…..Where are you going?"

„Bella replied: „ Just to Seattle….They have huge sales…."

Then she called: „ Rose…..where have you been?"

A blond head appeared on the stairs: „ I am here….."

Emmett followed her: „ Where are Jasper and Edward?"

Bella whispered: „ They needed to get out of the house….. neeeded some fresh air."

Ellen was kissing Patricia so she could continue in the vampire speech: „ Too many emotions….."

He stared: „ Well, then…ladies. May I ccompany you?...I can be your personal driver and I will také you wherever you wish…."

Alice commented: „ Great, we will také your Jeep…there´s enough space for out bags….."

He rolled his eyes and headed outside to the garage.

Ellen waved Patty for the last time and headed to the kitchen to have some coffee.

She needed that. She was delighted because the hot water was already prepared in the kettle. She just prepared the cup, gave a spoon of coffee and added a bit of powder milk.

Then she poured the hot water over it. She sipped it and began thinking. It was silent everywhere.

She hasn´t spoken to Carlisle since last night when he left her room to let her have a good night sleep. She didn´t like it much but didn´t dare to comment anything. When the girls left and she went to make the coffee, Carlisle was still standing in the living room in front of the fireplace watching the photos. He knew he had to tell Ellen everything as soon as possible. He desires so much to be with her, better said to make love with her.

Yes, he has to do it. Just find the right timing. Yep, that is necessary. He was curious about her reaction to his vampire origin.

It seemed cold in the room. He wanted the fireplace to make the room warmer. He wanted to lit the fire but noticed that there is something wrong with it. It stressed him and he decided to look at it before she comes in. He didn´t want Ellen to complain about being cold.

She was just like that in the dressing gown wearing only her night shirt. Yes, she was tempting him so badly. After everything that happened in the few days, he felt he already lost all of his self control. Yes, he could control the fact all his animalistic nature, but he couldn´t control the way he felt about Ellen and how much he wanted her.

All he could bear in his mind was connected with her. He needed her. It was so amazing to feel her hot thighs on his fingers. He couldn´t help it.

Edward was just passing by and Jasper followed by taking his jacket:

„ Dad, we´re going to the mountains for a good…you know what…..we´ll be back tomorrow….girls already know…."

He nodded and continued in repairing the fireplace. He concentrated on the work and didn´t notice Edward watching him with weird nod and Jasper wasn´t feeling good either when he could sense the emotions fighting inside Carlisle. All he had in his mind was moving around one blond human.

He finally found the problematic area and took a rod to clean the sedimented vent. But he pushed too much and all the ash has fallen right on his shoulder: „ Shit…" he shouted and finished cleaning the space in front of the fire place.

Ellen heard him shouting but didn´t want to leave her wonderful cup of coffee. She really enjoyed it this morning. It was the only thing that ever made her feel great in the morning. And they had such a good coffee in the house. She once asked Rose about the type of coffee but Rose didn´t have a clue. She claimed Bella had chosen it.

She heard him shouting bad had to admit she never heard him screaming. Rude words were not ever in his vocabulary. He just didn´t use them. Sometimes she thought his language being too archaic but she didn´t care.

She heard he finished the work and headed to the nearby shower. A dirty thought appeared in her mind. A shower? Now?

He was already dressed up when he brought her downstairs. What has happened?.

After a second she truly heard the sound of the shower and she sticked to the sudden idea.

What if she tries to make her plan work? Now she has the best opportunity.

Well, she could at least try. She felt she couldn´t bear another disturbing. Everyone is gone for the whole day. She heard Edward and Jasper leaving and girls with Emmett went to their shopping trip. The chance is unique now…

She could hear the shower from the room next to the living room, she barely used this bathroom for shower. She always had shower in the bathroom connected to her bedroom. She entered and heard him taking the soap trying to wash himself. She removed the gown, shirt and panties immediately. She silently removed the bandage from her leg.

She headed slowly making small steps coming closer to the shower. He was hidden behind the curtain and Ellen was becoming nervous. What if he won´t like her body? She is not as perfect as the girls. What if isn´t good enough? She was really afraid. He is certainly perfect….. But on the other hand, she had already some experience and knew that she won´t find out until she tries.

He was washing the mess out of his body and hair when he noticed a weird sound.

It was as if somebody was moving in the room.

He immediately knew who.

Maybe Ellen just needed to use the toilett. He just hoped she doesn´t feel bad again. Last night she was really pale again.

He should figure out a way to tell her the truth. He knew that he would have to face the reality better sooner than later. He knew Ellen would like to be with him in all ways but he never thought she would act the way she did at the moment.

He asked: „ Ellie, sweetie?..." She suddenly gave the head in the curtain and smiled: „ Hi…."

What she saw took her breath completely. She guessed his body would be perfect but what she saw caused only the amazement in her face. He was absolutely perfect. Beautiful…. She has never seen such incredible human body. He must have spent tons of hours in the gym. Well, he is a doctor. But wait, she should move.

He noticed her surprised stare and asked: „ What happened…..?" He never expected her to do this.

She hesitated: „ Well, I thought that I could make you company…..we are finally alone in the house….." He smiled with hard and unreadable expression following in his face.

Before he could say anything, she moved the curtain a bit and entered the shower next to him. He was watching her and felt surprised that she came.

He would never believe. He knew he has to tell her before she will find out his body is too cold. He was standing in the flow of the hot water and didn´t realise that his body seems to accept the warmth from it.

He began with uncertainty in his voice: „ Ellie…..I…."

She was coming closer and laid her hands around her neck: „ I thought we could have some nice shower together…"

He smiled: „ What about your leg?"

„The leg is fine…."

„Elly…."

„ What?...do you want me to leave?"

She teased him: „ No….., I think…. I just…..we should…"

She could see how nervous and astonished he was about the whole situation.

He looked suddenly like a school boy caught doing something inappropriate.

She hugged him tighter and wanted to kiss him.

He held his hands around her waist and continued: „ Elly….there is something….."

Ellen was already fed up with excuses, apologies or whatever he had on his mind.

She wanted him now. She didn´t want to wait any longer.

She looked in his golden honey eyes and whispered firm: „ Carlisle?..."

He stopped and watched her with expectations. She moved tighter and shivered when she felt so close to him purely skin on skin.

She looked him deep in the eyes and whispered: „ Shut up and kiss me….."

Before he could protest she kissed him passionately that took away his good resolution for any talk. He could see that she even didn´t have problems with his cold body. At this moment he realised the fact about the hot water. As it helped in the hospital with the patients, it worked on the whole body with Ellen. He was enjoying this from the first moment.

She surprised him so much he would never expect her to act like this. She really attempted to seduce him and she succeeded.

Now he knew that he cannot resist her anymore. He wants her as much as she wants him. Maybe more.

He just needs to be careful because she is still fragile. He could break her so easily.

He continued kissing her and his hands were travelling from her hips to her neck while his lips still occupied hers. Ellen was enjoying this completely. She couldn´t do anything else than to feel his soft touches. Each of them made her shiver like never before. Just his pure presence made miracles with her. She never saw her body react so naturally to anyone. She could suddenly sense his every touch. She began moaning when his lips left hers and began moving all along her face up to her neck and lower to her breasts. She loved him touching her and had to admitt she had never experienced anything so beautiful and passionate. He was just playing with her and she was completely in ecstasy.

She began kissing him again and among the kisses she softly whispered his name. He could see that she really likes his touches. She longed for more of them.

He suddenly asked: „ Is your leg okay?" He noticed she was standing on it. She smiled and continued kissing his shoulders. She moved the leg a bit up so she was leaning on him and having the leg in the air: „ You´re not my doctor now sweetie…..forget about it….."

That made him smile, he gently touched her jaw and kissed her: „ I know…I am just worried…." „don´t ….." He stopped her with his tongue gently touching hers. They were kissing each other passionately and enjoying each other´s presence.

Carlisle tried to control himself but it was one of the hardest things he has ever experienced. In Ellen´s presence and yet naked like this he couldn´t keep his control..He wanted to be with her completely.

It doesn´t matter that their first making love will be in the shower, the most important is her happiness and she certainly looks content now. When he felt, he cannot hold on anymore, he took both of her legs and moved them around his hips. Ellen gasped by the beauty of the moment when he first entered her and wished to have him inside her forever. It was a completely indescribable moment. She felt finally like being the one with him. They were like one soul, one body and she was enjoying everything he was doing, she loved his every move. She didn´t realise in the heat of the passion but she was screaming out his name which made him smile and devote more to her lips. When she felt she cannot hold anymore, they reached the relief at the same moment and he moved her closer to the shower wall and leaned her against the wall. With the other hand he touched next to her too.

He needed to breathe out and calm down a little bit. This was kind of too much for him. He hasn´t experienced such passion and emotions in his whole existence. Yes, this was about sex, but it was also about love, a true love, love between the mates and he has never experienced this before.

He felt he is becoming addictive on this. Ellen gave him the feelings he didn´t know he could feel. This was the notion of making love with his beloved mate and he enjoyed it to the maximum.

Ellen was holding his neck and she was completely exhausted. This has been really something. She has never had such passionate love making. No matter how hard her ex tried, he could never bring her such pleasure as this one fast love making in the shower did.

She was unbelievably happy that she decided to seduce him. The result was absolutely worth it and she could certainly repeat it many times a day.

But now she was completely tired and out of her senses. They seemed to be mess now. All she had in her mind was the wonderful experience that they just enjoyed. She never thought it could be so wonderful. He really surprised her in many ways.

Carlisle opened his eyes and caressed her cheek. She was watching him with smile and pure satisfaction in her face.

She asked with her voice still shaking: „ Do you think you could let my leg..a bit..….." She commented when she realised that he was still leaning one hand on the wall and with the other one he was gently supporting her legs around his hips. He softly smiled: „Of course….." And loosened his hand.

She hugged him immediately with her both hands and didn´t want him to move away. She whispered: „ That was….I mean…I can´t find words… undrescribably beautiful….."

He smiled: „For me it was unique experience too….."

He watched her lips and couldn´t resist. He had to kiss her again. This time he stopped before it could lead somewhere he couldn´t control again.

He noticed she was standing on one leg again and took the soap to wash her back again. But as he began touching single parts of her body, he simply couldn´t stop. He wasn´t able to resist her anymore. He wanted to feel her again, he desired to hear her beautiful voice when moaning his name. He just wanted to make her his again. He knew that he was completely lost in paradise when making love with her.

Nothing could prevent him from repeating the amazing experience of making love with his adorable soulmate. In shower he was safe from revealing himself. At least for this moment.

* * *

_I hope you liked it...if you have a second, please let me know... Thanks in advance..._

_have a nice weekend and I will try to prepare next chapter for Monday :-))))_


	51. Chapter 51

_hi,_

_as I promised, another chapter is here..._

_hope you like it :-))))_

_anyways, I wanted to ask if there is anyone who would like to help me with stories? /not that I would lack the ideas, just the opposite :-))) ...just it would be great to talk about them with sb... :-))) )/_

_enjoy the reading and if you wish, please leave me a comment :-))) Thx_

* * *

Ch 51

After getting out of the shower Ellen found herself in her dressing gown carried away in Carlisle´s bedroom. He wore his some gown too and Ellen was still lost in her mind.

This was really something. They made love at least twice, and she was overwhelmed by the amount of emotions that she was having inside. She felt so tired despite the noon time. Her legs ached especially the injured one but she didn´t want to say anything. She just wanted to enjoy the peaceful atmosphere when he laid her on his bed and rested himself next to her. She was in this room for the second time since she moved in here. He gave the blanket over them and hugged Ellen closer. She looked really tired and he was right. As soon as she was cuddled close to him, she felt asleep. He smiled at the time of her nap but she must have been exhausted. The new experience was both of them was too much. These moments with Elly were one of the most beautiful ones he ever experienced. He would never guess that the intimate moments with true mates can be so….. he truly lacked words to express. IT was such a strong experience. He watched sleeping Ellen and headed to the closed to dress something proper. He decided that sweatpants with long sleeved T-shirt would be fine. Then he returned to Elly under the blanket. Her leg was naked out of the blanket and he felt tempted again. But he knew he had to resist. Now they weren´t in the shower and she would immediately realise that something is wrong with his body.

He decided to tell her as soon as possible. It is necessary. She deserves to know the truth. Yes, one of the reasons was to tell her because of the selfish reasons. He didn´t want to hide anymore in the warmth of the hot water, he wanted to be with her and spend such wonderful moments making love with her. But the main reason was the desire for her to know the truth. He hoped that this information won´t be devastating for her.

Yes, Ellen wasn´t Bella. She just knew that all before she joined the family. Nothing prevented her from being with Edward. He hoped that Ellen loves him as much as Bella loves Edward. He really wished that too. After all what happened today, he expected nothing else from her. He believed in her ability to deal with things in the right manner.

Ellen was sleeping and dreaming too. In her dream she saw her beloved Carlisle with a gun in his hands leading a group of people after himself. They were in the dark woods and it looked as if they were planning to catch and fight a bear. But when she realised they headed in a small cave hidden by the large trees, she knew it wasn´t a bear. Something moved in the cave and Ellen was shocked. The events went so fast then. She saw Carlisle being bitten in the neck by some dark creature and she didn´t want to watch then….. SHe began screaming and causing the creature to look at her with a vicious smile….

She couldn´t stop screaming not even when two loving hands were hugging her and begging to wake up: „ Elly, sweetie….wake up…"

He could see her forehead was full of sweating. Suddenly she opened her eyes and watched him with surprise. He asked: „ Love, what happened?"

„ I don´t know….bad dream….but so real…."

He kissed her cheek: „ Would you like to talk about it?"

She smiled, she didn´t want to discuss this in detail. She wasn´t very comfortable about talking to him about this. He would regard her as crazy.

„Maybe another time….right now…I´d rather forget about the nightmare…."

He nodded and moved her closer to his chest to rest: „ Sleep…I will be with you…."

She smiled: „ Then it´s gonna be the best nap ever…."

And she closed the eyes again. After she seemed deep in her sleep, he headed downstairs to prepare lunch.

He was still hesitating about it, how to tell her. Where should he do it? How? How is one supposed to tell this? He had absolutely no experience.

He prepared two steaks with potatoes, he made one almost bloody one for himself and the normal medium steak for Ellen. Then he headed to wake her up with a kiss: „sweetie, wake up, we have lunch to eat….the steaks are ready,…..they might be even cold…."

She giggled and before she could protest or do anything else, he was carrying her downstairs. She couldn´t stop grinning: „ It´s comfortable…..to be taken care of…"

He smiled: „ Well…..I love to take care of you and you know it…."

She sat down on the chair and said: „ it´s so warm here…"

„Finally, the fireplace works…..it made me all dirty today in the morning…"

„How come?"

"I wanted to make some warm here but it didn´t work….so I took a look at it and ended up black everywhere. Therefore I headed to the shower."

He noticed her blushing and she seemed really cute when the color of her cheeks revealed her thoughts. They finished the meal and Carlisle took out the bottle of wine that he had in the fridge. In the afternoon they were watching the movie, the pieces of wood were burning in the fire and they could smell it and enjoyed the romantic atmosphere.

He asked: „ Would you like to sit close to the fire?"

She smiled: „ that would be nice…."

He moved the blankets and pillows on the floor in front of the fireplace and carried Ellen who was still in the tempting gown right on the blanket. He tried to sit as close as possible to the fire and Ellen had to laugh at one moment:

„ Come farther or your beautiful blond hair will be black…."

„That would certainly be bad…."

He laughed. Ellen explained: „ Not that I would mind, but I love your sweet blond hair….it´s sexy…."

He grinned: „ Thank you for compliments Miss….."

Ellen watched him and caressed his face: „ Thank you…"

„For what?"

„Just for being….for being you…. You make me happiest person in the whole world…"

„Same for me, my lady….you make me feel finally complete….."

„Won´t you leave me?"

He got scared: „ Elly, tell my why I should leave you? How did you come to such thoughts?"

She looked down nervously at her shaking fingers: „ Well, I am not perfect, I have not a wonderful figure as you do, I am not that smart…..I mean..I can´t even compare to your perfection…."

He touched gently her face and made her look in his eyes: „ Ellie, I love you….and you know that….I am trying to persuade you about this fact every minute of my existence. You make my days full of love and understanding. I feel that I live again when going through everything with you. And look I don´t care about how imperfect as you claim you are…I love you the way you are, and I wouldn´t want to change a hair on you… you are the most beautiful and smartest woman I have ever met….and you are mine….if I may feel this way…."

She blushed again and that made him smile at her with his most shining smile…"

She blushed when he finished and added: „yes, I am….."

He kissed her again and whispered: „ what are you, Ellie?..."

Ellen hugged him around the neck and whispered between the kisses: „ Yes, I am…I am all yours….."

When she said this, he realised that his body gained enough warmth by sitting close to the fire and he moved to her to prove her how serious he meant everything he just said. Ellen felt again impossible feelings as he was touching her everywhere. It was so exciting and she desired he would never leave her body and made love with her every hour of her life. It was completely breathtaking. It was just Carlisle and her in the whole house. Nobody else could hear them. She realised again that she couldn´t stop the loud screams coming out of her. He just made her feel so beautifully that her voice had to express it out. When they reached the climax at the same moment, he laid next to her again closer to the fire to gain warmth. He was himself so surprised that this really worked. It was weird feeling but he really decided to tell her in the next few days. He just needs to figure out how.

He was watching her sincere blue eyes holding her blond hair in his hand combing the new haircut with his fingers: „ You have such lovely hair…"

Ellen grinned: „Thanks…."

„ Have you every had long hair?"

„Yes, at high school… then it was hard to keep it, bad when combing….and when Patty was born, I lost lot of hair….."

„Yes, that´s true…some women have problems with that…."

He kissed the hair in his hand and asked: „ Will you please let your hair grow again? For me? I would so much love to see you with long hair…"

She smiled surprised, he really must have loved her hair when he asked for something like this. Bella was certainly right. She smiled gently: „ Yes…..if it´s your wish….then I will try…."

He kissed her: „ Thank you…."

She raised her finger: „ But I have to warn you, I may lose my patience while combing it and I might cut it immediately…"

That made him laugh: „ Then you will tell me and I will comb them for you…..your hair smells so wonderful. I simply love it…."

Ellen grinned when he was talking, he was really so sweet. Now more than ever before. Maybe the making love broke down all borders that still existed among them. She felt really so happy with him and she was grateful that she decided to leave her ex. She would never guess that she could gain such amazing man. He was a real treasure. For the first time in her life she felt loved, cared, admired and completed. She had everything she ever dreamed of and hoped these feelings will last for many many years. She would love to stay with this amazing man forever. With these thoughts she fell asleep again being hugged by her man of dreams.

* * *

_A/N Can you guess the reason of the dream? :-)))))_


	52. Chapter 52

Ch 52

On monday morning Ellen was woken up by soft and gentle kiss on her forehead: „ Wake up sleepy head…" Ellen stared when he opened the curtains and let the light enter the room: „ What´s wrong?"

Carlisle returned back to her and caressed her cheek: „ It´s Monday, honey….work time.."

She grinned: „ Wait, Monday….Monday….my appointment is today…."

He grinned: „ I know….I already arranged that Edward would take Patty to school so we can leave as soon as you are ready…."

He asked: „ will you have blood tests?"

She nodded: „ Probably, I would like to…. "

He handed her the glass of water: „ Great….. then drink this….it´s good for blood to flow better…."

„Thank you…."

He checked the watch: „ When you are ready, we can leave,…I will buy you breakfast later….."

„won´t you have problems in the office?"

„No, I don´t think so…the nurse knows we might be late, I left her the message and …"

he grinned: „ This is great about being your own boss, you don´t answer to anyone…."

She nodded, finished the glass and jumped to the bathroom. When showering she reminded of their love-making again. She had to still think about that. It was such amazing experience that she couldn´t get rid of that idea. She dressed up and before she left the room, she felt an immediate urge to vomit. She managed to breathe and the feeling left away after few minutes. She drank a bit of water again and jumped out of the room. Carlisle was waiting in front of the room watching her with doubtful look but didn´t say anything aloud. He could see the pale color of her face. Finally today they will know better what is wrong.

Ellen asked: „ Can we go?"

„Sure…" In a second he was carrying her in his arms downstairs and caressed his lips: „ You haven´t even kissed me today….."

„Well, then I must improve this..…" and he immediately kissed her lips.

Then he handed her the jacket and the crutches.

Ellen filled the necessary papers he handed her and sat down in front of the doctor´s office.

The nurse came out and wondered: „ Dr. Cullen? Welcome…..."

Then she took Ellen´s papers and added: „ Please wait for a moment….we will call you in few minutes…"

Ellen nodded and waited for the nurse to come back. Carlisle leaned against her and hugged her around. But Ellen seemed lost in her thoughts. She laid her head wrong and ended up laying in his lap. He couldn´t stop laughing and kissed her on the belly. At one moment he stopped and seemed stuck. He couldn´t laugh anymore. Ellen could see his surprised look and asked: „ Is anything wrong?"

Before he could say anything, the nurse came out: „ Mrs. Williams…..come in please..….."

Ellen left Carlisle´s hand and headed to the office. She hasn´t seen the doctor for more than a year.

Dr. Lane smiled: „ Welcome, Mrs. Williams….How can I help you?..."

Then she read the papers: „ we are supposed to do the regular check up…."

Ellen sat down next to her on the chair and she asked questions. The last one was: „ Are you having any health problems at the moment?"

To her surprise Ellen nodded: „ Actually, for the last few weeks I feel bad, usually in the morning my stomach goes like crazy, I feel dizzy sometimes and incredibly tired. I have to be at home because of the leg but still…I am so exhausted… I would sleep all day….."

The doctor watched her and asked: „ When was your last period?..."

Ellen shrugged. She had no idea: „ I am pretty irregular….I can´t remember now…."

She really couldn´t figure out.

The doctor just wrote down and replied: „ Then we need to make all tests to find out what is wrong with you…."

She checked her properly and then let the nurse do the blood tests. Ellen thanked and the doctor said:

„ Could you please wait outside?...We should know the results by an hour….."

Ellen nodded: „ I will come here in an hour…."

„Great…." She headed towards the door where Carlisle was waiting.

* * *

When Ellen went in the office, he was sitting and listening. He reminded what happened when he kissed her belly. The sound he heard from her belly reminded him the sound of a human heart this one beating much faster. Oh no, it cannot be.

It´s been only two days since they…His first thought belonged to the thought about past events in his family. But it´s been only two days…... This option is not possible….. But the other version must be certain then.

When Ellen appeared in his house two months ago, she claimed that her ex husband made her have sex with him. Why didn´t he think of the pregnancy as a possibility of her problems? Everything implied this. Why didn´t he want to see it? The beating heart made it clear. But he cannot be the one to tell Ellen. He may say his opinion, but she needs to learn the news from the doctor.

The questions that the doctor asked Ellen behind the door also confirmed his diagnosis. The blood tests will make it certain.

He phoned to the office and took a day off. Nurse claimed that nobody appeared so far and promised to contact the other pediatrician to treat the urgent cases. After a while Ellen came out of the room and he decided to pretend he has no idea. But he was 90 percent sure. His special hearing confirmed this when he concentrated properly on Ellen. Why hasn´t he noticed earlier? But it was still so silent that even now he had problems to distinguish. But yes, the heart beat was there and it was regular.

He smiled at Ellen and hugged her: „ How did it go?"

He handed her the crutches: „ Can we leave?"

Ellen nodded with her head down: „ Yes, but just for an hour….we need to come back for the results?" „You mean the blood tests?"

„Yes…."

„What did the doctor said?"

Ellen watched the ground when they were leaving the hospital and he lead her to the nearest cafeteria. He ordered her the pancakes and instead of coffee the glass of the orange juice.

He wanted just the tea.

Ellen thanked and he asked: „ So, I am curious, what did the doctor say?"

„Well, the doctor didn´t tell me anything specific, she wants to wait for the results…"

She watched him: „ Love, you can go to the office…you will be late… I will take the cab then….."

He stopped her by touching her hand: „ Elly, don´t worry…. I have taken a day off….I called and my colleague will take the urgent cases…it´s not a problem…..we substitute each other…"

He caressed her cheek: „ I want to be with you…."

She smiled but at the same moment she immediately stood up and with the hand in front of the mouth she headed to the bathroom. He followed but stayed outside but heard everything. When she came out of the bathroom he asked: „ Elly, when was your last period?"

He saw her being pale again, she watched him: „ Wait? What do you think? Don´t you want to say that….? No, it´s not possible…."

„You´re not on pills?"

„Unfortunately, I can´t také them… I am sorry, I forgot to tell you….when we…."

He kissed her forehead: „ Elly,I understand….it was so sudden what happened….I don´t blame you or anything but ….this child then must be…..." She looked down: „ I know…..I am very much aware that if I am pregnant, it´s his….."

Then she broke down and he hugged her. She sobbed: „ What if I am pregnant?...I can´t….I….I don´t want his child…I don´t want him to know…..I am happy to have him out of my life….."

He wiped her tears and felt she needs to be comforted: „ Elly, don´t worry….if you are really pregnant, we will figure out a way. But I won´t let you tell him unless you don´t want to do it….."

She stopped crying and watched his face. He seemed to be certain and sincere. His eyes revealed his true intentions.

She hugged him: „ You mean, you would?...you would….."

he wiped her tear: „ If you ask if I would like to become the father of the unborn child,….then my answer is yes…..I will be more than happy to welcome this child in our family…."

She hugged him immediately: „ Thank you….for everything…..you´re a dream come true …" He made her look in the eyes:

„ No, Elly…you are….you are the best that could ever happen to me…..and now I am looking forward to the moment when we will be able to hold our baby in our arms."

She still couldn´t believe it: „ you´re unbelievable…"

He caressed her face: „ No, I just love you…and I think that together with all kids in the house, the little bundle will be adored by everyone…."

She laughed through the tears: „ Do you think it´s proper place to discuss this all in the bathroom corridor?"

He grinned: „ Well...I don´t mind to discuss this anywhere with you…."

He pointed to the table: „ Let´s return back, shall we?"

Ellen nodded: „ Yeah, let´s go…." He lead her back while she jumped by his side. He asked: „ If it is true and you are pregnant..."

She stopped him: „ No, maybe I am not….it might really be some virus or so…."

He watched her but remained silent:

„ Well, if it is true or not, you should eat properly…. Will you be able to finish breakfast?"

„ I hope so…" She returned back to her meal. He watched her and hoped she would be able to hold something in her stomach. Now when they finally know what is wrong with her, she should have proper nutrition.

After few minutes she ate almost everything and watched him with amusement: „ Satisfied, dr. Cullen?"

He grinned: „ Absolutely…."

He took her hand in his and kissed the knuckles: „ It´s almost time, sweetie…."

„ I know…." He helped her back to the hospital and they waited in front of the doctor´s office together.


	53. Chapter 53

_Hi :-)_

_I have just managed to write down the chapter 53. I apologise for my short break, I decided to take three zumba classes in two days which I really loved...But my body protested when doing anything else than going to bed afterwards :-))))_

_I would so much like to thank for nice reviews, it´s so nice to read it... I am more than happy that you enjoy reading this, that my effort spent at the PC isn´t useless..._

_EmMcCullen - I know you won´t be too happy with this, but I would like to make her pregnant, I have some reasons to do that, but I promise, the rest of the story won´t be just about babies :-))))))), I am not personally a fan of this... :-)))), but for the purpose of the story, I need her to be with a belly :-))) at the moment._

_Right now, this is my last chapter for a while, as I announced here few chapters back, my family is taking a break now..._

_and as soon as I am back, I will continue posting again :-)))),_

_I hope to finish the second Mirrors chapter tomorrow, so you are more than welcome to read it too :-)))_

_I wanted to finish this one earlier, so you could read this ASAP..._

_so take care, have a nice upcoming weekend and enjoy the reading..._

_I don´t own anything from the Twilight...no copyright infringement intended..._

* * *

Ch 53

The door opened and the nurse came out: „ Mrs. Williams, we have just received the results…."

Ellen stood up and the nurse headed to her place. She turned to Carlisle who smiled at her. She closed the door and walked to sit down on the chair. The doctor watched the papers:

„ Well, Mrs. Williams….the blood tests really confirmed your pregnancy… it´s surprising you haven´t noticed…considering the fact you already have a child…."

Ellen stared: „ No, I truly had no idea…."

Dr. Lane continued: „ I will send you to your gynecologist doctor for the ultrasound and he will explain more to you."

She was watching Ellen´s stuck reaction: „ Mrs. Williams, Ellen….are you alright?..."

Ellen looked up embarrassed: „ Yes, I am just…mildly said….shocked…."

Dr. smiled gently: „ This is just the first wave of emotions….I am sure you will love the little one…as much as you love your first child…"

Ellen nodded and smiled sadly: „ Thank you…."

The nurse commented: „ I am sure dr. Cullen will be excited to hear…."

Ellen gasped but didn´t reply. She noticed as the doctor raised the eyebrow and smiled then.

She gave Ellen all the papers and requests and Ellen left the office.

Carlisle already knew, he had heard everything. The comment from the nurse made him a bit angry. He would expect the hospital staff to be professional. This nurse was once with him at the ER, so she might have wanted to be just nice and comforting….who knows. Ellen is the most important now.

She opened the door and he immediately headed to her. He hugged her and asked: „ how did it go?"

She replied: „ Can we talk about it later?" „Sure, sweetie, whatever you wish….."

He helped her in the car and then sat down next to her: „ Elly….."

She looked down at her fingers: „ Well, he did it….. he managed to get me down even after the months…and now I have his bastard in me….."

He touched her shoulder: „ Ellie, don´t talk about the baby like that…..the little one cannot do anything with the question of the father…"

She remained silent and he continued: „ Patty is also Derek´s daughter and you wouldn´t say something like that…"

She shrugged: „ I know…I just….it´s too much….."

„Is there anything I could do right now?" „Just hold me, please…."

She hoped that everything connected with Derek disappeared with the divorce. But now he was back in her life. She will have his baby again. Yes, this time it is different. He won´t know. She doesn´t want to tell him. She felt so sad when she thought about their last moments. It felt like she hadn´t known him for all the years they were married.

At this moment she was so grateful that she had Carlisle in her life. He was so devoted and never expressed any doubt about the baby. He wanted it as his another child.

He hugged her and she could feel the tears wiping. She had no control over them this time. She still felt the confusion about the whole situation. What will she do? She looked up and met his sincere look.

He began caressing her tears: „ Don´t worry…we will make it….."

She watched him: „ Are you sure?...I truly don´t want to be a burden on you…you have done so much for us and…"

He stopped her mouth by holding a thumb on her lips: „ Elly, sweetheart…stop it….. I love you and I want to be with you and bring up the child together with you. The little one needs a happy mother, not a crying one…you should enjoy the pregnancy…."

She didn´t reply and he hugged her: „ Don´t worry…..it´s gonna be better than it seems now…."

„I don´t know….."

„But I do….trust me…."

When he drove home, she was looking out of the window of his car watching the people outside. She felt so weird again. She couldn´t enjoy the moments, she was still in kind of shock. At one moment she touched her belly which was still small and caressed it without thinking. Then she looked up and noticed Carlisle´s soft smile:

„ You see? It´s getting better…."

„Probably you´re right….."

„I am…."

He drove home and helped Ellen inside. His kids were at home except for Patty. Alice asked: „ Where have you been?" Carlisle replied: „ Ellen was at the doctor…." Rosalie was curious: „ And?" Ellen replied: „ I am pregnant…."

Carlisle was watching everyone´s reaction and except Edward, Alice and Jasper, the rest of the family was staring at them.

Ellen finished: „ Unfortunately, the child is my exhusband…..the night we left…he….."

She didn´t finish but felt Carlisle´s reassuring hand holding her. He finished the sentence: „ Ellen doesn´t want her ex to know and so I will be the father of the child legally from the beginning….. so there won´t be any rumours….nobody in this town knows how long we are together….."

Edward added: „ Well, everyone suspects that since the moment you met…."

Ellen watched him: „ How do you mean that?"

Edward corrected himself: „ I just guess from what I heard from friends or at the local brunch during the Christmas…."

He watched Ellen: „ Elly, people love gossips, this is a small town, what else can be more interesting than local doctor´s affairs…"

Carlisle coughed and he stopped. Alice exclaimed: „ So a baby in the family? That´s amazing…"

Rosalie and Bella went to hug her: „ Congratulations Ellie, baby is a miracle….."

Rosalie watched her: „ You look so lovely, I am sure it´s gonna be a baby girl…."

Emmett grinned: „ Well, darling, I am sure it´s gonna be a boy, a future football player and new welcome addition to the Cullen sports team…." All of them laughed.

Ellen headed to the bathroom and Alice came closer to Carlisle: „ Well. Isn´t this the best time to tell her the truth?"

„yes, I would like to, just need to find the right occasion."

Edward watched him: „ Isn´t this a perfect opportunity?"

He watched his son: „How do you mean it?"

Edward finished the thought: „ Well, considering the fact you will become the father of the child, you should perhaps propose his or her mother…."

He shrugged: „That´s what I thought too, but I was a bit worried not to frighten Elly, she is so fragile and now….."

Alice waved the hand: „ She´s a strong girl, she will make it…."

He stood up with hands in his pockets being nervous. Alice definitely knew more but he didn´t want to know this time.

This is something that he has to find out by himself.

Ellen returned back and he kissed her when she moved close to him: „ Are you okay sweetie?

You look tired…." She leaned against him: „ Well, a little bit tired…..maybe exhausted…."

He kissed her forehead: „ Too many things for one morning, right?"

„Definitely…"

„Can I take you upstairs?"

„I would be more than happy if you could…"

She waved to everyone and together with Carlisle they disappeared in her bedroom. She changed the clothes and he waited untill she comes back. Then he hugged her: „ You are so beautiful….."

She blushed immediately: „ Thank you….."

He watched her face properly and said: „ Sleep…you should rest…."

She nodded: „ I know….I just…..will you stay here till I fall asleep?..."

„ Whatever you wish, love….."

She cuddled with him: „ Isn´t this just a dream? If yes, I don´t want to wake up….I would love this to last forever…."

She surprised him first but he kissed her lips gently: „ No, baby, it´s not…..it´s all true and I want you to be happy….."

„You know I am happy when you are with me…."

„ I feel the same….." She caressed his face and moved her lips to his again.

It was so nice to be in his arms. Ellen enjoyed every his hug. He was so comforting, whispering sweet words, making her feel loved. She could never get enough of these words. She had never known this and loved it ultimately. He could always calm her down by saying a few words. It was as if he knew all her emotions and knew how to handle them.

She suddenly felt she couldn´t hold the eyes open. After few seconds she fell asleep with her head close to his chest holding him and breathing his enchanting scent.

When she fell asleep, he headed down to his kids who were passionately debating. Nobody seemed to be opposed.

When he came downstairs Bella asked: „ How does Ellen feel about the baby being her ex?"

Carlisle sat down: „ Well, she is kind of…shocked….but I believe she will get over it and accept it as a fact….."

Edward added: „ Well, Patty is also his child…."

Carlisle agreed: „ That´s what I told her too….."

„She will accept it…"

He just shrugged: „ I hope so, you are right…."

Alice watched him with hope: „ Will you…..?"

He stopped her: „ Yes, Alice, I will…..I will ask her to marry me and then…..I plan to come up with the truth about us….."

Rosalie doubted: „ Are you sure she will accept it….?"

She thought back about the ladies night talks in the past week.

Carlisle gazed in the distance: „ Well, I hope so…I have no idea what I would do otherwise…I believe in the bond between us….."

Edward watched him: „ Well, Ellen is also human as Bella was, but Ellen is different. She is afraid of anything unconventional…"

Rosalie added: „ I agree…"

Bella opposed: „ Come on, guys, She is an adult, and she loves this family and Carlisle the most…. She will accept it…just give her some credit…."

She could see grateful smile appearing in his face: „ Thanks, Bella…."

Jasper asked: „ Have you decided when you will tell her all these NEWS?"

Carlisle went through his hair with his palms: „ I guess tomorrow or the day after…..But I want this as soon as possible…. It´s unfair and I don´t want to tell lies anymore….."

Emmett wondered: „ I am surprised she hasn´t had any doubts sofar….she´s been living with us or with you, dad, for few months….."

Edward felt he had to defend her: „ Emmett, Elly is different….Bella was the one who was searching for evidence…she didn´t accept our theories and versions….."

Bella continued: „ right, Elly is more the type that accepts things, she doesn´t need to question them, she relies on stability, on home, family,…. on traditional values…"

Edward went on: „ That´s true…..she´s not the suspecting kind of person….as soon as she trusts you, she does it with her whole heart…she doesn´t question or motives or actions…."

Carlisle was listening and agreed with everything that was said. He gained Ellen´s trust but he hoped that he won´t lose it now. He desperately wanted to be sincere with her.

She didn´t deserve to live in a lie. No, this wasn´t fair. And if she is to become the next Mrs. Cullen…..she should know everything about them as soon as possible.

For the rest of the afternoon he disappeared in his study and began thinking about a nice place where to tell her everything that was in his mind. He knew it would be hard.

He hoped that in the end she will understand….

He had no idea of ….


	54. Chapter 54

_Hi to everyone..._

_I am back from Gran Canaria...I wanna thank to all those 60 readers who read the last chapter since last week...you´re all amazing..._

_.and here is my first part of this chapter..._

_I decided to divide it in two parts..._

_Please think of me tomorrow, I am going back in my work after three years of maternity leave..._

_( and I must say I am scared...incredibly much)_

_so I hope I will be able to finish this chapter tomorrow night..._

_enjoy the reading and take care..._

* * *

Ch 54

Ellen missed the dinner and she was woken up by her daughter: „ Muuuuuum….wake up….we are going to class….."

Ellen opened her eyes and stared: „ What?...it´s still the night, isn´t it?"

Patricia disagreed: „ No, mum, you slept yesterday for so long, dad told me to let you sleep….won´t you go with us today?"

„It is really the morning?" She was still a bit confused. Carlisle opened the door and was holding a plate in his hand: „ Yes, sweetie, it´s already 7 am, how are you feeling?"

She hit her forehead: „ Better, much better….thanks…..just need something to drink….my throat is so dry…."

He grinned and handed her the breakfast: „ Bed and breakfast at your service…."

She smiled when he sat down to his two girls: „ You´re amazing…you know that?"

He kissed her cheek: „ Well, the young lady here assisted me….so it was great cooperation…"

Ellen smiled and Patricia: „ Thank you, Patty….what were you doing yesterday?"

She smiled: „ We were playing outside with Edward and Jasper…. It was so much fun…."

Ellen was listening to her daughter explaining about the afternoon.

She couldn´t believe she slept for so long. It was almost unbelievable. But she needed it, she was so tired. She was watching Carlisle and he seemed to be deep in his thoughts. When they brought Patty to her class, he wanted to drive before she touched his hand. He stopped moving and she asked: „ Carlisle? Did anything happen?"

He shook the head: „ No…..no…. nothing….I just….."

She grinned: „ You just what?...sorry, but I don´t know you like this…"

She watched him: „ Come, on, Carlisle…..this isn´t your style…"

Then she looked down: „ Is it about the baby, right?...you just got scared by that….didn´t you?"

Before she could continue, he stopped her by giving his thumb on her lips: „ No…..no….Elly, you´re wrong…I mean…there are so many things I want to talk about with you…"

She caressed his hand: „ Then, why are you so nervous? Just talk to me….."

He kissed her hand: „ in the afternoon….I will…I promise….."

She smiled and he asked: „ Can we go to work?"

She agreed and he drove to the practice.

The office was pretty boring. Not many people were coming and Carlisle was kind of glad about it. He could at least think about the evening talk. He needed to prepare so many things. He wanted to tell her first about his origin and then to propose if she accepts it. But during the day he got a text from Alice advising him to do it opposite. He should begin with the better news. He didn´t see the reason in this but he decided to do what he was told. Ellen was also kind of bored and she was sending him emails with questions.

She tried to make him a bit cheerful. He seemed so desperate since the morning. When the nurse left for lunch, she jumped in his office and knocked on the door. He knew immediately that it was her. Ellen opened slowly and asked: „ What would you say to a five minutes break?"

He smiled: „ I would say it´s a great idea…."

She moved closer to him and he sat her on his lap: „ I was missing you….."

He grinned: „ I could see that….I haven´t received so many emails from you for so long…."

She kissed him: „ see that? I am addicted to you…."

That made him feel warm in his chest and he kissed her back: „ I feel the same…." She continued kissing him and whispered between the kisses:

„ Can´t we just…just leave for the night somewhere…..I don´t know…..somewhere we will be alone? I miss you….."

He smiled: „ I am planning something like that…."

„Will you tell me more?"

„NO…."

She begged: „ Please…..I don´t know if you have noticed but I can be pretty impatient…."

He heard the noise in the corridor and stood her: „I have already noticed, love…..it´s hard to miss…."

She heard the noise too and before the nurse entered the office, she asked last time: „ Will you at least give a little hint?"

He tapped gently her back: „ Time to work, Mrs. Williams….you will have to wait…."

Ellen turned around: „ Then keep it…I don´t care anymore…."

She pretended to be insulted and left the office with her nose up. He had to laugh, she was really cute when she tried to pretend.

When he was leaving the office, she didn´t even look up. He still had to chuckle but decided to hurry. Alice already texted that she packed few clothes for him and for Ellen. Bella promised to pick Patty from school and spend the afternoon together. Actually all his kids wanted to spend time with their little sister. Next week they will all be leaving to their colleges and all of them will miss Carlisle, Ellen and Patty.

He also had to visit one very important place to pick up his order. Then he hurried back in his office. Luckily his Elly was busy with the some patients on the phone and he didn´t have to explain. He just said hi and disappeared in his office.

Ellen knew about his return and hoped he would talk to her but nothing happened in the following hour. She knew she couldn´t blame him. People were coming all the time but she was pretty impatient. If she had been able to walk quickly, she would have been walking all around the waiting room. She desperately wanted to know. Carlisle was a real secret to her. Since the morning he was acting weird. She was sure that something would happen in the evening and she was excited to know.

Two hours later he sent her a short email: „ Still angry?...don´t be….."

„me? Angry?...you must have seen something…"

That made him smile: „ Elly?... you´re provoking me?"

„I´d never dare…."

He couldn´t help but start laughing. She was really incredible. If only things were that easy, he wanted to tell her already. He was curious about her reaction. He hoped she won´t have hard time with the new situation. It is the fact. For the whole months she has been living in the house with a vampire or vampires if the kids also present. It might be too much for her to bear.

He noticed that he hasn´t replied. He wanted to tease her a little bit.

„Nervous?..."

„No….why should I be?"

„You should be…." That made Ellen smile: „ Then I hope it will be worth it…."

„Definitely….."

He had to return back to work because the nurse invited another child with his parent to the office.

Finally at 4 pm he closed the office and when the nurse left, he locked the office and headed to Ellen. She was already prepared waiting what the evening would bring her.

He came closer and hugged her: „ Sorry for the teasing, I know it wasn´t fair….." She caressed his cheek: „ Don´t worry…I liked that…..I kind of provoked you….."

„Well, that´s true…" He kissed her nose: „ Let´s go, shall we?"

She smiled and followed him with her crutches out of the office. He closed the whole practice and lead Ellen to the car.

When he drove away, she touched gently his hand: „ Carlisle, do you know when the doctor will….."

He finished: „ Remove the cast?"

She nodded and he finished: „ Well, I received the call from Dr. and she informed me that next week on Monday you could already have it all removed…."

Ellen grinned: „ Great…."


	55. Chapter 55

_Soooo...here we go, a chapter some of you have been waiting for so long :-)))))_

_I hope you will like it :-)))_

_We will continue later in this week ( I´d like to continue with Mirrors chapter too...), so I will leave this open to your suggestions and opinions :-))) if you have some :-))))) let me know :-)))))_

_have a nice day and I promise that latest thursday you will have the following chapter :-)))_

* * *

Chapter 55

After an hour of driving Carlisle parked the car in front of a beautiful building. Ellen got out of the car and saw that they arrived to a very luxurious four star hotel.

She looked at him while took all the bags and watched her amazement: „ Do you like it?"

Ellen gasped: „ it´s incredible...I love it...….." He lead her directly to the courtyard and headed to one exact door.

She asked: „ Wait, how….. aren´t we supposed to….?"

He stopped her: „ Elly, relax…and enjoy it…everything has already been paid for..."

He came closer and hugged her: „ Watch….."

He took her hand again and she followed him to one door. He clicked a code next to one door and the door suddenly opened.

He entered and Ellen followed. She could see an amazing bedroom.

She mentioned: „ It looks like…"

He was interested: „ like what?"

„Well, perhaps like a place for newly weds…"

„What if it really is one?"

She grinned: „ Then I would say it was a brilliant idea… to get away from home for the night… I have never been to such romantic place…."

He lead her closer on the armchair and kneeled in front of her. He slowly touched her hand and whispered: „ Elly,….. we need to talk…"

She nodded: „ I know…you have been acting weird since the morning….I don´t know you behaving like this…."

He caressed her hand: „ Sorry, if I made you think something was wrong….."

She touched gently his cheek: „ So why are we here?...to disappear from the kids? Mine and yours?"

He chuckled: „ No, that´s not the exact reason…despite it looks like that..."

„Then what?..."

Carlisle watched her expecting his confessions and he reminded of what Alice told him. He spoke: „ Well, Elly….the reason I brought you here…is connected with two things I want to discuss with you….."

She teased him: „ Why are you so sad?..."

„Because….. I don´t know what you will say….and I am a little bit worried, I must admit..."

„Then say it and I will tell you…"

He held her hand so unnaturally that he almost feared he would squeeze her fingers.

But she was watching his actions and he said: „ Alright…."

He kneeled on one knee and took Ellen´s hand to kiss the knuckles. Then he began: „ Elly, I know that we are not together for so long but since the moment I met you….I feel that we have so much in common and I love you so much that sometimes I think I cannot love you more…..you have fulfilled my life with love, understanding and support, you helped me in my hard times and became a wonderful companion in my whole existence….I would like to ask you if you would like to marry me?"

He looked in her eyes to see her reaction.

Ellen was watching him and couldn´t believe her own ears. She would never expect him to do something like this.

They weren´t together for long.

She said: „ But, Carlisle, I….. I told you….you don´t have to do anything just because…..because of the baby….. I don´t….I mean you know….I don´t want to you feel obligated to us…"

He interrupted her: „ Elly, it´s foolish to think that I would like to marry you just because you are pregnant…I would just love to be sincere to you…. tonight….I would like to share everything with you….."

She gasped: „ I….I just…I can´ t believe….it´s so sudden…."

He watched her and asked: „ Ellie, sweetie?..."

She looked in his eyes and could see the adoring look that she loved. It could always enchant her. But she knew she cannot resist.

She smiled and caressed his cheek: „ It will be an honor for me to marry you, Carlisle….I love you…."

He immediately smiled and opened a small box that was hidden in his shirt. He kissed her passionately and then he took her finger and gave it to the correct finger.

Ellen was watching him concentrating and couldn´t help to smile. He was so cute and romantic….

Yes, it was sudden and maybe fast but she didn´t care.

He began kissing her and she kissed him back. She enjoyed this moment. She loved this man and nothing could divide them.

He was everything she ever dreamed of.

After the first bad marriage she believed this was her second chance to love.

She was sure that their relationship is perfect.

And soon she will be the new Mrs. Cullen and she will finally have the big family.

She was watching Carlisle´s face. Yes, he seemed to be happy but there was something still bothering him.

She kissed his forehead and asked: „ Is there anything wrong?..."

He looked down and she was holding his hands. He didn´t say anything…

She asked again: „ Carlisle? Love, is there anything wrong?...I thought you wish to marry me?..you proposed….."

He could see her growing doubts and decided to tell the truth: „Elly…..this what I want to say, has nothing to do with our marriage….I mean…I wish to marry you…that counts….and it will never change…..just…"

She was kind of confused:

„ Just?..."

He breathed hard and continued: „ Elly….., I mean…for the whole time when we live together…have you ever noticed anything weird about me? Or…about my family?..."

She stared:

„ What do you mean?" He continued: „ Elly…you know that me and my kids …..we have cold hands….."

„you said you have some special skin conditions…"

He caressed her cheek: „ Elly…that is a very special condition…in fact it is connected with our special origin…."

She was getting more confused: „Origin?..."

He asked: „ You have not noticed anything else that surprised you?"

She shrugged: „ Well, you claimed you had a special diet…that was surprising for me in the beginning but…I truly don´t follow what you all do during the day…..you always seemed to cook for everyone, well….Bella or Rose did….."

He smiled sadly and caressed her cheek.

He looked in her eyes and began talking: „ Elly…. We….I mean…..I hoped you would notice something and made it easier for me to explain but…"

She stopped him: „ Carlisle, notice what?...what are you talking about? What should I notice?..."

She was getting impatient and he could feel that. He decided not to fake anymore. He kissed her hand and looked her in the eyes: „ Elly, there is one thing that you don´t know about my family….."

He was all the time keeping the eye contact hoping that Ellen might be more understanding that he truly means it. Ellen still had no idea: „ I am afriad…I am not following you….."

He smiled sadly: „ Elly, now I want to say something…I know it may sound weird or awkward but I want you to believe everything I say no matter how unusual this will be…."

She watched him: „ You talk so …."

He stopped her: „Ellen, I wanted to tell you….. the only thing I have been hiding from you….but I wish to be completely sincere with you….. have no secrets…..I hope you will understand…"

She still didn´t get any suspicion. She hoped he didn´t have any serious criminal past. She couldn´t imagine anything being worse. She couldn´t believe he would be able to do anything bad.

He seemed to be so nice, compassionate, understanding, a perfect match for every woman. She didn´t want to believe there could be anything bad about him. It scared her the way he began to talk suddenly. She decided not to guess and wait what he would say.

He was silent for few seconds and then continued: „ the reason why we hide this… is because we have to keep our origin in absolute secret…..no human may know about us…"

She watched him as he said silently: „ I am trying to say…that we are all vampires…..me and my whole family…..all of us….."

Ellen closed the mouth and couldn´t believe what he said: „ You´re what?..."

„Vampires…."

* * *

_so?..._

_any ideas? I will be glad for every comment...I really appreciate it :-))_


	56. Chapter 56

_So, guys, here we go again..._

_well, today I tried really hard...I hope you will like it and let me know... :-)))), I love to read your comments or thoughts... :-)))) _

_you make my day..._

_have a nice reading and also a nice day :-)))))_

_and I don´t own anything from Twilight :-)))))_

* * *

ch 56

Ellen just opened her eyes and couldn´t believe. First she thought she has overheard. She watched him and he didn´t look as joking. He was watching her face trying to guess any kind of emotion, but somehow she had none at the moment. With everything he said, she was completely unprepared for something like this. It was just so sudden. She couldn´t look him in the eyes. She had no idea what to tell him. Ellen went to sit down on the bed and watched her hands silently. She needed to be away from him. At least for a moment.

She couldn´t believe it. How could he do it? First he proposes and then he tells her something like this? She even couldn´t imagine the meaning of his origin. She never believed in anything like this. She believed the sci-fi world to be just the matter of fictions or movies. And she personally wasn´t a fan of anything like this. Therefore it shocked her completely. She could see he didn´t follow her and stayed speechless close to the window looking at her and then outside at the beautiful garden close to the room balcony.

Ellen couldn´t believe it. Why was her life such a mess? At one moment she feels that her life has become happy suddenly and in another second, one news changes everything. She had no idea of what she would do. This really got her deep. She has never felt so scared…. Scared about the future.

Carlisle knew that at the moment when he said the one word, that something has gone wrong. Terribly wrong. He hoped that she would try to accept it. But when he saw the look in Ellen´s eyes, he wanted to run away from everyone. He felt this was one of the hardest moments in his existence. Ellen seemed everything but understanding. And he felt incredibly sad in his chest. He would cry if he´d been able to. But he didn´t want her to know anything so he tried to hide it. He watched his love who was deep in her thoughts saying nothing, looking nowhere but at her hands, hoping to hear something from her. Before he told her, he hoped she would get over it and they would continue in their relationship without fakes and lies. Now the longer she remained silent, the more he was sure that everything just got so complicated. Truly, he was worried about their future. Suddenly he knew that this is gonna be a very bit complication and was not certain if they are able to overcome this obstacle. Really, he wasn´t very optimistic about the result. When he realised that he might be lonely again, he couldn´t truly bear it. Therefore he moved the look to the window for not having to cry because of her reaction.

Ellen was still deep in her thoughts. The feeling of surprise and shock was replaced by the fear. He said the whole family were vampires. Vampire. What does it mean? She always thought that vampires eat human blood and sleep during the day. She reminded of the horror movies. She never watched them because she was afraid of them. Then she became angry at herself. Why didn´t she notice anything. She has known the Cullens for many months. She´s been living with them for so long. Then another voice told her: „ Ellen, you know that if it weren´t for the Cullens, especially Carlisle, you would still be living with an abusing husband….who could rape you every time he wanted. He hit you many times…..the Cullens gave you the shelter, helped you more than enough…. They changed your whole life…..to good…you should be thankful for everything…they don´t deserve anything bad….and this behavior….it´s not fair…. Especially not to Carlisle….He behaves to you better than anyone else ever did…." She knew that there was something right about that and she was certain. The Cullens did so much for her. But if they are vampires, how can she be sure they won´t do any harm to her and mainly to Patricia.

At the same moment, she felt so scared about her daughter. She is alone in the house full of vampires who might desire for her blood. Well, they have to. All vampires love blood. How can she be sure that they won´t hurt her. She felt really desperately worried about her daughter. She almost forgot about Carlisle at the same moment. Then she reminded that Patricia was already with the Cullen children so many times alone. She loves them and she hoped nobody would do her anything. Just the first shock made her rethink Patricia´s safety.

Then she looked up and saw Carlisle looking out of the window. His face was so hard to read, she has never seen his face like this. Somehow she knew that her reaction hurt him. Yes, it had to….. it was recognisable and somehow she knew. She had no idea why…but she did…

Ellen was watching him and couldn´t help it. Despite the reveal of his secret and in fact he told her that he was a monster. A monster from horror movies. Something she had never thought to be true. She didn´t believe in these things. And she said yes to the proposal of a vampire. This was all so ridiculous to be true. She still couldn´t get used to the idea. But through it all, when she watched him, she felt the love for him in her heart. The desperate look he had in his face melted her heart a bit. She still hasn´t said a word but couldn´t keep her eyes from him either.

She reminded their first meeting. He came with Bella and Edward to see the children show, he was so caring when Derek hit her. Then she reminded how he was holding her during the night when going to the trip to the amusement park. Afterwards she could see the vision of them both together when she ran away from her husband. His huggs, the offer to stay in his house, his constant support. Then she saw the living together and their small first kisses and attraction among them. And this was followed by their first Christmas spent together. This all hit her like crazy suddenly and she saw everything like in a movie. She had no idea why but suddenly she felt the heart beating like crazy realising the only fact.

She loves him. That´s the one thing she is certain of.

Ellen knew nothing more but this simple feeling. Yes, not matter the secret he told her, no matter what consequences it would have for her. She knew she would always love him. And if they really break up, then she will have hard time to deal with it. Carlisle always treated her like nobody in her life. That was true. She felt like a princess when she was with him. He did everything possible to make her happy and to help her. When they weren´t together, he always found time for her, he supported her and just his presence calmed her. He was also willing to become the father of the unborn child no matter what. If she had decided to go to abortion, he would have stood at her no matter what. Then why was she so bad in supporting him and standing on his side now?... She was asking herself…..

Well, the only reason she could think of was the fact, that he told her something she wasn´t able to cope. She had no idea of what she will do. He was still silent and she didn´t know how to handle this. She desired for his presence. She desired for his calm huggs telling her it´s gonna be alright. But she knew it wouldn´t be. He is a vampire and he will stay one. This cannot change. That´s a fact. The only question that comes to her mind is if she is able to deal with the fact that she could live in a relationship with somebody not human. She wasn´t too sure at the moment. She knew it would take some time to over think this all. She is not able to make this decision at the moment. It´s all so fresh and she has no idea of what she will do.

She has only two options. To leave or to stay. There is nothing else possible. The first possibility brings a huge issue about Patricia. Patty loves Carlisle and he loves her. She had no doubts about that. How shall she explain that they will have to leave her new daddy and a bunch of loving siblings. She didn´t know the reply to this. The other option, staying, brings many new difficulties in her life. Will she be able to live in a house with so many vampires? Can she trust them after this all?

She felt so sad and looked around in the beautiful room. She was sitting on the edge of the beautiful bed. This was supposed to be their amazing night full of love and passion and instead? They are almost at the break up line. He hasn´t said a word since then either but from his face she could read the hurt she caused him by her silent denial of his origin. She believed that it wasn´t his fault of becoming a vampire but hoped that he would explain her details.

She shrugged, what shall she do? For the first time, she was really undecided. HEr mind was telling her that the longer she waits, the more she hurts him. She had no idea of where this thought came from but she believed it. She felt she had to act.

She asked herself few questions. She loves him, that´s a fact. True….. She could see that he loves her too. Why would he propose then if he didn´t love her? Fact… She doesn´t want to move out yet…..FACT….. she didn´t dare to guess of how everything would turn out, but she didn´t want to leave yet. Not without a reason.

She suddenly stood up and headed to him. He knew about her hesitation. She was nervous when she was moving her fingers and connecting the palms. She was doing this every time she was nervous. He was just worried that she would wish to leave his life completely. After the information he told her, it wouldn´t be surprising. But the only thing he was certain of. His life would be so miserable again….if he lost her. She was his true mate. The break up would be much harder than the divorce if his mate really left. He was not sure how he would deal with it. It would be probably one of the hardest experience.

He didn´t count the minutes but he realised that Ellen shrugged and after few minutes she moved closer to him. She was slowly walking when she stopped in front of him. He couldn´t look her deep in the eyes. He knew he would start sobbing at the same moment. So he decided to wait.

She was slowly walking thinking of what she would say. She didn´t know. She was not sure what she should do. The only thing she knew. She needs him. She really needs to be held in his arms telling her that everything would be alright again. She missed this desperately. She moved just in front of him and she caressed his cheek: „ Carlisle…" Slowly he moved the head to her and looked down. He had not the courage to look in her eyes. She repeated his name again: „ Carlisle…" She touched gently his cold cheek again and moved the hand on in his blond hair. Then she whispered: „ Please, look at me….." His eyes met hers in a second and she could see the saddest look full of desperate and sorrow: „ Ellie…I…." He wanted to continue but his voice betrayed him and he sobbed once. She knew that this wasn´t easy for him either. After a moment of looking into each other´s eyes he asked: „ Ellie?...what´s going to be with us?..."

He expected her answer with the sincere look in her eyes. She watched him when he spoke the question. She took his hands in hers: „ I don´t know….truly…I don´t know…" She watched his reaction but he didn´t let her see anything. But inside she knew that she must have hurt him. She wanted to feel him close, so she decided to make the first step. She didn´t knew where it would lead but she knew that she must do something. She didn´t want the beautiful honey eyes to be like that. She let his hands and hugged him around the neck: „ I don´t know what will happen but I know I love you…..it is the only thing I am certain about….." In the following second she could feel two strong arms hugging her gently around the waist. When her tears began falling down, she could heard the amazing tender whispering voice attempting to calm her.

* * *

_like it? please tell me :-)))) I will be very thankful..._


	57. Chapter 57

_ So, we are going a little bit romantic..._

_last chapter was pretty hard, so I think they both deserve a moment of calm and love..._

_I hope you will enjoy and thanks for nice reviews :-)))) you made my day shine :-))))_

_and who still doesn´t have enough, I would like to invite you all to my new story Mirrors... (it´s also Carlisle /OC story... dealing with the idea of an arranged marriage...) _

_A/N I don´t own anything from Twilight..._

* * *

Ch 57

Ellen was still standing in Carlisle´s arms and they were enjyong each other´s presence. Ellen felt she needed this more than ever before. Yes, it was true that he told her about his origin. But she couldn´t make herself to think about him like a vampire. For her it was her amazing friend, the closest person in her life apart from her children. She realised she thought about the small baby in her belly like her child. Somehow she accepted the fact.

She stopped crying slowly and just enjoed the moments in his arms. She had no idea of how long they were standing together but she didn´t want to let him go. He could hear that she wasn´t crying anymore and caressed her cheek. He still had no idea of how to behave. He knew she would have hard time accepting this all. It was too much for one moment. But in his heart he still hoped. He hoped that she would at least try….. to understand him and his feelings.

When his hand touched her face, she looked up and her eyes met his look. He was worried about their future and she saw that. She laid back her head on his chest. This was the place where she was feeling safe no matter what. She knew that she is where she is supposed to be. He kissed the top of her head and asked: „ Elly?"

She looked at him again and he took her hand: „ Would you like me to leave?.."

She watched him: „ Why?...you do want to leave?..."

She became scared at one moment and he could feel that. He smiled as nicely as he could and her knees almost weakened: „Only if you want me to….."

She shook the head: „ No, I don´t want that…"

He hugged her again: „ Then I believe we have a lot to talk about…."

She nodded and he lead her to the bed: „ You should have rest now….I believe there´s been too much on you….you should relax….."

She smiled: „ I am fine…."

But on the other hand she could understand his worries. Everything he told her…..was pretty stressful. Despite this all she felt calm. His presence caused this. He could make her feel safe and she loved the feeling.

He took the chair and wanted to sit to the edge of the bed. She took a pillow and gave it bellow her head. When she saw him not joining her, she asked: „ Won´t you be here with me?..."

He nodded: „ I thought…..I wanted to give you some space…"

She looked down at her hands: „ Okay…. I understand….."

And looked so incredibly sad that it tore him inside. In the following second he was close to her. He didn´t want to frighten her but she noticed the speed. He hugged her tight but still tender not to hurt her when she asked: „ What else can you do? I mean apart from the speed?" He kissed her palm turning her opposite to him: „Ellie…..I said the whole family is full of vampires, but I can assure you, we don´t drink human blood….actually I never did….and neither did some other family members….."

She watched him with doubts: „ No human blood?...and what do you eat?..."

He smiled: „ Actually, we don´t eat….human food smells like dirt to us…we hunt animals and drink their blood…so they call us vegetarians…."

She nodded: „ I see….and what else?"

He kissed her knuckles: „ Well. We are fast, immortal, our bodies are cold. We cannot be hurt and some of us have special abilities…."

She watched him: „ Do you also have one?"

He shook the head: „ No, I may be the leader of this coven but I think that I don´t have…but I have a great deal of self - control….. that I practiced over the centuries….."

„ Centuries?"

„Yes, I was changed in the 17th century at the age of 23….."

„ You´re 23? You´re much younger than me….."

He smiled tenderly: „ Physically yes…"

She caressed his hand: „ Yes, you must have lived through many events…. And gain a lot of experience…"

He moved her closer: „ Well, I must say I concentrated the most on medicine….I wanted to learn as much as possible about the human body to be able to understand it…..and help people….."

She added: „ That´s very admirable of you…..to learn to help people instead of hurting them….."

He just silently nodded and she asked: „ You talked about some special abilities? Will you tell me more?"

„Well, you have already found out yourself….Edward is a mind reader….."

„Mind reader?" „He can read everyone´s mind apart from his wife´s."

She blushed: „ well….somehow I knew that….his looks…It truly looked as if he was in my head sometimes…."

That made Carlisle laugh: „ Well, you´ll learn to hide the things you don´t want him to know…it´s bearable then….."

She nodded and he continued: „ Then Bella…..she is a shield….. she can protect anyone from any power…..Edward used to have troubles when he met her and couldn´t read her mind at all…he felt pretty uncomfortable about it…"

Ellen agreed: „ I understand that…..and any others?"

Carlisle replied: „ Alice can see the future…she can tell what will happen if she has a vision….they are sometimes subjective ones…they depend on someone´s decision but mostly they work fine and they are helpful to us…..and Jasper…he can feel your emotions and can manipulate them."

She wondered: „ Manipulate?...he can make me do something?"

He carressed her lips: „ No, not like this,…..he usually makes someone feel calmer, makes you realise your feelings…..he doesn´t use his power to manipulate someone to do something…that´s not his style….."

Ellen nodded: „ I get it…wow your kids have really amazing talents…..that´s incredible…."

He became serious again: „ Elly, I….I know it´s too soon, but do you think….you will be able to accept us?...I mean as a family…."

She shrugged: „ I….I….I mean…"

He stopped her: „ If you decide no, I mean….I will arrange a house apart from us…you will have everything you need…"

She laid her finger on his moving lips and he had the desire to kiss it. But he had to resist.

Ellen replied: „ Carlisle…..I… I have no idea how this all will work…. I hope that I will be able to get used to…..your origin….. I can´t promise anything…..we´ll see…. I truly hope I will be able to walk and return back to my work in few weeks…."

He caressed her belly: „ I understand…..but still…. You will remain there for few months….then you will have the baby…"

Ellen knew what he meant. She will have to leave her work with kids for some time. She plans to stay at home with the baby as long as possible. But this was not the matter of the discussion.

She knew she hasn´t replied to his question: „ About the living together…. It´s gonna be difficult for me…..I believe….to get used to the idea and to accept it…I mean…I need time…"

He hugged her: „ You have all the time you need, sweetie…..I love you….and I am more than grateful that you don´t want me to leave…." She looked up to him: „ Why are you saying that?..."

He shrugged: „ Well, according to your initial reaction and expression of your face I had the feeling that you will want me to leave…truly…I was prepared to do that…. If you had wanted me to….."

She watched him with scared expression: „ Why would you do that?... I thought that…..you… you said you…."

He finished: „ Yes, I do…but I wanted to…..give you some space to think…..I know it must be hard…."

She moved closer to him and he closed her in his arms. She could only breathe his scent and felt so much better.

She silently whispered: „ I can´t imagine a place in the whole world where I would feel better than now… I feel so safe and loved in your arms…. No matter how much I tried to deny….I feel we are somehow deeper connected…."

He kissed her forehead and replied silently: „ We are, sweetie, more than you can imagine…."

He wanted to continue and tell her about the mating bond between them, but Ellen was already sleeping.

He kissed her again and moved her a bit so she would be comfortable resting in his arms.


	58. Chapter 58

_Hi :-)))_

_chapter 58 is here..._

_I apologise but I can´t update anymore every day...I will try 2-3x times a week...but more I am not able to... I started going to work again and I don´t have the chance to spend every evening writing stories...but I am sure you all understand...I just wanted to explain..._

_anyways...enjoy the reading and I wish you all a nice weekend..._

_Thanks so much for so many reviews in the previous week...I am so grateful for them and I am happy you enjoy the story..._

_Again, I would like to invite you to the "Mirrors" story, which is still new but I hope it´s going to be long in the end too :-))))_

Ch 58

Ellen opened her eyes and she was alone in a big bed. Before she attempted to sit, someone opened the door.

She smiled when Carlisle entered the door: „ It´s breakfast time…."

She smiled and checked the watch: „ Aren´t we supposed to go to work?"

He smiled back: „ Yes, we are….but it´s still early…."

She looked at the plenty of food he ordered and asked: „ Will you have too?"

He watched her: „ Elly, as I said last night…..we don´t eat…..actually the food tastes terrible…."

She grinned: „ And how did you manage to create the impression of eating during the whole months?"

He just shrugged and she couldn´t help but he seemed so cute. She caressed his cheek: „ OK, but now I am really hungry…..we kind of skipped the dinner….."

He handed her the plate and kept her company while she ate.

When she finished he, touched her hand: „ You´re so beautiful….."

She grinned: „ thank you…." He was thinking about something. She could see his hesitation.

Therefore she squeezed his hand: „ What´s going on in your head?"

He smiled surprised by her reaction: „ Actually, I am curious about seeing you walking without the cast on your leg….."

She laughed: „ Me too…..it´s complicated to be dependant on you….."

He became serious again: „ Do you think…you will…. I mean…accept my family?..."

He kept his look on her expecting the answer. Ellen looked at her hands: „ Carlisle, truly…I hope I will….. I will try….. it´s gonna be hard to get used to the idea considering what your nature is…but I want to try…"

He hugged her: „ You´re my sweetheart…the most important person in my life….."

She smiled:" So are you…together with Patricia…. And the little one…."

She pointed at her stomach." He kissed the top of her head: „ See? I told you you would learn to love the little one….."

She nodded: „ You were right…I just needed some time…."

He moved her a bit away and checked the watch. Then he felt a bit uncomfortable. He didn´t want this moment to end but he knew that they had to leave in order to be at work at ten. He already sent the text to the nurse about late arrival.

He watched Ellen: „ Love, I am sorry to say….but we need to leave in few moments….if we want to be at work on time…"

„Sure…..I hope the nurse won´t mind me wearing the same clothes as last night…."

He suddenly laughed and handed her the bag he brought from the car: „ I wanted to give it to you but when you began with the topic...This is from Alice…."

Ellen watched him surprised and looked in the bag. She could see brand new clothes and gasped: „ Wow….I can´t believe….."

Carlisle commented amused: „ I told you…Alice can see things…. So she knew about this and sent you clean clothes. She knew you might need them…."

Ellen thanked and left to the shower to change.

When she came back few minutes later, Carlisle had already packed everything and they could leave the place. When they were in the car again, she said: „ It´s sad that we couldn´t stay longer…I liked the place…."

He kissed her hand: „We will return again…..I didn´t know if you would like it…"

„I did…a lot….wonderful place…Ufortunately, we didn´t even have time to see the surroundings….."

He added with a serious face: „ And we even didn´t have time to test the bed…."

He could see her blush in the face and caressed her cheek while he stopped at the traffic lights.

She didn´t say anything when he added: „ Elly, I was just teasing you…"

„ I know…." She had to giggle...she couldn´t help it.

They arrived to work and Ellen went to do her duties.

The phones were ringing like crazy, people were coming all the time and she had no time to think of anything else but work. They even had to skip lunch. After two p.m. it looked better.

He asked: „ Would you like to go to lunch now or take a small snack and we can cook lunch at home?"

„Great….we can eat at home….."

He agreed and after few minutes he was back without his coat holding his medical bag with the paperwork. He stood at her table watching her reaction. She was surprised by the fact that he already wanted to go home: „ We don´t have the afternoon hours?"

He checked the watch: „ Well, we should finish at three….but I think, we should already go home…..these two days have been hard for both of us….." She finally understood: „ wonderful idea….I can´t wait to see Patty…."

„I spoke with Edward and he said they brought Patty home after lunch….so I believe she is expecting us impatiently." Ellen kissed him: „ You´re so thoughtful….I like that….."

He held her the coat and then helped her out of the practice. When they arrived to the Cullen house, Ellen could see Patricia standing close to the window together with Edward waving to the arriving car. When they parked in the garage, she was already there wishing to hug them. Ellen was holding her and kissing her cheek: „ I missed you so much baby…"

Patricia hugged her tight again: „ I missed you so much mum, yesterday Edward and Bella took me to the cinema to see the Tinkerbell story and I loved it….."

Ellen was so happy to be with her baby girl again: „ Great…. I am glad you enjoyed it…..What was it about?..."

Together they were walking to the living room when Carlisle said: „ And I won´t be hugged, my princess?"

Patricia laughed and ran in his arms: „ Sorry, dad… I missed you so much too…I just wanted to tell mum…."

When he stopped her: „ I know, baby girl. You don´t have to apologise….."

„Daddy, you know I am no longer a baby girl…I am already a big one…."

He watched her amused: „ I know, Pattie, I just…for me you will always be my little girl….."

Patricia hugged him and then he gave her back on the floor. He kneeled down to her: „ I was planning to cook the lunch for your mum, will you assist me?"

She laughed: „ Yeah…..that´s gonna be amazing…"

Ellen watched them both and felt so touched.

Carlisle looked back at Ellen: „ Can you see what an amazing assistant I have?"

She grinned: „ I can see that…the best one….."

Patricia took Carlisle´s hand and lead him to the kitchen. Apart from the kitchen she definitely had a lot to tell him and seemed to be interested in everything.

Ellen remained alone in the corridor when Bella and Edward came closer: „ Welcome home, Elly….."

Edward commented and went to hug her. Bella did the same but Edward could hear Ellen´s anxiety.

He tried to calm her: „ Elly, I know you are worried…and don´t know what to expect but I can guarantee…you….that we all…..won´t ever harm you or your children….you´re part of this family…and we love you..."

Bella noticed her hand with a beautiful ring: „ Wow, Ellen, it´s so amazing….." She raised her hand to see it. Ellen also had no time to watch it properly. Edward looked at it and Ellen laughed at him: „ Edward, I would like to warn you...don´t you dare to read my mind, alright?..." He grinned: „ As you wish, Ellie…but I can´t help it….your mind is just screaming without me even coming closer….." She smiled back: „ and what is it saying?" He smirked: „ Well, it shouts that you are so much in love with someone….but actually I can´t figure out who it is…" Ellen and Bella laughed.

A minute later Edward headed to the kitchen to check on Patty and Carlisle.

Bella suddenly watched Ellen: „ Can I talk to you for a moment?"

„Sure….."

„Can we go to my room?"

„Alright….." They headed to the bedroom of Bella and Edward. Ellen has never been to this part of the house. They had their own armchairs in there and Bella pointed at them. Ellen sat down and waited what Bella wants to say.

She began: „Ellen, I know….it´s not easy to be with us now….I can understand you…it´s been a few years since Edward changed me….." Ellen stared: „Changed you?..."

Bella nodded: „ Well, probably I should tell you everything…..So many things have happened but I will try to make it all easy to understand….if you don´t get something, just stop me, ok?"

Ellen agreed and Bella began talking: „ Well, when I was seventeen, I moved to my father to live in Forks with him. At the high school I met Edward and fell in love with him. From the first moment I knew there was something strange about him... …" She finished just with the point when the Volturi left and in the end there was no battle.

Bella finished and Ellen just stared. She couldn´t believe something like that could happen. Bella touched Ellen´s hand: „ Too many things to get, right?"

Ellen just nodded: „ You must be really strong woman to go through this all…..I admire you, Bella….."

Bella hugged her:" Elly, come on, you are too…you had to fight with your ex husband, and you did win too….."

Ellen sobbed: „ I know….but I don´t have any idea what I would do if somebody wanted to hurt my daughter…"

Bella tapped her shoulder lightly: „ You would fight….as every mother would…."

Ellen began sobbing and Bella tried to understand her. It was hard to believe and Ellen as the mother could understand how she must have felt. Ellen cried silently: „ I really don´t know…"

Bella wiped her tears with a napkin: „ Elly, truly, you don´t have to worry…you have Carlisle, you have us all, and we won´t allow anything to happen to you, to Patty and the unborn baby. You don´t have to worry…."

Ellen hugged her: „ I know….Thank you Bella….."

Bella nodded: „ You´re welcome, Elly….you can come to me anytime…if you wish to talk…"

„Okay…."


	59. Chapter 59

_Hi, _

_today I managed to write down chapter 59, here we go a bit romantic today again :-))), I hope you´ll like it... they have some last calm moments before ... ( I won´t tell :-))) ), _

_enjoy it and let me know :-)))))_

_Thanks :-)))))_

_A/N I don´t own anything... even though meeting Dr. Cullen would be certainly interesting experience :-)))_

* * *

Ch 59

When Ellen left the room and headed back to Carlisle and Patty, she was watching the pictures in their room.

She had there the pictures from her terrible 18th birthday. She didn´t say anything about that to Ellen.

She didn´t want to frighten her. It would be bad to say it concerning the fact that Elly is afraid of vampires.

In addition, Ellen keeps in mind Patty´s safety. If only she had any slightest doubts, they both would leave. Bella knew this would destroy Carlisle. He was so happy with them. His existence had finally some sense.

Now when he will become a father of the unborn child, he will be able to go through this process of bringing up of a baby.

Ellen jumped down the stairs to her sweethearts. She watched them making the dinner and Patty was a really good assistant.

Ellen leaned against the frame of the door: "Would you need some help?"

Patricia grinned: "No, mum, we are almost finished, right dad?"

Carlisle nodded: "Yes, you´re right, baby…."

Patricia frowned: "daaaaaaaaad…I told you I am not a baby…"

He tapped her shoulder: "Sorry, young lady….I still keep forgetting…"

Ellen joined the seat next to Edward. He asked: "Did you have nice time with Bella?"

"Yes, she told me about your daughter…"

He raised an eyebrow: " Did she?..." Ellen nodded and noticed Carlisle looking surprised too.

Then he smiled and when he saw Ellen accepting it in calm, he went around to hug her.

He whispered: "Aren´t you feeling uncomfortable?"

He noticed Edward´s head signing no, and Ellen confirmed it: "No, I just expressed my admiration….and I am glad to know something more about you, guys….."

Edward just smiled and when Carlisle began serving the meal for Ellen and Patty, he disappeared.

* * *

After the dinner they followed Patty in her room and Carlisle was reading a bed time story. Before Patty fell asleep, he could see that Ellen already did. WHen he was certain that Patricia was asleep too, he carried Ellen to her bedroom.

He laid down next to her and was holding the hand over her hips.

Few moments later Ellen opened the door and stared: "What…..? What happened?"

He kissed her cheek: "You fell asleep sweetheart…"

She nodded: "Is Patty already sleeping?" He grinned: "Sure…..but this time you were faster….."

"Oh…" He caressed her hand: "After the weekend, on monday we will be going to the Dr. Miller to check on your leg….and I think you will finally be able to walk on your own…"

She was excited: "Does this mean I would be able to return back to school?"

"Yes, if you want, you can start a week later…in the meantime I would still request for the assistant at the reception…"

She kissed his cheek: "I will be glad to help…"

He returned back to her lips: "I know…" She deepened the kiss and they were returning each other´s kisses passionately. He was kind of holding back, he was still afraid of her reaction. He was cupping her cheeks and dropping small kisses all around her face, she was more coming down around his waist trying to get underneath.

He didn´t mind it but wanted to be clear with her.

When she almost succeeded, he stopped her hands: "Elly?..."

She whispered between kisses: " I want you, Carlisle….I really do…."

He smiled: "I want you too, love, but…..you should know something…"

She shook the head: "I don´t care, whatever it is,….I don´t want to know, I want you…"

And she was planning to kiss him more.

He moved a bit away from her and looked in the eyes: "Elly, I don´t know if you noticed, maybe not, but when we were together last time, we were in the shower, or in front of the fireplace. It was all about hot water, it makes our bodies absorb the warmth. But otherwise we are completely cold. I don´t want you to feel bad about it, if it is too much for you….we can…."

She stopped his talk by giving a thumb on his lips: "Carlisle, ….I said I don´t care….I just want you to kiss me…"

He smiled back to her and moved to her lips. He held her hand which was at the waist just the moment ago and led it gently underneath the T-shirt so that the touch on his cold naked body wouldn´t be so shocking if they touched it hand it hand.

She liked that and yes, it was cold, but it wasn´t so bad. The passion among them was so big that she didn´t even have any trouble to feel him skin on skin.

When she didn´t react bad on his naked waist, he moved to be on her and kissed her on the ear. He was moving and kissing every centimetre down to the shoulder. When he was touching her neck, he could feel how stuck she was suddenly. Her body suddenly felt scared. He turned to her face: "Ellie? Is anything wrong?"

she shook the head: "No, no….I just….."

He caressed her cheek: "I will never hurt you…..you know you can trust me….."

She nodded: "I know….sorry…."

He stopped her: "You don´t have to be sorry, sweetie, I understand…."

And she moved to touch his lips again. He slowly removed her T-shirt and she did the same with his one. She loved the cold touch on her naked body. It seemed so arousing. She couldn´t help it but she liked it. When he was touching her lace bra, she was panting and moaning his name. She was enjoying this to the full extent. And so was he.

It was something different to be with her knowing she is aware of his secrets and accepts him the way he is. He never felt so happy.

He wanted to give her everything possible. When she called his name, he felt so excited. He gently removed the bra and began playing with her nipples. Her breaths singed that she was satisfied about the things he was doing with her. At one moment she felt she couldn´t hold anymore. Before she could do anything, her remaining clothes were gone in a second and Carlisle was deep inside her. He wanted to feel her no matter what. Ellen was surprised, she has never experienced anything like this just by the man touching her breasts. This was something completely new to her but she couldn´t say she didn´t like it. Exactly the opposite. She did a lot.

When the shivers inside her stopped he began slowly moving inside her and Ellen felt the rising passion among them again. Every his thrust was bringing her closer to her edge and she desperately longed for the release. All the moments with this man were magical. She couldn´t help it but the longer, he moved, the more she had to shout his name. He devoted to her lips to hear her whispers for more. They reached the climax and the same moment and she could feel him lay gently on her cupping her cheeks again. She was holding him tight still shaking from the indescribable experience.

After the moment he moved to the side and hugged her and moved her to the chest. She laid on his hand and caressed him: "That was amazing…"

He asked once more just for reassurance: "Didn´t you have problems with the cold?"

To his surprise she shook the head: "No, not at all…."

He kissed her deep: "You´re my everything…"

She nodded: "I don´t know how it is possible, but actually I didn´t have too much trouble with that…."

He watched her eyes: "It might be because my body absorbs the warmth coming from you….."

She watched her sweating body: "Well, that´s possible, considering all the sweat all over me."

That made him laugh and hugged her tighter: "I simply love you….." She smiled: "So do I, you have stolen my heart, Carlisle Cullen….."

He grinned and teased her: "I believe you will lose some weight tonight….."

She raised an eyebrow: „ How do you mean that?" He grinned: "Well, I am planning to make you sweat tonight till you beg me to stop….."

She couldn´t stop laughing suddenly. She was so loud that he had to give his palm gently over her mouth:

"Shhhhh….. or everyone will think I got crazy…" She watched him: "Truly, do you think they already don´t assume this?...After everything? I wouldn´t blame them if they did….." He nodded: "You´re right…." And he returned back to her kisses again.

When Ellen woke up in the following morning, she couldn´t remember when she fell asleep. They made love twice more during the night and she started to believe she couldn´t move the legs anymore. She managed to stand up and jumped to her bathroom. When she got dressed, Carlisle entered in the door: "Good morning, my dearest…."

She giggled: "Good morning, Dr. Cullen, are we going to work?" He hugged her: "You´re so excited to work?...After such a beautiful night?" She shook the head: "I am afraid I am not…..but work helps to distract me from wanting to take off this pretty expensive T-shirt of yours."

He kissed her light: "I believe you will have to postpone your desires to the end of today´s shift…..we´re almost late…."

She checked the alarm clock: "Is it already nine? What about Patty?" He replied: "Well, this is the advantage of living with non sleeping vampires. There is always someone awake when you need the most…"

She watched him and he continued: "Don´t worry, Bella and Rose took Patty to school and then went shopping…..They will bring her back when they finish…"

Ellen nodded satisfied. He asked: "What about us? You wanted to give my T-shirt away a moment ago..." She shrugged: "I am afraid you will have to wait till the night. When Patty is asleep, I believe we will have enough time….." He corrected her: "Time with you is never enough for me…"

She just smiled and he whispered: "When Patty will be brought home by Rose and Bella, I believe we still have time….."

She questioned him: "Time? For what?"

He teased her again: "For testing the examination bed in my office….."

She grinned: "Well, that´s true, unfortunately, we were disturbed last time, so I believe we can make it up this time…." He kissed her forehead: "Right…."

Then he handed her the cup of coffee and plate: "Have the breakfast please….we should hurry, I don´t want the patients to wait….."

She nodded and did as he said.


	60. Chapter 60

_Hi... chapter 60 is here... I apologise for this week, but my hand ( wrist) was kind of hurting and I couldn´t type...too much..._

_today I managed to finish this chapter, I hope you will like it..._

_I wrote down another chapter yesterday in my Mirrors story if you aren´t tired yet... :-)))_

_have a nice sunday..._

* * *

Chapter 60

On monday morning Carlisle took Ellen to dr. Miller´s appointment. He phoned there and got a very good term prior to his office hours so that he could drive her there.

He was impatient to see Ellen walking light on both legs. When the door opened, she was going out with the help of one crutch and he immediately headed to help. First he kissed her forehead: „ How does it feel to walk again on both legs?"

She grinned: „ Relieved…..happy that I can finally do everything by myself….."

He smiled: „ I shouldn´t ask if you wish to carry, should I?"

Ellen shook the head: „ No, no, I want to enjoy the feeling…."

„Good…."

„Ellie, dear, could we go to the office? I am afraid about the crowds on monday morning…"

he watched her smiling when she replied: „ Whatever you wish, love…."

He smiled and helped Ellen on the way to the car. He was talking about getting the leg used to walking and advised how to start slowly. Ellen didn´t even notice they walked pretty far to his car.

When they arrived to the office, there were many children with their parents. Ellen was greeted by two women who came with children from her class. When she saw them, her heart jumped, she was planning to return back to work in the next week.

She phoned to the director and he agreed. She missed the school work so much and she was looking forward to the kids. She hasn´t seen them since the middle of december. She will be teaching for two weeks and then they will have the spring break again.

That means two weeks of free again. This all sounded so promising.

The waiting room was full of small patients but otherwise she was kind of free. She prepared everything Carlisle needed on friday and she was reading a magazine or sending emails to her father. Recently they began communicating more and she was glad about that.

She talked to her mother during the weekend and mum complained about the Paris weather. Ellen knew she couldn´t say anything about coldness in Forks. She replied back to dad, when the phone rang again and she devoted back to work.

She knew that she would have to talk to the director soon but she wanted some more time. It was apparent that she would be teaching just untill the end of the year. Then she would have the baby and when they talked about it with Carlisle, he wanted her to stay at home as long as possible. She wasn´t against, actually she wished that.

She didn´t have the chance to enjoy Patricia´s childhood at home, she had to work, but now she could do that. She was looking forward to that.. Carlisle had money, it seemed that lots of them. She didn´t want to be called a gold digger but she believed that it is a nice opportunity and she didn´t want to miss that. She had no idea how everything would go wrong soon.

The day went pretty fine and they were on the way home. Carlisle opened the door and she followed him. During the day she was slowly trying to put more pressure on the leg and it worked.

She felt more confident in walking again. Soon she will be able to use the leg as before. She had to smile at the idea. When they entered the room, Ellen was looking around. She couldn´t hear anything.

She asked: „ Are we alone at home?"

Carlisle disagreed: „ No, I believe no, Edward texted they would be waiting for us…"

She nodded and at the moment Rosalie and Emmett came from the kitchen, Alice and Jasper opened the window from the garden and entered, and the door upstairs opened and Patricia ran away from the room followed by Edward and Bella screaming aloud: „ muuuuuuuum, daaaaaaaaaaad…I am here…."

When she was almost downstairs she fell and jumped the two stairs down on the ground. Ellen stopped breathing first but then she was at her daughter in a minute when Carlisle shouted aloud:

„ AWAY….everyone….NOW.!." He could smell the blood running out of Patricia´s knee.

Ellen was shocked when she realised what happened. The fall wasn´t bad itself, it didn´t look like dangerous or so but the knee was full of blood soon.

Alice said: „ Don´t worry, we can make it…."

Ellen shouted: „ Get away from my child…. I don´t want you to move here….."

She didn´t realise she acted hysterically again…"

In a second everyone was gone… Ellen was holding her small daughter crying and holding Ellen´s hand.

She was silently soothing her while Carlisle tried to take out the first aid kit and cleaned the wound. He replied: „ I am sorry, but I will have to stitch it….."

Ellen nodded and kissed Patty´s forehead.

Patricia watched Carlisle with her innocent eyes and asked: „ Daddy, what does it mean to stitch it?"

He carried her to his study and begged Ellen to take his things upstairs. She was still in shock and followed him impatiently. She whispered: „ Will she be alright?"

he nodded immediately but she couldn´t miss his look.

She has never seen this in his eyes. She didn´t pay attention to this.

She was so worried about her baby girl. She was holding Patricia in her arms so she wouldn´t have to look at her knee.

Patty watched Carlisle preparing the stuff. He tried to act normal to Patty.

He was nice, friendly and soothing. She asked: „ What will you do, dad?"

He smiled and said: „ It will be soon over, I will give you something so you won´t feel the pain and will repair your knee so no more blood gets out…." She swallowed and turned to Ellen: „ Mum, do you think it will hurt?"

She kissed her cheek: „ I am sure it will be okay…..just squeeze my hand if it hurts too much…"

Patricia nodded and Carlisle replied: „ Now it will just sting a bit…." Patricia almost cried out but Ellen tried to calm her.

She was suffering with her. Luckily Carlisle was pretty fast and so in few minutes it was over.

He was all the time talking to Patricia, trying to calm her.

He knew that Ellen was with her all the time, calming her every minute but he wanted her not to worry.

When he finished, he cleaned everything, kissed Patty´s forehead and whispered: „ You are my brave girl…." She smiled with tiring smile. She was already exhausted. Ellen was holding her in the arms and in five minutes she was asleep.

Few moments later Carlisle asked: „ May I take her to bed?" Ellen agreed: „ Yes, please….if you would be so kind….." He laid her on her bed in her room and wanted to leave. Then he noticed Ellen´s scent.

Well, he could expect it,he knew she was following him to Patty´s room.

He couldn´t help it, but he felt that Ellen did something very wrong.

He was never angry with her. Untill now. He always tried to be understanding and supporting no matter how much it hurt his feelings.

He always did things to be the best for others. He wasn´t selfish at all. Why couldn´t she be understanding too?

Why did she have to behave the way she did? Why couldn´t she be silent. She could know that if someone of his family tried to touch single hair on Patty´s head, he would be the first one to defend her.

He couldn´t get it. He didn´t hear anything from the house. No noise. It seemed everyone disappeared out of sight. He couldn´t help it. How is it possible that she didn´t even want him away from Patricia? Why did she allow him to stay?

Ellen was watching him and he was acting weird. She could see the look in his eyes before in his study and she knew something was wrong. Actually very wrong. And she had no idea why. She was just afraid of Patty.

She would be worried anyway but if they are vampires, how can she know they won´t jump after her little girl. Yes, the thought seemed ridiculous but who knows? She has no experience with vampires at all.

He tried to calm down so he wouldn´t say anything to Ellen. He felt it wasn´t the proper time for a talk. And in his mood he could say something he would regret later and he didn´t want that. He turned to Ellen: „ Will you excuse me for a moment? I would need to solve something…"

She could see he hasn´t even looked in her eyes. He simply announced it and was on his way downstairs. She stayed watching him take the jacket and leave. She couldn´t even say anything.

She just moved down against the wall and hugged her knees. She felt so terrible. He was angry with her and she didn´t know the reason. What did she say so bad? Yes, she didn´t want them to move closer to Patricia but it was understandable concerning their blood lust. Therefore she didn´t understand.

She began sobbing, she didn´t like to know that Carlisle was angry at her. Maybe he will decide to dump her. Maybe he will want to be alone rather than with her and two children. If he does it, she will understand, but it´s gonna be incredibly hard. He has really never acted like this towards her.

It was apparent that he was angry with her. To Patty he was amazing as usually. He treated her like a princess.

Ellen moved to the side and suddenly she could feel a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and could see Bella. She sat down next to Ellen and leaned against the wall too: „Good position for thinking…."

Ellen just looked in her lap. She suddenly said: „ Carlisle is angry with me….."

Bella caressed her hair: „ I am sure he isn´t….."

Ellen protested: „ No, he is…..I saw that… in his eyes..."

Bella whispered: „Elly….you´ve managed to open the old wounds… even though you had no idea and nobody can blame you for that…"

She gasped: „ Open the old wounds?"Bella continued: „ It happened on my 18th birthday….when I was still human…..Alice wanted to hold a party for me….I was against….I cut because of the paper…. The blood caused Jasper to attack me…..Later after this disastrous party the Cullens decided to leave and Edward broke up with me for some time. He promised it would be as if we had never met before…."

Ellen stared: „ Do you think Carlisle will leave?"

Bella smiled gently: „ Noooo, I didn´t mean to say that…"

She continued in her talk untill she told her about saving Edward from the exposing himself. Ellen listened and whispered: „ oh my…I must have hurt them….so much…..especially Jasper…if he still feels bad about it….."

Bella nodded: „ Actually yes, even though we have talked about it so many times…. He apologised countless times….it´s still inside him…I tried to persuade him that I wasn´t angry with him for a single second, he still blames himself for everything…"

Ellen was giving everything together and it made sense. Untill now, she couldn´t understand the behavior of Carlisle´s kids. Ellen looked at Bella who was holding her. Bella continued as if she read her thoughts:

„ Concerning the situation, the Cullens are a bit oversensitive to this topic…I understand that you had no idea…. And it must be hard to accept everything …..."

Ellen replied: „ It slipped in the moment when I was so worried about Patty, I didn´t have the chance to think….."

Bella stopped her: „ Elly, don´t apologise, I know and I understand you… and I told this to Edward…a mother thinks first of her baby, then of everyone else…"

Ellen sadly nodded: „ That´s true…but Carlisle thinks something else…"

Bella smiled: „ Don´t worry, Ellie, he will rethink his position….give him some time…"


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61

Ellen was still sitting with her head in the hands. This was really a mistake. A huge one. She had no idea of how they would make it alright.

She did something very wrong. She hurt Carlisle´s family. A thing that won´t be forgiven for long. At least she thought so.

After few minutes Bella stood up and helped Ellen: "Elly, come, stand up, have a nice bath and go to bed. This will be for long. You cannot do anything now….."

She protested: "I want to talk to them…I wanna apologise…."

Bella shrugged: "Truly, I have no idea when they come home…I believe we have to wait untill tomorrow…"

Ellen nodded: "Ok, I am going to my room…good night, Bella, and thanks…"

Bella smiled back: "No need to thank me, Ellen…"

Ellen disappeared in her room. She couldn´t do anything but go to her bed and began weeping. She didn´t want to create a wall between her and the whole family including Carlisle. She felt truly sorry, she didn´t mean it like that.

But from what Bella said, this would be hard to repair. She already hurt them. Well, almost all of them.

At least Bella remained by her side. She felt sorry that Carlisle was against her too. It would be easier to face problems with him on her side. She missed him terribly. She remembered their common moments recently and felt like crying again.

He will hate her now, she was worried he would want to leave. Bella said they already disappeared when she was still human. What if they do it again?

She was sobbing in her pillow. She fell asleep exhausted from crying. When she woke up during the night, she headed to the kitchen to drink some water, she hoped she would hear some noises, but only Bella was sitting on the sofa reading a book. She only winked, smiled and devoted back to her book.

Ellen drank the water and wanted to return to her bed. She was washing the glass when the front door suddenly opened and she could hear the steps.

Bella closed the book and disappeared in her bedroom. Ellen could just hear the noise, she didn´t dare to come to look.

She didn´t want to meet them now. But she knew it´s inevitable. She cannot prevent that. Better to face it sooner than later.

She came out of the kitchen door. She expected everyone coming back but to her surprise, she saw just Carlisle and Edward coming back. They watched too when she spoke: "Can we talk?"

Carlisle checked the watch: "Elly, do you think it´s the right time to talk? Go to bed please….."

Ellen protested: "Could you at least give me five single minutes? You can even start counting…"

Edward added: "I will leave you two alone, good night El….."

She stopped him: "Wait,…..this is about you too…..what I want to say…"

Carlisle was watching her with doubts: "Elly, you should really go to bed, you need to be fit for the baby…"

She frowned: "Carlisle, please, be so dear and don´t start with the baby thing….."

He watched her reaction and shrugged. She took it as a sign to begin: "I….I wanted to apologise, I sincerely didn´t mean it like that….. it slipped…..I know it was really unfair…..but…concerning the fact what you are and what the brain connects….. I know you don´t feed on human blood…but….. I don´t know, I was so shocked, so worried about Patricia…."

Carlisle spoke silently: "Why didn´t you throw me too?"

Ellen watched him: "Because I am sure that you won´t hurt us….I trust you…with everything I have….. I know it may sound stupid, but I cannot explain my behavior…."

She turned towards Edward: "Bella told me about her birthday party…..I really had no idea about something like that. I didn´t think this way…. I was just trying to protect Patricia, she is everything to me…. I know you wouldn´t do it intentionally…"

She could see small sign of smile in Edward´s face: "El, you don´t have to explain to me…..I accepted Bella´s explanation…..and I agree that mothers také their children security very seriously…I know it had nothing to do with us….I am not angry with you, truly I never was…I kind of understand you…."

She smiled and hugged him: "Thanks,Edward…." He hugged her around the waist too and then replied: "I am going to Bella….good night you two….." He disappeared in few seconds.

Carlisle was standing in the corridor watching how Ellen dealt with Edward. She was really so good at dealing with people.

When he disappeared, she came closer to him and said silently: " I believe, my time is up…five minutes is over…"

He nodded and she asked: "Will you give me five more, please?..."

He didn´t say a word just watched her: "Carlisle , after your today´s reaction, I really have no idea if you still want me here….you didn´t give any positive sign…..and the look in your eyes you gave me in the afternoon…..I wish I rather had not seen….. I am really desperately sorry for what happened. I really didn´t mean it….I cannot justify …what I said, but I am willing to accept my responsibility and if you decide not to forgive me, I won´t be a burden to you. I already was enough. …..But believe me, I never ever wanted to hurt you or anyone of your family….I could never do that…. I thought you already know me…."

She sobbed the last few sentences and turned around. She could hear no reaction. She counted the seconds and he still hasn´t replied. She sobbed again: "Well, no answer is also the answer….good night, Carlisle….."

She turned around and headed to the stairs. Before she could step the first stair,he was standing in front of her: "Ellen….."

He called her with her full name and she knew there was something wrong. He rarely used this. She knew he must have been incredibly angry. She looked up and could see the surprised look: "Are you planning to leave me? Do you really mean it?"

She looked down: "I can´t live with the fact that you hate me because I hurt your family. And I wouldn´t forgive myself if any of your kids felt guilty or hurt because of what I said…in that case I would rather disappear silently than to cause any tensions in your relationships….I would never forgive myself if something like this happened….."

He watched her with tender look: "Elly….. I can´t prevent you from leaving…..I don´t know what made you think I would want you to go away from the house…you promised me to stay and to marry me..." He whispered the last sentence.

She just shrugged: "I don´t know….I wanted to make things easier for you…."

He slowly gave his hands carefully about her waist and whispered: "Elly, the only thing you´ll achieve if you leave…you will put me in incredible misery. I don´t know how I would be able to live without you in my life. You´re my soul mate, my other half, my light in the tunnell…..and I can´t imagine spending a day without you… I feel I couldn´t exist without you…"

She listened to every single word he said and couldn´t hold on the tears. She was close to crying when they came home but now after all he said, she couldn´t stop them anymore. She could feel him hugging her tenderly and moving her head closer to his chest. She loved to be hold like that. She felt safe again but couldn´t say anything. She whispered: "I am really so sorry, Carlisle…I didn´t want to…I didn´t mean….." She couldn´t finish because of the tears. He caressed her cheek:

"Don´t worry sweeatheart….we´ll figure out a way…it´s gonna to be ok again….I promise…."

She was leaning her head on his shoulder and breathing his scent she loved. Carlisle was holding her and she was so relieved. She believed that now it would be better. He forgave her and she hoped this incident would soon be forgotten. He was caressing her and whispered: "Come, I will take you to bed…." She nodded and wanted to walk upstairs.

In a second she was in his arms and he was carrying her: "I have to remind how it used to be allowed to carry you anywhere…"

She just sadly smiled and he opened the door in her bedroom and laid her on the bed. He put the blanket over her and wanted to kiss her good night. He wanted to leave and this surprised her.

She asked: "Are you leaving?" He could see the hurt in her eyes. He removed the shoes and laid next to her. He hugged her and she whispered: "I really missed you when you disappeared…I thought you decided to leave…Bella was telling me about your family departure….."

He stopped her and kissed her forehead: "Ellie, I would never do the same mistake again. I should have never allowed Edward to persuade us…... Leaving won´t solve a thing. It´s just coward running away….instead of staying and facing problems. Yes, it is maybe faster, but the consequences are incredibly bad. And as I said, I cannot imagine my life without you….it would be a nightmare…. Because now when I know you….I wouldn´t be able to function knowing you´re somewhere alone just with kids. I would become crazy missing you….."

She kissed him on the cheek: "I am so glad you think this way….I was really worried that..…"

He laid the finger on her mouth: "Elly, don´t say that….I would never want you to leave…...I love you…."

When she heard this, she moved her lips to him.

She wanted to show him how much she is in love with him. She only hoped he could see and feel it too.


	62. Chapter 62

_Hi everyone, _

_I apologise for the smaller break..._

_in the middle of the week I got an idea for a new story and I couldn´t make myself stop untill I wrote a few chapters ahead..._

_It´s called Beautiful surprise and it deals with the idea of time travelling..._

_another invitation goes to my Mirrors story that is about the arranged marriage issue...which I could never do but I wanted to try it in a story..._

_They are all Carlisle/Edward/OC stories so if you like this one, I hope you will enjoy also the other ones...I will be very delighted if you read them too... they are accessible through my profile :-))), I will be very glad if you let me know...  
_

_Anyway, I wish you nice weekend and I will try to update sooner next time than after a week..._

_Another question goes to the ones who like to read my stories, I decided to try searching for a good Beta, would there be anyone to check my grammar mistakes?...?_

* * *

Ch 62

Ellen was glad that at least with Carlisle they had the chance to explain things. She felt so sorry because Jasper and Alice took this really personally. She didn´t mean to insult anyone. She was just scared when Carlisle shouted that everyone has to get out. It scared her. That is the truth. But she didn´t mean to throw anyone out of the house, she was just afraid because of her daughter. From the whole family only Carlisle, Edward and Bella stayed in the Cullen house now. Rosalie and Emmett, no matter how much they loved Ellen and Patty, wanted to support their siblings and decided to do some travelling with them for some time.

Carlisle was talking them on the phone and he didn´t look pleased. He tried to explain Ellen´s view but it didn´t matter. It wasn´t exactly connected with Ellen. Jasper felt they needed some time to be alone and Alice stayed with him of course. They wanted to spend some time travelling and Alice tried to explain his point of view to Carlisle. She hoped after few weeks Jasper will miss home but now they were just in the beginning. Before she hang up she said:

"Please, tell Ellen that she shouldn´t feel guilty. This would have happened anyways. We needed some kind of break. We are not angry with her…..Rose and Emmett send her and Patty kisses too… I hope we will be back soon…"

He hang up and returned back to Ellen. Edward and Bella were sitting on the opposite sofa listening to every word. Ellen asked : "What did they say?...I wish I had a chance to apologise…." Edward replied when Carlisle returned to Ellen´s seat:

" It wouldn´t help…..Jasper needed some fresh air, they just waited for the good opportunity….it´s been too much on him…he still takes it as his personal responsibility what happened some years ago….. when we left Bella…" Ellen nodded and looked at her fingers. Carlisle hugged her: "Ellie, give them some time….they will come back to us…..they always do…" Edward supported him: "Sure, from time to time, each of us needs the break….."

She had almost tears in her eyes. She still hoped she would be able to apologise to them all but they didn´t even give her a chance. From that night, they haven´t arrived home…. Then they called they were going abroad to travel all around the world. Carlisle could feel her sadness and he moved her closer. She needed this reassurance.

She was so happy that he accepted everything she just said. Everything was really much easier when he was with her. She needed him more than ever. She felt she made a terrible mess but the three Cullens tried to persuade her that it would be fine.

On sunday evening she was sitting and playing with Patty. They tried to draw a princess on the paper. Ellen was not so good at this and Carlisle offered his help. Patricia watched him: "Are you sure you can do it, dad?" She had doubts about his drawing abilities. He never drew anything to her. What was her surprise when the result was more than good. The princess truly looked believable. Patty screamed: "Daaad….it´s lovely….thank you…I didn´t know you could draw so well?"

He grinned: "Well, me neither…." Edward was passing through the room and grinned: "Maybe you should start working as a painter, Carlisle…." The named one smiled back and then turned to Patty: "Would you like me to try another princess?"

She laughed: „ Yeah, draw me a picture of a Sleeping Beauty…..Aurora…please…."

He replied: "Aurora? Which princess is that?" Patty frowned: " Dad, don´t tell me you don´t know the fairy tale…."

He shrugged: "You will have to remind me, young lady…" she laughed: "It was the princess who fell asleep for so long….." she began explaining him the fairy tale and he watched her with interest. She was such a smart girl. Well now also his smart girl. Of course he knew the story by heart, he just wanted her to tell it. And she loved to instruct him properly. After she finished, he began with the picture. Even the second attempt was successful and Patricia loved it.

In the evening when Patty fell asleep, he was sitting next to Ellen who was just finishing the dinner: „Are you looking forward to work tomorrow?" She laughed: "Yeah, truly I am…"

He kissed her ear and whispered: "I am just going to miss my sweetest receptionist…."

She caressed his cheek: "You will have Denise back….."

He nodded: "You´re right, but she is not you… I loved when you were with me all the time…."

She kissed him: "You have to hold on till June, I am afraid I won´t be able to teach when I should have the baby during the summer months…" He asked: " When will you have the appointment for the ultra sound?"

She replied immediately: "In few days, right after work, they want to do some tests too…"

He began explaining the details of the procedure and she listened. But he could see her eyes closing. He stopped and asked: "Are you tired?" She nodded: "Yeah, kind of yes…..it returns back again…I would sleep the whole day…"

He accompanied her to her room and kissed her: "Well, good night, I will join you later…." She agreed and left to the room to have shower and then get to bed.

When she came out of the shower, he was sitting on the bed, leaning against the headboard: "I wanted to give you a long good night kiss…." She grinned and he moved closer to kiss her again. She hugged him and moved to lay on his hand and snuggled closer to his chest. She loved this position so much

She was woken up by an amazing kiss and tender words: "Honey, wake up, it´s already morning….." She opened her eyes: "Is it?" He kissed her cheek:"Yeah, you should wake up…..I will make you breakfast, go wake Patty…."

She smiled: "Great…thanks…"

She went in the shower and then back to her room. She headed to Patty who was already excited that mum would be already going to school again. They came downstairs in few minutes and from the first floor they could smell the amazing scent of the pancakes. Patty ran downstairs: "Dad…why didn´t you wake me up? I would help you…"

He kissed her and took her in his arms: "I will wake you up on saturday, ok? Today you are going again with your mum after so long…..so you need to be on time…"

Patty mumbled something but took the prepared plate and began eating. Carlisle handed a plate to Ellen and asked:

"Are you sure you would be able to drive?"

She smiled: "Absolutely….I am looking forward to drive that amazing car…I didn´t have too many chances to do that…." That caused a very beautiful expression of the face. He was really so glad that she liked the car.

When they finished the meal, he handed them the prepared lunch and kissed them good bye. Ellen drove the car and could see Carlisle standing in front of the house waiting patiently when they leave.

Ellen was the first one in the classroom. The kids began walking in and each of them headed to greet her. She was so incredibly happy to be back with all the children from her class. When the class began she started with the attendance and then began asking question about the stuff they learned when she was away.

During the break she checked the phone where she could read the text message from Carlisle:

"I know you have only the first lesson but I already miss you…"

Then he sent another one:

"I went outside for a snack and I was thinking what I would buy for you…..I am going crazy…" She couldn´t help but laughed.

But the third one got her completely: "I almost asked the nurse where you went….. I miss you so bad….why can´t you work here?...I would be able to fire Denise if you were the replacement…..I love you so much….."

She couldn´t help but laughing. He was so cute, so loving. She loved this side of his personality. She replied him back explaining how the lessons went.

Then she had to return back to the class because the bell began ringing.

After the class she got an email from her father. She was glad to hear from him. She read through it and was so nicely surprised when she read the lines:

"…..I am so glad you are happy again. And the news about a new partner of yours is wonderful. Patricia must be definitely pleased to have him as her father. I believe she loves him completely if he does everything for her. Lucy is going to business journey next week. I was thinking….. I know there are school holidays… spring break or something…. Would you like to come for few days and please the old man? I would so much love to see both of you…"

She was reading and by the time she finished the letter, she had tears in her eyes. It was all so sudden. She didn´t expect this. She hasn´t seen dad for more than two years. They didn´t get on very well with his present wife Lucy and she didn´t want to intrude. Therefore they kept the email connection.

But despite that she was incredibly happy. She replied him and thanked for the invitation. She promised to let him know by the end of the week. She wanted to consult this all with Carlisle. She was sure he wouldn´t be against but she wanted to tell him about that.


	63. Chapter 63

Ellen was impatient to tell the news to Carlisle. She hoped he wouldn´t be against it. She was thinking of how to tell him. She had a surprise when she was sitting in the class, after the kids left, writing some notes for the following day.

She had thirty more minutes before Patty finishes the afternoon activity. She began writing some notes when she began to look around. Something was wrong but she didn´t know what. At one second she could see a paper falling down and she wanted to move down to grab it. What was her surprise that Carlisle appeared in front of her kneeling down for the piece of paper.

She smiled: "I thought something was different…."

He grinned: "I couldn´t help myself….I had to see you…"

He kissed her and she tapped his nose: "You could have knocked on the door…"

"Well, I apologise then for not doing so….I wanted to surprise you…"

He looked so cute that she couldn´t say anything more. She could get lost in his eyes so easily. He began kissing her and she enjoyed that moment. When he pulled away, he asked: "Are we going to get Patty?"

"Yes, sure…..she will be surprised to see you….."

He grinned: "Great….I would like to take you to eat out tonight….is that okay with you?"

She was astonished by his idea: "amazing…..we could go…. Won´t you mind Patty?"

He watched her: "No , of course not…I want her to go…she is our big girl, isn´t she?" Ellen smiled and he caressed her belly: „ How are you feeling?"

"Well, it could be better though…Luckily, I am not that tired today….."

"nice to hear that….."

He took her hand and lead her to the pre-school classes. Patricia was at them within a second. She jumped right in Carlisle´s arms and he was carrying her to the car. Ellen asked: "How we are going to do it? We have two cars here. "

Carlisle chuckled: "Elly, if you don´t mind, Edward drove your car home… I thought….."

She smiled as beautifully as she could: "you´re so thorough…I love it…"

He opened the car and put Patty in the car kid seat. He fastened her seat belt and could see Ellen standing at the driver´s door. He watched her with expectations. She certainly wanted to talk about something.

What was his surprised when she whispered in his ear: "Do you think I could try to drive this amazing car? I ´d always wish to try…."

At the same moment she could see his adorable smile and he handed her the car keys: "It´s yours…" He began walking to the other side of the car and she wondered: "You don´t mind?..."

He grinned: "No, should I? I trust your driving skills…."

She sat down almost with adoration to the driver´s seat and turned to Carlisle sitting next to her. It was a new look. She has never sat on this place and she enjoyed it. The car was so big and everything was in leather and she enjoyed it completely.

She asked: "Will you tell me the directions?"

He watched her reaction and could her satisfaction mixed with surprise. She was really enjoying this. Maybe he should have let her drive the car more often.…He smiled at this image and replied: "Sure, turn right here….."

She did as he said when Patty asked: "Mum, how come you drive dad´s car?"

Carlisle smiled and turned back to her: "Sweetie, mum wanted to drive this car….I can watch the nature or talk to you…"

He squeezed her hand lightly. Patricia grinned back to him: "We will be having a free week soon… Will you stay home with us?"

He watched as Ellen suddenly got pale. He watched her and gave the falling hair back behind the ear: " Did anything happen, Ellie?"

She shrugged: "I wanted to talk to you about that….."

He gently touched her hand: "Turn left here and talk…."

She did as he said and took a deep breath: "Well, my dad emailed me and he invited us to come to visit him…. His wife, the one we don´t get on very well…. She is away and dad will be at home alone for the whole week. I thought….well we thought that it could be nice to see him again…It´s been for so long since…."

She looked down with sadness in her eyes and he caressed her cheek: "Of course Ellie, go and enjoy the visit at your father….I am sure he will be delighted to see such wonderful two girls…I can´t take the whole week off but we can be together during the weekend."

"That´s what I was kind of planning. I would like to come back on friday morning…"

He asked: "Is it far from here?"

"Well, it´s in Chicago…."

He grinned: "I own a house there…"

She wondered: "Is there any place where you don´t have any possessions?"

He whispered in her ear so that Patty wouldn´t hear: "When you exist for three hundred years….you love to buy properties….."

She nodded: "Sure…that´s understandable…."

He was navigating her to the restaurant on the ranch.

Patty could see the horses and whispered: "wow….can I go to see them?"

Carlisle got her out of the car and saw as she was running towards the animals.

He moved fast to her: "Wait….we should just watch first….." But the man who was standing there allowed them to sit on the small pony and in the next minute Patricia was sitting on the horseback.

Carlisle was walking next to the pony making sure she wouldn´t fall. Patricia was extremely happy enjoying the view. Ellen closed the car and followed them. She sat down on the bench and watched them both having fun. She loved to see her small baby girl so happy. Carlisle was fulfilling her every need and Patricia adored him so much.

At this time she returned back in her thoughts to Derek. She hasn´t thought about him recently that much. Carlisle made her feel loved and she didn´t want to think back about her ex. She was grateful he disappeared from her life.

She felt that since she left him, the life took opposite direction. She was so happy with the Cullens, and especially Carlisle. He treated her like no one had before. He loved her child and wants to be the father of her unborn child. What else could she wish? Yes, he was different, but it didn´t matter that much. He couldn´t hurt any of them and she felt safe with him. She simply felt it.

She was thinking about the recent events. She felt so sorry that 4 of the Cullens left the house because of her overreaction. She knew that Alice claimed that she shouldn´t stress because of this but somehow she couldn´t. It was just too fresh.

And she missed Rosalie and Emmett too. She wished to go shopping with them. Finally now when she was able to do that….. At the same moment her mobile beeped and she read the text: "El, don´t worry, we will go soon…all four of us Cullen girls….. even if it means I have to run away from my beloved husband…"

Ellen couldn´t help but laugh aloud. Carlisle turned to her and was glad to her happy laughter again. He gave Patty down on the ground and they went to Ellen. Patricia hugged her and Carlisle seemed curious: "did anything happen?"

Ellen smiled with tears in her eyes: "Alice texted….." He raised an eyebrow: "And?" Ellen wiped the tears and showed him the message. He couldn´t help but shook the head: "Typical Alice….."

Patty ran in front of them to the restaurant and they followed her.

Ellen held his arm: "You miss them a lot, don´t you?"

He didn´t reply: "Carlisle, I would so much love to take my words back…."

He remained silent and she felt the sadness coming out of him. They walked silently to the restaurant and he held her the door.

When she was passing by, he finally said: "Don´t worry, honey, it´s gonna be fine again…it has to be…."

She smiled sadly at him and they headed to the table that Patricia chose.

* * *

Ellen finished the meal and helped Patty to eat their portion. Carlisle had his steak almost finished and soon after they went on the way back. Patricia fell asleep in the car and he carried her to her room.

Ellen took off her clothes and let her sleep. When she came out of the room, Carlisle was waiting for her in front of the room leaning against the wall. Ellen looked up when she came out of the room and he was really irresistible. He hugged her and whispered: "So you will leave me alone?..."

She shrugged: "Just in case you don´t mind….."

He smiled: "No, not really….I think you should go to see your dad… I am sure you both miss him…."

Ellen nodded: "We haven´t seen him for few months….. we don´t go if Lucy is around…"

He tickled her: "Now she will be away as you said and you can enjoy your dad´s company…."

Ellen tried to move away but he didn´t let her run away. At one moment he gave her a tiny space to move a bit but in another second he was holding her again. Ellen was silently laughing, bearing in mind the sleeping child in the next room.

They were almost fighting like small children. Their teasing just led to a very passionate making out. Carlisle knew they were alone in the house but decided that it would be the best to move their games in his or Ellen´s bedroom.

He loosened his hug a little bit and Ellen wanted to disappear in her room. What was her surprise when he took her in the arms and in bridal style he carried her to his bedroom refusing to stop kissing her.

The only thing Ellen could think of was the vision of the whole night spent with a very passionate love-making.


	64. Chapter 64

Carlisle was driving his two treasures to the airport. He bought them the tickets for saturday morning. Ellen was still feeling weird. It was a completely new feeling. She hasn´t been away from her beloved Carlisle for more than a few hours. He was always by her side and she would be away from him for more than a week.

She was still holding his hand while he was driving and listening to what Patty was saying. They arrived to the airport earlier than planned and while Patty was running on the children play area, she was hugging Carlisle with tears in her eyes. Then spent the whole night showing love to each other but she still felt she would miss him incredibly.

She had almost tears in her eyes. He smiled softly and wiped them: "Come on, Elly, don´t cry….you´ll be back soon…."

She nodded: "I know…..just…I got used to your presence next to me…"

He replied: "I will miss you too…..luckily we have the cell phones and I hope you will call me every day…."

She smiled back: "Don´t doubt it….."

Then Carlisle checked his watch and called Patty. When she ran to them, he hugged her and whispered:

"Sweetheart, take care of your mum, be nice to her and I will see you on friday….." She whispered: „ Why can´t you go with us dad?..." He hugged her: "Patty, I have a work to do , I cannot disappear for the whole week….. you will be back home before you even know…."

He hugged and kissed Ellen who had eyes full of tears and they were leaving to the security area.

The plane landed in Chicago few hours later and Ellen followed Patty who ran to the baggage claim. Their bag arrived soon and they could leave the airport area. They headed for the taxi. Few months ago they would have travel by bus but Carlisle insisted they take the cab. He was simply worried about them. Therefore he begged Ellen to promise this. Now when the money wasn´t a problem anymore, she could afford it.

An hour later they were standing in front of her father´s house. As soon as the cab stopped, Patricia was running towards her grandfather´s house. Ellen followed her and they rang on the bell. Few moments later they could hear the steps and Patty jumped around her grandfather´s neck as soon as she saw him: "Hi…."

He greeted her and hugged Ellen too:"I am so happy that you arrived for visit….."

Ellen smiled:"We are so glad to be here dad….I shall greet you from my boyfriend Carlisle….."

Patty added: "He is my dad too….he is so nice…"

Timothy, Ellen´s father turned to her: "Let´s go inside, we can talk about all that….."

Ellen nodded and closed the door. They changed the clothes and Ellen sent the promised text message to Carlisle. She knew he would be worried about them. Then she followed Patty who was playing some game with her father. They spent a nice afternoon together and after the dinner Patty went to bed. Ellen was sitting with her father in the living room. He was deep in his thoughts when he spoke up:

"I was first worried about you in the emails….I knew there was something wrong between you and Derek…..I didn´t like him since I met him….."

She looked down: "I know dad….we just weren´t meant to be…."

He watched her: "You seem happy now….."

"Because I truly am….Carlisle is the most amazing man I have ever met….he stood with me through the hard times, accommodated us when I decided to leave and took care of us since then…The relationship that evolved few months later was just a natural step…..I feel…he is my second half, he completes me and makes me feel loved. He also treats Patty like his own child, he treasures her and does everything possible for her…He works as a doctor in the ER…."

Timothy was watching his daughter. She seemed to be in love with this doctor. She shined when talking about him. Maybe this time she was lucky with the choice of a partner. He asked: " Are you planning to marry him?"

She nodded: " Yes, he proposed few weeks ago but the wedding is not the main thing…

.we´re expecting a baby…..that´s the most important news….."

He smiled: "Congratulations….that´s great news….."

He hugged her and was so glad to have his daughter in his house again. He felt so relieved when she was talking about her new partner. He seemed to be really a responsible one. Ellen seemed to be excited to be with him and he was grateful for her.

After ten pm Ellen got up: "Dad, I am sorry, I am too tired. Would you mind if I went to bed?"

He smiled: "of course not, it´s been a hard day….good night, Ellen…." She nodded and left the room. When she was in her bed next to Patricia, she dialed Carlisle´s number. She had no time to call him, they just texted few messages but she needed to hear his calming voice. He picked up immediately:

"Dr. Cullen speaking…."

She realised he probably didn´t look at the display to see who´s calling: "Hi love….I miss you…"

She could hear the relief in his voice: „ Oh, Ellie….I was afraid to miss the call, I had the cell in my medical bag…"

She grinned: "No problem…"

"How are you doing?"

"We are already in bed hoping to sleep…."

He teased: "I wish I could be there with you….and to be able to feel your warmth, I miss you…the house is so empty…."

She took a deep breath: „ I know but we will be home in few days…but we miss you too…."

They talked for few more minutes and when she began yawning, Carlisle wished her a good night and she fell asleep.

On the following morning they had a very unexpected surprise. They planned to go to see Chicago when the main door suddenly opened and someone shouted: "Hi there….." Ellen was stucked immediately.

It was Timothy´s wife Lucy. Ellen never had a very good relationship with her and hoped she wouldn´t be here during the week.

Timothy went to welcome his wife and asked: "What are you doing here?"

She kissed him and replied: "Well, I was supposed to stay in Denver for few days but they urgently needed me on the flight to Chicago so here I am…I couldn´t miss the visit of our beloved Ellen…"

She grinned at her with a certainly sweetest fake smile that she was able and asked: "And where is the sweet Patricia?"

Patricia appeared in front of her and greeted Lucy politely: "Welcome home aunt Lucy…."

They haven´t seen each other for so long. Ellen was surprised that Patty even remembers Lucy. She asked: „ Where are you going?"

Timothy replied: "I wanted to show Chicago to Patty…"

She nodded: "Sure, enjoy your time….."

When the door closed, she could stop faking. She didn´t like Ellen. For all those years she felt that Ellen was always against her relationship with Timothy.

Luckily Ellen has her husband and he will pick her up. She remembered about the conversation on the Airport in Denver on the previous day.

* * *

_She was walking to the staff area to change the clothes after the long flight. The weather was too warm and she desperately longer for shower. Then she saw a familiar figure. Yes, it must have been Ellen´s husband. What was he doing there? Maybe he had some business to do._

_She said aloud: "Derek? Derek Williams?"_

_He looked at her with anxiety and thought a bit. He was looking at the small older woman in front of him. He asked: "Aren´t you wife of Timothy? Ellen´s father?"_

_ She smiled: "Exactly, you have a good memory, Mr. Williams….."_

_He smiled back: "please, just Derek….."_

_she wondered: "Are you on business here?"_

_He nodded: " kind of…." He was looking at the woman, she definitely had no idea that Ellen divorced him few months. He knew that they didn´t meet a lot with her father so maybe this was one of the reasons. Ellen didn´t tell her dad. At the same moment he was angry at her again. He reminded the morning that he came from work and she was gone. She was staying at the fucking doctor´s house and he didn´t let him even to talk to her properly. Then he had to run away. The trial was supposed to begin in two weeks and he hoped that his new attorney would be able to defend him and set him free._

_When reminding him of Ellen, he was really angry with him. They were divorced, she got the child and he had even no rights to see Patricia. She was his daughter and she was hiding her in the awkward house in Forks._

_He could see the woman waiting for his reply and he decided to ask: "I have been travelling right now through the States, I need to make some new customers, I haven´t seen Ellen for many days…I miss her….do you have any idea where is she now? I mean if you haven´t talked to her…."_

_She shrugged: "I am afraid she is in our house in Chicago right now…..till the end of the week I think…She should be at her father for visit together with Patricia…"_

_Derek watched her with surprise: "A visit at her father? That´s the best opportunity for my intentions….."_

_He grinned at Lucy: " Thank you for the information young lady….have a nice rest of the day and see you…" He waved her and disappeared out of her sight….._


	65. Chapter 65

Ch 66

Ellen was tired eating the lunch together with dad and Patty. They walked through the city and did some sightseeing. She hasn´t been here for so long. She missed the time with dad. In the last years they didn´t have too much time. Patricia wanted an ice cream and her grand father fulfilled her wish. Timothy asked: "Girls, tell me more about the family you´re living with?"

Patricia smiled: "There are so many people….I like Edward and Bella the most… ….and Alice, Rosalie….and Emmett and Jasper too…but the most I love my dad…..."

Timothy smiled at her: "Great, sweetie….I believe now I know everyone…"

He caressed her face and Ellen explained: "Well, you already heard about Carlisle, he is a doctor at the ER, he divorced his wife last year. He is 34, but looks much younger, he and his wife adopted all these kids who live in couples. They are older than 18 so they already got married. Bella is the wife of Edward, Rosalie married Emmett and Alice´s soulmate is Jasper. Timothy wanted to say something but Patty stopped him:

" And, grandpa, they have such a huge house…..it´s sooooo big….." Ellen smiled and nodded. Her father looked at her: "Ellen, are you alright?..." She smiled: "Sure, just the baby is sometimes….making me feel nauseous."

"Just tell us when you do, alright?" She agreed:

"sure…."

After the lunch they continued in sightseeing. Ellen wished to see her former high school and so they headed there. In the afternoon she felt so incredibly tired and so they headed home. She spent the evening on the phone with Carlisle again. She couldn´t help it but she missed him. She had him in her mind almost every hour. She reminded of the time when he begins in his practice and then again when he finishes, she wanted to be with him so desperately.

On the following morning Patricia ran to her: "Mum, can I go to ice cream with Lucy?"

Ellen stared first but couldn´t refuse her daughter. Actually, Lucy was Timothy´s wife, she wouldn´t hurt Patty. Why couldn´t she spend more time with her daughter? She had no child herself but she wasn´t behaving bad towards her baby girl. It was Ellen who had some troubles with her in the past. She had problems accepting dad moved on after the divorce. Neither Lucy liked Ellen´s often visits but otherwise they didn´t have too many conflicts. Timothy was always the one who could judge his two girls.

Lucy told Ellen: "Ellen, don´t worry, enjoy the free morning and have some free time….you can go shopping some baby stuff…."

She already knew about the baby because Ellen was talking about it with her father. The girls left and Ellen finished her breakfast. She knew that Lucy was right. She could use the free two or three hours and go to search for some baby clothing. Alice assured her that the little one would have more clothes than it would be able to wear but she still wanted to buy some cute dress herself. She headed to the bus stop and travelled to the centre of the city.

She decided to call Carlisle. He picked up immediately: "Hey, traveller…..how are you?"

She smiled when she heard his voice: "Hi, love….I miss you….so much…..so much that I think I will buy an ice cream to concentrate on something else…"

He chuckled: "Do it….and eat one for me too….."

She couldn´t help but laugh…. After few moments she said: "Patty went to have an ice cream with Lucy, so I wanted to do some shopping…..something cute for the baby…"

He grinned: "Great….I am glad you´re enjoying yourself…."

She shrugged: "I am trying…but everything is alright…I can´t wait to be back in your arms….."

"Neither can I… I miss you all so much here….."

"I think I won´t be going anywhere in the next few years…."

That made him smile: "If you say so…."

Then he apologised: "Elly, sorry, I need to talk to Alice, would you mind if I call you later?"

She giggled: "No, greet her from me…..I love you….."

"love you too…..kiss Patty and the baby from me…."

WIth these words he hang up.

Ellen finished her shopping and headed home. Timothy was preparing lunch and she was assisting to him. Ellen asked: „ How long have they been away?" He smiled: "Don´t worry, Lucy will take care of her…..She adores her…." Ellen frowned: "I don´t know but I believe you-…." She finished the dishes when she heard the voice and Lucy ran in the room with tears. She almost fell down and Ellen asked: "What´s up? Where is my daughter?"

Lucy shook the head still crying: "I don´t know…..she disappeared, we were waiting for the ice cream and I went to pay for it. When I returned back to the table after two minutes, she was gone, I didn´t find her. The whole shopping centre was searched through…..I really tried to watch her….I am so so sorry…"

She almost couldn´t speak. Ellen began panicking. She shouldn´t let her gone away.

Suddenly she couldn´t feel her legs. She had to do something. But she couldn´t. Her body betrayed her. She couldn´t move at the same moment. She sat down on the floor and almost couldn´t breathe. She couldn´t say a single word and felt the incredible fear because of Patricia. She is still so small. Who knows what people can do to her. She must be so scared…She could feel the flows of tears falling down and she wasn´t able to stop them and think. All she could do was panic.

Timothy was watching the scene and was worried about her daughter. Therefore he phoned the ambulance. As he hang up, Ellen begged him silently whispering: "Call Carlisle please…."

He promised it and then turned towards his crying wife: "Did you alarm the police?" She replied immediately: "Sure, right after that…..they are already searching for her…"

She cried: "I am so sorry, I tried to do my best….I never wanted this to happen…." He caressed her hand: "I know, love, we just need to find her….." She said: "Please call the man….as Ellen asked you…." He agreed but before he could dial the number, the ambulance arrived.

The young doctor checked on Ellen´s vitals and checked on her. Then he decided to take her with them just to keep her calm. He didn´t like the her state. She had serious troubles to stay calm and was crying all the time. He took the cell and before he could dial the number, the display showed a familiar name – Carlisle Cullen. He picked up and said: "Hello….." Carlisle was stuck: "Excuse me, but it is Ellen´s number…" "Oh, sorry….I forgot, I am her father, Timothy,…she begged me to call you…." Carlisle began to worry: "Where is Ellen? Is there anything wrong?..." Timothy replied with tears in his voice: "Ellen….had a nevous breakdown, she had troubles breathing so I called the ambulance…." Then he whispered in sobbing: "Somebody kidnapped Patty….." Carlisle just gasped. This must have been the news that Alice was telling him in the moment she phoned him that they were coming back and that he should be prepared for the urgency. He held the mouth and had to sit down. Then he asked: "Where is Ellen?" He dictated him the address of the hospital and he hang up but promised to let him know in case of any news.

Carlisle took off the doctor´s coat and ran home. Alice and Jasper were already there and everyone was ready for the family discussion. Edward said: "We all already know what happened….What is the plan?"

Carlisle thought a bit: "In five minutes I am leaving…I beg you Edward…." He pointed at Edward: "and you Jasper….to go with me…I need your abilities…to track her and manipulate the kidnapper….."

Then he turned towards Alice: "Do you have any idea who did it?" Alice replied immediately: "I didn´t see it but it must be Ellen´s ex…..I saw him meeting Timothy´s wife few days ago at the airport. Unfortunately she told him about Ellen´s visit at her father. But to defend her, she had no idea that Derek and Ellen are divorced. Nobody told her…."

Carlisle stopped her: „ Sweetie, we will discuss the details later now we need to save Patricia...… Edward, Jasper…. We´re leaving..…." He said and in few seconds they were gone. Bella, Rosalie, Alice and Emmett were sitting on the sofa in the living room silently watching the telephone. Alice tried to hard to get some vision telling her that everything would be fine again but it wasn´t coming.


	66. Chapter 66

Dear readers, I would really love to apologise for my break and let me explain my reasons. For few weekS I was allowed to feel the most beautiful feelings of being pregnant... Unfortunately it didnt turn out well so I am back again... Trying to write out all my feelings... I hope you ll like the chapter and the Beautiful surprise new chapter too... Please let me know if you like them...

Thanks for understanding...

Ch 67

Carlisle opened the door of the hospital room and could see the pale face of his fiancee. He felt so sad when he had to face her like this. He was used to seeing people sleeping in hospital gowns and beds but to see a loved person was still a bit new to him. His family couldn´t be hurt and until now he never faced this. He worried about her. They were all running as fast as they could. In front of the city their ways parted.

He headed to the hospital to support Ellen and Jasper with Edward ran to the shopping mall to trace Patricia´s scent. He hoped that the kidnapper won´t be too far. As soon as they arrived to their stop, Alice called them. Carlisle picked up and talked to her: "I already saw her….please hurry, he wants to drive her somewhere far….." Carlisle asked: "He? Who?" Alice replied: „ Well, it must be Ellen´s ex- husband…" Edward watched as Carlisle thanked and hang up: "I suspected him the moment we learned about this…who else could do that?" Carlisle nodded: " Sure, but now you two have to find them and bring Patty back….." JAsper touched his shoulder: " Carlisle, don´t worry, we´re good at this…." " I know, I trust you…." Edward added: " We´ll phone as soon as Patty is with us….." Carlisle thanked and ran to the hospital.

Ellen was still sleeping and he sat down on the chair next to her. She looked so calm but from the medical report he requested they had to calm her down with some tranquilizers. He hoped that she would be sleeping as soon as possible. He didn´t want her to face the impatient waiting. It wasn´t good for her state.

Meanwhile Jasper caught the scent and together with Edward they followed it. It lead them outside of the city and it was still strong. It couldn´t be long since they were going here. In few minutes they reached a small local motel close to the petrol station. Suddenly they both heard it. The motel door locked and a man was leaving the room. They could still hear silent weeping from the inside and they both knew immediately. They waited for few seconds when Edward whispered: " Jazz, call the cops to overtake this…. And I am going for our sister…." In a second he was in the motel room breaking the room lock. Edward closed the room door and could see his small sister who was sitting on the sofa crying. She stared at him with her watery eyes: "Edward…." He ran to her and hugged her in a second. Patricia began crying again: "How did you find me? Dad said I would never see you…I cried because I wanted mum and my daddy…I mean daddy Carlisle….." Edward felt a hard time too. He knew he would have shed a tear himself if he had been able. He whispered: "Don´t believe him, baby…we always find you…no matter what…you just need to trust us….I am sure your mum and dad will be happy to see you…..." He didn´t want to let her go but he knew they had to disappear as soon as possible. He suddenly heard the police car arriving and when they appeared outside, the police officers were already taking Derek in their car. Jasper was waiting for them filling the information in the protocol. When they finished, he came closer and hugged Patricia too. She was now much calmer. Edward was whispering silent words in her ear and she was calmer. As soon as Jasper appeared, he used his emotions to help her too. When the policemen disappeared out of sight, Edward asked: "Patty, would you like something to eat?" Little girl agreed and they took her to the closeby restaurant. The waiter brought them some cake and milkshake and she hungrily began eating. She asked: "Won´t you eat too?" Edward replied: "No, we are not hungry….but you should eat something now….we have to return to your mum and dad…" Patty smiled: "I can´t wait to see them…."

Jasper´s influence worked because Patty seemed more relaxed. After few minutes she began telling them about everything as the greatest adventure. Meanwhile Edward texted to Carlisle so that he wouldn´t have to worry.

The named one was just sitting next to Ellen holding her hand. She was still sleeping. Few minutes later the phone beeped and he eagerly read the message. In the following second he felt the relief. Finally Patricia is no longer missing. He kissed Ellen´s forehead and could hear from the heartbeat that she is waking up. She opened her eyes few seconds later and could see the face of the man she loves and adores. He smiled gently and she frowned and began crying. He caressed her face: "Ellie…don´t cry…..Everything is fine…" She shook the head: "No, Patty is missing….I don´t know where she is…I have to find her….." She wanted to get up and he stopped her light with his hands: " Stop worrying love…..Patty is already with Edward and Jasper….." SHe stopped fighting and stared: "How did you.….?" He smiled and whispered: "I haven´t mentioned to you that Jasper is an excellent tracker…he is able to track everyone…Together with Edward they had no problem to find her…" She sighed: "I don´t know how to thank you all…." He kissed her hand: "We´re a family, remember? We help each other…" She smiled: " I know…but still you did so much for us…" then she looked at him with doubts: „ Do they know who did it?" He hesitantly replied: "Ellie…it was your ex…" "I knew that…..who else….I could have expected some sort of revenge…" Carlisle hugged her immediately: "Don´t say that…nobody knew…..but don´t worry he is in jail now….and Alan will také care of everything…" She whispered: „ I know…..thank you…" She asked: "Can I see her?" "Sure, I believe they will be here in few minutes…..they just took her to eat something to the…."

Before he could finish, the door opened and Patricia ran to the room and jumped to Ellen´s bed. Carlisle took the little one so that she could kiss and hug her mother. Then he hugged them all and was the happiest to be able to have his family with him again. He felt only sorry he wasn´t able to prevent this from happpening. Patty kissed Ellen thousand times and then jumped to Carlisle´s arms. He was holding her in the air being happiest at the moment. She whispered when he sat back on the armchair: "I was missing you all so much…." Carlisle said softly: „ We were missing you too, sweetie….." She asked: "Will we go home?" He nodded: " Sure, you can travel home today with Edward and Jasper or in few days with mum and me…" Patricia grinned: "Would you mind if I left with Eddie? I miss Bella, Rosie and Alice….and Emm of course…" Ellen smiled: „ of course that you can, baby girl….." PAtricia protested: " But, mum, I am no longer a baby girl…." All three of them laughed and Carlisle said:"I can see you´re fine now…." Patricia stayed with them for few hours and before the dinner she hugged Ellen and Carlisle and together with Jasper and Edward they headed to the airport and home to Forks.

On the following day Ellen was released from the hospital. Luckily Carlisle was able to stay there with her all the time. He had some connections and nobody said a word against his presence. Alice already reserved them the tickets and in the evening they travelled back to Timothy´s house to pack the things and then back to the airport. When they were sitting in the cab on the way to the airport he added: "Why are you so sad?" Ellen just shrugged: "I don´t know, I am so worried if Patty will be fine…." He hugged her around the shoulders: "Ellie dear…..I was watching Patty for the whole time yesterday….and from my point of view…..she is completely fine….she behaved as usually… as if nothing happened…Edward said that she was crying first but when they bought her some cake with milkshake….she was already fine…Don´t worry, she´s a big girl….." She leaned against his shoulder: "I hope you´re right….I am just….still….so….."

"I know it was a huge shock for you…" He kissed her forehead and watched the car just coming closer to the airport.


	67. Chapter 67

Hi, thanks to all for still reading this story, I know I do not have that much time as when I was at home... Some of you wished Esme... Here she is... Not that possitive character in here but I hope you don't mind...

Have a nice summer

Carlisle was following Ellen out of the airport hall. He was glad to be back home again. Yes, they still have to drive to Forks but finally the long flight was over. He couldn't wait to be back home with his beloved Ellen. He missed her company in the last week. He was glad that everything was over. He hoped that they might have some more time to talk about the wedding. He couldn´t wait to have his new Mrs. Cullen. He was sure that Ellen would be more than perfect for this. He wanted to make her his wife. The pregnancy would soon be visible and he wanted to spare her from bad looks from the local people. There would still be rumours but he wanted to make sure that Ellen is the one he chose, and she chose him. There have been so many things they had to go through so he hoped that no problems would arise in the near future.

He was holding Ellen´s hand and they were walking to the baggage claim to get her suitcases. She was standing watching the first bags arriving and he was holding her around the waist kissing her neck whispering: "I have missed you so much….. this week was terrible to be without you…..I hope you won´t disappear anywhere anytime soon …."

She smiled, he was so cute whispering sweet words. She couldn´t help giggling: "No, of course not…." Then she squeaked: "Carliiiiiiiiiiisle… you´re tickling me….."

She could feel the cold breath on the left ear and couldn´t help but shiver. He grinned: "You never protest against my touches…."

She wanted to say something but he began kissing her shoulder gently and she had to admit she liked it. It was so beautiful to feel him close again. She hoped they would be able to live peacefully together. She was looking forward to a nice family life together with Carlisle and his adopted kids. She already got used to them regarding them all as her family too. They were so close. She enjoyed the sensual kisses when she saw her bag passing around her.

She whispered: "Carlisle….."

He whispered: "Yes? Sweetie?"

But he didn´t mind anything else…. He still concentrated on her collar bone. She whispered again but nothing happened. She gently nudged him with her elbow but he hardly felt it.

She held his arms and tried to squeeze him: "Carlisle…our bags…."

He looked up and ran to take the bags. He brought them back and she smiled innocently: "You didn´t listen when I told you first…"

He grinned: "You must be charmed. I am lost in your scent and I forgot to concentrate on the bags."

She smiled: "I am glad you have an excuse….."

She took his hand and they both came out of the airport building. He took the keys from the prepared car. Rosalie has reserved him a car and he was very glad. It spared them the time because everything was already paid and prepared. He just picked up the keys. He drove the car home and in few minutes Ellen was already asleep. She was looking forward to seeing her daughter but the sleep overpowered her. Carlisle was watching Ellen and was happy to have her back. He was also worried about the little bundle but everything seemed to be perfect so far. Suddenly his phone beeped and he read the message. He frowned when he read the text from Alice and apparently didn´t like the content at all. Why can´t they be fine for at least few moments? Why do there have to be still some obstacles? He didn´t understand. He watched Ellen for few seconds while sitting at the traffic lights in Forks and didn´t know what to do. The news will be hard to bear for her. How could he tell her that… he didn´t even have the strength to say it aloud? Why now? He couldn´t still get used to that. This will be very hard…

He turned to the driveway to the Cullen house and noticed Edward standing there waiting for them.

He stopped and Edward sat down in the car: "Alice sent me…."

Carlisle nodded and Edward continued: "We had no idea she was coming….."

Carlisle asked: "Does Alice know how long she is….."

He stopped when he noticed Ellen waking up: "Edward? What are you doing here?"

Carlisle cupped her cheek: "Edward came to talk to us, sweetheart….."

Ellen watched their faces: "Carlisle? Edward? What´s wrong?"

Edward tried to calm her, he could hear her mind: "Nothing, El…. There is nothing wrong…..just that…there is a visitor….."

She gasped: "A visitor? You mean a vampire?"

Carlisle chuckled: "Well, a vegetarian one, don´t worry about this….You are all safe…that´s not a problem…."

She wondered: "Then what is it?..."

Carlisle shrugged: "I don´t know how to explain it, I had no idea this was possible but it seems that… that….Esme is here….."

Ellen stared: "Esme?... Excuse me, but I don´t know anyone with this name…."

Edward whispered: "Esme is Carlisle´s ex-wife…"

Ellen didn´t know what to say. She stared at them both and asked: "And why is she here? Just for a visit?"

Edward shrugged: "Actually, me and Alice are afraid that she wants to live back here with us… her….. her mate or at least the man she regarded as her mate….didn´t seem to be the one….."

Ellen sighed: "Great… Should I be concerned?"

Carlisle immediately replied: "No, no, not at all….. Elly, you know you are the only one I want…..there is no other woman….And I don´t want to change that…. Ellie, you know I let Esme go when she chose another man…and I don´t see why she should want me back… and I would never want her back…. I love you and you are my soul mate…..you know that, don´t you?"

She touched his hand: "I know, I love you too…..I just…."

Edward could read her thoughts but felt he shouldn´t intervene among them. Ellen looked at their connected hands: "I am afraid it´s going to be pretty hard to live in the same house with a female rival in the house….."

Carlisle said firmly while holding her fingers gently. She was surprised by his strict tone: "There is no rival, Ellen…..I don´t want Esme, she is not my wife anymore…the only woman I am interested in and the one I want is you…..no one else… you are my everything…please keep that in mind…"

She nodded but didn´t seem to be very certain of it. Of course she trusted Carlisle but still she couldn´t imagine the mutual relationships now when there is another woman in the house who still wants to get her ex husband back. Or maybe she doesn´t, Edward said nothing about that, but women can´t be trusted. And ex girlfriends, or ex wives, cannot be trusted either. Ellen decided that she would have to be careful. Carlisle continued driving to the house and she was thinking about the situation. She hoped they would be able to figure everything out somehow. She hoped that her and Carlisle´s relationship is firm enough that nothing can´t break it into pieces.

The car stopped in the garage and Carlisle opened Ellen´s door, helping her into the house. He and Edward took the bags, and together with Ellen, they were all walking upstairs to the living room. Edward already told them that they were expected by the whole family. The men entered the first followed by Ellen who was immediately hugged by Patricia.

She kissed her immediately: "Honey…. I have missed you so much….."

Patty grinned: "I was missed you too mum…are you better?"

She smiled: "Yes, much….and now it´s the best because you are here…."

Patricia hugged her tight: "Mum, we have a visitor…have you met Aunt Esme?"

Ellen looked up and saw a female sitting between Rosalie and Jasper. She stood up and Ellen watched the other woman. Carlisle was watching the both women with anxiety in his mind. Before he could say something, Ellen acted: "Hi….nice to meet you…I am Ellen, Ellen Williams…"

Edward couldn´t help but comment: " soon to be Cullen….."

Carlisle threw a look on his son and couldn´t believe he said something like that. But he knew that Edward must have had a reason to say this. He wasn´t the kind of person to say something like that with no reason. He must have caught some thought of Esme's which wasn´t the best. If only he knew what happened. He decided to talk to Edward later. Ellen could feel the cold shake of Esme´s hand and tried to smile. Their touch was just a short one, and despite Esme's attempt to smile, she couldn´t say what she doubted about this woman. She was beautiful, so pale, amazing golden eyes, adorable long brown hair, tender smile. But she felt she couldn´t trust her. Somehow she couldn´t say why.

Esme shook Ellen´s hand and moved to Carlisle. She hugged him tight and whispered: "Welcome home, dear….. I missed you…"

Carlisle moved her hands from his neck and said: "Esme, what are you doing here? This place is no longer your home…I am afraid….You chose when you decided to leave….."

She felt surpised by the cold welcome from his side. She didn´t expect him to be like this. She whispered: "I hoped I could return here….the man….. he didn´t turn out to be my mate …..in the end I felt sorry for making the wrong decision and leaving you…"

He pointed his head to his study: "Can we talk about this in my study?"

She nodded: "Sure….." And he waited until she went up. Then he turned to Ellen. He hugged her and whispered: "Don´t worry….I love you sweetie…I am going to deal with this….."


	68. Chapter 68

Hi, here we go with chapter 68, I hope you will like it... I will be going for holidays in Spain so there will be no updates from me for the next three weeks...

I wish you all nice summer...

and big thanks goes to Mione for being so fast...

I would love to hear from you what you think about this story so please let me know... thanks a lot in advance...

* * *

Carlisle opened the door and let his ex wife enter the room first. He was pretty angry at her for intruding into his life. He gave her the freedom, the chance to follow her dreams. Why did she have to come back here? She could go wherever she wanted. He felt as if he had another obstacle in his life. He had no idea what her plans were but he decided to tell her everything. He closed the door when she entered and offered for her to sit down. He sat in the nearest armchair and watched her, " Why did you return? I thought you were happy?". He watched Esme, his ex wife, she was still so beautiful, but Ellen was the one who owned his heart. She looked at him saying sadly, " He wasn´t the right….. and I thought…..that….."

He wondered, "How come? I thought you were saying that you found your soulmate.". She sobbed dry tears, " I thought so….he seemed to be…he treated me so…" She stopped when she realised that it was her ex-husband she was talking to. He was always nice and gentle with her. She was the one who decided to leave. She just remained silent and then whispered, " I hoped that…I could… return back…..that you….might have forgiven me in time.". He stopped her by raising his arm, " Don´t even think about that, Esme, I am engaged with Ellen, I love her and she is my soul mate, she truly is. She and Patty live here with us and we are a family". She said softly, " We once used to be a family too.".

He nodded, "True, right before you decided to leave.". She weeped again, " I know, it´s my mistake, but I was so charmed…..", then she looked up again, " Carlisle, I don´t have a place to go." He shrugged, "I believe you could stay here for some time, the house is big enough, but everything is over between us. I am in love with Ellen and I don´t want to go back to the past.". She agreed, " Okay, I understand…..thank you.".

She hugged him lightly and left the room. Alice showed her her new room. Ellen was occupying her former bedroom together with Carlisle.

Ellen watched Carlisle and Esme leaving and frowned. She knew that this is another complication. But she didn´t say anything aloud. This woman, his ex-wife, was a completely beautiful, adorable and tender woman. She could never compare to her. And yet she was definitely a vampire. Ellen shrugged and went to unpack to her room. Edward watched her and threw a look at Alice. No matter how much they loved their adoptive mother, they felt kind of sorry for Ellen. Edward could hear about Esme´s intentions and didn´t like them at all. Alice saw a vision in her head which she didn´t like at all. She sent the look back to Edward and he understood immediately. The vision wasn´t too supportive. He was certain he would stand on Ellen´s side no matter what. She was the best woman that could happen for his father. Ellen was the right one for Carlisle and he treasured her a lot. He didn´t want anything to happen to her.

Ellen left in her room and began unpacking her and Patty´s clothes. She felt awkward. Suddenly she had the feeling as if she didn't belong here. She regarded herself as the last one. Esme returned and reached her place in the family. Ellen was always just some form of replacement. She couldn´t bear it. She had no idea how this would turn out but she was certain that Esme would always get what she wanted.

She was thinking about Carlisle, when she felt two cold hands hugging her around the waist and the soft lips kissing her ears. She breathed out and whispered, " Carlisle…". He continued kissing her neck and she asked, " How did you resolve it?". He took her hand and lead her to sit down on the bed. He watched her eyes and asked, " Would you mind if she stayed here for a little time?". She shrugged, "I am the last one to say my opinion, this is your house, it used to be hers as well….she just returned to her mother role. I can´t say anything against that, she has more rights than I do." she whispered. He raised his jaw and looked her deep in the eyes, " Elly, that´s not true. This house is as yours as it is mine. You are my fiancee and I am definitely wishing to marry you and I would do it even now if you wished to. I want to raise Patty and the unborn bundle with you. My life without you would make no more sense.". He kissed her and wiped the tears slowly falling down her eyes. He tried to understand her. He wouldn´t like if he had to live with her ex-husband wanting her back no matter what. Ellen felt so unsure in her present situation and he decided to reassure her the best way he was able to. Nothing can divide them, they belong together. He loves Ellen and she loves him back. He began passionately exploring the neck and his mouth was gently following his hands which were already moving in the way underneath her T-shirt towards her bra. He hoped that the mutual touches will bring her some relief and he was right. Ellen was stuck when he began kissing her softly and as tenderly he could. He could feel her tension and tried to do everything possible to help her. He understood it wasn´t easy. He whispered as he began tenderly opening her bra, " Relax, honey…..enjoy it…". She listened to his advice and managed to forget about everything that was going in her mind. Suddenly, everything she could concentrate on was her love for Carlisle. She began moaning as he entered her and began moving her hips together with his. He tried to make their intimate moment better than ever. While softly massaging her soft spot, he could feel her eyes open and kiss him with the same kind of passion. She looked truly as if she was enjoying everything and he felt much closer to her again. They hadn't been together for few weeks and he wanted to compensate. Ellen could feel the passion out of him and tried to concentrate on his devotion. They reached the climax at the same point again and he gently moved to the side moving her to his chest. He whispered, " I love you so much, Ellie, I hope you know that.". She smiled and kissed his cheek," I love you too, Carlisle. You make me so happy.". He tapped her nose, " Please do not ever forget that.". She nodded sadly, " I will try.". She suddenly realised all the situation and thought about that again. His ex was definitely somewhere in the house and could hear everything they were just doing. She realised that with the vampire super hearing she could hear everything they were just doing, she felt pretty embarassed. But she didn´t say anything aloud. She didn´t want to make Carlisle worry. The situation itself must have been pretty hard for him too. She could understand that.

In the morning she was woken up by Carlisle, " Sweetie, wake up, you have work to go to.". She whispered, " Is it already morning?". He nodded, " I am afraid it is. Patty is already downstairs eating breakfast.". She smiled, " You helped her? You are so wonderful.". He shrugged, " Well, when I am her father,then it'll be my duty, won't it?" She grinned, " I believe so.". He touched gently her shoulder and kissed it, " I believe you should get up if you want to arrive on time.". She smiled and headed to the shower. When she got dressed, she went downstairs where Patty was eating her meal, debating with Esme. Ellen greeted them both, kissed Patty and drank her coffee. Esme said, " I believe you should eat more, you eat for two.". Ellen nodded, " I will eat later at school.". Carlisle came to kiss his girls and he hugged Patty. When he returned to Ellen, he looked at her with concern in his look, " Esme is right, sweetie, you should eat better in the morning. It´s important.". She kissed his cheek and pointed at the garage door for Patty to go. Then she turned to Esme, " Thanks for your concern, Esme, I will try to work on it. Bye, Carlisle, take care.". She closed the door behind her and drove to the school.

In the afternoon Ellen wanted to go to pick Patty from her class when she saw familiar figure walking towards her. She smiled, "Alice….. what are you doing here?" Alice replied, " I was thinking we could spend some time outside, we could buy some clothes for Patty." Ellen smiled, " We need to take Patty with us…" "Sure,great, let´s go!" Patricia was delighted to go shopping with Alice. She was walking through the shelves with girls clothes and Patty was willingly modelling for Alice. Ellen was sure that the chosen clothes will be worth it. They finished the shopping trip with an ice cream for Patty and hot chocolate for Ellen. Alice became serious again, " Ellen, how are you?" Ellen shrugged, " Fine, I think." Alice continued in a nervous way," you know what I mean, the sudden return of Esme, her presence in the house…" "Alice, what can I do?" she watched her but didn´t look straight in her eyes, " I just want to ask you to be strong, no matter what will happen." Ellen watched her with curiosity in her voice, " Can you tell me more?". She disagreed, " No, I don´t think I can, the decisions have not been made yet but I would just like to ask you to keep things calm.". Ellen replied, " Well, I don´t know , I will try to be patient, but you know that sometimes…" Alice nodded, " Sure, I understand, anything can happen, I just see various outcomes and none of them are good enough, therefore I am asking you to be strong."


End file.
